harry potter y los cuatro animales sagrados
by superhyoga
Summary: Harry vuelve a casa de los Dursley después de terminar el quinto curso en hogwarts aunque recibe la visita de tres personajes misteriosos que le dicen algo muy importante para su futuro. Comienza el sexto año...
1. EL SUEÑO DE HARRY

CAPITULO 1: EL SUEÑO DE HARRY.  
  
Estábamos en uno de los veranos más calurosos que se recordaban en Privet Drive. Aunque hacia más de 35 grados de temperatura había una chico de 15 años en el jardín descansando a la sombra junto a unos rosales. Este chico, de nombre Harry no era un chico normal, de hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era, por varias cosas, en primer lugar, deseaba más que nada en el mundo irse al colegio y detestaba las vacaciones de verano, tampoco le hacía ilusión el día de su cumpleaños, pues desde que llegó a casa de sus tíos a la edad de un año nunca le habían celebrado un cumpleaños.  
  
Harry Potter era un mago. Desde que tenia un año tenía que haber vivido con sus tíos y su primo Dudley debido a que el mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo; Lord Voldemort había matado a sus padres. Voldemort, también intentó matar a Harry pero misteriosamente la maldición rebotó contra el no haciéndole el menor daño a harry excepto una pequeña cicatriz en la frente. Era esta cicatriz la que le hacía más diferente de los demás que cualquier otro, incluso en el mundo de los magos.  
  
Pero en este momento harry no estaba preocupado por eso, ni siquiera por sus tíos, que habitualmente le trataban como si fuese un perro que se acabará de revolcar en estiércol, en esta ocasión, simplemente, lo habían dejado de lado sin decirle nada.  
  
Este cambio tan repentino se debía a los sucesos que habían acontecido en el departamento de misterios que concluyo con la muerte de su padrino, sirius, y a la advertencia que le dieron a sus tíos Alastor Moody y la orden del fénix ahora únicamente se mantenían cuanto más alejado sea posible de harry.  
  
Aunque este cambio al principio parecía ser beneficioso para harry (no tendría que soportar los malos tratos habituales) lo único que consiguió fue que harry cada vez estuviera más cerca de una depresión.  
  
Harry a cenar. Era el horrible grito de todos los días. Harry bajó las escaleras despacio sentándose a la mesa y comiéndose su ridícula ración de pomelo ya que su primo dudley estaba todavía a dieta debido a que seguía teniendo el tamaño de una ballena asesina.  
  
Después de terminar su ridícula cena harry subió a su habitación y se puso a mirar por la ventana mirando hacia la constelación del can, más exactamente a su estrella más importante, sirius, mientras una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.  
  
Si no hubiera sido por mi, sirius seguiría vivo, todo a sido por mi culpa. Yo hice que mataran a sirius, pensaba harry, con estos pensamientos harry se tumbo en la cama y se puso a llorar y siguió así hasta que se durmió bien entrada la noche.  
  
Harry estaba en una casa derruida, tenia casi todas las ventanas rotas y las pocas que no estaban rotas estaban cegadas con tablas. Se veía que antaño había sido la casa más señorial de los alrededores pero ahora se veía abandonada y la hiedra se extendía por la fachada a su antojo.  
  
Harry entró por la puerta teniendo la creciente sensación de que esa casa le era conocida. Se encontró con un salón que estaba todo carbonizado y con señales de lucha, sin lugar a dudas ahí se había desarrollado una batalla bastante encarnizada, los sillones y los azulejos estaban todos destrozados .  
  
Al final del salón se veían una chimenea en bastante mal estado y al final una escalera que era lo único que no tenía demasiados daños. Fue y se puso al final del salón y miró en la chimenea y encontró una foto en la que se veía a una pareja con un bebe en brazos. Debido al mal estado de la foto no se podían apreciar bien los rostros de los retratados, aunque si se veía que él era un hombre bastante alto y moreno y ella era un poquito más baja que el y pelirroja.  
  
Harry dejó la foto en la chimenea y subió por las escaleras. Se encontró con un pasillo en el que se veían 4 puertas. Abrió la primera y encontró lo que sin lugar a dudas era una cama de matrimonio con 2 mesitas de noche.  
  
Después fue abriendo la segunda puerta y se encontró con una habitación de invitados con una cama y una mesita de noche, la tercera puerta fue un baño completo con una bañera casi tan grande como la del baño de los prefectos de hogwarts.  
  
Pero, lo que sin duda si que lo impresionó mucho fue lo que encontró en la última habitación. En ella había una habitación con una cuna. Se inclinó para ver mejor y lo que vio hizo que retrocediera y se cayera al suelo. En la cuna había unas sabanas que tenían lo que se suponía era el nombre del bebe que antaño había dormido allí. Esto no habría sido muy impresionante si no hubiera sido porque el nombre que estaba escrito era el de "HARRY POTTER".  
  
¿Entonces esta, esta es la casa de mis padres?. Estaba todavía procesando lo que había visto cuando ante él aparecieron tres fantasmas eran 2 hombres y una mujer. A un hombre y a la mujer los reconoció inmediatamente como sus padres, pero al otro hombre no podía reconocerlo aunque se parecía extraordinariamente a su padre.  
  
¿Papa? ¿Mama? ¿Qué sitio es este? ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? ¿Quién es este hombre?  
  
Tranquilo harry, a ver veamos, dijo james potter. Este hombre es godric gryffindor; tu estas aquí porque nosotros te hemos hecho venir gracias a un hechizo que te hicimos cuando eras un bebe, que se activaría cuando fuera la noche de tu décimo sexto cumpleaños para que te pudiéramos decir varias cosas que te van a ser necesarias de ahora en adelante en tu vida.  
  
Lo primero que tienes que saber es que tu (cómo bien dijo la profecía) tienes un poder que el señor oscuro no conoce y que de hecho nadie, ni siquiera dumbledore o tu mismo sabe. Dumbledore si que sabe mas o menos que eres mucho más poderoso de lo que has demostrado ser hasta el momento, que a decir verdad no es poco, aunque, desde luego no tiene ni la más remota idea de hasta que punto llegaras a ser poderoso con el entrenamiento necesario.  
  
Lo segundo que tienes que saber es la razón por la que esta aquí godric gryffindor y es porque tu eres su heredero al igual como lo fui yo en su tiempo. Por tradición todos los herederos de godric gryffindor han vencido a los herederos de Salazar slytherin aunque yo, por desgracia no tuve el suficiente tiempo para desarrollar todos mis poderes y no pude acabar con voldemort, pero tu caso es muy distinto ya que desde muy pequeño te has enfrentado con voldemort y has salido victorioso en todas las ocasiones.  
  
Pero papá, ¿Cómo puedes decir que he salido victorioso?. En primero, conseguí salvarme gracias a que, por ese tiempo, voldemort no podía tocarme debido al sacrificio de mama, en segundo, únicamente me salvé porque apareció fawkes, si no hubiera sido por él yo no hubiera sobrevivido, y en cuarto me escapé de voldemort porque nuestras varitas son hermanas y no funcionan bien la una contra la otra y aún así no pude hacer nada por salvar a cedric. Cedric, murió por mi culpa, igual como también lo hizo sirius hace menos de un mes. No ves papa que no merezco ser el heredero de gryffindor. No he hecho nada más que sobrevivir y aun así si no hubiera sido por dumbledore, voldemort me hubiera matado en el departamento de misterios.  
  
A lily y a james, no se les escapó el hecho de que, a pesar de que, él en verdad sentía que la muerte de sirius y cedric eran culpa suya, cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de dumbledore lo hacía con una rabia y un odio que los sorprendió sobremanera.  
  
No harry, dijo lily, esas muertes no son tu culpa, tu no los mataste fue todo culpa de voldemort y sus mortifagos y para acabar con eso es que tienes que acabar con él.  
  
¿No lo entiendes mama? Voldemort no habría resucitado si yo no hubiera evitado que sirius y remus mataran a colagusano. Si yo no lo hubiera evitado sirius estaría vivo, sería libre y voldemort nunca hubiera regresado por que no hubiera tenido a nadie que le ayudara a resucitar. Además, no estoy seguro de querer acabar con voldemort dijo harry bajando la mirada hasta el suelo.  
  
¿Cómo que no estas seguro que de querer acabar con voldemort? Gritaron los tres fantasmas sobresaltando a harry. Pues eso, según la profecía yo tengo que matar a voldemort y salvar el mundo mágico o morir intentándolo. Pero el problema es que no estoy seguro de si el mundo mágico merece ser salvado. Lo único que han hecho ha sido adorarme como si fuera un dios por algo que hice cuando apenas era un bebe y después, cuando, llegado el momento, le dije a todo el mundo mágico lo que ocurría ¿qué fue lo que conseguí?, que me tacharan de loco, desequilibrado y mil y una cosa más.  
  
¿Para que me voy a molestar en salvar ese miserable mundo?. No lo merecen, si quieren salvarse, que se salven ellos mismos, yo ya he hecho demasiado por ellos.  
  
Pero harry, piensa lo que estas diciendo, dijo, por primera vez godric gryffindor. Si tu no luchas nunca conseguirían derrotar a voldemort y el seguirá queriendo matarte. ¿Y que pasará con los Weasley, Dumbledore, Lúpin, los Grangers, toda la orden del fénix?. ¿Qué pasará con hogwarts?.  
  
No godric, voldemort únicamente quiere matarme por la profecía, si yo me mantengo neutral y no hago nada por impedir sus acciones al final se olvidará de mi, en cuanto a los weasley y los grangers, ellos son los únicos que se podrían "merecer" ser salvados. En cuanto a lúpin y la orden pueden combatir contra los mortifagos y luchar ellos mismos, yo lo único que he hecho hasta el momento ha sido estorbar. En cuanto a dumbledore por mi puede hacer lo que quiera, no me importa lo más mínimo. Yo lo respetaba, le tenía cariño y confiaba en él y él lo único que hizo fue ocultarme algo que me afectaba de manera directa y después intentar "solucionarlo" obligándome a recibir unas clases de Snape, la persona que yo más odio en el mundo (cuyo odio es reciproco), y que perfectamente el mismo me podía haber dado.  
  
¿Para que voy a luchar si no tengo ningún motivo?. No hay nadie en todo el mundo mágico que me quiera, únicamente quieren al "Niño que Vivió". Dumbledore únicamente me tiene como su arma secreta para luchar contra voldemort, Cho Chang, la chica de la que yo estaba enamorado desde tercer curso, únicamente me quería para que le contase cosas de cedric y por mi fama, jugó conmigo un poco y cuando se cansó de mi me abandonó como a un perro. De momento el único motivo por el cual yo podría querer hacerme fuerte y poderoso es para poder vengarme de los cuatro seres a los que más detesto en el mundo. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Kracher y Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Mira harry, ahí una cosa en la que estas muy equivocado y es el hecho de que nadie te quiere, le dijo lily potter. Mira esto, y le paso lo que era una bola de cristal con una especie de neblina blanca en su interior. Esta bola te mostrará como si hay gente que te quiere por lo que eres y no por quien eres. En esta esfera se veía como había varias cabezas pelirrojas en un cuarto en una habitación en lo que parecía ser grimmauld place, mirando más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que esas cabezas pertenecían a ginny, fred, george, y ron weasley. Estaban conversando de algo que al principio no pudo identificar debido a que únicamente escuchaba distorsionado y no podía diferenciar muy bien los sonidos. A los pocos segundos esto se solucionó y pudo escuchar con total claridad lo que estaban diciendo.  
  
¿Cómo crees que estará harry, ron?. Pues la verdad es que no lo se ginny, él quería a sirius como si fuese su padre y seguramente se estará culpando de su muerte aunque él no tiene ninguna culpa. Aunque a decir verdad no se le puede negar que desde que volvió del departamento de misterios esta mucho más triste y pensativo que antes. Siento que nos oculta algo y que no nos quiere decir que es.  
  
Para terminar de rematarle esta también lo de Cho Chang, ¿lo de cho chang? Interrumpió ginny. ¿Qué ocurrió con harry y cho?. Bueno, no se si te lo debería contar, al fin y al cabo es algo de harry y yo no soy quién para contártelo.  
  
RONALD WEASLEY. Grito ginny a su hermano. O me lo cuentas o te lanzare tantos hechizos que no te reconocerá ni mama. Esta bien, ginny, mira harry estaba enamorado de cho desde que estaba en tercer curso. Tu sabes que él intentó invitarla al baile del torneo de los tres magos cuando estábamos en cuarto pero ella iba a ir con cedric y al final el fue con Parvati.  
  
Después ocurrió lo de la tercera prueba y harry se fue con sus tíos y paso todo lo que ya sabes, después de eso ellos estuvieron más cerca durante todo él año anterior, pero cada vez que harry intentaba acercarse a hablar con ella, siempre sacaba el tema de cedric, incluso ocurrió esto durante una cita que tuvieron el día de San Valentín en Hogsmeade.  
  
¿Pero como se le ocurrió hacer a Cho eso él día de San Valentín?. Pues si ginny lo hizo y lo gracioso es que harry tenía planeado decirle esa tarde si quería que fueran novios y le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Y después de lo que ocurrió en el departamento de misterios, aunque ella vio que él estaba con el estado de ánimo por los suelos, ella ni tan siquiera intento preguntarle que le pasaba y para terminar de hundirlo más después ella empezó a salir con Michael. Así que supongo que él ahora mismo debe de estar pensando que no lo quiere nadie.  
  
Pero eso no es cierto. Exclamaron los tres weasleys restantes. Ya lo se chicos, pero apostaría lo que fuera a que eso es exactamente lo que harry esta pensando. Y encima no podemos estar con él y tiene que estar con esos asquerosos muggles que él tiene por tíos. No me sorprendería nada si cuando volviese a hogwarts tuviera una depresión.  
  
Harry, le devolvió la bola y su madre. Ahora dime harry. ¿Sigues pensando que no hay nadie que te quiere y que no tienes ningún motivo para luchar?.  
  
Harry lo pensó y dijo. Si mama, tienes razón debo luchar aunque sólo sea por los pocos que creen en mí. Exacto harry tienes que luchar para que ellos puedan tener una vida buena. De todas formas, te diré una cosa, se que lo de Cho, te a afectado mucho, pero ya veras como este año podrás encontrar a esa chica que te querrá y te hará tan feliz como tu mereces ser. Pero si no luchas es muy probable que esa chica muera a manos de los mortifagos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?.  
  
Bueno, harry, te vas a despertar dentro de poco. Piensa en lo que te hemos dicho y esta noche nos contestas. Si estas de acuerdo en luchar entre nosotros tres te entrenaremos y cuando vuelvas a hogwarts el 1 de septiembre te aseguro que no te van a reconocer. De todas formas, dijo godric gryffindor, es muy posible que no tengas que entrenar sólo y entrenes con tres personas más que serán muy importantes para ganar esta guerra.  
  
Bueno, harry hasta esta noche dijo lily potter. Unos pocos segundos más tarde el sintió la sensación de caía por un barranco y cuando llegó al fondo, abrió los ojos. 


	2. LA DECISION DE HARRY

CAPÍTULO 2: LA DECISIÓN DE HARRY  
  
Cuando harry se despertó al día siguiente lo primero que vio fue que el sol ya había salido. Se levanto, se ducho, vistió y aseó y bajó a desayunar. Pensando que ese día era su cumpleaños y si ocurriría como el año anterior o recibiría alguna carta o regalos de sus amigos. Cuando llegó abajo se puso a hacer el desayuno y cuando lo hizo se puso a desayunar. Cuando terminó lavó el plato que había utilizado y subió a su habitación. Cuando estaba entrando por la puerta oyó como sus tíos y su primo estaban despertándose.  
  
Ese día lo pasó todo el día harry en su habitación pensando que hacer, por una parte seguía pensando que el mundo mágico no merecía ser salvado después de todo lo que habían hecho, pero tampoco se le olvidó lo que le dijo su madre.  
  
Un poco antes de cenar mientras estaba sentando mirando el atardecer se dio cuenta de que una masa informe se acercaba volando a su habitación. Al principio no sabía si cerrar la ventana o no, pero conforme se acercaron un poco más a la luz se dio cuenta de que eso no eran más que un montón de lechuzas que traían distintos paquetes. Eran 7 lechuzas. De las cuales únicamente reconoció a una de ellas como pigwidgeon, la lechuza de su amigo ron weasley.  
  
Mirando más detenidamente las cartas vio que estas eran de ron, hermione, ginny, remus, hagrid, dumbledore y Cho Chang. A harry le extrañó sobremanera esta última carta, sobretodo después de lo que ocurrió durante el último curso de hogwarts, también se sorprendió mucho de ver que una de las cartas eran de dumbledore cosa que lo enfureció bastante, pensando en que clase de excusa podría estar pensando ahora el anciano mago para que le escribiera una carta.  
  
Inmediatamente después harry abrió las cartas de ron, hermione y ginny y se puso a leerlas con bastante alegría. Decían lo siguiente:  
  
Querido harry:  
  
¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! ¿Cómo estas? Supongo que estarás un poco desanimado después de lo que pasó al final del curso. Pero quiero que sepas que no es, para nada, tu culpa. También te quería comentar que van a ir a por ti para traerte a casa de canuto el día 2 de agosto para pasar lo que queda de verano.  
  
Estoy deseando volver a verte, además, tengo la sensación de que nos ocultas algo a nosotros ya que desde que volviste del despacho de dumbledore estas mucho más deprimido y pensativo y te quería decir que, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.  
  
Hasta que nos veamos  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
La carta de ron la verdad es que le hizo pensar y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón había estado, desde que supo lo de la profecía mucho más deprimido, pero, por otra parte, era algo bastante normal después de todo.  
  
La carta de hermione era también muy parecida a la de ron, de hecho todas las cartas decían prácticamente lo mismo, que no pensara, para nada que era culpa suya y que lo pasarían a buscar el 2 de agosto.  
  
Otra carta que si que le pareció interesante fue la de Albus Dumbledore. Esta carta, lo enfadó no sólo por el hecho de quién era el que enviaba la carta sino también por lo que ponía.  
  
Querido harry:  
  
¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! De momento, no te puedo decir nada de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico ya que podría ser muy peligroso si interceptaran la carta. Espero que no estés haciendo nada peligroso y que estudies mucho para las clases de este año. Este año no vas a ir al callejón Diagon ya que podrían atacarte así que tus libros te los daremos, junto con todos los materiales que necesitarás en Grimmauld Place.  
  
Espero que comprendas esto y que no te culpes de la muerte de sirius ya que no es tu culpa.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
A pesar de estar tan enfadado con dumbledore pensó que él ya recibiría su castigo cuando volviera del entrenamiento especial que tenía decidido que sí que iba a aceptar. Para intentar quitarse un poco el mal humor que se le había metido dentro después de leer esta carta fue que abrió seguidamente la carta de ginny a ver que le decía la hermana de su mejor amigo. La verdad es que le extraño que le escribiera ella ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero aún así lo agradeció bastante.  
  
Querido harry:  
  
¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Supongo que te sorprenderá que te escriba esta carta, pero quería saber que tal estabas. De todas formas, estoy segura de que, no lo estarás pasando muy bien en casa de esos muggles con los que vives, pero no te preocupes que ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos aquí cuando vengas. De todas formas, y pasando a cosas más serias quería decirte que no pienses en sirius y que dejes de culparte por su muerte e intentes estar lo más alegre que puedas, yo pasé por algo parecido después de lo de la cámara de los secretos, pensaba lo que casi había hecho y que era todo mi culpa por no haber sido capaz de resistirme. De todas formas, si quieres hablar con alguien aquí me tienes para lo que quieres.  
  
Con cariño Ginny  
  
PD: Seguro que este año encuentras a alguien mejor que Cho.  
  
Cuando termino de leer esta carta se sorprendió mucho de que ginny supiera lo que pasó entre él y cho, aunque después recordó lo que había visto en la bola de cristal que le había dado su madre en el sueño que tuvo y no le sorprendió.  
  
Con estos pensamientos llegó al final de la noche y harry se acostó y en cuanto cerró los ojos se vio de nuevo en la casa de sus padres en el salón sentado con sus padres en uno de los sillones que parecía que habían sido reparados desde la noche anterior.  
  
Después de esto y de ver la carta de hagrid decidió leer (aunque no sin antes pensarlo mucho) la carta de cho que decía lo siguiente:  
  
Querido harry:  
  
Lo primero que quería hacer era felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y decirte que quería hablar contigo en cuanto lleguemos a hogwarts, si tienes un poco de tiempo. Tengo un par de cosas que contarte.  
  
Que pases un feliz verano Cho Chang.  
  
Después de eso miró a ver que le habían regalado. Ron le envió junto con ginny, hermione y los gemelos un paquete bastante grande, envuelto en un papel de regalo muy bueno de color rojo. Después de abrirlo se encontró con que dentro habían lo que parecían ser varios chándales junto con unas camisetas, botas y muñequeras. Al principio esto le extraño mucho ya que esto parecía ser bastante caro, pero aún le extrañó más al ver que esto pesaba extraordinariamente para ser una ropa que se supone bastante ligera. Extrañado tomo la nota que encontró junto con el paquete y lo que leyó lo dejó bastante extrañado.  
  
Querido harry:  
  
Esto que tienes aquí son 5 chándales junto con sus botas, camisetas y muñequeras, si has intentado cogerlo te habrás dado cuenta de que pesa mucho más de lo habitual, esto se debe a que están hechizados (lo han hechizado los gemelos, ahora son mayores de edad) y sirven para entrenar. Son bastante resistentes y resisten muy bien pequeños golpes. Espero que lo utilices y haber si con el deporte dejas de deprimirte y te alegras un poco. Además cuando veas que ya te has acostumbrado al peso y quieras añadirle o disminuirle peso sólo tienes que pensar en el peso que quieres que tenga cada cosa y automáticamente se autorregulará según como tu lo quieras.  
  
Con cariño. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George.  
  
A harry la verdad es que le gusto mucho el regalo y pensó que no le vendría nada mal el ponerse en forma más que nada si quería volver a jugar a Quidditch cuando volviera a hogwarts, aunque tendría que preguntárselo a Mc.Gonnagal cuando volviera a hogwarts, esperaba que siendo el mejor buscador de gryffindor le permitirían jugar.  
  
Después miró que más había recibido y vio que de Dumbledore había recibido un pensadero, algo que pensó que no le vendría mal aunque no le gustaba quien se lo había regalado había que ver que por lo menos era algo útil. Hagrid, le envió otro surtido de bollería echo por el semi gigante el cual inmediatamente harry pensó que no se comería a no ser que quisiera perder un diente.  
  
Remus le envió un álbum de fotos en los que se veían a sirius, james, lily y a él en su época de estudiantes. Este regalo aunque al principio se entristeció un poco al ver a sirius después se alegró ya que no tenía ninguna foto de sirius con sus padres en el colegio y también agradeció el detalle de que peter no aparecía por ningún lado en las fotografías que hay habían.  
  
Después de ver todos los regalos y pensar en que mañana empezaría un entrenamiento especial para ponerse se fue a dormir después de cenar la miserable cena de dieta que le dieron (1/2 vaso de leche desnatada y una hoja de lechuga) En cuanto se durmió volvió a la casa de sus padres donde se encontró con y sus padres y godric gryffindor que lo estaban esperando en el salón de la casa, se sentó con ellos en unos de los sillones que parecían que habían sido reparados desde la noche anterior y después empezaron a hablar.  
  
Bueno harry dijo james potter. Dinos, ¿que es lo que has decidido que vas a hacer?  
  
Si papá, me entrenaré y lucharé por vencer a voldemort, aunque a decir verdad sigo pensando que el mundo mágico no merece ser salvado, pero, aunque sólo hayan unas pocas personas como los weasley lucharé por ellos, bueno, y a decir verdad, porque quiero conocer a esa chica, que según mama me hará feliz y no quiero que muera por culpa de los mortifagos.  
  
Bueno, harry dijo godric gryffindor. A decir verdad nosotros ya sabíamos que dirías que si, y entonces este último día hemos estado viendo quienes son los otros tres magos que lucharan a tu lado contra voldemort y la verdad es que pienso que no podíamos haber escogido a tres mejores candidatos. A decir verdad si juntamos sus cualidades con las tuyas hacéis un equipo muy bueno y dudo mucho que haya alguien capaz de pararos si trabajáis unidos, y no me estoy refiriendo a cuando hayamos terminado de entrenaros. Ahora mismo ya formáis un equipo muy bueno, aunque no tenéis tanta fuerza como tendréis al final del verano, pero de todas formas ya veras quienes son. Entonces a partir de mañana te entrenarás junto con estos tres compañeros para vencer a voldemort.  
  
Hemos estado viendo lo que te han regalado y te quería decir que para mañana lo primero que tienes que hacer es coger y ponerte uno de los chándales que te han regalado tus amigos ya que te serán muy beneficiosos para entrenar y después recoger todas tus cosas y cuando ya lo tengas todo únicamente piensa en nosotros y serás tele transportado al sitio donde se supone que te entrenaremos que no es otro que el castillo que tú has heredado, es decir el castillo Gryffindor.  
  
¿Voy a entrenar en el castillo Gryffindor?. Si harry dijo godric gryffindor, ya sabía yo que te iba a gustar el sitio que hemos elegido ¿a que si?.  
  
Pues si, la verdad no podía imaginar que me entrenaría allí, aunque, ¿que ocurrirá conmigo?, os recuerdo que soy un mago menor de edad y que, por lo tanto no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela. Oh, no te preocupes por ese asunto, ya que el castillo de gryffindor esta situado en unas islas llamadas por los muggles "El triangulo de las bermudas" y es un sitio inmarcable además de que no podrán detectarte, así que es muy posible que te den por desaparecido y se pongan todos como locos, pero bueno.  
  
¿Y en sólo un mes hasta que entre en hogwarts vais a tener tiempo para enseñarme todo lo que necesito para poder pelear contra los mortifagos y vencer a voldemort?. Bueno, a decir verdad necesitaremos al menos 2 o 3 años para todo pero no te preocupes por que pondremos encantamientos para que cuando termine el entrenamiento fuera de la isla no haya pasado más que un mes de modo que, aunque todavía no es seguro, lo más probable es que después puedas coger el expreso de hogwarts en la estación junto con todos los estudiantes de tu curso aunque en el peor de los casos podría pasar que no cogieras el expreso y llegaras después del banquete pero, en cualquier caso estarás allí para el primer día de clase.  
  
Bueno, de cualquier manera, lo primero que tendrás que aprender será occlumency ya que si bien tu ya lo has empezado no lo has aprendido bien, entre otras cosas debido al profesor que tuviste que era más que malo y además tus compañeros todavía no han visto nada y, ellos desde luego que lo van a necesitar tanto como tú.  
  
Ya, ¿y no me podéis decir quienes van a ser mis compañeros en esto? Dijo harry. Podríamos decírtelo hijo, dijo james potter, pero preferimos no decírtelo y que sea una sorpresa, aunque te aseguro que te va a gustar.  
  
Bueno, confío en vosotros y si decís que me va a gustar así será. Bueno si no tenéis nada más que decirme.  
  
Hasta ahora después harry. Descansa lo que queda de noche que te aseguro que cuando estemos allí lo que más vas a desear va a ser descansar. Después harry desapareció y durmió muy tranquilamente hasta que unas cuantas horas más tarde se despertó. 


	3. COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

CAPITULO 3: COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO  
  
En el momento en que se despertó Harry se vistió con uno de los chándales que le habían regalado sus amigos y bajó a desayunar. Cuando llegó abajó se fue a la cocina, preparó el desayuno y se puso a desayunar tranquilamente. Cuando terminó decidió que ya que tenía que empezar el entrenamiento, empezaría intentando correr un poco para acostumbrarse al peso del chándal que en este momento era de veinte kilos.  
  
- Bueno – dijo Harry -será mejor que me ponga a correr un poco para acostumbrarme, estoy seguro de que lo tendré que hacer de todos modos, cuanto antes mejor-.  
  
Siguió haciendo y al cabo de un par de horas de estar corriendo llegó de nuevo hasta su casa y subió a su habitación. De pronto se encontró con lo que parecía ser un sobre. Miró para ver si encontraba alguna lechuza o algún otro ave que pudiera haber traído esa carta pero no encontró ninguna.  
  
Pensando quién podría haber enviado esa carta y viendo que parecía ser bastante gruesa la abrió encontrándose una carta con una caligrafía incluso mejor que la de Hermione escrita con una tinta roja y dorada.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Si has mirado el sobre que acompaña esta carta habrás encontrado dentro del sobre una pluma. Esa pluma es en realidad un traslador que te llevará al castillo Gryffindor dentro de una hora para que comiences tu entrenamiento.  
  
Hasta pronto Godric Gryffindor  
  
Harry aprovechó ese tiempo para ducharse y prepararse para su traslado. Empacó todas las cosas en su baúl y después de asegurarse varias veces de que no se le olvidaba ninguna cosa y que lo tenía todo cogió su baúl en el que estaba apoyada la jaula de su lechuza Hedwig con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la pluma que servía de traslador.  
  
Exactamente a la hora indicada Harry sintió como si un gancho le tirará del ombligo y instantes después se encontró a las puertas de un enorme castillo que a simple vista parecía ser del tamaño de hogwarts con el escudo de armas de Gryffindor en unos terrenos que eran en opinión de Harry un poco más grandes que Hogwarts.  
  
-Harry- Harry se dio la vuelta para ver quién era el que le había llamado suponiendo que serían sus padres junto con Godric Gryffindor aunque no podía estar más equivocado al pensarlo ya que cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que de los terrenos veían corriendo tres jóvenes. Estos eran dos chicas y un chico.  
  
El chico era alto pelirrojo con unos ojos azules que demostraban en esos momentos entre incredulidad por no saber en que sitio se encontraba y alegría al encontrar a su gran amigo allí. La verdad es que el chico había crecido casi cinco centímetros en apenas los dos meses que no se habían visto y esta bastante irreconocible.  
  
- ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Ginny?. ¿Sois vosotros?.-  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿quien querías que fuera? Dijo Ron.  
  
-Bueno, tienes la verdad es que no os había reconocido, habéis cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que os había visto y la no esperaba veros aquí?. ¿Cómo habéis llegado?-.  
  
- Bueno a decir verdad el cómo hemos llegado es un poco extraño ya que anoche todos nosotros tuvimos un sueño muy extraño en el que se nos aparecieron dos hombres y una mujer que nos resultaban familiares aunque, no pudimos saber cierto quienes eran en el que nos dijeron que cuando nos despertáramos teníamos que coger el traslador que teníamos en la mesa. Que no tuviésemos miedo y que íbamos a ser trasladados contigo a un sitio muy especial para cumplir con una misión aunque no nos dijeron cuál y eso hicimos y aquí estamos. ¿Por cierto que lugar es este?.  
  
Harry iba a responder en ese instante cuando vieron llegar a lo que parecían ser tres fantasmas. Al mirar más detenidamente vio que no eran otros más que James y Lily potter y Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-Hola Harry. Hola Chicos. Supongo que os estaréis preguntando en este momento que quienes somos nosotros ¿verdad?-  
  
-Pues la verdad es que si señor, aunque a decir verdad, su cara me resulta familiar pero no se de qué-.  
  
- Ah, hermione ¿verdad?. Es normal hermione que te resultemos familiares, pero de todas formas deja que nos presentemos. Este es Godric Gryffindor dijo señalando hacia el fantasma de la derecha, este que esta a mi izquierda es James Potter y yo soy Lily Potter-.  
  
- ¿Godric Gryffindor?. ¿El Godric Gryffindor fundador de Hogwarts?. No puede ser- dijo Ron.  
  
- Si, somos nosotros, y respecto a la pregunta que le has hecho a Harry antes de que viniésemos, déjame decirte que estamos en los terrenos que conforman el Castillo Gryffindor-.  
  
-¿El Castillo Gryffindor?-. Pero como puede ser nadie sabe donde esta ese castillo. – Bueno señorita Granger eso es debido a que este castillo tiene encantamientos muy antiguos que lo hacen igual de bien protegido que el mismo Hogwarts además que es inmarcable y que esta en un grupo de islas denominadas el triangulo de las bermudas por lo que es uno de los lugares más seguros del planeta- dijo Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-Pero bueno, ¿Para que queremos estar aquí afuera hablando cuando podríamos estar dentro en uno de los salones hablando sentados tranquilamente?.  
  
-Tienes razón James vamos dentro y allí hablamos más tranquilos. Harry ¿Serías tan amable de abrir el portón?-.  
  
-Por supuesto mama, pero ¿qué tengo que hacer para abrirlo?-.  
  
- Oh, si yo siempre tan despistada. Bueno, simplemente tienes que poner una mano en el portón y este te reconocerá como el legitimo propietario del castillo y se abrirá automáticamente-.  
  
-¿Legítimo propietario del castillo?. Dijeron Ron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.-.  
  
Si, pero eso de todas formas eso os lo explicaremos ahora dentro con más calma. Venga vamos para dentro y allí hablamos.  
  
Todos fueron entrando al castillo. Nada más pasar por la puerta se encontraron frente a un vestíbulo tan grande como el de Hogwarts muy bien iluminado debido a las antorchas que habían en las paredes de toda la sala.  
  
En esta sala también habían varias armaduras colocadas a los dos lados de una puerta que según les dijo Godric Gryffindor llevaba a un salón comedor más grande que el gran Comedor de Hogwarts y en el que había una gran mesa ya preparada para que se sentasen todos allí.  
  
Después de sentarse todos a la mesa y de que Godric Gryffindor hiciera aparecer un suculento almuerzo en el que habían todas las cosas que le gustaban a los chicos se pusieron a comer y estuvieron así durante al menos media hora antes de que se pusieran a explicarle a Ron, Hermione y Ginny todas las cosas que no tenían claras en ese momento.  
  
- Bueno, primero vamos a sentarnos a almorzar y después os daremos una vuelta por todo el castillo para que lo vayáis conociendo. ¿Qué queréis hacer? ¿Os explicamos nosotros o preguntáis vosotros?. Dijo Godric Gryffindor.  
  
- Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no entendemos. Primero, que has querido decir que con eso de que Harry es el legítimo propietario del castillo y como es que hemos llegado hasta aquí – dijo Hermione.  
  
- Bueno Srta. Granger el porqué Harry es el legítimo propietario del castillo es muy simple y se debe al hecho de que Harry es descendiente mío igual como lo fue su padre y su abuelo y todos sus antepasados antes que él. El cómo han llegado hasta aquí es obvio que en un traslador que nosotros les hemos llevado-.  
  
- ¿Pero con que fin Godric?. ¿Para qué hemos sido traídos hasta aquí?. Y porqué precisamente nosotros?-.  
  
- Ah, ya me estaba preguntando cuando harían esa pregunta. Bueno, para responder a esa preguntar hemos de decirle una cosa bastante importante, aunque, ¿si por que no?. ¿Harry se lo quieres explicar tú o lo hago yo?  
  
-Bueno a mi no me importa explicarlo si tu quieres Godric. A ver, esta historia se puede decir que empieza con lo que pasó en el departamento de misterios este año. Todos vosotros estabais allí así que no me extenderé explicando lo que allí paso ( N/A esto también se extiende a los lectores, el que no sepa de que hablo que se lea el quinto libro de J. K. Rowling y después se vuelva a leer el fanfic.)  
  
- Después de que regresáramos del ministerio de magia, mientras vosotros estabais en la enfermería curándoos de vuestras diversas heridas yo estaba en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. El me explicó el motivo por el que Voldemort quiso matarme cuando yo era un niño y lo que va a ser, quiera yo o no mi futuro y mi destino-.  
  
- ¿Podrías dejar de usar ese nombre Harry?-. -No Ron, ya va siendo hora de que dejes de temerle a un simple nombre sobretodo después de todo lo que nos ha pasado. Ya no eres un niño de once años Ron, por el amor de dios, no puedes seguir así. ¿Cómo esperas defenderte si te atacan los mortifagos si no puedes ni tan siquiera decir el nombre de Voldemort?.  
  
Bueno, sigo con la historia. Como iba diciendo Dumbledore me explicó el motivo por el que Voldemort quería matarme cuando era un bebe. A decir verdad esto ocurrió hace casi dieciséis años. En esa época el profesor Dumbledore había quedado en el cabeza de cerdo con una vidente para hacerle una prueba para el puesto de profesora de Adivinación.  
  
Después de estar durante bastante tiempo conversando con ella y cuando el profesor Dumbledore ya le iba a decir que no iba a ser aceptada a pesar de que ella era descendiente de una de las mejores videntes que habían existido nunca ella, se puso en trance y dijo una auténtica profecía. Cómo supongo que os habréis dado cuenta esa vidente no es otra que nuestra querida profesora de adivinación Sybill Trelawney. Pero sigo, como iba diciendo ella en ese momento se puso en trance y hizo una autentica profecía. Dijo lo siguiente:  
  
El único con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere... y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Lord Oscuro no conocerá... y uno de ellos deberá morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... el único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera...  
  
Todos se quedaron de piedra cuando Harry terminó de decir estas palabras. - -¿Pero eso quiere decir que tú tienes que matar a V V Voldemort?-.  
  
- Muy bien Ginny, ¿a que no te ha costado tanto llamarlo por su nombre?. Bueno, sigo con la historia y después os responderé a todas las preguntas que queráis.-  
  
-Pero, como nosotros muy bien nos dimos cuenta este año en el cabeza de cerdo se reúnen un grupo de gente bastante desagradable y por desgracia uno de los muchos clientes que habían en ese momento en el bar era un mortifago. Por suerte este mortifago no consiguió escuchar la profecía entera y únicamente escuchó la primera parte de la profecía. Por lo que Voldemort busco entre los que habrían sobrevivido tres veces a él que tuvieran niños nacidos cuando Julio esta muriendo. Hubieron dos posibilidades. Las posibilidades en ese momento éramos o Neville o yo. Para desgracia mía Voldemort me eligió a mi y ya sabéis todos que ocurrió-.  
  
- Antes has preguntado si yo tenga que matar a Voldemort. Pues, si según esa profecía yo tengo que matar a Voldemort o morir intentándolo. Y por eso es que nosotros estamos aquí. Según me explicaron Godric y mis padres hace un par de noches yo soy el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, aunque yo me quedé incluso más sorprendido de lo que vosotros estáis ahora mismo-.  
  
- Me explicaron que por tradición todos los herederos de Gryffindor tenían que luchar contra los herederos de Slytherin y destruirlos. El problema fue que mi padre no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para desarrollar todos sus poderes y no pudo hacer frente a Voldemort. Entonces, para cumplir con esta tradición así como con la profecía es que nosotros estamos ahora mismo aquí.  
  
Nosotros vamos a ser entrenados por mis padres y Godric para en vuestro caso poder luchar, y en mi caso, vencer definitivamente a Voldemort. Ellos me explicaron que el entrenamiento no se podría realizar en menos de dos o tres años, pero que cuando salgamos de aquí será el momento para regresar a Hogwarts para empezar el curso. -¿Es decir que vamos a entrenar? – dijo Ron. –Pues si Sr. Weasley aunque eso sólo será si usted esta de acuerdo, lo cual se extiende a los tres. No vamos a entrenar a nadie que no quiera, desde ya os advierto que va a ser un entrenamiento muy duro y que, es muy probable que no os reconozcan cuando volváis, pero, es decisión vuestra ver si queréis someteros a él.- Dijo Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-Por supuesto que queremos ser entrenados. No vamos a dejar a Harry sólo además de que a todos nos interesa poder luchar contra los mortifagos- dijeron todos.  
  
-Bueno, pues entonces mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer va a ser poneros en forma. Para poder aguantar todo el poder que vais a tener cuando terminéis obviamente tenéis que tener un físico lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo-.  
  
-Después continuaremos con Occlumancia y otras cosas que ya os iremos explicando poco a poco conforme vayamos avanzando-.  
  
-Bueno, ahora seguidme que os llevaré a vuestras respectivas habitaciones-.  
  
Harry y los demás los siguieron por un montón de corredores, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una torre. En esta torre habían muchas habitaciones y cada uno entró en una. La primera era la de Harry. Esta habitación era muy amplia. Tenía una cama muy grande con un armario lleno de ropa que, mirando más detenidamente Harry se dio cuenta de que eran un monton de túnicas de todos tipos. Habían túnicas de gala, túnicas de trabajo diario, así como también muchísimos chándales muggles que al intentar cogerlos Harry se dio cuenta de que eran como los mismos que les habían regalado los chicos para su cumpleaños.  
  
Después de pasar por todas las habitaciones y dejar a todos en sus habitaciones Godric los reunió y les dijo.  
  
–Bueno, chicos descansad bien esta noche que mañana a las 5 a.m. comenzaremos el entrenamiento y os quiero a todos descansados. Cómo os seguro que os habéis fijado tenéis mucha ropa en los armarios. Quiero que mañana os pongáis uno de esos chándales como los que le regalasteis a Harry y que estéis preparados cuando venga a por vosotros. Ahora mismo los trajes están programados para que pesen 20 Kg. Todos ellos funcionan de la misma forma como funcionan en el que le regalasteis a Harry.-  
  
- Todas las habitaciones cuentan también con su propio cuarto de baño para que os podáis duchar o cualquier cosa que necesitéis-.  
  
- Si necesitáis algo únicamente tocad la campañilla que tenéis en la mesita de noche al lado de vuestra cama y un elfo domestico ira inmediatamente a atenderos. Que descanséis chicos-.  
  
Cuando Godric salió de la habitación los chicos se miraron unos a otros, y deseándose buenas noches se fueron todos a dormir para estar preparados para empezar al día siguiente el entrenamiento.  
  
BUENO, YA ESTA EL TERCER CAPÍTULO, A DECIR VERDAD ESPERABA HACERLO MÁS LARGO, AUNQUE AÚN ASÍ SIGUE SIENDO EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO POR EL MOMENTO. DE TODAS FORMAS ESPERO PODER HACERLOS MÁS LARGOS LOS CAPÍTULOS.  
  
COMO OS HABREIS DADO CUENTA HE INTENTADO CORREGIR LO DE LAS MAYÚSCULAS EN LOS NOMBRES Y LOS GUIONES. SI ENCONTRAIS ALGÚN OTRO FALLO PONEDME UN REVIEW Y ME LO DECIS.  
  
BUENO, VAMOS A EMPEZAR A CONTESTAR LAS REVIEWS.  
  
GaRrY: Bueno, la verdad es que me alegra que te guste la historia. Espero que le guste a la gente y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Polloman: Bueno, la historia se desarrollara y, si escribo lo que tengo en mente creo que será bastante buena, y te aviso que habrá acción para dar, vender y regalar, aunque también tendrá su toque de romanticismo.  
  
Lobezno: Bueno, has acertado en los compañeros de entrenamiento (aunque hubo un momento en que no lo tenía del todo claro). A mi también me gusta esa pareja aunque también me gusta la H-Hr. Por lo que no tengo muy claro que pareja pondré en el fanfic. Con respecto a que los de la orden se van a volver locos, esa es la idea, ya verás como te vas a reír con la que tengo pensado que líen buscándolos.  
  
MGA FGA: Agradezco tus comentarios. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que me des tu opinión sobre el capítulo.  
  
PATRY: ¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a contestar a eso?. Bueno, no te voy a decir si lo va a hacer o no porque le quitaría emoción a la historia y a mi me gustaría intentar sorprenderos. De todas formas os diré que siempre he pensado que Sirius no se mereció que lo mataran por lo que igual lo resucito, aunque no sabría muy bien que papel darle en el fic por lo que no lo se. He intentado corregir lo de los guiones y las mayúsculas. Espero que te guste. Por cierto ¿cuando vas a continuar con el fanfic de "Harry Potter y la Era oscura"?. Espero que lo continúes pronto que esta muy bien. 


	4. LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

CAPÍTULO 4: LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE ENTRENAMIENTO  
  
Exactamente a las 5 de la mañana Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron sobresaltados al recibir en plena cara un cubo lleno de agua helada. Todos se despertaron inmediatamente y, después de vestirse cada uno con su chándal correspondiente fueron a reunirse todos en la habitación de Harry, salieron y miraron a ver quien era el que se había atrevido a hacer eso.  
  
Sorprendentemente se encontraron con un James Potter flotando encima de ellos riéndose a carcajada limpia. -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo papa?- Dijo Harry hecho un verdadera furia. -¿No habían otras formas de despertarnos sin necesidad de echarnos un cubo de agua por encima?-. – Por supuesto que si hijo, pero no habría sido tan divertido, además hace muchos años que no hago una broma y, muerto o no, sigo siendo el mismo cornamenta de siempre-.  
  
-Esta bien, pero no te atrevas a despertarnos todos los días así o te aseguro que, haciendo bromas, puedo ser bastante peor de lo que fuisteis vosotros cuatro juntos-.  
  
-Bueno, de todas formas, tampoco es tan malo,- dijo Godric Gryffindor -así ya estas preparado. Venga, lo primero que vais a hacer es venir conmigo. Haréis un poco de ejercicio físico hasta a las 8 a.m. Una vez que ya lo hayáis terminado iréis a desayunar y empezaremos el entrenamiento. Ahora mismo tu madre esta ocupada haciendo vuestro horario. La verdad es que, si algo se puede decir de Lily es que es muy organizada.-  
  
-Entonces es igual que tu Hermione- dijo Ron haciendo que a la nombrada se le subieran los colores y que todos los demás se pusieran a reírse.  
  
-Que va Lily es diez veces peor en lo que a estudios se refiere de lo que es Hermione.- Dijo James Potter – Con que te diga que una vez fue a la habitación de los chicos cuando estábamos en quinto año y nos despertó a todos al alba el primer fin de semana del trimestre para que nos fuéramos a acompañarla a la biblioteca a estudiar. Obviamente nosotros no le hicimos ni caso y seguimos durmiendo. Tu madre se enfadó al ver que no le hacíamos caso y nos hecho unos maleficios que no pudimos salir del ala de hospital en todo el fin de semana-.  
  
-Buf, la verdad es que no esperaba que mama fuera tan obsesionada con los estudios, con lo que nos quejamos Ron y yo con que Hermione es muy obsesiva con ese tema, aunque a decir verdad ella nunca hizo algo así. Aunque a mi también me paso algo parecido, aunque no fue Hermione precisamente sino Oliver Wood, nuestro antiguo capitán de quidditch que nos despertó al alba para entrenar el primer sábado del trimestre, se tiró dos horas en el vestuario explicando las tácticas de la temporada mientras todo el equipo dormía.-  
  
-¿En serio?, bueno, pero vamos a empezar el entrenamiento, venid por aquí.- James y Godric los llevaron por unos corredores hasta que llegaron a una sala en la que había un cuadro en el que se veía a un ciervo llevando lo que parecían ser unas pesas en las astas.  
  
-Fuerza física- dijo Godric Gryffindor. Después de decir estas palabras el cuadro se movió dejando ver una sala de casi tres veces el tamaño del gran comedor del castillo en el que se veían un montón de aparatos de gimnasio. Habían una gran cantidad de pesas, tablas de abdominales, cuerdas para trepar, cintas para correr y otros aparatos aunque sin lugar a dudas lo más extraño era el aparato que estaba en el centro de la sala. Parecía como si fuera una especie de ordenador o aparato eléctrico, aunque no se parecía a ningún aparato que Harry o Hermione hubieran visto nunca. Aunque todos estos objetos eran, obviamente, muggles a Harry rápidamente le dio la sensación de que había algo que no estaba bien. De todas formas entró detrás de los chicos y nada más entrar, notaron rápidamente que su cuerpo pesaba mucho más de lo que ellos recordaran que pesaba hasta hace un segundo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa papa, Godric? ¿Por qué de pronto sentimos nuestro cuerpo tan pesado?-. -Bueno, pasad y ahora os lo explicamos, dijo James potter. Esta sala, es un gimnasio aunque, es un gimnasio mágico. Esos implementos que veis ahí son pesas y otros tipos de aparatos para ejercitar el cuerpo que os serán muy útiles, aunque, sin lugar a dudas el gran misterio de esta sala esta en una cosa y es ese aparato que esta en el centro.  
  
Ese aparato sirve para nivelar a voluntad la gravedad dentro de esta sala lo que hace que todos lo que estén dentro de esta sala pesen más dependiendo de a cuanto este. Puedes calibrar la gravedad desde 1 que sería la gravedad normal, o sea, la misma que ahí en todo el planeta hasta 100 que sería, cien veces la gravedad terrestre. Para que lo entendáis, si pusierais gravedad 100, una persona que normalmente pese 60 kilos, en esta sala pesaría 6000 Kg. De todas formas, y si fuese necesario, se podría ampliar también el radio de acción para que ocupase todo el castillo y los terrenos. Ahora mismo la gravedad es sólo 10 veces superior a la normal.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que ahora mismo pesamos 10 veces más?-.  
  
-Exacto. Ron Lo primero que vamos a hacer va a ser ampliar el radio de acción a todo el castillo, y no me miréis así. Solamente imaginad una cosa. Si conseguís moveros a la misma velocidad en este castillo cuando estemos en gravedad 100, y teniendo en cuenta que los chándales que lleváis tienen un peso extra. ¿Os imagináis que ocurrirá cuando salgáis de la isla y llevéis la ropa normal de hogwarts?-.  
  
Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y después de unos segundos asintieron, aunque sería duro, si conseguían superar ese entrenamiento cuando salieran de allí su agilidad así como su fuerza y resistencia no tendría comparación con ninguna conocida nunca.  
  
-De todas formas- dijo James Potter – no os preocupéis, iremos aumentando el peso de los implementos, así como la gravedad paulatinamente, tampoco queremos mataros, al fin y al cabo, de nada le serviréis al mundo mágico si no termináis el entrenamiento vivos.  
  
-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?-. –Por supuesto Hermione, pregunta-. En hogwarts, gracias a Dobby, un elfo doméstico, encontramos el cuarto de las exigencias. ¿Podríamos hacer que el cuarto creara también un gimnasio como este, con el mismo aparato para regular la gravedad?. ¿Podríamos hacer que creara unos aparatos especiales para que los que nosotros queramos estén sometidos a esta gravedad, aunque sólo sean unos pocos?-.  
  
-Si, creo que si sería posible- dijo Godric Gryffindor después de pensarlo unos instantes-. -De todas formas, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-.  
  
-Pues verás Godric, este último año tuvimos en hogwarts a una profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que no nos enseñó nada, y únicamente nos hacía leer el libro sin practicar ningún hechizo ni nada parecido, entonces nosotros, o debería decir yo, propuse a Harry, debido a todo lo que él ha pasado, que él diese clase a todos los que quisieran, y así formamos un club donde nos reunimos para entrenar y que nos enseñara a defendernos. Lo llamamos el Ejército de Dumbledore o ED abreviado, el ED se reunía en el cuarto de las exigencias para entrenar.-  
  
-Y estabas pensando en, continuar con el ED y hacer que todos tuvieran un objeto que pudieran llevar siempre encima y que sirviera para controlar la gravedad-. Muy inteligente, Hermione. Estoy muy impresionado. Si, sería posible, aunque desde luego deberíais hacer algo para que sólo pudieran usarlo los miembros del ED, es decir que no se lo pudiesen robar a un miembro, ya que, en malas manos, podría ser muy peligroso.  
  
-Bueno, pero dejémonos de charlas. Lo primero que vais a hacer es intentar acostumbraros a esta gravedad intentad andar todo lo normal que podáis. Yo mientras tanto voy a programar el controlador para que tenga la misma gravedad en todo el castillo. Bueno, dejaremos fuera del radio de acción vuestras habitaciones.-  
  
Mientras, los chicos intentaban, sin mucho éxito andar y correr normalmente, los dos fantasmas se fueron, dejándolos solos en la habitación.  
  
-¿De verdad creéis que podremos hacerlo?- dijo Ginny, cuando se hubieron ido -yo la verdad es que no estoy muy convencida, aunque desde luego, si lo conseguimos seríamos extremadamente ágiles, pero soportar cien veces la gravedad, me parece un poco exagerado. ¿Vosotros que creéis?-.  
  
-Bueno la verdad es que a mi también me parece un poco excesivo, -dijo Hermione-, pero ten en cuenta que solamente van a aumentar la gravedad poco a poco, así que supongo que lo aumentaran, cuando vean que ya nos hemos acostumbrado a una gravedad. Entonces continuaremos subiendo hasta que lleguemos al máximo.  
  
-Yo pienso- dijo Harry, - que si ellos creen que seremos capaces de hacerlo, entonces es que seremos capaces de hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, nosotros somos, tal vez la única esperanza que le queda al mundo mágico. Por lo menos en mi caso, así que si queremos tener alguna posibilidad contra Voldemort tendremos que entrenar muy duro. De todas formas vamos a seguir, cuanto antes nos acostumbremos a la gravedad mejor-.  
  
-Si, en eso tienes razón-, dijeron todos. Así siguieron intentando acostumbrarse a la gravedad durante otras 2 horas hasta que dieron las 8 a.m. momento en el cuál llegaron Godric y James a recogerlos y llevarlos al gran Comedor. -Bueno, intentad andar lo más rápido que podáis. Supongo que conforme os vayáis acostumbrando os irá pareciendo más fácil- dijo Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Después de casi 10 minutos en el que los chicos llegaron al comedor todos bastante cansados se sentaron a comer, o mejor dicho devorar, el desayuno que les habían servido que consistía en un plato de avena junto con un par de jarras de zumo de naranja.  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron fuera a los terrenos del castillo acompañados por James y Godric para continuar con su entrenamiento.  
  
-Bueno chicos. Lo primero que tenéis que aprender es a aumentar el poder normal de vuestros hechizos. Para conseguir este objetivo voy a utilizar un encantamiento sobre vosotros. Este encantamiento limitara vuestro poder obligándoos así a tener que esforzaros más para utilizar cual hechizo-.  
  
-¿Exactamente en que medida vas a limitar nuestro poder?-. -Bueno Hermione, exactamente vuestro poder se os reducirá en el mismo porcentaje en el que se aumente la gravedad. Es decir, en el momento en que utilice este hechizo sobre vosotros vuestro poder estará sólo a un 10% del total. Conforme vayamos aumentando la gravedad también irá aumentando el porcentaje en que se reduce hasta llegar a solamente un 1% del total-.  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que quieres que hagamos los mismos hechizos que hacemos ahora, con la misma potencia que la que hacemos ahora, pero utilizando sólo un 1% de nuestro poder?. Con todo respecto papa, ¿estáis locos o que?. ¿Cómo queréis que hagamos, por ejemplo un expecto patronum como el que hacemos normalmente con tan sólo un 1% de nuestra fuerza?. Es humanamente imposible-.  
  
-Harry, te recuerdo que también se supone que es imposible no morir al recibir un avada kedabra y sin embargo tú la has recibido y estas aquí vivo. Nunca digas que ahí algo imposible porque no lo hay. Dijo James Potter-  
  
-De todas formas ahora vamos a usar el encantamiento y después vais a intentar usar un encantamiento levitador. Empecemos.-  
  
-¡Limite magice! En el momento en que Godric dijo estas palabras un rayo gris claro salió de la mano del fantasma y impactó en el pecho del cuarteto de amigos, tras lo cual se sintieron un poco mareados.-  
  
-Es normal que os sintáis un poquito mareados. En unos pocos minutos se os pasará en cuanto vuestro cuerpo se haya adecuado a vuestro nuevo poder. De todas formas vais a intentar ahora levantad estos objetos. Cada uno de ellos va aumentando progresivamente el peso.-  
  
-Un instante después de decir esto Godric hizo un complicado giro de muñeca provocando que aparecieran distintos objetos colocados en cuatro filas.-  
  
-El peso del primero es de apenas medio kilo mientras que el último pesa veinte kilos. En el momento en que seáis capaces de levantar el último objeto habréis terminado este ejercicio. Practicad todo lo que podáis hasta la hora de comer.-  
  
Así empezaron a practicar el Wingardium Leviosa en los objetos, aunque sus hechizos eran tan débiles que ni tan siquiera tenía suficiente poder para levantar el primer objeto. Los chicos lo intentaron una y otra vez, aunque no tenían mucho éxito. Después de casi dos horas intentado levantar el primer objeto y viendo que no lo lograban a pesar de que lo intentaban con todas sus fuerzas los chicos estaban empezando a pensar que este entrenamiento no lo podrían superar. Cuando para sorpresa de todos después de media hora más Harry y Ginny a la vez consiguieron levantar el primer objeto.  
  
Este hecho puso muy contento a los dos amigos, y vieron como automáticamente este objeto desapareció y reapareció detrás del objeto más pesado. Ron y Hermione motivaos por lo que les había pasado a sus amigos lo siguieron intentado con todas sus fuerzas hasta que, una hora más tarde ellos también lo consiguieron.  
  
Todos los chicos lo intentaron con el siguiente objeto y cuando llegó el momento en que volvieron James y Godric los encontraron todavía practicando con el segundo objeto que era de un kilo.  
  
-Vaya, me habéis vuelto a impresionar, no esperaba que consiguierais hacer levitar ya tan pronto el primer objeto. Estoy muy orgulloso. Bueno, ahora es hora de que vayamos al comedor a comer. Después descansareis durante una hora y seguiréis intentando levitar los objetos.  
  
Los chicos se fueron junto a los fantasmas al comedor en el que se sentaron a comer charlando animadamente de cómo de duro era el entrenamiento y de lo que iban a pensar los de la orden cuando vieran que no estaba ni Harry ni los demás y que seguro que se preocuparían buscándolos.  
  
-Bueno, estoy seguro que se preocuparan, aunque también estoy seguro que después cuando regresemos lo entenderán, ¿no creéis?-.  
  
-Si yo creo que si Harry, pero yo no quiero ni pensar la que se puede montar en el mundo mágico, como por una de estas casualidades de la vida se enteren los del profeta que tú has desaparecido junto con tus tres mejores amigos- dijo Ron.  
  
-Si, en eso tienes razón Ron, pero no vale la pena que nos preocupemos ahora por eso chicos, al fin y al cabo no podéis cambiarlo aunque quisierais, así que, si no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, ¿para que vas a angustiarte?-.  
  
-Tienes razón Ginny de todas formas lo único que podemos hacer ahora es entrenar muy duro para así poder volver cuanto antes mejor y poder vengar a todos los que han muerto en esta maldita guerra- dijo Harry.  
  
Después de eso se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones a descansar. Una hora después volvieron a salir a los terrenos a seguir con el entrenamiento.  
  
Así fueron pasando los y ellos sin darse cuenta se iban acostumbrando a ese entrenamiento tan duro, debido a lo cual les iba pareciendo a todos cada vez más fácil, todos los días se levantaban a la misma hora y se iban a hacer sus ejercicios físicos, después de esto se iban a intentar levitar los objetos, cuando ya se habían acostumbrado a una determinada gravedad iban aumentándola y así sin que se dieran cuenta llegó el domingo en el que ya se entrenaban con un gravedad 30 veces mayor de la normal y ellos ni tan siquiera lo notaban pues se movían con la misma agilidad a como lo hacían normalmente y avanzaban bastante bien en la levitación de los objetos que los fantasmas les iban poniendo.  
  
-¿Vosotros que creéis que debemos hacer con los chicos? –dijo Lily Potter a los otros dos fantasmas.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy impresionado con como de rápidamente se están acostumbrando a las diferentes gravedades de todas formas, y si siguen así yo creo que, como mucho en otras tres semanas, un mes como mucho ya serán capaces de dominar completamente la gravedad 100, lo cual es mucho menos tiempo de lo que yo tenía planeado. De todas formas cuando hayan conseguido levitar todos los objetos que les quedan, que son sólo 2 a cada uno, les volveremos a aumentar la gravedad a 40 y que lo vuelvan a intentar, cuando sean capaces de levitar todos los objetos a gravedad 100 entonces ya empezaremos con los hechizos paralizadores, aturdidores, y otro tipo de hechizos en las dianas que hablamos la otra vez- Dijo Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-Si, además una vez que hayan conseguido eso, entonces ya podremos empezar a enseñarles todo lo que quedamos que teníamos que enseñarles- dijo James Potter. (N/A: Obviamente, no voy a desvelar todavía que les voy a enseñar a nuestros protagonistas, ¿no creéis?).  
  
Mientras todo esto pasaba, en una calle de Londres, una mujer pelirroja, rechoncha y muy buena iba a ir a despertar a sus hijos y a la amiga de su hijo, que dormían en una habitación de la "antigua y noble casa de los Black". Estaba bastante ilusionada porque ese día Remus Lupin y Ninphadora Tonks iban a ir a recoger a, su casi hijo adoptivo, Harry Potter al número 4 de Privet Drive.  
  
En el momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde dormían Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, le entró una sensación de pánico que le recorrió toda la espalda como una corriente eléctrica. Salió directamente a mirar en todas las habitaciones. Todas estaban vacías, no habían ningún ni de Ginny, ni de Hermione ni de su hijo Ron. Al instante después de terminar de abrir la última habitación Molly Weasley cayo desmayada pesadamente al suelo.  
  
BUENO, AHORA VAMOS A VER LOS REVIEWS.  
  
Marc: Me alegro que te este gustando el fanfic. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfrutes.  
  
Nelly Esp.: Cómo puedes ver en este capítulo me he decidido por poner los entrenamientos, aunque no los pondré todos ya que se haría muy pesado. De todas formas, cuando pusiste el mensaje no sabía muy bien que hacer. Espero que os guste.  
  
Patry: Bueno, ya veo yo para que quieres que vuelva el buen canuto del reino de los muertos. Me lo estoy pensando, pero tengo que ver como hago para que vuelva del más allá, de una forma un poco decente (se aceptan sugerencias) (como comprenderás no puedo hacer que vuelva así como así). De todas formas yo tengo otro motivo por el cual volver, es para que les pueda enseñar a "los nuevos merodeadores" todos sus trucos. A ver si adivináis quienes son los "nuevos". Además tengo ya pensada una bromita para los slytherins (incluyendo a Snivellus, obviamente no lo puedo, ni lo quiero discriminar) que cuando se me ocurrió me estuve riendo sin parar por lo menos 15 minutos. En cuanto a lo de la pareja, lo más seguro es que sean H/G y R/Hr. A mi también me gustan los H/Hr. Pero es que debido a que tienen que entrenar juntos, pues se van a conocer más, pasaran más tiempo juntos y se terminaran enamorando. Y, por lógica si pongo a Harry con Hermione, ¿qué hago?, ¿pongo a Ron con Ginny?. Evidentemente, esa opción no es posible así que no tenía muchas opciones.  
  
BUENO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABÉIS PUESTO REVIEWS LA VERDAD ES QUE ME ALAGA QUE OS GUSTE, INTENTO HACER LOS CAPÍTULOS LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO. COMO OS HABREIS DADO CUENTA ESTE FANFIC VA A TENER SU INFLUENCIA DE DRAGON BALL, (COMO OS HABREIS DADO CUENTA EN ESTE CAPÍTULO) Y DE SAINT SELLA (EN CAPÍTULOS POSTERIORES). DE TODAS FORMAS YA HABÍA PUESTO ALGUNOS DETALLES POR AHÍ SUELTOS QUE YA DEJABAN VER QUE IBA A ESTAR INFLUENCIADO POR DRAGON BALL, (LA VERDAD NO SE SI ALGUIEN SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA DADO QUE NO HE RECIBIDO NINGUN MENSAJE PREGUNTÁNDOMELO), AUNQUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO ESO ES MÁS EVIDENTE.  
  
HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. Y DEJARME MUCHAS REVIEWS PARA CRITICAR Y ASÍ MEJORAR. 


	5. LA DESAPARICION DE 4 GRYFFINDORS

CAPITULO 5: LA DESAPARICIÓN DE 4 GRYFFIDORS.  
  
Privet Drive era desde siempre una calle que se caracterizaba por ser una calle donde todos sus vecinos se podían sentir orgullosos de lo normales que eran y, como raramente ocurría cualquier tipo de incidente, se podía decir que era una calle bastante tranquila aunque, sin duda en el número 4 de Privet Drive la familia Dursley no pensara lo mismo.  
  
Esto se debía a que los Dursley pretendían ser una familia normal, aunque bien mirada no podía ser menos normal de lo que ya de por si eran. Eran las 8 A. M del día 2 de julio y todos estaban bastante nerviosos debido al hecho de que 2 magos iban a llegar hoy a casa para recoger a su sobrino Harry Potter y llevárselo con ellos.  
  
Este hecho habitualmente los habría puesto bastante contentos, ya que Harry en esa casa era tan bienvenido como una plaga de termitas, pero el caso es que en ese momento no estaban nada contentos debido al hecho de que Harry misteriosamente había desaparecido la noche anterior y nadie sabía donde o como se había ido.  
  
Exactamente diez minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta. Tío Vernon más pálido de lo que había estado en los últimos quince años abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada de Remus Lupin que vestía un pantalón terminado en campana de un color metálico y una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero con un lobo blanco en la espalda y una Nimphadora Tonks vestida con una falda a la altura de la rodilla negra y una camiseta fina de tirantes de un color blanco y con el pelo que ese día era de un rosa fluorescente que brillaba conforme le iba dando la luz del sol.  
  
- Hola Señor Dursley, ¿podemos pasar?. Antes de recoger a Harry me gustaría hablar un momento con su familia si no le es mucha molestia- dijo educadamente Remus Lupin. (N/A: Los Dursley no se merecen esta educación, lo que se merecen es un buen cruciatus bien hecho por todo lo que le hicieron padecer a harry)  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Dursley? Le veo un poco pálido- dijo Tonks.  
  
-Pase, pase, mucho me temo que yo también tenga que hablar con ustedes del muchacho-.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, señor Durley?. Dijo Remus Lupin mientras se sentaban todos en el sofá de la salita.  
  
-Primero ustedes, ¿de que querían hablarme?-. Ah si, pues verá nosotros hemos estado viendo como estaba pasando harry el verano debido a su especial situación. No se si esto se lo habrá contado harry pero de todas formas es algo que ustedes tienen que saber y me gustaría cuando lo cuente que este toda la familia presente si es posible.-  
  
-Ah si, por supuesto-. Tras decir esto el señor Dursley se levantó del sofá y se fue a buscar a su mujer Petunia (N/A: yo creo que le haría mas justicia el nombre de "Cardo" que "Petunia") y a su hijo Dudley y tras sentarse todos comenzó a hablar Remus.  
  
-Bueno, como le he dicho a su marido Petunia, nosotros hemos estado vigilando a Harry para ver como pasaba el verano en su casa, eso es básicamente debido a varias causas, una de ellas, para comprobar que ustedes lo trataban bien, por lo cual no tenemos ninguna queja, por lo menos este verano y la segunda era debido a que Harry ha estado un poco decaído desde el final del curso pasado y queríamos saber como seguía.-  
  
-Bueno, como no se si Harry les ha contado les contaré lo que pasó en el mundo mágico al final del cuarto año de Harry en hogwarts. Durante este año se celebró en Hogwarts un torneo de magos muy prestigioso llamado "el Torneo de los Tres Magos" el cual hacía más de un siglo que no se celebraba en el que participaron los tres colegios de magia más importantes del mundo. Hogwarts representando a Inglaterra, Drumstang en representación de Bulgaria y Beauxbatons en representación de Francia. Cada uno de estos colegios elegía a un campeón para que representara a su institución y ellos pasaban por tres pruebas que tenían que hacer mientras eran supervisados por un jurado.-  
  
-Harry fue hecho entrar ilegalmente por un mortifago, es decir, un servidor de Voldemort, que estaba en el colegio suplantando a uno de sus profesores y después hizo pasar a Harry todas las pruebas, consecuencia de lo cual Harry ganó el Torneo. En la tercera prueba Harry al tocar la copa fue trasladado a un cementerio donde él fue testigo de cómo Voldemort mató al otro campeón de Hogwarts, el cual era amigo de Harry. Supongo que le habrán oído hablar de Cedric ¿Verdad?.-  
  
-¿Ese era Cedric?-. Dijo Dudley. -Si Dudley ese era Cedric, ¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo Remus Lupin.  
  
-Bueno, yo oí a Harry durante muchas noches el año pasado llorando y gritando en sueños el nombre de Cedric, yo no sabía nada y lo único que hice fue burlarme de él diciendo que era su novio y varias cosas peores. De hecho el día que paso lo de los dementores nosotros volvíamos del parque y yo le estaba molestando con eso de Cedric cuando ocurrió lo que ya todos sabemos.-  
  
-Bueno, continuo. Después de esto Harry fue atado a una lápida y asistió en primera fila al renacimiento de Voldemort, tras lo cual y después de haberlo torturado Harry se enfrentó a Voldemort después de que este lograra reunir a sus antiguos partidarios y logró salir con vida de milagro del cementerio llevando consigo el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero.-  
  
-Esto es lo que pasó al final del cuarto año. Lo que ocurrió cuando Harry estaba aquí todos lo saben. Después de que él se viniera con nosotros Harry descubrió que nadie le creía cuando decía que Voldemort había vuelto y que el Profeta, el periódico de los magos, le tachaba, a el y a Dumbledore de locos y de querer desestabilizar el ministerio.-  
  
-Después de un año bastante duro en el que fue apartado del Quidditch y tuvo muchas detenciones injustas con la profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras Harry sufrió otro palo muy fuerte al perder al único ser al que él quería y respetaba como si fuese un padre. Estoy hablando de su padrino Sirius Black.-  
  
-Entonces para garantizar su seguridad y que él este bien es que nosotros estábamos aquí.-  
  
Después de decir esto los tres Dursley estaban más pálidos que una tiza, pensando como era posible que su sobrino con sólo catorce años hubiera sido capaz de soportar todo eso y no se hubiera vuelto loco. Después de estar pensando durante unos pocos segundos el señor Dursley habló de nuevo.  
  
-Mucho me temo que no van a poder llevarse a Harry hoy ya que no sabemos donde está. Desapareció sin dejar rastro el día siguiente de su cumpleaños.  
  
-Pero es imposible señor Dursley, todos nosotros hemos estado vigilando su casa todos los días y no hemos tenido ninguna constancia de que haya salido de ninguna de las formas posibles.- Dijo un Remus Lupin el cual ahora estaba con una cara más pálida que un fantasma y con la cara de mayor preocupación que alguien es capaz de poner-.  
  
-Pues es verdad, nadie sabe donde esta ese muchacho, ni como se fue pero la cuestión es que aquí no esta.-  
  
-Me parece Tonks que tendremos que hablar con Dumbledore y seguramente vendremos otra vez hoy o tal vez mañana para ver que podemos averiguar, espero que nos reciba igual de bien como nos ha recibido ahora mismo.-  
  
-Hasta pronto Señor Dursley, espero que tenga un buen día.- dijo Remus Lupin mientras iba saliendo por la puerta junto con Tonks para darle la noticia a Dumbledore.  
  
Nada más salir de la puerta Tonks y Lupin dieron la vuelta a la calle buscando un callejón deshabitado. Una vez que lo encontraron desaparecieron con una pequeña explosión casi inaudible y aparecieron directamente en la cocina de Grimmauld Place donde estaba Arthur Weasley sentando en una silla a una Molly Weasley que se notaba que había llorado y que si estuviera más pálida habría pasado por un fantasma.  
  
-¿Pero donde han podido estar?. Es imposible que se hayan ido así como así, no puede ser, ahí y yo lo último que les dije era que no podían enterarse de los negocios de la orden, ahora ellos han desaparecido y vete a saber si alguna vez los volveremos a ver. ¿Dónde pueden estar?. Oh, Dios, ¿por que me ocurre esto a mi?- Decía Molly Weasley derramando nuevas lagrimas.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre a Molly, Arthur?.-  
  
-Lo que ocurre Tonks es que los chicos, han desaparecido, nadie los ha visto desde anoche. No sabemos donde pueden estar pero lo raro es que parece que se han llevado todas sus cosas con ellos, ya que sus baúles no están, pero ¿cómo pudieron salir de aquí?. Estuvimos hasta muy tarde discutiendo cosas de la orden y no vimos ni oímos que nadie se fuera por ningún método. Ya hemos avisado a Albus para que venga lo más pronto que pueda, supongo que debe de estar a punto de llegar.-  
  
Inmediatamente después de decir estas palabras, Albus Dumbledore se apareció en la cocina de Grimmauld Place junto con Severus Snape, y Minerva McGonnagall.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido Arthur,? no me he podido enterar muy bien de lo que decías antes. Remus, ¿donde esta Harry?. Me gustaría hablar ahora con el de unos asuntos.-  
  
-Es verdad yo no lo he visto cuando habéis venido antes. No me digas que Harry también ha desaparecido –dijo una cada vez más desconsolada Molly Weasley.  
  
-Pues, siento decirte que si, nadie lo ha visto desde anoche y nadie sabe como ha podido salir, no hemos revisado su habitación, esperaba que nos acompañaras tu Albus y si es posible que viniera también Alastor, para ver de que forma se pudiera haber ido, o si hubiera alguna señal de cualquier tipo de magia que explicara su desaparición-.  
  
-La verdad es que es muy raro, ¿Cómo han podido los cuatro desaparecer a la vez?. Es casi imposible que cualquier tipo de magia funcione aquí en Grimmauld Place para que se hayan podido ir los chicos y Harry es muy raro que se haya ido así como así, aunque la verdad es que estaba muy enfadado al final del año pasado, no le encuentro sentido a esto.-  
  
-Severus voy a necesitar que vayas a ver a Voldemort y veas a ver si puede tener algo que ver con él. Si lo ha secuestrado Voldemort es posible que también haya secuestrado a los señores Weasley y la señorita Granger, debido a que son los mejores amigos de Harry. Esperemos y recemos que este no sea el caso por nuestro propio bien-.  
  
-Tonks, tu vas a ir a localizar a Kingsley y a Elphias Doug y a Alastor, y les dirás que averigüen todo lo que puedan en el ministerio de cualquier cosa rara que haya ocurrido en las inmediaciones de Privet Drive y si ha habido cualquier rastro de cualquier cosa que pueda minimamente explicar donde demonios esta Harry-.  
  
-Remus, tu iras a Localizar a Mundungus Fletcher y le dirás que vaya a ver que información puede reunir de cualquier rumor que pueda haber entre sus muy diversas amistades. Quiero que todos vengan esta noche para una reunión urgente de la Orden con todo lo que hayan podido averiguar para entonces.-  
  
Después de decir estas palabras todos salieron de Grimmauld Place a cumplir las ordenes con una cara de preocupación que saltaba a la vista especialmente en la de cierto hombre-lobo.  
  
-Molly, estén donde estén, les encontraremos, eso te lo aseguro. Removeremos cielo y tierra si hace falta pero les encontraremos-. –Lo se Albus, lo que me preocupa no es que los encontremos, sino el como los encontremos, y me preocupa como pudieron desaparecer así, si esto es obra de Tu sabes quién, entonces ¿dónde podríamos ponerlos para que estuvieran seguros?-.  
  
-No lo se Molly, aunque tengo la sospecha de que es muy probable que Voldemort no tenga nada que ver con la desaparición de los chicos, ya que, si bien la desaparición de los chicos fue muy silenciosa, si hubiese sido obra de Voldemort nos habríamos enterado, Harry seguro que no se hubiese dejado llevar sin oponer resistencia y lo mismo digo de los chicos, además si Voldemort hubiera entrado en la casa, lo cual es imposible, ¿por qué no ir y oír todos nuestros planes en la reunión de anoche o directamente, por que no matarnos a todos?.-  
  
-De todas formas no saldremos de dudas hasta que no regrese Severus con el informe esta noche.-  
  
Bueno Minerva y yo iremos ahora mismo a Hogwarts, avísame en cuanto lleguen todos para la reunión. Mañana a primera hora nos iremos Minerva y yo junto con Alastor a investigar en Privet Drive para ver si hubiera cualquier signo de magia o algo que eche un poco de luz a todo este asunto.  
  
Después de esto los dos magos sólo desaparecieron dejando sola a la mujer pelirroja que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría Severus Snape había llegado a la mansión Riddley para entrevistarse con el Lord Oscuro para ver si el tenía cualquier relación con la desaparición de Harry Potter.  
  
-se, se, señor, Severus Snape quiere hablar con usted, dice que tiene noticias muy importantes que seguro que serán de utilidad para su señoría – dijo Peter Pettigrew.  
  
-Hum, así que noticias interesantes, que pase y, Colagusano, nunca tartamudees en mi presencia ¡¡Crucio!!.- Después de esta palabra Colagusano comenzó a revolcarse por el suelo gritando de dolor durante los diez segundos que duro la maldición que para el fueron eternos. Después de salir entro sin más demora Snape, y después de arrodillarse y besarle el bajo de la túnica a Voldemort dijo.  
  
-Mi señor, me temo que tengo malas noticias. El muchacho Potter ha desaparecido junto con sus tres mejores amigos y el viejo loco de Dumbledore no sabe donde puede estar. Pensé que igual le interesaría a su excelencia estas noticias por si pudiera darse el caso de que tuviera algún otro enemigo que no conociéramos.-  
  
-¿Cómo que Potter ha desaparecido?. ¿Y dices que Dumbledore no sabe donde puede estar?. Espero que esto sea verdad por tu propio bien Severus. Enséñame tu brazo Severus.- Después de decir estas palabras Voldemort se levantó y tocó la señal oscura en el brazo de Severus Snape. Al instante se aparecieron veinticinco mortifagos el cual al instante se arrodillaron y dijeron. -Si señor, estamos a sus ordenes.-  
  
-Muy bien, quiero que averigüen donde están Potter y sus amigos ya que según me ha informado Severus nadie sabe donde están. Y si alguno averigua donde esta que inmediatamente me informe.-  
  
-Si se diera el caso de que esté muerto, quiero que me digan el nombre de aquél que lo mató para matarlo personalmente, por quitarme el gran placer de matar a Potter con mis propias manos.-  
  
-Ahora váyanse todos y no regresen sin ninguna noticia. Vamos muévanse. Y tu Severus quiero que vuelvas con Dumbledore y me digas todo lo que el vaya haciendo.-  
  
Después de esto Severus Snape salió inmediatamente de allí con destino Grimmauld Place para hablar con todos de las noticias que había podido averiguar.  
  
Inmediatamente después de desaparecer, Severus reapareció en la cocina de Grimmauld Place donde esa noche se tenía una reunión de emergencia para averiguar todo sobre el posible paradero de Harry Potter, Ron y Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger.  
  
Después de diez minutos después de haber llegado Severus fueron llegando todos los Weasley a la reunión seguidos de Moody, Lupin, Tonks y Kingsley. A los cinco minutos llegó Mundungus Fletcher justo al mismo momento en el que se aparecian Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonnagall.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos en cuanto os sentéis daremos por comenzada la reunión.-  
  
Después de que todos se sentarán Albus dijo. –Bien, Severus, que has averiguado.-  
  
-Lamento tener que decir que por mi parte lo único que he averiguado es que Voldemort no ha sido. No sabía nada de la desaparición de Potter y sus amigos. Ha mandado a todos sus mortifagos a encontrar cualquier rastro de Potter y también ha dado ordenes de que, si se diera el caso de que se encontrara muerto que le diéramos el nombre de aquél que lo mató para matarlo el mismo por quitarle el placer de matar el mismo a Potter.-  
  
-Eso son buenas noticias ya que quiere decir que seguramente Harry esta vivo ya que no hay nadie aparte de Voldemort que quiera ver a Harry muerto- .  
  
-Albus, yo antes le he sugerido también a Voldemort la posibilidad de que hubiera un nuevo señor oscuro que hubiera capturado a Potter. ¿Tu crees que es posible que hubiera sido eso?.-  
  
-No Severus, esa posibilidad no existe. Actualmente prácticamente todas las fortunas de Inglaterra o están en el lado de Voldemort o en el de la Orden. Nadie tendría ni la financiación, ni los contactos necesarios para hacerse un nuevo señor Oscuro.-  
  
-Bueno, Kingsley, Tonks, que noticias tenéis desde el ministerio.-  
  
-Desgraciadamente Albus, nosotros tampoco tenemos buenas noticias. No hemos tenido noticias de que Harry haya hecho magia, lo cual elimina la posibilidad de un ataque. Pero sin embargo si que se ha tenido constancia de un traslador igual tanto en Privet Drive como aquí en Grimmauld Place, aunque el ministerio no sabe desde donde se ha efectuado el traslado de Londres.-  
  
-Eso sugiere la posibilidad más que probable de que Harry y los chicos estén juntos, lo cual es una buena noticia. Pero el problema es, ¿donde exactamente están?-.  
  
-¿Se tiene alguna idea de cual puede ser la destinación de estos trasladores o a que hora se efectuó el traslado?.  
  
-No Albus, no se sabe cuál puede ser la destinación de los trasladores, aunque si que se puede decir que la hora de activación eran las 8 a.m. de esta misma mañana.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que probablemente Harry y los chicos ya sabían que iban a irse, sino ¿cómo se explica que prepararan los baúles y se los llevarán con ellos,? el problema es, ¿quién les dio los trasladores y donde fueron? y, si fueron voluntariamente, como todo parece indicar, ¿donde exactamente están ahora mismo.?-  
  
-Mundungus, ¿Tienes cualquier novedad sobre este asunto?. ¿Qué has podido averiguar con todas tus averiguaciones?.-  
  
-Tampoco nada Albus, Harry simplemente desapareció de la faz de la tierra, nadie sabe donde puede estar y nadie parece saber nada. Ni siquiera mis conocidos del Callejón Knocturn han podido averiguar nada.-  
  
-¿Pero como puede ser eso Albus?, unos chicos como Harry y los demás no han podido desaparecer así como así y más siendo Harry quién es. Más que mal es probablemente una de las personas más famosas del mundo mágico no es posible que nadie lo viera y no lo reconociera. –Dijo una Molly Weasley indignada.  
  
-Bueno, pues entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es averiguar donde puede estar. Quiero que investiguen todos y cada uno de los lugares que Harry conoce o cualquier sitio donde él pudiese estar. Me da igual cuanto tardemos, tenemos que encontrarlos como sea, como si hace falta mirar bajo de las piedras pero hemos de dar con ellos. Esta misión tiene absoluta prioridad sobre cualquier otra misión que tuvierais asignada.-  
  
-Además, no podría pensar en un momento peor para la desaparición de Harry.-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir Albus?.-  
  
-Lo que quiero decir Alastor, es que debido a todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado el Profeta me comunicó que iba a ir mañana a casa de Harry a hacerle una entrevista sobre lo ocurrido el año anterior. ¿Te imaginas que ocurrirá cuando vayan a casa y se encuentren con que él no esta allí y que nadie sabe donde esta?. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará cuando lo averigüen.-  
  
-¡Que dios nos asista!,- dijeron todos, entendiendo el punto al que Albus quiso llegar.  
  
-Lo único bueno que puede salir de todo esto es que si alguien es culpado por todo esto, lo más probable es que sea Cornelius por no hacer caso de lo que dijo Harry el año pasado y si no se averigua donde esta todo el mundo mágico pensará que lo tiene Voldemort lo cual únicamente puede resolverse como más presión para el ministerio.- dijo Arthur Weasley.  
  
-Bueno, Remus, mientras los demás van a ir a buscar a Harry por el mundo mágico quiero que tu pongas un anuncio en todos los periódicos muggles que conozcas. Cómo bien ha dicho Molly Harry es posiblemente el joven mago más famoso del mundo, lo cual hace que sea muy fácil que lo reconozcan, pero en el mundo muggle Harry no es más que un joven normal y corriente. Así que si no lo podemos encontrar en el mundo mágico, tal vez deberíamos buscar en el mundo muggle- dijo Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Después de estas palabras cada uno salió de la cocina, con casi las mismas preguntas con las que entraron. Lo único que habían sacado en claro es que nadie sabia, ni siquiera Voldemort, donde demonios estaban Harry y los chicos. Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonnagall fueron los últimos en irse con destino hogwarts ya que al día siguiente habían quedado con Alastor Moody para ver que más podían averiguar viendo la habitación de Harry.  
  
El día siguiente amaneció con negros nubarrones en el cielo, como si el cielo también estuviera preocupado por la desaparición de Harry y descubrió a Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, a Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones, Subdirectora de Hogwarts y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y a Alastor Moody ex-auror del ministerio de Magia en la calle Privet Drive todos ellos vestidos, obviamente con ropa muggle.  
  
Tocaron inmediatamente a la puerta del número 4 siendo inmediatamente después abierta por Petunia Dursley quién después de ver a sus inesperadas visitas en la puerta de su casa dijo.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?. ¿Qué quieren?.- -¿No nos reconoces muggle?. Vaya esperaba que tuviera mejor memoria después de la advertencia que les di en la estación de King Cross. – Dijo Moody echándose a un lado el sombrero que llevaba.  
  
-Somos nosotros Petunia, estamos aquí para ver si podemos averiguar algo más sobre Harry, mirando su habitación. ¿Podemos pasar?.  
  
-Pasen, y miren todo lo que quieran, la verdad es que no hemos tocado nada, aunque la verdad es que nos ha sorprendido que cuando Harry desapareció también se llevó todas sus cosas guardadas en su baúl.-  
  
-Muy bien, vamos a ver que podemos averiguar- dijo Albus Dumbledore mientras entraban todos juntos en la habitación de Harry.-  
  
Al hacerlo encontraron una habitación muy ordenada y la cual no daba la más mínima evidencia de que esa habitación alguna vez fuera ocupada. Todo estaba muy ordenado y no parecía estar nada fuera de su sitio.  
  
-Vaya, es bastante ordenado, la verdad es que esperaba que estuviese todo bastante más desordenado, pero bueno, no hemos venido aquí a observar como de aseado es Harry. Dime Alastor, ves algo que no hayamos visto.  
  
-Nada Albus, lo único que he visto es un pequeño agujero entre dos tablas sueltas pero no hay nada raro ahí, únicamente algunas tartas y algunos otros dulces, nada que nos pueda ser útil a nosotros.-  
  
Bueno, vamos a ver entonces si es cierto que se fue con un traslador y a ver si podemos averiguar exactamente donde puede estar.  
  
Después de hacer un complicado movimiento de muñeca de su varita salieron unas chispas azules que se pusieron alrededor de toda la habitación y brillaron durante unos pocos segundos antes de que apareciera un rastro de chispas doradas en la habitación.  
  
-Efectivamente, se fue con un traslador, aunque mucho me temo que no vamos a poder averiguar donde exactamente se fue si no podemos encontrar lo que utilizó como traslador, y dudo mucho que lo encontremos.-  
  
Bueno, ahora mismo lo único que podemos hacer es esperar aquí a que vengan los de "El Profeta" para que al menos sepamos que ponen en el periódico sobre la desaparición de Harry.  
  
Después de informarle a Petunia sobre los periodistas que iban a venir para entrevistar a Harry y avisarle que en cuanto llegaran los pasara a la salita donde ellos se encargarían de informarles sobre lo de Harry se sentaron. Después de estar esperando en el sofá por aproximadamente cinco minutos, volvieron a tocar a la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive y salió Petunia Dursley a abrir.  
  
-¿Si?. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.-  
  
-Hola mi nombre es Rita Skeeter y este es mi compañero Bonzo (N/A: no se el apellido del fotógrafo que acompaña a Rita, si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga en una review y yo lo modificare), somos periodistas de "El Profeta" y veníamos a entrevistar a Harry Potter. ¿Podríamos pasar?.-  
  
Inmediatamente Petunia les dejó pasar y les condujo hasta la salita donde Rita Skeeter se encontró nada más y nada menos que a Albus Dumbledore en vez de a Harry Potter.  
  
-Señor Dumbledore, ¿qué hace usted aquí?.  
  
-Siéntese Rita, mucho me temo que no va a poder entrevistar de momento a Harry.  
  
-¿Y eso porque?. Si es por lo que escribí hace 2 años sobre él, no se preocupe tenemos nosotros un pequeño acuerdo y no escribiré ninguna mentira otra vez sobre él-.  
  
-No Rita, no es por eso. Es por que Harry desapareció la mañana de ayer y nadie sabe donde puede estar. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos por averiguar donde se supone que esta Harry.-  
  
Después de esta declaración Rita se quedó pálida y le pidió más detalles a Dumbledore sobre todo lo que se sabía de momento.  
  
Después de casi una hora de preguntas y respuestas dieron por terminada la entrevista y Rita Skeeter se fue junto con su compañero Bonzo a la sede de "El profeta" a redactar el artículo después de asegurarle a Dumbledore que no escribiría nada que no fuera cierto.  
  
Al día siguiente un gran titular en "El Profeta" sobresaltó a la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra.  
  
HARRY POTTER, Y SUS MEJORES AMIGOS DESAPARECIDOS:  
  
Hace dos días Harry Potter, más conocido como el niño que vivió desapareció sin dejar rastro de la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive, a la misma vez que sus mejores amigos Ronald y Virginia Weasley y Hermione Granger también desaparecieron de un lugar desconocido donde pasaban sus vacaciones todos juntos.  
  
Todas las evidencias parecen indicar que el joven Potter así como sus amigos dejaron sus hogares mediante un traslador ilegal cuyo origen es desconocido y debido a que tanto Potter como sus amigos desaparecieron a la vez parece ser un signo inequívoco de que todos se encuentran en el mismo lugar.  
  
Según declaraciones textuales del propio Albus Dumbledore, a este reportero dijo lo siguiente:  
  
"Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar al joven Potter, aunque la única pista que tenemos ahora mismo es el hecho de que se fueron en traslador y que por lo que parece, Harry y sus amigos parecían saber de antemano que se irían, así como el hecho de que se fueron por propia voluntad. Pero donde estén, con quién o que estén haciendo es algo que en estos momentos estamos investigando.  
  
El joven Potter quien hace dos años presenció el renacimiento de Aquel que no debe ser nombrado y que el año anterior fue difamado y acusado injustamente de estar loco iba a ser entrevistado por este reportero para ver como se sentía después de que se averiguara toda la verdad el día de ayer justo para enterarnos de su desaparición.  
  
Todos nosotros esperamos que los cuatro jóvenes estén en perfecto estado y que pronto sean encontrados. Pero lo que sin lugar a dudas todos nosotros deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas es que no estén en poder de Aquel que no debe ser nombrado y no sea esta la última vez que veamos al joven Potter y sus amigos con vida.  
  
Seguiremos informando conforme tengamos la más mínima noticia sobre el paradero del joven Potter y sus amigos.  
  
Rita Skeeter Periodista de "El Profeta".  
  
CONTESTACIÓN A LAS REVIEWS:  
  
Luna Locatis Lunática:  
  
Me alegro Luna que te guste el fanfic, lo intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, respecto a tus preguntas, pues si, el fic es Harry/ Ginny y también será de pareja Ron/ Hermione y el respecto a porqué se llama Harry Potter y los cuatro animales sagrados eso se revelara más adelante conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia.  
  
Doctore:  
  
Muchas gracias por los halagos que me dices, verdaderamente me alegro que os gusten los capítulos, respecto a que tenga un gran talento, no creo que lo tenga, únicamente que como he leído muchos fanfics de harry pues he terminado viendo que casi todos siguen una determinada pauta y lo que he hecho ha sido modificar un poco esa pauta y he mezclado a harry con otras cosas que también me gustan como Dragón Ball y otras series.  
  
Marc:  
  
Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo que lo disfrutes.  
  
Javi-Fernández:  
  
Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Yo no suelo tardar mucho en publicar capítulos. Respecto a que no hay muchas historias que tengan cosas de dragón ball yo te podría decir unas cuantas, aunque no hay demasiadas a decir verdad. De todas formas si te gustan este tipo de historias te diría que te leyeras el de "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" de Arcángel. Esta ambientado después de El cáliz de fuego con lo que no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido en la orden del fénix.  
  
Patry:  
  
Bueno, vamos a empezar a contestarte. Para empezar decirte que yo también me daba cuenta de que estos capítulos eran en mi opinión un poco cortos pero no sabía que más poner así que los dejaba así. En este capítulo he conseguido hacerlo más largo y llegar a las 12 páginas (el anterior era el más largo y ocupó 8 páginas). De momento no tengo intención de tardar más en actualizar aunque es posible que durante el mes de mayo no pueda actualizar tan seguido debido a unos problemillas que tendré, aunque aun así intentaré hacerlo aunque no lo aseguro. Pues si, esa frase la he sacado de ahí, a mi la verdad es que también me gustan las películas de Disney (tengo en mi casa una colección que da miedo, no me compro ninguna nueva porque no tengo sitio para guardarlas porque si no).  
  
El Rey León esta entre mis películas favoritas y creo recordar que la frase exacta era. (S es Simba y N es Nala)  
  
S: No se puede cambiar el pasado. Si no puedes hacer nada ¿por que vas a angustiarte?  
  
N: Porque es tu responsabilidad.  
  
S: Si, Bueno, tu también te fuiste  
  
N: Salí en busca de ayuda, y te encontré a ti, es que no lo entiendes. Eres nuestra esperanza.  
  
No estoy seguro de que sea exactamente así la primera frase aunque si estoy seguro de las demás. Ni se la de veces que abre visto esa película. Pero bueno, eso ahora no viene a cuento.  
  
Respecto a lo como voy a sacar a Sirius del velo, la verdad es que me has dado ya una muy buena idea de cómo sacarlo, aunque se puede decir que es una mezcla de todas las ideas que me has dado y también se explicará un poquito el titulo del fanfic.  
  
No te voy a contestar sobre si has acertado diciendo el nombre de los nuevos merodeadores ya que sería algo tonto responderte a eso. La verdad que me gustaría ver a Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson de merodeadores, aunque no creo que pudieran serlo por falta de cerebro. Si juntaran todas las neuronas que tienen Malfoy y Pansy (estoy seguro de que Crabbe y Goyle no tienen ni una neurona) creo que se podrían contar con los dedos de una mano y sobrarían. Respecto a que pueden hacer con dos prefectos. Te recuerdo que James Potter fue Premio Anual en Hogwarts y Remus Lupin fue prefecto.  
  
Te vas a reír con la bromita que les tengo preparada a los Slytherins aunque para eso aún queda mucho. También decirte que no te preocupes y que me sigas escribiendo reviews o paridas como tu dices y ten por seguro que tus opiniones siempre me sirven de algo, aunque sólo sea para reírme un rato.  
  
Sacralo:  
  
Mucho me temo Sacralo que sobre lo que diferencia las buenas historias de las malas no tiene nada que ver con que puedan ser posible o no, yo conozco muchas historias que tienen una mezcla de varias series (por ejemplo una historia que mezcla harry potter y el Señor de los Anillos) que esta muy bien y sin embargo las posibilidades de que ocurra eso en la saga es de 0/100. También te recuerdo que Goku físicamente no se diferencia en nada con cualquier hombre humano excepto como mucho en que su estomago parece no tener fin, pero por lo demás.  
  
De todas formas me gusta también que me critiquen. Si quieres lee este capítulo y me dices que te parece.  
  
Lobezno:  
  
Pues si que me gustó Dragón Ball, seria tonto negar lo evidente, aunque eso de que no debía ponerlos directamente a 10 veces la gravedad, la verdad es que la primera vez que hice el capítulo los puse a sólo 5 veces la gravedad normal, aunque después me acorde que Goku la primera vez que cambió de gravedad también pasó de una gravedad 1 a una gravedad 10, entonces pensé en dejarlo también en 10. Respecto a lo del patronum la respuesta a tu pregunta esta en tu propio fanfic (del cual soy un seguidor habitual, a ver si actualizas pronto los dos que tienes comenzados). Tu también pusiste en el principio de La orden del fénix a entrenar a los chicos y también aumentaste el peso corporal así como limitaste también su poder mágico. ¿Recuerdas que ocurrió cuando se quitaron el hechizo y lanzó harry su patronum?. Salió uno o salieron varios?. Haz memoria y tendrás tu respuesta.  
  
Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo. Como ya he dicho antes este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento (12 páginas sin contar las respuestas a las review). Y espero que me dejéis mensajes diciéndome que os parece y sugerencias que podáis tener.  
  
También os quería pedir un par de favores. El primero era que me dijerais el que lo sepa de alguna página donde pueda encontrar las letras de canciones en español, ya que estoy buscando alguna página pero no encuentro. Y lo segundo es que me digáis sugerencias para bromas de los merodeadores ya que aunque aun van a tardar en aparecer por aquí os aseguro que cuando aparezcan todo Hogwarts y en especial Slytherin va a temblar.  
  
Un saludo a todos los que leen este humilde fanfic. Espero que disfrutéis.  
  
Superhyoga 


	6. EL NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO COMIENZA

CAPITULO 6: EL NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO COMIENZA  
  
Sin ser consciente de hasta que punto había afectado su desaparición al mundo mágico Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny seguían entrenándose en el castillo Gryffindor bajo las directrices de Godric Gryffindor, fundador del castillo y James y Lily Potter descendientes de este último y padres de Harry.  
  
Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que llegaron al castillo y comenzaron a entrenar y en ese tiempo lo que habían estado haciendo era acostumbrarse a la creciente gravedad que, en estos momentos estaba a 100 veces la gravedad terrestre, sin que ellos notaran la más mínima diferencia.  
  
A partir de este momento, y según lo que les había dicho Godric Gryffindor empezarían con la segunda parte del entrenamiento. Así pues los chicos se levantaron como siempre a las 5 de la mañana para comenzar el entrenamiento.  
  
-Buenos días chicos, ¿Cómo os habéis levantado hoy?- preguntó un muy contento James Potter a los chicos en cuanto salieron cada uno con su chándal correspondiente.  
  
-Muy bien papá, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?. Ahora ya nos hemos acostumbrado a la gravedad.-  
  
-Bueno, ahora lo que vais a hacer es ir al gimnasio y estar como siempre hasta las 8 haciendo los ejercicios variados que lleváis haciendo desde que comenzasteis. Cuando terminéis os espero en el comedor para que desayunéis y después ya hablaremos de lo que haréis.-  
  
Acto seguido James Potter los condujo hasta el corredor en el que estaba el gimnasio y los dejó ahí mientras el se iba a hablar con Godric. Los chicos estuvieron ejercitándose duramente durante otras dos horas hasta que dieron las 8 de la mañana.  
  
En cuanto salieron se dirigieron charlando animadamente al comedor en el que ya les esperaban los tres fantasmas.  
  
-Es bueno, que estéis tan animados, así tendréis más energía para lo que os espera que os aseguro que va a ser muy duro. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es comer bien y mientras tanto nosotros os iremos diciendo lo que tendréis que hacer-.  
  
Los chicos obedecieron y se sentaron tranquilamente en el comedor a desayunar mientras que Lily Potter les repartía a cada uno un horario. (N/A: ¿soy el único o a mi esto me recuerda cada vez más a hogwarts?)  
  
-Bueno, como podéis ver en los horarios que os esta entregando Lily en estos momentos, a partir de ahora vais a tener un muy duro entrenamiento aunque todos pensamos que seréis capaces de soportarlo. A decir verdad no esperábamos que os acostumbrarais tan rápidamente a las distintas gravedades.  
  
-¿En serio?. Pero ahí unas cosas que no entiendo-.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Harry?-.  
  
-¿Por qué ahí estas horas en blanco entre una clase y otra?. ¿No sería mejor juntarlas y esas horas de descanso dejarlas para el final?-.  
  
-Oh, eso. Eso no son horas de descanso, lo que pasa es que para esas clases primero tenemos que haceros una prueba para ver si las podéis hacer. Si la podéis realizar con éxito entonces se os rellenaran automáticamente. En el caso de que no tuvierais el potencial necesario para hacerlo entonces, como bien has dicho Harry, automáticamente se os pasaría automáticamente al final para que pudierais descansar-.  
  
-¿Y que clases serían esas si se puede saber?- dijo Hermione  
  
- Bueno, hemos estado discutiendo mucho y hemos pensado en enseñaros el arte de la magia elemental y la animagia.- dijo Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Magia elemental? ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Ron  
  
-Mi querido Ron, la magia elemental es la magia que permite dominar los elementos.- dijo James Potter  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que podremos dominar los elementos?- dijo una cada vez más emocionada Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, podría ser, aunque lo más normal es que si tenéis el suficiente poder para poder aprenderlo lo más fácil será que únicamente dominéis un elemento, aunque, se pudiera dar el caso de que dominarais los cuatro, aunque desde luego, me sorprendería sobremanera.-  
  
-También se podría dar el caso de que dominarais perfectamente un elemento, y tuvierais un menor control del resto de elementos, aunque eso también es extremadamente raro.-  
  
-No hace falta que os explique que es la animagia ¿verdad?- dijo un sonriente James potter.  
  
-No papá, no hace falta. La verdad es que me gustaría ser animago. Aunque tengo una pequeña duda. ¿Se puede elegir el animal en el que te convertirás o es el animal el que te elige a ti?.-  
  
- Muy buena pregunta Harry. No se puede elegir el animal en el que te convertirás. Normalmente este animal esta basado en tu personalidad y en tus experiencias. Es algo parecido a la forma que toma el patronum-. Dijo Godric.  
  
-Oye Godric, la verdad es que me pica un poco la curiosidad. ¿Qué forma toma vuestros patronum?. El de Harry toma la forma de cornamenta, el de Hermione toma la forma de una nutria y todavía no hemos podido averiguar las formas de Ron y Ginny.- (N/A: yo he revisado el 5º libro en el capítulo en el que empiezan a practicar el patronum y únicamente sale la forma de Hermione y la de Cho, que es un cisne, así que he supuesto que los demás todavía no tenían forma definida, aunque si alguien averigua la forma del patronum de Ron y Ginny que me deje un mensaje o me envíe un e-mail diciéndomelo para que lo modifique).  
  
-¿De verdad tu patronum soy yo Harry?- dijo un impresionado y emocionado James Potter mientras miraba a su hijo con la mayor cara de felicidad que puede poner un padre.  
  
-La verdad es que si. El patronum me lo enseñó Lupin durante mi tercer año mientras él era mi profesor.-  
  
-¿De verdad conseguiste dominar el patronum con trece años?- dijo un impresionado Godric. Bueno, en ti es muy normal hacer cosas extraordinarias.-  
  
-Pues bueno, mi patronum es el de un zorro- dijo Lily  
  
-El mío toma la forma de un león. ¿No te parece muy apropiado para el heredero de Gryffindor?- dijo James Potter con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
-El mío toma la forma de un grifo. Más que mal mi nombre significa grifo de oro- dijo Godric.  
  
-Bueno, ahora vamos a ver si podréis tomar las clases de animagia y magia elemental. Seguidnos por favor-  
  
Tras decir estas palabras los chicos siguieron a los tres fantasmas los cuales los llevaron hasta una habitación secreta que estaba en el tercer piso en el que encontraron lo que parecía ser una bola de cristal.  
  
-Bueno, sólo tenéis que poner la mano derecha en la bola y automáticamente os saldrá reflejado la forma animaga que tendréis. Después os daremos otra bola distinta en la que volveréis a poner la mano derecha y os saldrá el elemento o elementos que controlareis, si tenéis alguno. Venga pasa tu primero Harry- dijo Godric.  
  
Harry dio un paso al frente y puso su mano derecha en la bola de cristal. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió como una sensación de calor le recorría toda la mano y se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Un instante después de la bola salió reflejado la forma de un fénix en llamas. Todos quedaron impresionados por la forma que había tomado Harry.  
  
-Impresionante Harry- dijo una emocionada Hermione. -No sólo eres un animago sino que además te convertirás en una criatura mágica. ¿Te puedes imaginar como de raro es eso?. No ha habido ningún animago que fuera una criatura mágica en más de 800 años.-  
  
-Curioso, muy curioso,- dijo un sorprendido Godric.  
  
-¿Qué es tan curioso Godric?  
  
-Nada Harry, venga vamos pon la mano en la otra bola de cristal. Quiero comprobar una cosa, aunque casi seguro te puedo asegurar que si que dominarás un elemento.  
  
Harry dio un paso al frente y puso otra vez su mano en la otra bola de cristal. Al igual como había pasado con la anterior Harry sintió en su mano la misma sensación de calor que ya había sentido antes. Un momento después en la bola aparecieron un grupo de llamas.  
  
-Muy bien Harry, como yo había supuesto, serás capaz de dominar el fuego. – dijo godric. –Muy bien ahora pasa tu Hermione.  
  
Hermione paso también poniendo primero una mano en la bola de animagia el cual después de sentir la sensación de calor vio como en su bola se reflejaba un hermoso cisne blanco.  
  
Godric estaba cada vez más sorprendido y le dijo que pasara a la otra bola. Ella lo hizo y vio como esta vez se reflejó lo que parecía ser una cascada.  
  
Muy bien, ahora pasa tu Ron. Cuando hayáis pasado todos entonces os diremos unas cuantas cosas. –dijo James.  
  
Así Ron se adelantó y puso su mano derecha en la bola de animagia esperando que él al igual que todos también tuviera forma animaga y pudiera dominar un elemento.  
  
Efectivamente, unos pocos segundos después de que Ron hubiera puesto las manos en la bola pudo ver claramente como en ella se elevaba un grandioso Dragón. Más específicamente lo que parecía ser un Gales verde, aunque este era casi dos veces más grande y más magnifico que el que ellos habían visto en la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. Después pasó a la otra bola y después de unos pocos segundos en ella se vio reflejado lo que parecía ser un enorme roble.  
  
Después de Ron pasó inmediatamente Ginny. Ella también sintió la sensación de calor cuando puso sus manos en la bola y a los pocos segundos apareció en ella un hermosísimo Pegaso blanco. Ginny estaba emocionada con su forma de animago y se quedó choqueada un momento.  
  
-Bueno, Ginny, cuando quieras pasas a la otra bola.- dijo una Lily muy sonriente, aunque también muy sorprendida por como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos.  
  
Ginny dio un paso al frente y puso la mano en la otra bola. Después de unos pocos segundos vio como en esta se dibujaba lo que sin lugar a dudas era un tornado.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que todos habéis pasado por esto, he de decir que no puedo estar más contento y sorprendido de cómo se han desarrollado los acontecimientos. Desde luego que lo que ha ocurrido es curioso, muy curioso.-  
  
-Godric, ¿podrías explicarnos que es tan curioso?. ¿Es que esperabais que no pudiéramos hacerlo o que?. Yo la verdad no le veo lo curioso- dijo Harry.  
  
-No Harry, no era que pensáramos que no pudierais hacerlo. Nos ha sorprendido la forma en que se han desarrollado los acontecimientos por que además de que tres de vosotros tomáis formas de criaturas mágicas, tomáis las formas que representan vuestros elementos.-  
  
¿Qué quieres decir mama con eso de que tomamos las formas de nuestros elementos?-.  
  
-Bueno Harry- dijo Godric – Hace mucho tiempo cada elemento estaba representado por un animal. El fénix representaba al fuego, debido a la relación que tiene con él.-  
  
-El dragón debido a su resistencia y su fuerza representaba la tierra. Más específicamente y debido a sus colores, habitualmente se elegía de todas las razas de dragones existentes al Gales verde para representarla, aunque también podría utilizarse cualquier otro tipo de dragón.-  
  
-El agua era representado por un cisne blanco, aunque no cualquier tipo de cisne. Es un tipo de cisne muy antiguo que hace casi 900 años que se extinguió. Este cisne era casi dos veces más grande que el cisne blanco normal, y se puede decir que el cisne normal actual es como evolucionó con el paso de los siglos este cisne.-  
  
-El Pegaso representaba al aire debido a su extraordinaria agilidad. Se decía que se podía mover tan rápido mientras volaba que parecía que estuviera bailando en el aire. También podía volar a velocidades extraordinarias, llegando incluso a superar al fénix o al dragón en velocidad.-  
  
-Después tendremos que ver, una vez que hayáis dominado la transformación los poderes que tendréis, ya que, aunque no es seguro no me extrañaría que pudierais dominar los elementos también estando transformados aunque eso de todas formas lo tendremos que ver conforme vayamos avanzando el entrenamiento.  
  
Bueno, debido a todo el tiempo que hemos pasado creo que deberíamos ir a almorzar y después continuaremos con el horario. Si lo miráis ahora podréis ver que los dos espacios que estaban vacíos ahora están asignados a las dos materias que no sabíamos si podríais dominar. Los chicos miraron y vieron que el horario quedó de la siguiente manera:  
  
LUNES:  
  
5 a 8: Entrenamiento Físico  
  
8 : Desayuno  
  
9 a 11: Artes marciales  
  
11 a 13: Transformaciones  
  
13 Comida  
  
14 a 16: Encantamientos  
  
16 a 18: Magia Antigua  
  
18 a 20: Magia sin Varita  
  
21: Cena  
  
22 a 24: Oclumancia y Legilimancia  
  
MARTES  
  
5 a 8: Entrenamiento Físico  
  
8: Desayuno  
  
9 a 11: Artes Marciales  
  
11 a 13 Pociones  
  
13 Comida  
  
14 a 16: Animagia  
  
16 a 18: Magia Elemental  
  
18 a 20: Magia sin Varita  
  
21: Cena  
  
22 a 24: Oclumancia y Legilimancia  
  
MIERCOLES  
  
5 a 8: Entrenamiento Físico  
  
8: Desayuno  
  
9 a 11: Artes Marciales  
  
11 a 13: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras  
  
13: Comida  
  
14 a 16: Animagia  
  
16 a 18: Magia Elemental  
  
18 a 20: Magia sin Varita  
  
21 Cena  
  
22 a 24: Oclumancia y Legilimancia  
  
JUEVES  
  
5 a 8: Entrenamiento Físico  
  
8: Desayuno  
  
9 a 11: Artes marciales  
  
11 a 13: Transformaciones  
  
13: Comida  
  
14 a 16: Pociones  
  
16 a 18: Encantamientos  
  
18 a 20: Magia sin Varita  
  
21: Cena  
  
22 a 24: Oclumancia y Legilimancia  
  
VIERNES  
  
5 a 8: Entrenamiento Físico  
  
8: Desayuno  
  
9 a 11: Artes Marciales  
  
11 a 13: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras  
  
13: Comida  
  
14 a 16: Magia Elemental  
  
16 a 18: Magia Antigua  
  
18 a 20: Magia sin Varita  
  
21: Cena  
  
22 a 24: Oclumancia y Legilimancia  
  
SABADO:  
  
5 a 8: Entrenamiento Físico  
  
8: Desayuno  
  
9 a 11: Artes marciales  
  
11 a 13: Encantamientos  
  
13: Comida  
  
14 a 16: Animagia  
  
16 a 18: Magia Elemental  
  
18 a 20: Oclumancia y Legilimancia  
  
DOMINGO  
  
5 a 8: Entrenamiento Físico  
  
8: Desayuno  
  
9 a 11: Artes Marciales  
  
11 a 13: Pociones  
  
13: Comida  
  
14 a 16: Magia Sin Varita  
  
16 a 18: Magia Elemental  
  
18 a 20: Oclumancia y Legilimancia  
  
Los chicos se quedaron asombrados de lo duro que iba a ser el tiempo que estuvieran en el castillo, aunque estaba claro que no habían ido precisamente a descansar. Aunque también se dieron cuenta de que habitualmente iban a dormir únicamente un máximo de cinco horas. Aunque después pensaron que con el tiempo se acostumbrarían.  
  
Estaban tan absortos pensando en el horario tan apretado que tenían que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado al comedor.  
  
-Oye Godric. Yo tengo una duda –dijo Hermione.  
  
-Dime, Hermione.- -Bueno, me estaba preguntando. ¿Quién nos enseñará cada asignatura, en especial la de Artes Marciales?. ¿Y dónde vamos a hacer las clases?-  
  
-Ah si, bueno las de Magia Antigua, Magia sin Varita y Magia Elemental os las enseñaré yo mismo. Lily os enseñará Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Occlumancia y James os enseñará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Animagia.-  
  
-Artes Marciales, como la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros somos muy buenos en ellas, he pensado en traer a un amigo mío que se llama Bruce Lee. Aunque es un muggle era muy famoso en su mundo, incluso se decía que era el mejor experto en artes marciales del mundo. Además a mi me resultó muy simpático, aunque también muy estricto.-  
  
-De todas formas no os preocupéis que podréis hacerlo perfectamente. Espero que os esforcéis mucho en todas las clases.-  
  
-¿Pero Godric, para que queremos aprender artes marciales?. ¿Somos magos no?- dijo Ron.  
  
-Muy cierto ron, pero uno no puede depender únicamente de la magia para defenderse, por ejemplo, es muy posible que tengáis que pelear con Voldemort en el mundo muggle. Entonces como veréis no podréis utilizar la magia por obvios motivos.  
  
-Este es un buen modo de defenderos. Además os recuerdo que aun sois menores de edad y no podéis hacer magia fuera de la escuela lo cual quiere decir que estáis completamente desprotegidos si os atacaran los mortifagos en vacaciones.-  
  
-Además creo recordar que no se permite en Hogwarts la magia en los pasillos. Así si cualquier alumno, sobre todo cierto Slytherin os molesta en los pasillos, simplemente podéis darle un buen susto con esto y no estaríais incumpliendo cualquier norma del colegio, ya que no habríais usado magia. ¿Quieres más motivos?-  
  
Después de escuchar eso los chicos se fueron directamente a su primera clase del día que era Transformaciones y se fueron junto con Lily a una sala vacía que había en el primer piso. Una vez entraron se sentaron en unas sillas y Lily empezó diciendo.  
  
-Bien, primero veremos en que nivel estáis exactamente para poder empezar la clase.-Después de decir eso les puso un cuestionario en el que tenían que poner todas las respuestas que supieran. Después de eso les hizo repetir todos los hechizos en transformaciones que habían visto hasta ese momento. Después de ver que pudieran hacer todos perfectamente les dejó ir después de decirles que en los próximos días estuvieran preparados porque iban a volver a aprender todo lo de quinto curso, para en el caso de los chicos repasar conceptos y que pudieran enseñarle todo a Ginny para que estuviera en el mismo nivel que los demás.  
  
Cuando terminó las dos horas se fueron al comedor para la comida. Harry, desde que había llegado le había querido preguntar una cosa a su padre, pero debido a todo lo ocupado que había estado la verdad es que al final no se acordó de preguntárselo.  
  
-Oye papá. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-. –Por supuesto Harry, ¿qué querías preguntarme?.  
  
-Bueno, yo, quería saber si habría cualquier posibilidad de que pudierais traer a Sirius para que pudiera hablar con él.- dijo un entristecido Harry.  
  
-Lo siento mucho hijo, pero no puedo hacer eso. No, no me mires así, no es que no quiera, si entendí bien lo que dijiste, Sirius cayó por el velo de hades en el departamento de misterios ¿Verdad?-. -Si, papa ¿por qué?- dijo un sorprendido Harry.  
  
-Bueno, no puedo traerlo por que Sirius no esta en realidad muerto. El velo del hades se puede decir que es una especie de prisión mágica muy antigua. Antes de que se creara Azkaban los presos eran enviados al velo. En ese velo la gente no muere, únicamente muere aquellos que pasan siglos en el velo.-  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes papa?-.  
  
-Bueno, no te lo dije antes por que sin lugar a dudas hubieras querido ir inmediatamente a sacarlo del velo, y de momento no estas preparado.  
  
-¿Se puede sacar a alguien del velo?.-dijo Harry.  
  
–Si, ahí dos formas de sacar a alguien del velo. Una es más difícil y se tardaría aproximadamente 3 horas en hacerlo y es utilizando un hechizo de magia antigua de los más difíciles y poderosos que existen. La otra forma es mucho más simple y no se sabe exactamente cuanto puede tardar ya que no es con un hechizo. -  
  
-La persona que lo intente debe de cumplir dos requisitos muy importantes. Estos requisitos son muy específicos y nadie en la historia los había cumplido. Estos son tener alguna relación afectiva con el individuo que se quiere sacar del velo y tener como forma animaga a un fénix.-  
  
Puedes ver exactamente ahora porque nadie podía usar este método. Nadie en toda la historia ha sido capaz de transformarse en fénix. Aunque ha habido varios magos que se transformaban en criaturas mágicas, ninguno de ellos nunca se transformó en fénix. Así que hasta el momento en que, o bien completes tu entrenamiento animago, o bien, aprendas el hechizo de magia antigua, no podremos sacar a Sirius. Dependerá de que completes antes.  
  
Después de decir esto los dos chicos volvieran a sus respectivos lugares a comer.  
  
Una vez terminaron de comer siguieron a Lily otra vez a la misma aula en la que habían dado la clase de transformaciones para comenzar su primera clase de Encantamientos. Igual como había ocurrido en la clase anterior Lily les puso un cuestionario para que contestaran con todos los encantamientos que habían visto desde que entraron a Hogwarts y después volvieron a pasar a demostrar todos los encantamientos en la practica. Después de esto les dejó marcharse a su próxima clase.  
  
Nada más salir se encontraron en la puerta con Godric. Este les saludó y les dijo que le siguieran. Así lo hicieron y vieron que se encontraban exactamente en los terrenos del castillo.  
  
-Bueno, esta va a ser la primera clase de magia antigua. Lo primero que tenéis que saber es que la magia antigua es la magia más poderosa de todas las existentes. La magia en si no se puede separar en magia blanca y magia negra, aunque mucha gente opino lo contrario.  
  
-La magia es como la naturaleza. La naturaleza es tierna y cruel a la vez; a la magia le ocurre lo mismo. Cualquier hechizo que vosotros podáis pensar, excepto unas pocas excepciones como el cruciatus, no se puede separar en blanco o negro, depende de que intenciones tengas cuando la utilices.-  
  
-Por ejemplo, si yo os pusiera el ejemplo del Wingardium Leviosa y el Imperius, me podríais decir, ¿cuál es blanco y cuál negro?-.  
  
-Eso es muy fácil Godric. El Wingardium Leviosa es blanco y el imperius es negro, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.- dijo muy convencido Ron.  
  
-¿Estas seguro?. Ahora imagínate esto. Tu te peleas con un compañero y utilizando el Wingardium Leviosa lo haces levitar y lo tiras desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía. En este caso un, a priori, inofensivo hechizo como el Wingardium Leviosa era magia negra-.  
  
-Ahora el otro caso en el que estábamos, el imperius. imagínate que están persiguiéndoos los mortifagos y os encontráis al borde de un acantilado. Delante tenéis a un centenar de mortifagos y detrás tenéis un mar traicionero-.  
  
-Vuestra única oportunidad de salvación es saltar al mar, pero sin embargo debido a que tu compañero sufre de vértigo no puede saltar. Entonces tu le hechas el imperius y le obligas a saltar al mar. Le acabas de salvar la vida utilizando un hechizo que prácticamente todo el mundo piensa que es de artes oscuras, pero en este caso y debido al uso que le has dado es magia blanca.-  
  
-Esto que os dicho incluso se podría aplicar al Avada Kedabra. Todos estamos de acuerdo en el hecho de que matar a una persona es una cosa horrible ¿verdad?- Cuando los chicos asintieron el fantasma continuó hablando. ¿Todavía pensaríais que es horrible si matarais a una persona para salvar a 100?.  
  
De hecho estoy absolutamente seguro de que, si se diera el caso de que un mortifago estuviera a punto de matar a cualquiera de vosotros o a cualquier amigo vuestro, no dudaríais lo más mínimo en matarle al instante ¿o me equivoco?.  
  
Los chicos estaban muy impresionados después de las palabras que les dijo el fantasma aunque no podían menos que mirarse y afirmar. En cierta forma tenía razón ninguno de ellos dudaría lo más mínimo en matar a cualquier mortifago que estuviera a punto de matar a cualquiera de ellos o a cualquier amigo suyo.  
  
Así continuo explicándole en que se basaba la magia antigua y empezó a enseñarles los primeros hechizos básicos hasta que fue la hora de la próxima clase.  
  
La próxima clase también era con Godric y puesto que era Magia sin Varita dijo que también lo iban a hacer en los terrenos para tener un mayor espacio.  
  
-Muy bien. Ahora después de que descanséis unos minutos vamos a empezar con la magia sin varita.- Empezó a explicar Godric.  
  
-La magia es algo intrínseco a todos los magos. Es decir, esta dentro de todos nosotros, al principio no se utilizaban las varitas, es decir, toda la magia existente era sin varita. El problema que se daba era que los magos no podían controlar correctamente sus poderes ni la potencia con la que lo lanzaban dándose el caso de veces en que un mago que sólo quería aturdir le puso demasiada fuerza a su hechizo y le dejó en estado de coma por meses.-  
  
-Para prevenir esto es que se crearon las varitas mágicas. Las varitas en realidad para lo único que sirven es para canalizar los poderes de los magos. Muchas criaturas como por ejemplo las veelas no necesitan para desarrollar sus mayores poderes, como por ejemplo el del control del fuego, de una varita mágica y de hecho, a vosotros os ocurrirá lo mismo.-  
  
-Cuando aprendáis a dominar la magia elemental, no necesitareis una varita mágica para utilizarla. La utilizareis únicamente extendiendo la mano o simplemente un dedo y diciendo el hechizo.-  
  
-Todos los magos han utilizado alguna vez la magia sin varita, lo que ocurre es que lo hacen cuando son pequeños y están enfadados o asustados, y después cuando se acostumbran a utilizar una varita simplemente lo olvidan.-  
  
-Ahora lo que tenéis que hacer es intentar canalizar vuestra energía mágica en vuestras manos. Imaginad que vuestra mano es vuestra varita. Después extended la mano y probad con el lumos.-  
  
Así lo hicieron los chicos. Intentaron imaginar que su varita era simplemente su mano y lo hicieron, aunque se quedaron un poco decepcionados cuando vieron que no ocurría nada.  
  
-Venga, chicos, ¿no creeríais de verdad que os iba a salir a la primera, verdad?. La verdad me hubiera sorprendido sobremanera. De hecho creo que ni el mismo Merlín consiguió que le saliera un hechizo sin varita al primer intento.-  
  
Después de estas palabras los chicos lo siguieron intentado con todas sus fuerzas pero seguían sin poder hacer salir ni el más mínimo rayo de luz de sus manos.  
  
Cuando por fin terminó la clase los chicos se encontraban muy cansados debido al uso de la magia sin varita aunque Godric les dijo que eso era normal sobre todo al principio, pero que conforme se fueran entrenando y empezaran a dominarla, podrían utilizar todos los hechizos que conocían sin varita y que no se cansarían más de lo que se cansaban utilizando una varita.  
  
Después de esta clase se fueron a cenar charlando animadamente. Ron y Harry dejaron que Hermione y Ginny pasaran adelante mientras ellos hablaban de otras cosas un poco más atrasados.  
  
-Oye Ron, ¿a ti todavía te gusta Hermione verdad?  
  
-¿Pero que dices Harry?. A mi no me gusta Hermione, dijo Ron más rojo que su pelo.  
  
- Venga, Ron, no me vengas a mi con esas que ya nos conocemos. A ti te gusta Hermione desde que estábamos en cuarto y no te atrevas negarlo por que es muy evidente. Sólo había que ver como reaccionaste cuando ella fue con Krum a la fiesta de navidad en cuarto curso-.  
  
-La verdad, si, si que me gusta, -dijo un apenado Ron mientras miraba al suelo- -pero para que me voy a molestar en decirle algo, si ella únicamente me ve como un amigo. Tengo las mismas posibilidades de que yo le guste a ella que de que cuando volvamos mi padre sea el ministro de magia. No, es imposible. Además no creo que sea su tipo, además de que ella se merece algo mejor que yo-.  
  
-¿Tu eres tonto o eres tonto? ¿Cómo puedes decir que ella se merece algo mejor que tú. Mira, tu eres inteligente cuando quieres, de hecho podrías ser tan inteligente como ella si te lo propusieras, sólo hay que ver como no hay nadie que pueda ganarte en ajedrez. El ajedrez, por si no te has dado cuenta es un juego de estrategia, así como de inteligencia. Si te tomaras las notas con tanto entusiasmo como te tomas el ajedrez, no me sorprendería que superaras incluso a Hermione. Además yo creo que, si le dijeras tendrías bastantes posibilidades.-  
  
-Bueno, ya veré lo que hago. Pero ¿qué hay de ti?. ¿Aún te gusta Cho Chang?. Seguro que cuando vuelvas si tu quieres lo podríais volver a intentar. Además me dijiste que te dijo en una carta que quería hablar contigo en cuanto volvierais a hogwarts. Yo para mi que eso es una indirecta (N/A: Este Ron, es que es la mar de listo. ¿Y yo que no me había dado cuenta de eso?).  
  
-No lo se Ron, la verdad es que aunque si que se diera el caso de que quisiera que lo volviéramos a intentar no se si yo querría. Para empezar estoy empezando a sentir algo por una chica, aunque creo que tiene novio, aunque no lo se seguro. Y además no se si quiero tener novia. Ser novia del "chico que vivió" lo único que haría sería ponerla automáticamente en el primer puesto de la lista de Voldemort. Y si le pasará algo la verdad es que no me lo perdonaría nunca.- -Pero Harry, no puedes hacer eso sólo por que le pondría en peligro. No puedes sacrificar tu felicidad únicamente por Voldemort. Si lo haces eso significaría que ha ganado incluso antes de empezar la lucha.-  
  
-Bueno, de todas formas vamos ya a cenar. La verdad es que estoy hecho polvo, y todavía nos quedan dos horas de Oclumancia con mama.-  
  
Después de esto los chicos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar mientras hablaban todos animadamente sin darse cuenta de que Lily Potter había oído sin querer toda la conversación que mantuvieron los dos chicos y pensó , sin lugar a dudas que tenía que tener una conversación muy seriamente con su hijo.  
  
Después de cenar se fueron todos otra vez al aula donde habían dado la clase de Transformaciones y Encantamientos y se encontraron otra vez ahí a Lily Potter.  
  
-Muy bien. Cómo de todos vosotros únicamente Harry ha visto antes algo de Occlumancia y además esto fue muy poco, además de haber estado mal aprendido, comenzaremos por el principio.-  
  
-Esta clase en principio es de Oclumancia y Legilimancia. Primero nos ocuparemos de la Oclumancia y cuando ya la dominéis perfectamente, entonces empezaremos con la Legilimancia. Para poder aprender a atacar, primero hay que aprender a defenderse. Bueno, la Oclumancia sirve básicamente para defenderse de los ataques mentales externos. La mente humana es algo muy complejo y aprender a defender la mente de todos los ataques es algo muy difícil. Lo que nosotros queremos conseguir es que nadie pueda ver en nuestras mentes nada. Para eso hay que tener una concentración impecable, aunque, debido a que normalmente no te avisarán antes de atacarte lo que tendremos, en ultima instancia, que conseguir es mantener en todo momento unos escudos mentales lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder resistir cualquier ataque por poderoso que sea, y sea cual sea nuestra condición. Es decir, el escudo ha de estar en todo momento colocado, aunque estemos durmiendo, comiendo, estudiando, o incluso inconscientes. ¿Lo habéis entendido?.-  
  
-Después de afirmar con la cabeza Lily continuó hablando. –Muy bien, ahora voy a intentar ver algo en vuestras mentes-. Para intentar rechazarme tenéis que intentar vaciar la mente de todo pensamiento o sentimiento. tenéis que conseguir estar tan vacíos de pensamientos como una roca. Venga intentadlo.-  
  
-Después de estar durante diez minutos relajándose y dejando la mente en blanco Lily les lanzó uno a uno el hechizo. Ninguno de ellos pudo en realidad defenderse aunque todos consiguieron expulsarla después de haber visto sólo 3 pensamientos.-  
  
-Bueno, no esta tan mal para ser la primera vez. Ahora tomaros esta poción. Os servirá para recuperaros del dolor de cabeza que provoca la Legilimancia y os ayudará a aumentar vuestra resistencia contra los ataques mentales, aunque esto sólo en una muy pequeña medida. Que descanséis chicos-.  
  
Los chicos volvieron de nuevo a sus habitaciones bastante satisfechos de cómo había pasado el primer día del nuevo entrenamiento y pensando si todos los días serían así de duros.  
  
Cinco minutos después de haberse acostado cada uno en su respectiva cama, los cuatro chicos estaban profundamente dormidos.  
  
16 Páginas, cada vez me supero. Y eso que he acortado el capítulo. Al principio pensé en hacer la primera semana de entrenamiento pero viendo que este capítulo podría haber sido demasiado largo únicamente lo dividí, aún así este capítulo a ocupado 16 páginas (sin contar las respuestas a los reviews). Bueno, ahora vamos a responder a las reviews que me habéis enviado.  
  
LORD BLACK: Me alegra mucho que os entretenga el fanfic y que os guste. Lo hago para eso, además de que me gusta y me divierto mucho escribiéndolo.  
  
Nelly Esp: Bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Espero que te guste y que no os haya dejado con demasiada intriga. Ya que aunque eso quiere decir que es un buen fanfic, a mi la verdad es que no me gusta que me dejen mucho tiempo con la intriga.  
  
Ximena: Me alegro que te guste. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.  
  
JessyPotter: Bueno, que te voy a decir a ti, espero que te guste el capítulo. Desde aquí te quería dar ánimos para que continúes pronto con tu fanfic (tanto el de los herederos de Merlín como el del Instituto).  
  
Patry: Otra vez has conseguido poner una sonrisa en mi boca leyendo tu review. Eres genial. No te preocupes que tengo pensado hacer sufrir no sólo a Dumbledore sino a toda la Orden del Fénix. Para que veas como soy de bueno, y sin que sirva como precedente, anticipare una cosa de un futuro capítulo. Tengo pensado que la Orden reciba una cartita de Harry enviado por cierto fénix de ojos verdes, aunque desde luego que ellos no notaran ese detalle. Y te aseguro que la carta les pondrá de los nervios a más no poder. Además de que yo cuando pienso en lo que voy a escribir en la carta siempre me río, aunque la verdad es que si me ocurriera a mi no me reiría tanto. Desgraciadamente para ti, ya te digo que no voy a matar a Dumbledore, de todas formas piensa únicamente que hay cosas peores que la muerte. Y si no piensa en los padres de Neville.  
  
Espero que en este capítulo quede ya claro a que me refiero cuando digo "los cuatro animales sagrados". Muchas gracias por decirme lo del fotógrafo compañero de Rita.  
  
PD: A ver si actualizas pronto tu fanfic que me gusta mucho. AVISO PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES DEL FANFIC. SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS PARA LOS APODOS DE LOS NUEVOS MERODEADORES. ASÍ QUE YA SABEIS, A DEJAR POSIBLES NOMBRES PARA APODOS, PARA UN DRAGON, UN CISNE, UN FÉNIX Y UN PEGASO. 


	7. LA PRIMERA CLASE DE MAGIA ELEMENTAL

CAPÍTULO 7 LA PRIMERA CLASE DE MAGIA ELEMENTAL.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, se levantaron como lo hacían todos los días a las 5 de la mañana y nada más salir de sus habitaciones se encontraron con Godric Gryffindor acompañado de un fantasma que no habían visto nunca.  
  
-Hola chicos, espero que hayáis descansado. Bueno, estoy aquí para presentaros al que va a ser vuestro instructor de Artes Marciales, el maestro Bruce Lee.- dijo señalando a un hombre moreno, con un aspecto bastante fornido y que aparentaba ser de origen asiático-.  
  
-Buenos días Sensei Lee-, dijeron los cuatro chicos haciendo una leve reverencia ante el maestro.  
  
-¿Así que vosotros sois los cuatro chicos que quería mi gran amigo Godric que entrenara en el noble arte marcial?. Buenos días. Ahora según el horario que me ha enseñado Godric teníais entrenamiento físico ¿verdad?-  
  
Los chicos asintieron al maestro. Después de ver este gesto Bruce continuo hablando.  
  
-Bueno, pues ya podéis iros. Cuando terminéis el entrenamiento físico si no me equivoco es cuando se sirve el desayuno. Id allí tranquilamente y después de que terminéis de desayunar volved a la sala y yo iré allí para que empecemos la primera sesión de Artes marciales.-  
  
Después de eso los chicos se fueron automáticamente al salón donde iban todos los días a hacer sus ejercicios habituales y estuvieron entrenando igual que todos los días hasta que dieron las 8 de la mañana. Inmediatamente después fueron al comedor a desayunar.  
  
-¿Cómo creéis que será la clase de Artes Marciales?-. Pregunto bastante curioso Ron.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que os puedo asegurar que va a ser bastante duro, aunque lo que decía Godric es verdad el maestro Lee es probablemente el mejor experto en artes marciales que existía en el mundo en su época- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Pues yo la verdad es que tengo bastantes ganas, además esto me será muy útil para cuando este en verano en Privet Drive. Lo bien que me lo voy a pasar con Dudley cuando vuelva el próximo verano. Si por cualquier cosa se mete conmigo podré defenderme y ni tan siquiera me podrán decir nada ya que no habré usado magia.-  
  
-La verdad es que si, además estoy más que segura que ningún mortifago que se precie se esperará semejante ataque- dijo Ginny.  
  
-Ese es uno de los motivos por el que hemos decidido enseñaros artes marciales. Se puede decir que todos los mortifagos desprecian a los muggles y, en consecuencia, desprecian todo lo que tenga que ver con los muggles. Pero hay muchas cosas que se puede aprender de ellos.-  
  
-La verdad es que nunca se debe despreciar nada. Nunca jamás hay que negar el conocimiento a la mente, sea del tipo que sea ya que nunca sabes si ese mismo conocimiento no te puede ser útil en cualquier momento o inclusive salvarte la vida. – dijo Godric llegando hasta los chicos en ese momento.  
  
Pero bueno, anda pasad al comedor a desayunar que el día que os espera va a ser muy duro.  
  
Los chicos hicieron caso a Godric y pasaron al comedor a desayunar mientras charlaban animadamente y se preguntaban si se habrían dado cuenta ya los de la Orden que ellos habían desaparecido, y si ese era el caso, como habrían reaccionado.  
  
Después de terminar se fueron todos a la sala donde hacían el entrenamiento físico preparados para su primera lección de artes marciales. Nada más llegar vieron que ya los esperaba fuera del retrato el sensei Lee.  
  
-Bienvenidos chicos, venga entremos.- Inmediatamente después dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Muy bien, lo primero que tenéis que saber es que las artes marciales puedan llegar a ser un arma formidable en la lucha contra los mortifagos debido a que estos no se esperarán que los ataquéis de esta forma.-  
  
-Lo que si que quiero que sepáis y no olvidéis jamás es que las artes marciales únicamente han de ser utilizadas como un medio de defensa, ya sea de uno mismo o de los demás y jamás han de ser utilizadas para atacar. ¿Lo habéis comprendido?.-  
  
-Muy bien, ahora que hemos dejado este punto bien claro quiero que intentéis imitar mis movimientos . Supongo que ninguno de vosotros tenéis conocimientos anteriores de artes marciales ¿verdad?.- Los chicos asintieron a esto. -No os preocupéis empezaremos por algo fácil-.  
  
Después de decir estas palabras empezaron a intentar imitar lo mejor que podían los movimientos de Bruce, aunque a decir verdad, no lo conseguían mucho. Así, intentando imitar los movimientos de Bruce, mientras él les iba corrigiendo a la vez que les decía cual era la forma correcta de hacerlo, se les pasó las dos horas de entrenamiento.  
  
-Muy bien chicos, por hoy ya hemos terminado, la verdad es que lo habéis hecho mejor de lo que esperaba. Continuaremos mañana a la misma hora.-  
  
Nada más decir eso, los chicos salieron de la sala para encontrarse con que James Potter estaba fuera esperándoles para acompañarles a donde sería su siguiente clase. Así llegaron hasta un salón en la planta baja, bastante cerca del vestíbulo en el que habían muchos calderos de diferentes características.  
  
-Muy bien chicos, lo primero que vamos a hacer va a ser ver que conocimientos tenéis de pociones, aunque la verdad es que teniendo a Snivellus de profesor. Bueno, ya veré por donde empiezo.- dijo James a los chicos.  
  
Acto seguido les repartió unos formularios en el que habían muchas preguntas de todo lo que habían visto en clase desde que habían entrado en Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando terminaron una hora después entonces les dijo que ahora tenían que hacer las pociones que estaban escritas en el siguiente pergamino. Seguidamente les pasó un pergamino a cada uno y los cuatro chicos se pusieron inmediatamente a hacer sus pociones. Después cuando ya estaban todas las pociones terminadas las pusieron en unos frascos etiquetados con su respectivo nombre.  
  
Cuando terminaron salieron inmediatamente hacia el comedor para la hora de la comida. Cuando iban saliendo vieron llegar a Lily Potter a su encuentro.  
  
-Hola chicos ¿cómo les ha ido la clase de pociones?-. -Bueno mama, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de nosotros somos demasiado buenos en pociones, en gran parte debido a nuestro "querido" profesor, pues se puede decir que bastante bien.- dijo Harry.  
  
-Bueno, de todas formas vamos ya para el comedor que va a ser ya hora de comer. Por cierto Harry, te importaría esperarte un poco, querría hablarte de un asunto en privado.-  
  
Harry les dio un asentimiento con la cabeza a los chicos y estos emprendieron su camino hacia el comedor.  
  
-Bueno mama, ya estamos solos ¿de que querías hablarme?.-  
  
-Veras querido, ayer, aunque yo no tenía ninguna intención, no puede evitar escuchar la conversación que mantuviste con Ron cuando ibais hacia el comedor antes de nuestra clase de Oclumancia y te quería hablar de eso. No veo bien eso de que no quieras tener novia por el hecho de que eso la pondría la primera en la lista de objetivos de Voldemort.-  
  
-Pero si es verdad mama, además todos los que se acercan a mi terminan muertos, y como ejemplos estáis tu y papá, o Cedric o Sirius. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que yo llegaría a sufrir si yo me enamorara de una chica y le entregara mi corazón y después, muriera igual como murió Cedric o Sirius. No me lo perdonaría jamás. Y la misma cosa se podría incluso considerar al revés, ¿qué pasaría si Voldemort me matara?. ¿Te imaginas cuanto sufriría ella?.-  
  
-Mira Harry, el preocuparte así por cualquier chica te honra, pero hay una cosa muy importante de la que me parece que te has olvidado. Y es el hecho de que cualquier persona a la que tu quieras o conozcas, por el simple hecho de conocerte ya está en peligro, no necesariamente tiene que ser tu novia, ¿o me vas a decir que no sería para Voldemort un objetivo muy tentador capturar a Ron, Ginny o incluso Neville o cualquier otro compañero de Gryffindor.-  
  
-Lo que quiero que sepas, es que el sólo hecho de ser tu amigo o simplemente conocerte, en mayor o menor medida, ya los pone en peligro y tu no puedes directamente alejarte de todas las personas que te rodean por dos motivos principalmente.-  
  
-Primero por que es humanamente imposible para una persona, por mucho que lo intente, no relacionarse con nadie, y segundo, porque si lo hicieras, perderías lo que caracteriza a cualquier persona más que cualquier otra cosa, y es el tener sentimientos. Si pierdes los sentimientos, pierdes la humanidad, y con el tiempo incluso podrías llegar a convertirte en un nuevo Tom Riddley y estoy seguro que tu no quieres eso ¿verdad?-  
  
-No mama, no me gustaría convertirme en otro Voldemort, pero estamos en las mismas, no puedo relacionarme con una chica a nivel amoroso, por eso que te he dicho, tendría a prácticamente todos los mortifagos intentando capturarla y aunque yo estuviera todo el día al lado de ella para protegerla o hiciera todo lo que podría para protegerla, como yo bien he comprobado en estos cinco años, no hay defensa bastante buena para proteger a alguien de Voldemort.-  
  
-Y sólo hay que mirar a Sirius, el estaba en un sitio donde no podía estar más protegido y aun así mira como terminó. Y aunque olvidáramos por un momento este hecho de la seguridad, ahora mismo tengo un lío en la cabeza que no me aclaro.-  
  
-¿Y eso,? ¿Qué te pasa Harry?-  
  
-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la chica que yo quería desde que estaba en tercero, el año pasado prácticamente jugo conmigo hasta que se cansó, y me tiró como si fuera una bolsa de basura; y que ahora mismo hay una chica de la que no se muy bien que es esto que estoy empezando a sentir, además de que, aunque no lo se seguro, creo que tiene novio. Y además Cho me mandó una carta el día de mi cumpleaños diciéndome que ella quería hablar conmigo nada más llegará a Hogwarts y aunque no estoy seguro, creo que de lo que me querrá hablar será para ver si podemos volverlo a intentar-.  
  
-Si ese es el caso, ¿qué hago?, ¿le doy otra oportunidad a la chica que me gustaba desde tercero y me arriesgo a que me vuelva a hacer lo mismo, o directamente lo intento con esta chica?. Estoy hecho un verdadero lío, aunque me parece que yo estoy destinado a sufrir. Tanto si cojo una opción, como si cojo la otra, terminaré sufriendo, eso lo se.-  
  
-Hijo, esa no es la forma de enfocarlo. Si piensas que no puedes hacer algo, entonces es seguro que no lo vas a poder hacer. Si piensas que, por el hecho de entregar tu corazón a una chica vas a sufrir, entonces es seguro que sufrirás.-  
  
-Bueno, vamos a ir a comer, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho, si renuncias a sentir amor, estas renunciando a vivir y perderás lo único que te ayudará a enfrentar a Voldemort. Nunca olvides que fue el amor lo que te salvó cuando tenías un año, o incluso lo que te salvó en el ministerio el año pasado además de ser el sentimiento más maravilloso que puede sentir una persona. ¿De verdad quieres renunciar a él únicamente por el riesgo de sufrir?. Siempre se ha dicho que más vale haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado.-  
  
-De todas formas ¿me podrías decir la otra chica de la que puede ser que te estés enamorando pero que dices que tiene novio?.-  
  
-Es Ginny mama, aunque de todas formas no creo que ella sienta lo mismo aunque se diera el caso de que ella no tuviera novio.-  
  
-Bueno, para saber a quien amas realmente solamente respóndete a una muy simple pregunta. Si Voldemort las hubiera capturado a las dos y tuvieras que elegir entre ellas, es decir, a aquella que tu elijas sobrevivirá, la otra morirá irremediablemente, ¿a quién elegirías?. Cuando te puedas contestar a esa pregunta, tendrás la respuesta a de quién estas realmente enamorado.-  
  
Después de esa conversación Harry y Lily fueron entrando en el comedor, aunque Harry todavía estaba dando vueltas a la pregunta que le había hecho su madre. Si tuviera que elegir a una solamente. ¿A quién elegiría?. Harry se quedó pensativo aunque no podía encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
  
-¿De que habéis estado hablando Harry?- preguntó Ginny  
  
-Nada, de una cosa que quería aclararme mi madre, aunque la verdad es que me ha aclarado algunas cosas y me ha confundido más en otras, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, no todo puede salir perfecto por más que queramos.-  
  
-¿Era sobre la conversación que tuvimos tu y yo ayer?- pregunto un Ron muy silenciosamente aunque por desgracia no lo suficiente para que no lo oyera Hermione.  
  
Después de que Harry asintiera en respuesta a su pregunta Hermione preguntó -¿De que conversación está hablando Ron, Harry?.  
  
-Es de una conversación privada que tuvimos nosotros y que no tiene la menor importancia ahora mismo Hermione- dijo un Harry evasivo. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba siendo totalmente sincero y respondió muy enfadada.  
  
-Harry, ¿por qué no me lo dices?, ¿Es que no confías en mi?-.  
  
-No, para nada Hermione, vosotros tres sois las personas en las que yo más confío en todo el mundo, incluso bastante más que en Dumbledore o en la Orden, pero este es un asunto que no podemos hablar con vosotras, igual como vosotras no podéis hablar con nosotros de ciertas conversaciones privadas que tenéis vosotras dos. ¿O me vas a decir que no habéis estado Ginny y tú hablando entre vosotras de temas que nunca nos lo diríais a nosotros por ser demasiado privados?. Pues a nosotros nos ha pasado lo mismo ahora.  
  
De todas formas más vale que nos vayamos ya que va a ser ya la hora de nuestra próxima clase. Harry y Ron se fueron adelantando en dirección a la clase donde habían dado antes Pociones. Hermione se quedó retrasada junto con Ginny pensando en lo que le habían dicho antes, pensando que el único tema en el que ella hablaría con Ginny y no compartiría con Ron o Harry era sobre el tema de los chicos que a ella le gustaban.  
  
-Así que es eso. Pero si es de eso ¿por que la madre de Harry quería hablar con el?. Estoy seguro de que tuvo que haber algo más que solamente eso, pero ¿cómo puedo intentar averiguar algo?. Si por cualquier cosa me descubrieran es más que posible que no me volvieran a hablar jamás.  
  
Así sin darse cuenta estaban ya entrando en la sala de pociones cuando llegó James ya preparado para la primera clase de animagia.  
  
-Bueno, bienvenidos de vuelta chicos. Bien lo primero que tenéis que saber para hacerse un animago es averiguar en que animal te podrás convertir. Como ya dijimos anteriormente es el animal el que escoge al mago, sobretodo debido a sus experiencias, algo parecido a lo del patronum. Ese paso nosotros ya lo hemos hecho con lo de las bolas. Entonces nosotros directamente tenemos que pasar a la siguiente fase, que es la de la transformación. Esta fase, normalmente tardaría un año de entrenamiento como mínimo para un mago normal. Como vosotros distáis mucho de ser magos normales entonces no sabemos exactamente cuanto tardareis en completar el entrenamiento. Puede ser un mes, como puede ser medio año. Dependerá de vuestras capacidades.-  
  
-Como ya hemos dicho el animal escoge al mago, lo cual quiere decir que el animal ya esta dentro de vosotros, únicamente tenéis que descubrirlo. Evidentemente, esto no es tan fácil como parece. Entonces querría que intentarais relajaros y mirar dentro de vosotros mismos. Intentad visualizaros como vuestros animales. Una vez que consigáis hacer esto, intentad transformaros en esa forma que vosotros habéis visto. Os recomendaría que intentarais primero transformar sólo un brazo, o una pierna y cuando ya podáis transformar cualquier parte de vuestro cuerpo a voluntad entonces ya intentareis transformándoos en vuestra forma completa.-  
  
Los chicos intentaron hacer lo que les dijo y se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y en posición de relajación. Después de casi una hora parecía que todos estaban en un profundo trance y ninguno de ellos parecía que hubiera terminado de visualizarse debido al hecho de que ninguno de ellos parecía que intentará transformar ninguna parte de su cuerpo.  
  
Pasó otra hora y cuando ya era la hora de cambiar de clase, James los despertó preguntándole si habían logrado visualizarse como animales. Ron, Hermione y Ginny contestaron que no, aunque estuvieron cerca de conseguirlo, mientras que Harry dijo que si que había logrado verse como animal.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de eso Harry?-  
  
-Si papa estoy más que seguro de eso, me he visto como un fénix dorado con lo que parecían ser una franja roja en el pecho parecida a un par de alas abiertas. También he visto que tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo de color rojo en la frente. También me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos verdes, y la verdad es que el sólo verme así, la verdad es que, era el fénix más imponente que he visto en toda mi vida.-  
  
-Bueno, esta bien, anda iros a los terrenos que ahora vais a empezar la primera clase de Magia Elemental.-dijo James Potter. Después de estas palabras, los chicos fueron saliendo y Ginny y Hermione se pusieron a hablar con Harry.  
  
-¿Harry, tu sabes cómo de importante es lo que has hecho?. En el momento en que puedas ver como era ese fénix con todos los detalles podrás comenzar con la transformación. A muchos magos les cuesta semanas llegar a verse como animales-dijo una emocionada Hermione, mientras asentía una impresionada Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, vosotros mismos habéis dicho antes que vosotros casi también os habéis visto convertido en animales, lo cual quiere decir que tampoco tardaréis demasiado en veros con todos los detalles. Bien mirado, tampoco voy tan adelantado.-  
  
Así hablando y charlando llegaron sin darse cuenta hasta los terrenos donde ya los esperaba Godric para comenzar con su primera clase de Magia Elemental.  
  
-Bueno chicos, ¿estáis listos?. Bien, pues entonces vamos a comenzar. Lo primero que tendréis que hacer es haceros uno con el elemento que controlareis. Para ellos tenéis que vaciar completamente vuestra mente y pensar sólo en el elemento que queréis dominar. Cuando ya creáis que ya lo habéis hecho entonces únicamente tendréis que levantar la varita y decir el nombre del conjuro del elemento que queréis dominar. Es decir, phyro para el fuego, aqua para el agua, ventus para el viento y terra para la tierra. Conforme vayáis ganando control sobre el elemento en cuestión entonces empezareis a poder dominarlo sin varita.  
  
-¿Y exactamente cuando sabremos si ya estamos listos para intentar dominar los hechizos?.-  
  
-Bueno Ginny, eso es algo a lo que no os puedo contestar, pero te aseguro que lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, por eso no te preocupes.  
  
-Oye, yo tengo una duda Godric-. –Pues nada Hermione, dime la duda haber si te la puedo resolver-. -¿Tú puedes dominar algún elemento?. Y si es así cual es el que tú dominas, Godric?-.  
  
-Bueno, Hermione, yo domino el mismo elemento que Harry, de hecho parece que los herederos de Gryffindor al igual que yo, tienen cierta, no se como decirlo, cierta compatibilidad con el fuego, ya que casi la totalidad de herederos han dominado el fuego, aunque a habido seis que han dominado la tierra, hubieron cuatro que dominaron el viento y hubo dos que, sorprendiendo a todos, dominaron el agua.-  
  
-¿Entonces mi padre también dominó el fuego? Yo ni tan siquiera sabía que él podía dominar un elemento.-  
  
-No Harry, James no consiguió dominar ningún elemento, entre otras cosas por que no tuvo suficiente tiempo para entrenarse, aunque si se hubiera entrenado si que lo hubiera logrado dominar-.  
  
-Bueno, ahora empezad a concentraros. Por cierto, no os sorprendáis si cuando lográis haceros uno con el elemento y dominarlo, notáis ciertos cambios físicos en vosotros, es normal.-  
  
-¿A qué cambios físicos te refieres Godric? Dijo un sorprendido Ron-.  
  
-Por eso no os preocupéis ahora ya lo veréis conforme consigáis hacerlo, no es cuestión de quitarle la sorpresa al asunto. ¿No crees?.-  
  
Después de esto los chicos se concentraron intentando vaciar la mente de todo pensamiento. Después de casi una hora Harry sintió como si un gran calor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo entonces abrió los ojos y apuntó su varita hacia delante y dijo ¡Phyro!.  
  
Inmediatamente de su varita pareció salir un rayo naranja aunque se desintegró casi instantáneamente dejando únicamente en el sitio donde había impactado un pequeño fuego como si fuera de una vela.  
  
Después de ver esto Harry se quedó un poco desilusionado, además de sorprenderse de cómo intentar crear un fuego tan minúsculo lo había agotado tanto, ya que estaba como si hubiera corrido desde la torre de Gryffindor hasta el campo de Quidditch.  
  
-Venga Harry, es normal que no puedas hacerlo. No vas a dominar un elemento a la primera Harry. Es el resultado de un duro trabajo y de mucho tiempo. Descansa, también es bastante normal que estés cansado.-  
  
Harry hizo como le dijo Godric y se sentó al lado de este para ver como lo hacían los otros chicos. Diez minutos después ron se levantó abrió los ojos y dijo ¡Terra!.  
  
Harry vio como de la varita de su mejor amigo apareció un rayo marrón que impactó a unos pocos metros de donde ellos estaban y después de un casi imperceptible sismo apareció un agujero como el que hace un perro cuando está enterrando un hueso. Godric también se dirigió a donde esta Ron y después de hablar durante un poco tiempo este también vino y se sentó al lado de donde estaba su amigo.  
  
-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti Harry?. A mi la verdad es que no me ha ido muy bien. Un perro habría hecho un agujero más grande que el que he hecho yo, pero bueno.-  
  
-Pues a mi me ha salido una llama más que pequeña. Parecía como si fuera la luz de una vela. Además, no se si a ti te habrá pasado lo mismo, pero yo quedé cansadísimo después de utilizar el hechizo.-  
  
-Yo también. Bueno, cambiando un poco de tema. ¿Qué te dijo tu madre sobre la conversación que tuvimos?.-  
  
Mientras Harry le contaba todo lo que le había dicho su madre Hermione abrió los ojos y dijo ¡Aqua!. De su varita salió un rayo azul claro que se dirigió al suelo a unos pocos metros de ella y vio como únicamente quedó un pequeño charquito.  
  
Mientras iba a ver como les había ido a los chicos no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que estos estaban teniendo.  
  
-Pero Harry, tu madre tiene razón, no puedes hacer eso únicamente por miedo a ponerla en peligro. Simplemente por el hecho de conocerla o por el simple hecho de ser tu amiga ya la pondría en peligro. Entonces ¿por qué no decirles lo que sientes?. ¿Qué es lo que peor que puede pasarte?.-  
  
-¿Tú sabes lo que estas diciendo?. No sólo una de ellas tiene novio, según creo, aunque no lo se seguro, sino que además es una muy buena amiga mía. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no sintiera lo mismo?. Simplemente la perdería. No, prefiero tenerla como amiga a no tenerla-.  
  
-Pero Harry- dijo interviniendo de pronto Hermione. Si esa chica de verdad es amiga tuya aunque no sintiera lo mismo no perderías su amistad. ¿Pero que ocurriría si se diera el caso de que si que siente lo mismo que tú, pero al no verte hacer a ti ningún movimiento, se desespera y pierde las esperanzas. Entonces, directamente lo que ocurriría es que, perderías la batalla por su corazón, sin ni tan siquiera haber peleado-.  
  
-De todas formas, por lo que has dicho, es una amiga tuya, lo cual o es Cho, que no creo que sea, o es cualquiera de las chicas de Gryffindor. (N/A: No olvidemos que todas las chicas de Gryffindor se unieron al ED por lo cual yo los considero que son amigos de Harry, aunque no como Ron y Hermione, por supuesto). Yo no puedo ser, entre otras cosas por que yo no tengo novio y tu lo sabes cierto.-  
  
-Pero mira, te voy a decir una cosa, cualquier chica en la que tu te fijes se sentiría honrada, y no me estoy refiriendo al hecho de que seas el "niño que vivió",- dijo Hermione, interpretando muy bien la mirada que en ese momento le dirigía Harry, -sino al hecho de que eres un chico, cariñoso, simpático, inteligente, valiente, poderoso, incluso, estoy seguro que podrías ser bastante romántico además de muy guapo (N/A: Personalmente, en esto no puedo opinar, pero leyendo por fanfiction y por diversas páginas de internet parece que a las chicas les parece bastante guapo Harry.) ¿Quieres que siga, o te haces una idea de por qué cualquier chica estaría encantada de estar contigo?.-  
  
-Oh, si, encantadísima del todo, sólo hay que ver lo bien que me fue a mi el año pasado con las mujeres, ¿a que si?. Por que me parece que lo de inteligente, valiente, y todo eso, no creo que eso lo tenga precisamente ahora. Seguramente y debido a todo el ejercicio que estamos haciendo cuando volvamos a Hogwarts si que les parece atractivo, pero todas las demás cualidades que tu has dicho yo ya las tenía antes. ¿Entonces por que el año pasado no me pasó eso que tu has dicho Hermione?.  
  
-Tal vez, el problema este en que no elegiste a la muchacha correcta o a que Cho estaba todavía mal por lo de Cedric. No te puedo responder a eso. De todas formas si esta noche me lo cuentas todo exactamente entonces igual te pueda ayudar, y si tienes suerte igual conozco a la chica en cuestión y te puedo decir si tiene de verdad novio o no.-  
  
Cuando estaban terminando de hablar notaron como Ginny, estaba abriendo los ojos y lanzando su hechizo, aunque igual como les pasó a los chicos únicamente consiguió que corriera una pequeña brisa que a los pocos segundos desapareció.  
  
-Bueno, chicos- dijo Godric Gryffindor. –La verdad es que lo habéis hecho muy bien para ser la primera clase de magia elemental. No os preocupéis por que no os haya salido bien. Es muy normal eso. Seguiréis intentándolo hasta que consigáis dominar el principio básico, es decir, Harry conseguir una llama, Ron un agujero, Hermione un chorro de agua y Ginny un tornado. Después, únicamente tendréis que pensar primero en que forma queréis que tome el elemento antes de lanzar el hechizo y ya esta.-  
  
-Bueno, ahora descansad todo lo que queda de tiempo hasta que sea la hora de la clase de magia sin varita.-  
  
Los chicos así lo hicieron charlando animadamente hasta que terminó el descanso y Godric les dijo que tenían que continuar con la siguiente clase.  
  
-Bueno chicos, lo primero que tenéis que hacer es seguir practicando el hechizo lumos, igual como lo estabais haciendo el otro día. Yo supongo que con un poco de suerte esta tarde o como mucho mañana ya seréis capaces de hacerlo. Una vez que el primer hechizo os haya salido bien, veréis como los demás irán saliendo muy fácilmente-.  
  
Así los chicos se pusieron a practicar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que al terminar la primera hora a Harry y a Ginny les salió de las manos, a la vez, una luz dorada de una potencia bastante grande.  
  
-Excelente chicos, lo habéis hecho muy bien. Ahora intentad el Wingardium Leviosa y todos los hechizos de primer año. Si no me equivoco ahora que ya os ha salido el primero los demás deberían de salir sin muchas dificultades.-dijo Godric  
  
Efectivamente, tal y como había dicho Godric Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta de que los hechizos les iban saliendo mucho más fácilmente. Así el Wingardium Leviosa al cabo de cinco intentos lo consiguieron dominar sin varita.  
  
Diez minutos después Ron y Hermione consiguieron también dominar el lumos sin varita, saliéndoles también a ellos la luz dorada.  
  
Igual como habían hecho Harry y Ginny inmediatamente después se pusieron a intentar utilizar todos los hechizos que aprendieron en primer año en Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando terminó la clase cincuenta minutos más tarde a los chicos ya les había salido todos los hechizos de primer año, aunque todavía se cansaban bastante.  
  
-Bueno, no os preocupéis, conforme os vayáis acostumbrando a utilizar la magia sin varita no os cansareis. Ahora si queréis ya podéis ir para el comedor a cenar. Por hoy ya hemos terminado-.  
  
Inmediatamente después los chicos se fueron hablando tranquilamente hacia el comedor, aunque a decir verdad todos notaron a Ginny un poco rara. Parecía como si estuviera inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Viendo esto Harry fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-Ginny, ¿te ocurre algo?-  
  
-¿Eh?. Ah no Harry, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo dices?.  
  
-Por nada es que parecía que estuvieras muy metida en tus pensamientos. Tú ya sabes que si algo te preocupa y quieres hablar con alguien mi cuarto siempre esta disponible para hablar de lo que tu quieras a la hora que tu quieras ¿verdad?.-  
  
-Ah, no te preocupes, no es nada. De todas formas muchas gracias por la proposición.-  
  
-Bueno, si quieres hablar, ya sabes donde estoy. Ahora vamos a comer que si no Ron se va a mosquear. La verdad es que no se como puede comer tanto ¿a ti no te pasa eso?.-  
  
-La verdad es que si,- dijo riendo Ginny.  
  
Así esta mejor. Estas más guapa que de costumbre cuando sonríes. Vamos.  
  
Así se fueron al comedor mientras Ginny pensaba ¿me acaba de decir que me considera guapa?. ¿Harry, me ha llamado guapa?. Ah, no creo que yo le guste, de todas formas a él todavía le gusta Cho, aunque desde luego no se que pudo ver en ella. Todavía no entiendo como le pudo hacer eso a Harry en San Valentín.  
  
Desde luego que yo no le habría hecho eso en San Valentín. Pero, bueno, de todas formas es inútil seguir pensando eso, él nunca se va a fijar en mi. Es mejor que me considere una de sus amigas intimas a no tener ningún tipo de relación, como pasaba antes.  
  
Mientras Ginny iba pensando sola llegó hasta el comedor y se sentó al lado de Harry a cenar. Estaban hablando tranquilamente preguntándose si se habrían dado ya cuenta de su desaparición y como se lo habrían tomado.  
  
Después de cenar se fueron tranquilamente a la clase de Lily Potter para su segunda clase de Oclumencia y Legilimencia.  
  
-Hola chicos. Felicidades, ya me han dicho Godric y James todo lo que habéis avanzado y que ya habéis conseguido hacer los primeros hechizos sin varita. La verdad es que cada vez nos sorprendéis más.  
  
Después de esto Lily los puso otra vez bajo el hechizo de Legilimens a Ron, Hermione y Ginny para conseguir entrar en sus mentes y ver si podían bloquearla. Esta vez también vio sus recuerdos, aunque esta vez también consiguieron bloquearla al tercer recuerdo y no parecían estar tan agotados como el día anterior.  
  
Bueno, ahora sólo quedas tú Harry. Venga tu puedes hacerlo. ¿Estás preparado?. Bien, allá voy. ¡Legilimens!  
  
Inmediatamente después Lily se vio en la estación de King Cross. Harry iba empujando un carrito buscando el anden 9 y ¾. vio como Harry preguntó a un guardia de la estación que se fue, después de preguntarle, diciendo algo sobre chiquillos a los que le gusta molestar y hacerse el gracioso.  
  
En ese momento vio pasar a una familia de pelirrojos, que ella reconoció como los Weasley. Ella vio como ayudaban a Harry a entrar en el anden.  
  
Después de eso vio a Harry en una cámara toda llena de estatuas de serpientes en la que vio como al final de dicha cámara había una cabeza de una persona. Justo debajo de esta se encontraba una muchacha pelirroja que ella reconoció como Ginny, aunque parecía tener únicamente unos 11 años aproximadamente.  
  
Cuando Lily estaba a punto de ver otro recuerdo de Harry, vio como si hubiera una barrera de hormigón delante de ella e inmediatamente oyó una voz que ella reconoció como la de Harry ordenándole que saliera de allí inmediatamente.  
  
-Muy bien hecho Harry, no esperaba que pudieras haber mejorado tanto. Esa barrera era muy buena. Felicidades. Muy bien, iros a descansar que lo habéis hecho muy bien.-  
  
Después de eso fueron saliendo todos a sus habitaciones. Cuando llegaron, esperaron hasta que entrara Ginny en su cuarto y Hermione se giro a los chicos y les dijo. Bueno, ahora voy a ponerme el pijama. ¿Dónde queréis que hablemos?. -Yo pienso que sería mejor que lo hiciéramos en el cuarto de Harry, es el que más lejos está del cuarto de Ginny, por lo que hay menos posibilidades de que nos oiga-.  
  
-Vale, os espero en diez minutos en mi cuarto entonces.-dijo Harry.  
  
Después de esto cada uno entraron en su respectivo cuarto a cambiarse y cuando terminaron se fueron hasta la habitación de Harry.  
  
A los diez minutos entraron Ron y Hermione en el cuarto de Harry. Ron iba vestido con un pantalón corto bastante fino de un color azul claro mientras que arriba no llevaba nada mostrando, al igual que Harry unos pectorales y unas abdominales muy marcados debido al intenso ejercicio que llevaban haciendo desde que llegaron.. Harry, al igual que Ron, tampoco llevaba nada arriba y llevaba un pantalón corto parecido al de Ron aunque el de este era rojo con unas rayas doradas a los lados. (N/A: he puesto que Ron y Harry no llevan nada arriba, por que en verano, cuando hace mucho calor, por lo menos para los chicos, es bastante normal dormir sin nada arriba.)  
  
Hermione, llevaba un pijama que consistía en dos piezas de un color verde esmeralda muy bonito y con un dibujo de un delfín a la altura del pecho de un color blanco. (N/A: ¿Hay alguna chica que esté leyendo el fanfic a la que no le gustaría estar en el sitio de Hermione en este momento?)  
  
-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, yo creo que lo bueno, sería que me contaras quien es esa chica que te gusta, si no, no podré ayudarte y que me cuentes que era lo que dijo Ron de esa conversación que tuvisteis.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, sentaos y te cuento Hermione-. Inmediatamente después de decir eso todos se sentaron y Harry le contó todo lo que habían hablado Ron y él con respecto a sus sentimientos y todo lo que le había dicho su madre, así como el lío que tenía en esos momentos, con todas sus dudas y miedos.  
  
Estuvo durante casi una hora hablando Harry hasta que, finalmente terminó. –Bueno, ya esta, eso es todo lo que nosotros hablamos. Supongo que entenderás como me siento y todo lo que dije ¿no?.-  
  
-Sinceramente Harry, no te entiendo, por lo menos no del todo. Entiendo eso de que no sepas exactamente que sentir con respecto a lo de Ginny y lo de Cho, pero lo que si que no puedo entender es que no le quieras decir a Ginny lo que sientes por miedo a ponerla en la lista de Voldemort y por miedo a sufrir.-  
  
-Como bien te dijo tu madre Harry, Ginny ahora mismo ya esta en uno de los primeros sitios en la lista de Voldemort, solamente por el simple hecho de ser una de tus mejores amigas, y como también te dijo tu madre, no puedes simplemente aislarte de todo el mundo. Además ¿de verdad crees que te podrías ocultar eternamente de nosotros?.  
  
-No, supongo que no, sois demasiado testarudos los tres como para que me pudiera deshacer de vosotros tan fácilmente. ¿verdad?.  
  
Después de decir estas palabras los tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas que duraron durante casi diez minutos antes de que los chicos pudieran calmarse.  
  
-Bueno, ahora otra cosa muy importante que creo que te interesará. Ginny ahora mismo no tiene novio. Lo de Dean nunca sucedió, únicamente dijo eso en el tren de regreso de Hogwarts para hacer rabiar un poco a Ron y para ver cuál sería tu reacción. Ella quería ver si tú sentías algo por ella e intentó ponerte celoso.-  
  
-A decir verdad ella todavía esta enamorada de ti pero me parece que no tiene muchas esperanzas. Si de verdad quieres estar con ella yo te recomendaría que se lo dijeras pronto.-  
  
-¿Es verdad eso que has dicho?.- dijo un Harry con la mayor cara de felicidad que le habían visto desde que lo dejaron en King Cross al terminar el curso.  
  
-Si, bueno espero que esto te ayude a decidirte. De todas formas en lo de Cho, solamente piensa como te dijo tu madre, a quien quieres más. De todas formas yo miraría a ver si puedes confiar en ella. No te olvides de lo que pasó el año pasado. Si quieres volver a cometer otra vez el mismo error que antes o quieres darle una oportunidad a Ginny es algo que únicamente tú puedes decidir. Nosotros te apoyaremos pase lo que pase.-  
  
Después de estas palabras Harry se levantó y abrazó a sus dos mejores amigos con toda su fuerza como si no quisiera que se escaparan de allí. –Muchas gracias chicos, no se que haría de no ser por vosotros.-  
  
-Por cierto, ¿vosotros cuando os vais a decidir a estar juntos?. Si se nota a leguas que os queréis mutuamente.-dijo Harry poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Pero que dices Harry. No digas tonterías. Tú sabes de sobra que eso no es verdad- dijeron los dos a la vez más rojos que el pelo de Ron.  
  
-¿En serio Ron? ¿En serio Hermione?. Bueno si vosotros lo decís será verdad, aunque yo Hermione te recomendaría que el mismo consejo que me has dado a mi con respecto a Ginny te lo aplicaras a ti misma, y lo mismo para ti Ron.-  
  
-Bueno, ahora si no os importa, es ya muy tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto chicos-.  
  
Después de estas palabras los tres amigos se levantaron y se fueron cada uno a su respectiva habitación dejando solo a un Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Cinco minutos después de haberse acostado en la cama los tres amigos estaban profundamente dormidos.  
  
QUINCE PÁGINAS. LA VERDAD ES QUE AL PRINCIPIO ME PUSE COMO META QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS TUVIERAN MÁS DE DIEZ PÁGINAS Y ÚLTIMAMENTE PARECE QUE CASI SIN DARME CUENTA LOS HAGO DE 14 O 15. CADA VEZ VOY MEJORANDO MÁS. ¿POR QUIÉN CREEIS QUE SE DECIDIRÁ HARRY?. ¿CHO O GINNY?. ¿CÓMO SE TOMARA LA QUE SEA RECHAZADA ESTE HECHO?. ¿LE DARA PROBLEMAS A HARRY O DIRECTAMENTE LO ACEPTARÁ?. RESPONDED CON LO QUE CREAIS QUE DEBERÍA PASAR.  
  
BUENO VAMOS A CONTESTAR LAS REVIEW.  
  
GaRrY: Bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo. Anotadas quedan tus sugerencias sobre los apodos. Ya veremos por que me decanto después. De todas formas muchas gracias por ayudarme.  
  
Javi-Fernandez: Bueno, aquí tienes el próximo capítulo. Espero que te siga gustando el fanfic.  
  
JessiTonks: Yo estoy muy bien, gracias. Tienes razón en lo que dices de la cámara de la muerte. No te has equivocado, yo lo que hecho es que he puesto como que Sirius esta prisionero detrás del velo. De ese velo nadie, por lo menos, recientemente a conseguido salir del velo, por lo tanto sería bastante normal que la gente pensara que todos los que crucen el velo mueren. Otra vez, me alegra mucho que te guste el fanfic.  
  
AleXxX: Bueno, aquí tienes otro capítulo. Me alegra que te estés enganchando al fanfic y que te guste. Por cierto, ¿cuándo tienes pensando actualizar los dos fanfics que tienes empezados (el tuyo y la traducción). Actualízalos pronto que a mi me gustan mucho.  
  
Nelly Esp: Bueno, espero ir poco a poco resolviéndote dudas. Aquí tienes el próximo capítulo.  
  
Marc:  
  
Bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo. Espero que te guste y que no te decepcione la conversación entre Harry y Lily.  
  
Lobezno:  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que si que me gustan mucho las artes marciales y la serie de dragon Ball. La verdad es que de Bruce Lee no se mucho, tendré que ver que encuentro en internet sobre él para utilizarlo en el fanfic. Anotadas quedan tus sugerencias en lo que se refiere a apodos. Espero que te vaya todo bien y que pronto actualices los fanfics que tienes empezados. Mucha suerte.  
  
Danae Weasley:  
  
Me alegro que te guste. Aquí tienes otro capítulo.  
  
Alejandra Vigo:  
  
Bueno, me alegro que te guste el fanfic y que te gusten los animales en que se convierten cada uno. Yo la verdad es que siempre he pensado que si Harry fuera animago sería un fénix, por eso de que es la esperanza del mundo mágico. En lo referente a porque los entrena Bruce Lee y no un elfo eso es debido precisamente al hecho de que Bruce Lee es un muggle y los elfos son seres mágicos. Si les van a enseñar a pelear como un muggle, quien mejor que un muggle para enseñarles ¿no crees?. También es debido al hecho de que en varios fics he leído esto de que elfos le enseñen a Harry a pelear pero no había leído ninguno en el que ninguno de los muchos maestros de artes marciales que existen les enseñara.  
  
Si, Harry, sólo va a dominar un elemento, aunque a él le daré ciertos poderes que lo harán superior a los demás, aunque de una forma un poco disimulada. Yo normalmente suelo actualizar una vez a la semana. Esto quiere decir que se puede dar el caso de que una semana actualice un miércoles, por ejemplo, y a la semana siguiente actualice lunes, lo cual, si cuentas los días te darás cuenta de que no ha pasado una semana sino menos, aunque no volveré a actualizar hasta cualquier día de la semana siguiente.  
  
Heyheyhey:  
  
Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes.  
  
Patry:  
  
Bueno, patry espero que te guste este capítulo. La verdad es que si que sería muy bueno verlos de profesores, aunque con Sirius de director te digo yo que Hogwarts se caía a pedazos. Por cierto te has olvidado del bueno de Snivellus, (no es cuestión de estando los merodeadores allí para molestarlo, quitarlo de en medio ¿no crees?). Yo creo que el puesto que le pegaría sería el de Celador ¿no?. Sería un buen recambio para Filch, además tienen mucho en común. ¿Quién de los dos es más amargado?. Esa es una pregunta a la que no creo que nadie tenga una respuesta.  
  
Si, Harry, dominará el fuego, y por lo que has dicho supongo que también lo hará en tu fanfic. Espero que cuando termines de estudiar y tengas un poquito de tiempo lo actualices. Por cierto ¿Tienes una cuenta en Ff.net o sólo has publicado en Harryargentino?.  
  
Bueno, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo que no se cuando será. Si tengo tiempo igual consigo adelantar un par de capítulos para poder ir actualizando igual como lo vengo haciendo y si no pues entonces es más que probable que en estas dos semanas siguientes no pueda actualizar.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo.  
  
Superhyoga. 


	8. LA PRIMERA CLASE DE DEFENSA

CAPÍTULO 8: LA PRIMERA CLASE DE DEFENSA  
  
Al día siguiente se despertaron como siempre los cuatro chicos preparados para comenzar otro duro día de entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana como lo llevaban haciendo todos los días.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se notaban especialmente cansados ese día debido a que la noche anterior se habían acostado mucho más tarde de lo que era normal debido al hecho de que habían estado hablando en la habitación de Harry sobre sus problemas y dudas sentimentales.  
  
Hermione, aunque no lo había demostrado durante toda la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos esa noche, la verdad es que no podía dejar de fijarse en que se habían puesto extremadamente fuertes sus compañeros, y sobretodo, después, cuando volvió a su cuarto, no pudo dormir hasta un par de horas más tarde debido a que todavía estaba bastante impresionada y excitada, más que mal era una adolescente normal, y ver a dos hombres muy atractivos sin nada arriba, aunque fueran sus mejores amigos, pues la verdad es que la había dejada bastante alterada.  
  
-Menos mal que soy bastante buena actriz, sino, no se que les hubiera hecho, sobre todo a Ron, madre mía, ¿cómo se ha podido poner tan guapo en tan poco tiempo?. Bueno, la verdad es que ya era muy guapo antes, pero ahora con el ejercicio se le ha hecho un cuerpo que me gustaría recorrer entero, todos los días. –Pensaba Hermione  
  
-Pero que estás pensando Hermione, es Ron, tu mejor amigo aparte de Harry, simplemente no puedes pensar eso de él. Además no estaría bien, además de que, para que nos vamos a engañar, tienes menos oportunidades de que él quiera algo contigo que de que hagan santo a Voldemort por sus buenas acciones. Pero bueno, dicen que de ilusión también se vive- pensaba una resignada Hermione.  
  
En ese momento Hermione dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y salió de su habitación esperando encontrarse a sus amigos ya preparados para otro día de entrenamiento.  
  
Mientras tanto Ron también se había despertado y había estado también pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el cuarto de Harry y en la conversación que habían mantenido.  
  
-Bueno, espero que a Harry le haya ayudado la conversación que mantuvimos los tres en el cuarto, además después de lo que le dijo Hermione de mi hermana estoy más que seguro que se le declarará, sólo hay que ver la cara de felicidad que se le puso, cuando le dijo Hermione que Ginny no tenía nada con Dean. Cada vez estoy más seguro que Harry quiere a Ginny, lo que no se es cuando se decidirá a decírselo-.  
  
-Hablando de Hermione, ahí que ver como se ha puesto, la verdad es que con el ejercicio se ha puesto todavía más guapa si es que eso es humanamente posible. La verdad es que cuando la vi dirigirse al cuarto de Harry con el pijama ese que llevaba, la verdad es que me puse enfermo de verla, de hecho casi no he dormido en toda la noche pensando en ella. Es una verdadera lastima que no me vea como nada más que un amigo, pero eso si, tengo que ver si le interesa alguien.-  
  
-Harry ya me ha dicho que Hermione esta interesada en mi y que si se lo dijera me diría que si, pero yo creo que únicamente lo hacía para subirme un poco la moral. Personalmente soy demasiado malo para ella. Ella merece algo mucho mejor que yo. (N/A: ¿A que es gracioso como Ron y Hermione están pensando lo mismo el uno del otro?) De todas formas ya preguntaré yo a Ginny si sabe algo. Si alguien lo sabrá cierto esa a de ser ella. Pero la verdad no se cuando lo haré.-  
  
Harry también se había levantado a la vez que sus amigos, y al igual que estos no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, aunque era debido a un motivo muy diferente al que les había pasado a sus amigos. Lo que no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche era cierta pelirroja que se entrenaba con ellos y que, sin lugar a dudas ahora sabía que no tenía novio. También sabía gracias a Hermione que Ginny todavía estaba enamorada de él, pero que debido a todo el tiempo que había pasado, no mantenía en estos momentos muchas esperanzas. Ya haría él algo para remediar eso.  
  
-Así que Ginny no tenia nada con Dean. La verdad es que si yo hubiera estado en un buen estado en el viaje de vuelta de Hogwarts, si que me hubiera puesto celoso, pero estaba demasiado preocupado, o deprimido, según se mire por todo lo de la profecía y por la muerte de Sirius. De todas formas, ya me encargaré yo de darle nuevas esperanzas a Ginny. De hecho, voy a tener que hablar con mi padre cuando lo vea en clase de Defensa para que me ayude a prepararle algo a Ginny para su cumpleaños el sábado. Si todo sale como tengo pensado este va a ser el mejor cumpleaños que Ginny tendrá en toda su vida.- Pensaba Harry.  
  
Con estos pensamientos salieron los tres muchachos con una cara de bastante cansancio seguidos de una Ginny a la que si que se le notaba el hecho de que había descansado correctamente.  
  
-¿Qué os ha pasado chicos?. Tenéis una cara que dais pena.-  
  
-Nada Ginny, que yo no he dormido muy bien, debido al calor y esas cosas, y por las caras de los demás, me parece que ellos tampoco.- dijo Hermione. (N/A: Si ya, seguro que era el calor...)  
  
Después de esto se fueron yendo a la sala de entrenamiento donde empezaron a hacer todos los ejercicios que llevaban haciendo todos los días desde que llegaron.  
  
Cuando terminaron se dirigieron al comedor todos juntos aunque Harry pronto se vio abordado por Ron, mientras este dejaba que las chicas se alejaran un poco para poder conversar con más intimidad.  
  
-Harry, ¿me quieres explicar que demonios querías conseguir con la preguntita que hiciste anoche?.-  
  
-¿No es evidente Ron?, Lo que yo quería ver era la reacción de Hermione ante lo que dije, yo sabía seguro que tú estas enamorada de ella, con lo que hice anoche, te quería demostrar que ese sentimiento es mutuo y que ella siente lo mismo que tú.-  
  
-¿Estas seguro de eso Harry?-. Pregunto un sorprendido Ron.  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo te devoraba con la vista durante todo el tiempo que duró la conversación, o como de colorada se puso cuando dije eso?. Vamos, si hubiéramos puesto un tronco de leña seca al lado de ella le habría prendido fuego solo con el calor que desprendía su cara.-  
  
-De todas formas, no se, yo creo que no. Aunque había pensado preguntarle a Ginny sobre este asunto. Al fin y al cabo ella es su mejor amiga y estoy seguro de que ella tiene que saber algo. ¿no crees?-.  
  
-Si, supongo que ella es la que mejor lo tiene que saber. De todas formas tenemos que volver a hablar nosotros tres otra noche de estas para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny ¿no crees?.-  
  
-Yo de todas estoy pensando que tendremos que hablar con Godric y mis padres para que nos ayudaran a preparar algo. De todas formas, yo tengo que hablar con mi padre para darle una sorpresa especial ese día.-  
  
-Si, es una buena idea, si eso lo discutiremos con Hermione ahora cuando tengamos un poco de tiempo y después hablaremos con tus padres y Godric para que nos ayuden a organizar todo.-  
  
-Y, por cierto, ¿qué sorpresa le quieres preparar a Ginny para ese día?- preguntó un curioso Ron. –Venga Ron, si te lo dijera no seria sorpresa ¿no crees?. De todas formas todavía tengo que ver si lo podemos organizar todo, y te prometo que si puedo hacerlo te lo cuento, y a lo mejor podemos extender también la sorpresa a Hermione. Pero ya veremos.-  
  
-Allá tú con tus misterios, de todas formas si lo consigues organizar me avisas-.  
  
-No te preocupes Ron que tu serás el primero en enterarte si consigo lo que quiero, y te aseguro que si puedo hacer lo que tengo pensado va a ser el mejor cumpleaños que tendrá tu hermana en toda su vida.-  
  
-Bueno, vamos a desayunar que yo tengo un hambre que sería capaz de comerme un hipogrifo entero, yo solo-. -¿Qué día tu no tienes hambre Ron?. La verdad es que no me explico como comiendo todo lo que tú comes no estas gordo. Si por ti fuera te pasarías el día comiendo.-  
  
-jajaja, que graciosillo estas hoy ¿no Harry?. Tengo que comer, soy un muchacho en crecimiento-.  
  
-Bueno vamos que las chicas se van a preguntar que es lo que nos retiene tanto-.  
  
Los chicos siguieron caminando y llegaron hasta el comedor y se pusieron a desayunar mientras charlaban animadamente. Harry estuvo mucho más tiempo hablando con Ginny que con Ron y Hermione, cosa que extrañó mucho a esta, y no se podía explicar a que se podía deber este cambio, aunque personalmente no es que le desagradara.  
  
Cuando terminaron se dirigieron otra vez al gimnasio para su clase de Artes Marciales. Ginny y Hermione se adelantaron otra vez a los chicos que no parecían tener prisa en llegar aunque la verdad es que aun tenían bastante tiempo.  
  
-Oye Hermione, ¿tú no has notado a Harry un poco raro últimamente?-.  
  
-¿Raro?. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?.  
  
-Bueno no se, esta como más abierto conmigo, incluso el otro día me dijo que estaba más guapa que de costumbre cuando sonreía. ¿Desde cuando para él yo soy guapa?. Hoy estaba mucho más atento conmigo de lo normal, entonces yo quería saber si tú sabias algo-.  
  
-Bueno, ¿por qué es raro que él este pendiente de ti?. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que querías?. ¿Entonces de que te quejas?-  
  
-No, si yo no me quejo, pero la verdad es que me parece un poco raro que, de pronto me trate así.-  
  
-Bueno, yo no se nada pero de todas formas yo de ti aprovecharía que él parece que te quiere conocer especialmente para darle algunas señales, tu ya me entiendes-.  
  
-Si, ¿pero tu crees que tenga alguna posibilidad?. De todas formas, él está enamorado de Cho-.  
  
-¿De verdad piensas que después de lo que le hizo Cho el año pasado Harry va a querer algo con ella?.  
  
-Si puede que tengas razón, lo intentaré gracias Hermi.-  
  
-No te preocupes, si quieres hablar de lo que quieras ya sabes donde estoy- . Mientras las chicas iban hablando llegaron al salón de entrenamiento donde ya los estaba esperando Bruce para empezar su clase.  
  
-Muy bien chicos hoy vamos a empezar con unas llaves para contrarrestar a un atacante, con esto estaremos hoy y mañana empezaremos con las llaves para atacar a un contrincante. Al día siguiente volveremos a las llaves defensivas y así consecutivamente.-  
  
-Bueno, lo primero que quiero que veáis es esta llave, para eso vamos a usar unos muñecos que ha hechizado Godric para que os ataque y os pueda enseñar las llaves. Mirad con atención.-  
  
Los chicos vieron como un muñeco de madera se adelantaba y intentaba darle a Bruce. Este lo esquivó muy bien y hizo como que cogía con una mano el puño del atacante y lo tiraba hacia delante. Obviamente debido al hecho de que era un fantasma al muñeco no le ocurrió nada excepto que el brazo de Bruce traspasó al muñeco.  
  
-Bueno, como podéis haberos dado cuenta esta llave es muy sencilla. Simplemente imitad mis movimientos con los muñecos, venga adelante.-  
  
Los chicos hicieron como había dicho Bruce y cuando terminó la clase habían aprendido cuatro llaves defensivas básicas aunque no sin llevarse unas pocas caídas así como también unos pocos moratones sin importancia que desaparecieron con un sencillo hechizo.  
  
-¿Qué tenemos ahora chicos?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
-A ver, ahora si no me equivoco tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con mi padre y después de la comida tenemos Animagia con mi padre otra vez y luego Magia Elemental y Magia sin Varita con Godric.-  
  
-Menudo día tenemos hoy, vamos a terminar hechos polvo la verdad-dijo Ron.  
  
-Si, pero hay que admitir que nos va a ser muy útil todo lo que estamos aprendiendo. ¿Tú sabes la de cosas que vamos a poder hacer cuando seamos animagos?.-  
  
-La verdad es que yo estaba pensando en una cosa, aunque me gustaría preguntaros a vosotros que os parece-  
  
-¿Qué es Harry?.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Bueno, había pensado en que nosotros fuéramos la nueva generación de "Merodeadores," más que mal, ahora que no están ni mis padres, ni los gemelos no hay nadie que cause "problemillas inocentes". ¿Qué os parece?.  
  
-Bueno la verdad es que no es mala idea, además nos podríamos divertir mucho gastándole bromas a los Slytherins y a Snivellus ¿no creéis chicas?.- -Podéis contar conmigo chicos, ¿tú que dices Hermione?.-  
  
-Bueno, no se, no olvides Ron que tu y yo somos prefectos y que tenemos que dar ejemplo-.  
  
-Hermione, me parece que se te olvida el hecho de que mi padre fue premio anual en Hogwarts y que era bastante peor que los gemelos-.  
  
-Bueno, piénsatelo Hermione, yo creo que nos podríamos divertir, además nos vendrá bien para descargar tensiones. Tu ya me entiendes-.  
  
-Venga vale, contad conmigo.-  
  
-Así me gusta Hermione, nosotros cuatro juntos vamos a hacer temblar Hogwarts hasta los cimientos. Además tengo ya pensada una bromita para los Slytherins y Snivellus que nos vamos a estar riéndonos hasta que nos salgan canas.-  
  
-¿En serio?. Cuenta, que tienes pensado que hagamos- dijo un muy entusiasmado Ron-  
  
Así Harry les contó que es lo que tenía pensado hacer, mientras los chicos, cuando terminaron de contárselo, se pusieron a reírse como locos, hasta el punto que cuando llegaron a la primera clase de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras los cuatro chicos estaban llorando de la risa.  
  
-Bueno, chicos a que se debe este entusiasmo.-  
  
-Oh nada papá, es que les he propuesto a los chicos que cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts seamos la segunda generación de Merodeadores y les he dicho una broma que tenía planeada para los Slytherins y Snivellus y mira como les he dejado.-  
  
-¿En serio?. Bueno, después me la contáis, de todas formas ¿Tenéis ya los apodos que vais a utilizar?.-  
  
-No, la verdad es que todavía no los hemos pensado aunque no se, ya pensaremos en eso más tarde-.  
  
-Si, tienes razón Harry, de todas formas ahora vamos a tener que empezar ya con la primera clase de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.-  
  
-En esta clase os vamos a enseñar a enfrentaros a criaturas oscuras tales como dementores, vampiros, trols, gigantes, hombres lobo, además de también enseñaros bastantes hechizos muy complejos que podréis utilizar en duelos tanto de Artes Oscuras como de Luz. Nuestro Objetivo a largo plazo es que podáis vencer a cualquier criatura oscura o mortifago que se os ponga por delante.-  
  
-Para poder hacer esto, obviamente, vamos a tener que enseñaros Artes Oscuras, no puedes defenderte de algo si no sabes lo que tu enemigo va a utilizar contra ti. Por eso, para enfrentarte a las Artes Oscuras hay que utilizar Artes Oscuras. Es como combatir el fuego con el fuego, no se si me entendéis.-  
  
-Esta muy claro, pero ¿utilizar Artes Oscuras no te vuelve un mago oscuro?.-  
  
-No necesariamente, por ejemplo, ¿tú considerarías a Dumbledore un mago oscuro?.-  
  
-Por supuesto que no James, Dumbledore es el mejor mago que existe y el que más en contra esta de las Artes Oscuras- dijo Ron.  
  
-Tienes razón en eso que dices Ron pero has de tener en cuenta que Dumbledore, conoce tanto de las Artes Oscuras, bien sea, maldiciones, pociones, encantamientos, Transformaciones o Rituales, como el propio Voldemort, entonces ¿por qué Voldemort se convirtió en un mago oscuro y Dumbledore no?.  
  
-Los chicos se quedaron pensando unos momentos que contestar cuando Ginny, sin mucha convicción respondió.  
  
-¿Por qué Tom no tiene ningún problema en utilizar las Artes Oscuras, o todos sus conocimientos en general, para hacer daño a los inocentes mientras que Dumbledore no?.  
  
-Exacto Ginny, muy bien, Dumbledore tiene, muy probablemente los mismos conocimientos que el propio Voldemort, lo que lo diferencia el que como los utiliza. Como tu muy bien has dicho, Voldemort utiliza todos sus conocimientos en hacer daño a los inocentes, o a los demás en general, mientras que Dumbledore siempre intenta no herir a los inocentes y únicamente hace daño a aquel que se lo merece.-  
  
-Bueno, eso de que sólo hace daño a aquel que se lo merece es muy cuestionable- dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir hijo?-.  
  
-Simplemente que hay muchas formas de hacer daño a los demás que no implican en ningún caso magia. Yo mismo he sufrido durante toda mi vida por su culpa, aunque nunca me haya echado un solo maleficio.-  
  
-Bueno si, pero eso fue por decisiones que tuvo que tomar, que en su momento creyó que sería lo mejor, aunque después se demostrase que provocaban más daño que bien hacían.-  
  
-Pero bueno, vamos a continuar con la clase. Cómo bien sabéis las Artes Oscuras son muy extensas. En esta clase primero veremos todo lo de las Artes blancas para pasar después a todo lo que corresponde, de maldiciones, con las Artes Oscuras, lo mismo ocurrirá en las otras asignaturas, primero veréis la parte de la luz, para después pasar a la parte Oscura. Únicamente se libraran de esta separación la Magia Elemental, Magia sin Varita y Animagia, ya que no tienen más que lo que es.-  
  
-Bueno, ahora vamos a empezar con los dementores. Supongo que todos sabréis que son ¿no?-  
  
-Cuando los chicos asintieron, James continuó. Bien, como también todos sabéis la única defensa contra los dementores es el encantamiento patronum. Este encantamiento utiliza los recuerdos felices para crear primero una sombra plateada que, posteriormente, se convertirá en un animal u objeto, generalmente lo primero, que directamente ahuyentará a los dementores.-  
  
-Papa, yo tengo una duda-  
  
-dime Harry-  
  
-¿A un dementor únicamente se le puede ahuyentar, o hay algún método para matarlos?.-  
  
-Bueno, lo primero que tienes que saber, es que, no hay ninguna criatura en el mundo que se pueda decir a si misma que sea inmortal. Es decir cualquier criatura puede ser destruida y los dementores no son la excepción. Aunque es muy difícil hacerlo, ya que es necesaria una gran cantidad de energía para hacerlo.-  
  
-¿Nos enseñarás a matar a los dementores?- preguntó un emocionado Ron.  
  
-Por supuesto. El hechizo para conseguir esto es un hechizo similar al hechizo de Expecto patronum, aunque mucho más difícil de hacer. Por eso vamos a empezar primero enseñándoos el patronum y después veréis el hechizo para matarlos.-  
  
-Pero papa, Hermione y yo ya dominamos el patronum a la perfección.-  
  
-Ya lo sé hijo, de todas formas os quería hacer una pregunta. ¿Podéis echar el patronum en presencia de dementores?. Es decir es más fácil hacer que funcione el hechizo si no hay ningún dementor que si estas en presencia de uno.  
  
-Yo si, conseguí hacer huir a muchos dementores en tercer año, cuando conseguí dominarlo y también lo utilicé en el verano de mi quinto año, y también en la tercera tarea del torneo, aunque los demás creo que no.-  
  
-Esta bien, entonces voy a explicar el hechizo para matar dementores, así tú y Hermione podréis ya poneros a practicarlo. Ginny y Ron se pondrán a practicar el patronum normal y cuando lo hayan dominado los dos, entonces os enfrentareis con cuatro o cinco dementores, lo más probable es que sean boggarts transformados, para que podamos ver si os sale también cuando estéis en su presencia. De todas formas no os preocupéis que estaremos Godric, Lily y yo para que no os ocurra nada.-  
  
-Bueno, el hechizo para matar a los dementores se llama "Mega Expecto Patronum". Este encantamiento utiliza los mismos sentimientos que utiliza el patronum normal, aunque en vez de utilizar un solo sentimiento utiliza todos los sentimientos felices a la vez, lo que desde luego le proporciona una potencia inimaginable.-  
  
-Os daréis cuenta de cuando os salga bien el hechizo porque veréis que os saldrá vuestra forma normal de patronum, pero en vez de ser de plata será de oro, y muy probablemente será aproximadamente dos veces más grande que el patronum normal. Venga intentadlo.-  
  
Los chicos hicieron lo que les había dicho James Potter, e intentaron repetidamente dominar el patronum. Tanto a Ron como a Ginny únicamente conseguían una neblina plateada, aunque a Ron le pareció ver algo parecido a una cola, mientras que a Ginny no le salía nada más que una nube plateada, aunque era bastante consistente.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione estuvieron intentado el Mega Patronum, las primeras veces, únicamente consiguieron que les salieran unas chispas doradas, aunque después de cinco intentos consiguieron crear una débil nube dorada.  
  
Así estuvieron durante casi hora y media, y cuando únicamente faltaban cinco minutos para que se terminara la hora ocurrió algo que James no se esperaba.  
  
-¡Expecto patronum!- Gritó Ron mientras pensaba en lo bella que se veía Hermione la noche anterior y en lo mucho que la quería.  
  
Nada más decir esto de su varita salió la nube plateada que se fue arremolinando hasta formar la forma de un toro que se puso a embestir por toda la habitación.  
  
Mientras su hermano estaba gritando el hechizo Ginny Weasley estaba intentándolo otra vez. -¡Expecto patronum!- Grito Ginny mientras pensaba en lo mucho que quería a Harry y en lo feliz que se sintió cuando supo que Harry no le iba a dar otra oportunidad a Cho, lo que le dejaba a ella el camino libre para estar con él. Nada más terminar de decir esto salió de su varita la niebla plateada que, igual que le ocurrió a su hermano, también se arremolinó formando un dragón.  
  
-Excelente chicos, no esperaba que lo dominarais tan pronto.-  
  
-Bueno, ten en cuenta que llevamos desde el año pasado entrenando con el patronum. Harry ya nos dio las indicaciones básicas el año pasado en el ED para poder dominarlo. Supongo que sólo necesitábamos un poco más de práctica.- dijo Ginny  
  
-Si, supongo que si. De todas formas. No os quitéis merito. Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Felicidades. El próximo día traeremos los boggarts para que veamos como lo hacéis en presencia de dementores y, si lo hacéis bien, entonces empezareis los cuatro con el mega. Por hoy ya hemos terminado. Podéis iros.-  
  
Después de estas palabras los chicos fueron saliendo hacia el comedor para la comida, quedando únicamente Harry en la clase.  
  
-Papa, oye ¿podemos hablar mientras vamos para el comedor?.-  
  
-Por supuesto Harry, ¿qué quieres?.-  
  
-Si, mira es que había pensado hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado y quería preguntarte a ver si te parecía bien y me podías ayudar con lo que tenía pensado darle de regalo-.  
  
-¿Y qué tenías pensado darle de regalo?-.  
  
-Bueno, tenía pensado darle un collar hechizado para que pudiésemos comunicarnos entre nosotros con el pensamiento. Obviamente yo tendría el otro para que pudiéramos hablar entre nosotros siempre que quisiéramos. También se podría pensar en hacer otros dos para Ron y Hermione, y se los daríamos más adelante, para navidad.-  
  
-Hum, si creo que podríamos ayudarte. Creo que se un hechizo con lo que podría ser posible. Obviamente necesitarías crear un collar como tu quieras y después hechizarlo. Vale lo iremos haciendo si quieres mañana por la noche, después de la clase de Oclumancia.-  
  
-Pero papa, nos podemos tirar toda la noche para hacerlo. Yo necesito dormir, para al día siguiente estar bien.-  
  
-Oh, por eso no te preocupes te daré una poción que te deja descansado como si hubieras dormido ocho horas. Esa poción la veremos en clase, no te preocupes. Además como el sábado es el cumpleaños de Ginny habíamos pensado que el domingo no haríamos entrenamiento.-  
  
-¿En serio?. Entonces eso es perfecto para lo otro que tenía pensado.-  
  
-¿Qué es lo otro?.- Oh, eso es una sorpresa que le quiero dar.- Y le dijo en un susurro en la oreja lo que era.  
  
-¿Tú que crees, le gustará?.-  
  
-jajaja, desde luego que sabes dar sorpresas, la verdad es que nunca se me ocurrió a mi darle semejante sorpresa a tu madre.- Durante el tiempo de la comida estuvieron charlando animadamente los chicos mientras James le contaba a los otros fantasmas la idea de Harry para el cumpleaños de Ginny. Todos los fantasmas se pusieron a reírse después de esto.  
  
Cuando terminaron se encaminaron junto a James otra vez a la clase para la clase de animagia.  
  
-Bueno, ahora quiero que os intentéis concentrar, igual que ayer, en visualizar todos los detalles de vuestras formas, para que podáis empezar con la fase de transformación. Tu, Harry, puesto que ya habías visto todos los detalles de tu animal quiero que intentes empezar ya con la transformación.-  
  
Así lo fueron haciendo los chicos. Al cabo de una hora se levantaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny diciendo que ya habían visto todos los detalles de sus correspondientes formas. Ron explicó que era un Gales verde con los ojos azules. Tenía como signo característico una pequeña pelusilla de pelo rojo detrás de la cabeza, casi imperceptible. Ginny y Hermione eran un Pegaso y un cisne blancos. Hermione, y Ginny tenían el color iguales a como los tenían en su forma humana, Hermione marrones, y Ginny azules, salvo esto no tenían ningún otro rastro identificativo.  
  
-Excelente chicos. Muy bien quiero que al igual que Harry, intentéis ahora la transformación. Únicamente tenéis que visualizaros en vuestra forma animal. Quiero que intentéis empezar únicamente con un brazo, o una pierna y cuando ya podáis convertir cualquier parte de vuestro cuerpo a voluntad, entonces empezaremos con la transformación de todo el cuerpo.-  
  
Los chicos se pusieron a intentar la transformación hasta que terminó la clase. A pesar de que Harry llevaba casi dos horas intentando transformar un brazo en un ala del fénix, no lo había conseguido, lo que lo tenía bastante frustrado.  
  
-Vamos Harry, la transformación animaga es una de las transformaciones más complicadas que ahí, no vas a conseguir transformarte, aunque sólo sea parcialmente tan fácilmente. De todas formas ya habéis hecho mucho progreso, de hecho no esperaba que consiguierais visualizaros como animales tan rápidamente.-  
  
Después de esto los chicos salieron mucho más animados. Harry le hizo una seña a Ron para que fuese más lento, para hablar con él. Ron entendiendo lo que Harry quería se puso a andar más lentamente para dejar que las chicas, que no se habían dado cuenta de la disminución de velocidad, se adelantaran para poder hablar tranquilamente.  
  
-Bueno Harry, que te ha dicho tu padre. ¿Podrás organizar la sorpresa que querías o no.?-  
  
-Si, Ron, mi padre me ha dicho que si que podemos hacerlo, además como el sábado es el cumpleaños de Ginny, el domingo no tendremos entrenamiento.-  
  
-¿En serio?. Vaya que bien. Pero bueno, dime de una vez que es esa sorpresa tan especial que tenías preparada para mi hermana.-  
  
Harry le contó a Ron lo que tenía pensado hacerle de regalo a su Hermana, lo de la fiesta y la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. También le dijo que tenía un regalo especial preparado pero que eso no se lo diría.  
  
-¿Tú estas loco Harry?. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi hermana?-  
  
-¿Qué pasa piensas que no le gustará la sorpresa?. Yo lo he consultado con mi padre y me dijo que tuve una muy buena idea eligiendo sorpresas. De todas formas, como ya te dije antes, si quieres podemos ampliar también la sorpresa para Hermione, aunque por supuesto, si no quieres no pasa nada. Pero yo creo que a Hermione le gustaría y tengo por seguro que será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que tu hermana tendrá en toda su vida.-  
  
-Si bueno, que le va a gustar eso no lo dudo, pero no se, como se entere mi madre me corta el cuello a mi por permitirlo y a ti por hacerlo y sugerirlo. De todas formas estoy más que seguro que los gemelos se estarían riendo bastante tiempo.-  
  
-Bueno, tú piénsalo si quieres sorprender a Hermione, te garantizo que así lo conseguirás. Ella jamás se lo esperará, igual como Ginny jamás imaginará lo que le tengo preparado.-  
  
-Si vale, lo hacemos, pero yo creo que tendríamos que hablar con ellas, después de que lo hagamos y les digamos que nosotros para mi cumpleaños, que es en noviembre, hagan ellas lo mismo, no es justo si sólo disfrutan ellas ¿no crees?. De todas formas si no lo quieren en esa fecha, siempre se puede hacer en navidad que hay menos gente-.  
  
-No me parece una mala idea Ron. Pero bueno de todas formas, estas de acuerdo en hacerlo ¿no?-  
  
-Si, por mi vale.-  
  
-Entonces decidido. Lo haremos el sábado y por supuesto la segunda parte, que ya sabes en que consiste únicamente lo haré yo.-  
  
-Yo creo que esa parte le va a gustar más a Ginny incluso que la primera ¿no crees Harry?. De todas formas ¿Desde cuando eres tú tan lanzado para sugerir tu mismo hacer eso?. El año pasado si te lo hubieran dicho hubieras ardido como un fénix de lo rojo que te habrías puesto.-  
  
-No lo se, la verdad. Pero bueno, no es algo que me desagrade.-  
  
Así hablando, llegaron a los terrenos donde ya los esperaba Godric para comenzar su clase de Magia Elemental.  
  
-Venga chicos, ¿qué os ha pasado que llegáis los últimos?.-pregunto Godric.  
  
-Nada, que estábamos hablando mientras veníamos y por lo visto hemos bajado un poco demasiado el ritmo al que andábamos-.  
  
-Venga, no pasa nada, quiero que intentéis dominar las formas básicas de los elementos. Quiero que intentes Harry crear una llama que tenga por lo menos dos metros de alto Harry. Para eso lo único que tienes que hacer es imaginar como quieres que sea la llama antes de decir el hechizo. Lo mismo se aplica a los demás, quiero que creéis vuestras formas elementales de al menos dos metros de ancho. Tú ron quiero que crees una grieta que fuera de dos metros de ancho.-  
  
Los chicos lo intentaron duramente durante casi hora y media pero no conseguían que quedara como ellos querían aunque desde luego estaban cerca. Cuando terminó la clase, únicamente Harry había conseguido crear una llama de dos metros de alto. Después de que Godric les felicitara a todos por el buen trabajo que estaban haciendo, especialmente a Harry, les dijo que descansaran diez minutos y les dejó un poco solos para que charlaran los chicos.  
  
-¿De qué estabais hablando, que habéis tardado tanto en llegar a clase- pregunto una curiosa Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, eso es de un asunto que tenemos nosotros y que, no os incumbe a vosotras para nada, por lo menos de momento. De todas formas no te preocupes que ya te contaremos cuando tengamos que hacerlo.-dijo Ron.  
  
-¿No podéis decirnos nada?.-dijo una Hermione, poniendo una cara de perrito degollado. –No seáis malos, anda decídnoslo-.  
  
-Hermione, yo que tu quitaría esa cara. Menos mal que estamos solos aquí y estamos solos, que si no, con esa cara, ibas de cabeza a la perrera.-dijo Harry  
  
Después de estas palabras los cuatro chicos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
Así se los encontró Godric cuando regresó diez minutos más tarde para comenzar la clase de magia sin Varita.  
  
-Eso me gusta chicos, que estéis contentos y animados. Venga vamos a empezar con la clase. Puesto que en la última clase conseguisteis dominar todos los hechizos de primer curso, quiero que hoy intentéis dominar todos los hechizos del segundo curso. Cómo estos no son muy complicados, no deberían de daros muchos problemas, o por lo menos, no muchos más que los del primer curso.-  
  
Los chicos se pusieron a practicar durante otras dos horas y vieron que, efectivamente, se notaba el aumento en la dificultad de los hechizos, ya que se cansaban más aunque también se notaba que iban progresando en echar hechizos sin varita, ya que les salían bastante rápidamente, comparados con como les costaba que les salieran los primeros.  
  
Así paso toda la clase y los chicos se fueron, los cuatro juntos al comedor para la cena, la que vieron a los fantasmas allí reunidos ya esperándolos para cenar. Se sentaron todos juntos y estuvieron charlando animadamente durante toda la cena, aunque Ron parecía estar más ocupado comiendo que hablando.  
  
Después de terminar de cenar se fueron, junto a Lily, para ir a la clase de Oclumancia y Legilimencia. Allí estuvieron otra vez intentando evitar que esta entrara en los recuerdos de los chicos, aunque desde luego no pudieron evitar que entrara, si que se sorprendieron cuando consiguieron echarla de su mente al segundo recuerdo.  
  
-Bueno, chicos, cada vez vais mejorando más. Ya podéis iros, por hoy ya hemos terminado. De todas formas, más vale que descanséis si mañana queréis estar en buena forma.-  
  
Después de despedirse se fueron todos rumbo a sus cuartos con una cara bastante cansada. Cuando llegaron se fueron retirando cada uno a su habitación y después de darse todos una ducha se fueron a dormir para estar preparado para el día siguiente. Bueno, vamos a contestar a los Reviews que me habéis mandado.  
  
Lobezno:  
  
Bueno, a mi me gustan mucho las parejas tanto Harry /Hermione, como Harry /Ginny, aunque casi puedo asegurar que en este fanfic tiene las de ganar la Harry /Ginny. En cuanto a lo de volver a Hogwarts aún quedan varios capítulos para eso, pero no te preocupes que ya veras hasta que punto se harán poderosos.  
  
GaRrY:  
  
Bueno, aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero que te guste.  
  
Patry:  
  
Pues la verdad es que un poquito drástico si que es, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor para ponerlo. Por ejemplo si hubiera puesto a Harry elegir entre Ginny o Hermione, ¿por quien se elegiría Harry? Pues personalmente no lo sé, y eso no quiere decir que Harry este enamorado de Hermione, ni mucho menos, pero, como ya he dicho antes no se me ocurrió otra forma mejor de expresar el punto que quería.  
  
Bueno, yo personalmente sabía seguro que más de una cualidad encontraríais por ahí que no había puesto. Por supuesto si lo que quiere Hermione es animar a Harry, no se va a poner a decirle todos sus defectos ¿no crees?. De todas formas en próximos capítulos hasta que punto puede llegar a ser sexy Harry. Ya te digo yo que si no le da un infarto a Ginny con la sorpresa que le tiene preparada Harry, no le da con nada.  
  
Estaba seguro que cualquier chica que leyera el fanfic le gustaría ser Hermione en ese momento. De todas formas en lo que se refiere a si ella no reacciona, se puede ver al principio del capítulo que si que lo hace. Esto es una pequeña lección que quiero que aprendáis con respecto a los capítulos. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen ser.  
  
Tenías razón era Dean Thomas, de todas formas ya lo he corregido el capítulo y ya lo he arreglado. Con lo de Sirius, lo decía en plan de que se tirarían los profesores más tiempo gastando bromas, que dando clase. Por supuesto a quién no le gustaría tener de director a Sirius.  
  
Bueno, espero que te vuelva pronto la inspiración y actualices el fanfic y publiques el de sexto año.  
  
Javi - fernandez:  
  
Bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.  
  
AleXxX:  
  
Bueno, aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero que te guste. Yo creo que no te has leído muy bien la historia, por que en que animales se transforman cada uno ya lo he dicho antes. Espero que este también te guste.  
  
Alejandra Vigo:  
  
Bueno, yo casi puedo asegurar que Harry terminará con Ginny, aunque no digo que no vaya a haber problemas por que Cho quiera estar con él, por que te digo que los habrá. De todas formas es como pongas a Cho, he leído muchos fanfics de Harry /Cho de sexto año (en historias favoritas hay unas cuantas) y me ha gustado mucho.  
  
Jessytonks:  
  
Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero que te guste.  
  
Nelly Esp:  
  
Bueno, aquí tienes otro capítulo. En capítulos posteriores si que se enterarán de que habla Harry parsel, lo que aún no tengo decidido es como lo averiguarán. En cuanto a elementos, Harry sólo dominará un elemento, aunque si que tendrá un poder oculto que ninguno conocerá y que será imprescindible para el final de la historia. A ver quien puede averiguarlo.  
  
Marc:  
  
Me alegro que te haya gustado las conversaciones. Aquí tienes otro capítulo.  
  
Max Black:  
  
Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo. Anotadas quedan tus sugerencias para los motes. 


	9. ORGANIZANDO LA FIESTA DE GINNY 1ª PARTE

CAPITULO 9: ORGANIZANDO LA FIESTA DE GINNY, 1ª PARTE  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron a las 5 de la mañana igual como lo hacían todos los días para empezar con el entrenamiento físico. A diferencia del día anterior esta vez todos estaban bastante descansados.  
  
-Bueno, chicos, ¿qué creéis que haremos hoy en Artes Marciales?. Según lo que dijo ayer Bruce se supone que tenemos que empezar hoy con las llaves de ataque básicas. ¿Cómo creéis que serán?.-dijo Ron  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no le se Ron, supongo que será un poco diferente a como era ayer, aunque no creo que demasiado. También supongo que terminaremos con más moratones de los que tuvimos ayer.-  
  
Mientras iban charlando animadamente llegaron hasta la sala de entrenamiento para empezar con el entrenamiento físico. Estuvieron haciendo todos los ejercicios que hacían todos los días hasta que dieron las 8 de la mañana.  
  
Puntuales como un reloj los chicos se dirigieron hasta el comedor para tomar el desayuno. Como ya estaba empezando a ser costumbre Ron y Harry se retrasaron un poco para que pudieran hablar más tranquilamente de cómo iban a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué has pensado para la fiesta de Ginny?. –preguntó Ron.  
  
-Tengo pensando darle la sorpresa que te dije ayer. A mi me gustaría que mañana nos pusiéramos nosotros tres a hablar para ver como ultimamos detalles para la fiesta. De todas formas ¿qué tenéis pensado Hermione y tú regalarle a Ginny por su cumpleaños?.-  
  
-Bueno, aunque no te lo creas, Hermione a estado tejiendo ella misma, aunque yo también le he ayudado un poco, una capa de invisibilidad y se la vamos a regalar a Ginny, además junto con tu madre hemos hechizado la capa para que sea indestructible además de que no sólo te hará invisible sino que también hará que sea imposible oírte. Algo parecido a como si te pusieras un encantamiento para no emitir ningún sonido.-  
  
-¿En serio?. ¿Y de donde ha sacado Hermione los materiales para crear una capa de invisibilidad?. O mejor aún ¿desde cuando sabe ella como crear una capa de invisibilidad?. De todas formas tenéis que decirme cual es el encantamiento ese que habéis utilizado para utilizarlo también en mi capa. Eso de que no te puedan oír ni vernos, nos podría resultar muy útil a los nuevos merodeadores para nuestras "misiones especiales".-dijo Harry.  
  
-En cuanto a como sabe Hermione crear una capa invisible la verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea. Supongo que habrá estado investigando y leyendo en libros, como siempre hace, y lo habrá encontrado. Aunque la verdad es que eso es muy útil.-  
  
-Y conociéndote a ti, aunque no sirviera para nada, si lo ha hecho Hermione, para ti esta bien ¿no pillín?.-  
  
-Anda Harry no te pases que es muy pronto ya para bromas. De todas formas, no se de que te quejas si lo que me ocurre a mi, no es nada comparado con lo que te ocurre a ti con Ginny ¿o me equivoco?.-  
  
Estaban tan entretenidos hablando que sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al comedor. Antes de sentarse a la mesa y cuando aún estaban un poco lejos para que las chicas no les oyeran Harry se acerco a Ron y le dijo en el oído en un susurro.  
  
-No te olvides de decirle eso a Hermione, mañana os espero después de la última clase en mi cuarto para charlar. Quedaríamos hoy si pudiera pero ya he quedado con mi padre para preparar mi regalo para Ginny-.  
  
Una vez se sentaron todos se pusieron a desayunar charlando animadamente y preguntándose que estaría pasando en el mundo mágico.  
  
Las chicas una vez terminaron de desayunar se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la sala de entrenamiento para la primera clase del día con Bruce. Las chicas también se pusieron otra vez a hablar entre ellas.  
  
-Oye Hermione, ¿tú no sabrás que narices se traen entre manos mi hermano y Harry?. Personalmente me esta empezando a mosquear eso de que todos los días estén hablando entre ellos a la mínima que nos descuidamos.-  
  
-Pues la verdad es que a mi también me gustaría saberlo-mintió Hermione, ya que aunque no lo sabía seguro, suponía que sería algo relacionado con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny.-  
  
-Pues yo tengo que conseguir averiguar que se traen estos dos. La verdad es que ya me esta mosqueando.- dijo Ginny  
  
-Bueno, tampoco te preocupes demasiado, seguramente estarán hablando del quidditch y esas cosas, tu ya sabes como es Ron y como saben que nosotras no somos tan fanáticas como ellos, pues seguramente preferirán hablar sin que estemos nosotras para no molestarnos.-  
  
-Si, puede ser, pero no se, ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo Harry le ha dicho antes algo a mi hermano al oído cuando estaban entrando al comedor?. Es como si escondieran algo y no quisieran que nos enteremos. Si estuvieran hablando de quidditch dudo mucho que actuaran así.-  
  
-Bueno, Ginny tampoco te esfuerces demasiado, no creo que tarden demasiado en que se les pase ¿no crees?.-  
  
Mientras las chicas iban hablando llegaron sin casi darse cuenta al gimnasio donde ya los estaba esperando Bruce. Cuando estuvieron los cuatro chicos en la clase Bruce empezó con la clase.  
  
-Bueno chicos, como ya os dije ayer, hoy empezaremos viendo las llaves básicas de ataque. Estas llaves se dividen en tres partes. Están primero las llaves para provocar dolor sin provocar daño o hacer un daño relativamente pequeño, las llaves para provocar daño bastante serio y el tercero son las llaves para matar.-  
  
-Este último grupo de llaves pueden llegar a matar en no más de diez segundos a prácticamente cualquier persona.- -Os advierto ya que, debido a motivos obvios los dos últimos grupos los vamos a practicar únicamente en los muñecos que utilizamos ayer.-  
  
-Las otras, es decir las que, o no provocan daño o es un daño muy pequeño los probaremos primero en los muñecos y una vez que lo dominéis bien entonces haréis combates entre vosotros, intentando bloquear y atacar al contrincante-.  
  
Después de esto Bruce les explico unas llaves bastante simples y los chicos se pusieron a practicar las llaves en los muñecos. Para cuando terminó la clase dos horas más tarde los chicos habían aprendido cinco llaves distintas y, tal y como habían previsto, salieron con más moratones de los que tenían el día anterior, aunque no era nada que no pudieran arreglar con un sencillo encantamiento.  
  
Después de esta clase se fueron dirigiendo los cuatro hablando a clase de Transformaciones con Lily.  
  
-Oye chicos, ¿qué es lo que os traéis vosotros entre manos que todos los días estáis hablando como si escondierais algo. Espero que confiéis en nosotras y nos lo contéis. Ya sabéis que nos podéis decir lo que queráis. ¿no?.-  
  
-Nosotros no escondemos nada Ginny, ¿por qué lo dices?.-  
  
-Venga Harry, eso no te lo crees ni tú. Es seguro que vosotros escondéis algo, sino ¿por qué últimamente en todos los cambios de clases os quedáis retrasados?.-  
  
-Es por que nos quedamos hablando de cómo será la temporada de quidditch en Hogwarts, o de quién será el capitán del equipo este año, aunque la verdad es que tu hermano me suele también dar la lata a menudo con los cannons y eso. Como sabemos que vosotras pues no sois demasiado aficionadas preferimos dejaros fuera.-  
  
-¿Seguro?. ¿No será otra cosa?.-  
  
-No te preocupes Ginny que no os estamos ocultando nada. De todas formas, también vosotras os fuisteis el otro día a hablar vosotras solas y nos dejasteis a nosotros un poco separados ¿o no te acuerdas?.-  
  
-Bueno, dejad ya el tema-dijo Ron, poniendo calma. De todas formas, ¿habéis pensado que apodos utilizaremos para cuando renazcan los merodeadores en Hogwarts?.-  
  
-Bueno, yo había pensado unos, pero no se que os parecerán a vosotros-  
  
-Dilos Hermione, no te cortes, si no nos gustan buscamos otros y ya esta. Aunque no creo que ocurra. Sabiendo el buen gusto que tienes nos gustarán- dijo Ron.  
  
-Yo la verdad es que había pensado en un apodo para cada uno de nosotros- dijo una Hermione bastante sonrojada por el cumplido. – Para los apodos he utilizado nuestra formas animagas igual como lo habían hecho los antiguos merodeadores, o al menos en la mayoría de los casos. Harry, con su forma de fénix podría ser Antorcha. Tú Ginny podrías ser Tormenta debido a que controlas el aire, Tú Ron debido a tu forma de Dragón podrías ser Escama y yo podría ser Salpicadura debido tanto al elemento que domino como a mi forma animaga.-  
  
-La verdad es que a mi me gusta mucho- dijo Ginny -¿y a vosotros chicos?.-  
  
Los chicos se miraron un momento y acto seguido asintieron dando a entender que ellos también estaban de acuerdo con eso.  
  
-Bueno, pues a partir de ahora seremos Antorcha, Escama, Tormenta y Salpicadura. Los nuevos merodeadores.- (N/A: He utilizado varios nombres de varios de los que me han dejado reviews para que no hubiera nadie que se quejara de porque he utilizado unos y no otros. Así que he decidido hacer una mezcla de todas las sugerencias. Espero que os guste el resultado).  
  
Una vez hicieron esto entraron todos ya en clase de Transformaciones donde ya los esperaba Lily Potter preparada para una nueva clase.  
  
-Bueno chicos, hoy vamos a empezar viendo una de las transformaciones más útiles que existen. Vamos a empezar con la transformación humana. Esta transformación siendo una de las más útiles tanto en la vida cotidiana como en duelos, también es una de las más complicadas de realizar.-  
  
-Para realizarla hay que imaginarse a la persona que se quiere convertir, o sea, o uno mismo o cualquiera de nuestros contrincantes si se utiliza en duelos y después visualizarla tal y como queremos que quede cuando termine la transformación.-  
  
-El hechizo es "human transformatio" y es muy complicado. Para hacer el contra hechizo únicamente hay que realizar este giro, a la vez que se vuelve a decir otra vez el mismo hechizo que se usó para transformarlo.- explicó mientras hacía un giro completo de muñeca.-  
  
La parte más complicada de este hechizo es el visualizar al contrincante con todos los cambios y todos los detalles, lo cual no es precisamente fácil.  
  
Los chicos se pusieron por parejas, más exactamente Harry con Hermione y Ron con Ginny para practicar el hechizo. Tanto una pareja como la otra se esforzaba al máximo para poder realizar el hechizo bien, pero debido a su complejidad, la verdad es que no conseguían demasiados resultados. Cuando terminó la clase dos horas más tarde ninguno de ellos había conseguido transformar a su compañero en lo que ellos querían.  
  
-Bueno chicos, tampoco os desaniméis, este hechizo es muy difícil, estaba claro que no lo dominareis tan rápidamente, así que no os preocupéis. De todas formas si queréis podéis iros ya para el comedor, la comida se servirá pronto. Harry te importaría quedarte un momento, me gustaría hablarte de una cosa.-  
  
Harry se esperó otra vez y se fue con su madre hacia el comedor.  
  
-Bueno mama, tu dirás. ¿De qué querías hablarme?.- preguntó un Harry curioso.  
  
-Bueno veras, tu padre me estuvo ayer contando sobre lo de la fiesta de Ginny, y la verdad es que te quería preguntar, ¿de donde sacaste la idea para el regalo o para la "sorpresa"? La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante que sugirieras hacer eso.-  
  
- ¿Piensas que no le gustará?. O mejor, ¿Si tu fueras Ginny te gustaría la sorpresa?.-  
  
-La verdad es que a mi si que me gustaría, aunque desde luego que me sorprendería. De hecho estoy segura de que eso es lo último que se espera Ginny como sorpresa, aunque ahí esta la diferencia entre las buenas y las malas sorpresas, en que no se lo esperan ni aunque lo intenten.-dijo Lily  
  
-La verdad es que pensé en buscar algo que gustara mucho a Ginny, además de que quería que este cumpleaños fuera inolvidable. No se si lo conseguiré, pero por lo menos haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que lo sea.-  
  
-No te preocupes por eso Harry, estoy seguro de que será el mejor cumpleaños que tenga Ginny en toda su vida, y te puedo asegurar que será inolvidable.-  
  
-Eso es lo que quiero mama, eso es lo que quiero.-  
  
-De todas formas me ha dicho James que esta noche has quedado con él para crear los collares. ¿Tienes pensado ya como quieres que sea?.-  
  
-Por supuesto mama. Tengo pensado en como serán los cuatro collares para nosotros. El de Ginny será de Oro blanco con dos zafiros como ojos. El collar tendrá la forma de un pegaso. El mío tendrá la forma de fénix y será de oro con dos esmeraldas de ojos y en la parte del pecho tendrá unos rubíes que formaran, al igual como lo tengo yo, el par de alas abiertas, que tengo yo en el pecho. El de Hermione, será de oro blanco también con dos piedras de ámbar como ojos. Tendrá la forma de un cisne y el de Ron, como creo que supondrás tendrá la forma de un gales verde y estará hecho de una esmeralda y tendrá en sus ojos otros dos zafiros, al igual que el de Ginny. -  
  
-Obviamente todos iras con sus cadenas correspondientes a juego, y algo imprescindible, a parte de los encantamientos necesarios para que podamos hablar mentalmente, también tendrá un hechizo irrompible especial, el cual únicamente lo podemos deshacer nosotros, y un hechizo anti convocación para evitar que caigan en malas manos.-  
  
-La verdad es que has pensado en todo Harry. Eso esta bien. Por cierto, ¿es verdad eso de que os vais a convertir en "los nuevos merodeadores"?.-  
  
-Por supuesto mama. Seremos, Antorcha que seré yo, Tormenta que será Ginny, Escama que será Ron y Salpicadura que será Hermione.-  
  
-Eso esta bien, aunque intentad no pasaros demasiado con las bromas, no me gustaría para nada que os hicierais tan presuntuosos como eran los antiguos merodeadores a tu edad-.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, aunque ten por seguro que los Slytherins nos van a conocer bastante.-  
  
-No os paséis demasiado con ellos.-  
  
Iban charlando tan animadamente que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado al comedor. Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny y se puso a hablar con ella hasta que Hermione le preguntó a Harry lo que todos estaban deseando averiguar.  
  
-Oye Harry, ¿Qué quería preguntarte tu madre, si se puede saber?-  
  
-Nada importante Hermione únicamente saber si era verdad eso que le había dicho mi padre de que íbamos a ser los nuevos merodeadores y decirme que no nos pasemos demasiado con los Slytherins.-  
  
-¿Y qué espera tu madre?. ¿Qué no le hagamos bromas a los Slytherins?. Por que si es así esta loca de remate-.  
  
-No Ron, lo que ella quiere es que las bromas no las centremos únicamente en ellos, sino que las hagamos en todas las casas por igual. Si únicamente concentramos todas las bromas en una sola casa esto únicamente servirá para dividir más todavía a Hogwarts, mientras que si lo hacemos a todas las casas por igual entonces servirá para rebajar tensiones y ayudar a unificar Hogwarts de nuevo-.  
  
-Mira Hermione, todo eso esta muy bien. Pero para que fuera posible, como tu dices, unir de nuevo a Hogwarts, es necesario voluntad por las dos partes, y aunque nosotros, por cualquier casualidad de la vida, intentáramos arreglar nuestras diferencias con los Slytherins, si ellos no lo quieren, lo cual casi lo puedo asegurar, nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano-dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero Harry, es lo que dijo el sombrero el año pasado. Si no nos unimos desde dentro Voldemort nos destruirá. Por muy poderosos que seamos nosotros Harry, no vamos a poder ganar esta guerra solos. Vamos a necesitar ayuda y si Hogwarts no esta unida, nos derrumbaremos como un castillo de naipes.-  
  
-¿Tú sabes lo que estas diciendo Hermione?- preguntó un impresionado Ron.  
  
-¿Tú estarías dispuesta a perdonar y a hacerte amigo de, por ejemplo Malfoy, o Crabbe, o Parkinson, después de todo lo que nos han hecho en todos estos años, todas las veces que te han insultado y todo lo demás?. -  
  
-Por que perdóname, pero yo no puedo perdonar todo lo que nos han hecho. ¿Cuántas veces a insultado Malfoy a mi, a mis amigos o a mi familia?.-  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos a intentarlo. No estoy diciendo que nos llevemos con los Slytherins como si fueras amigos de toda la vida, pero por lo menos un alto en las hostilidades. Por lo menos hay que darle una oportunidad a los Slytherins de cambiar. Si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos-.  
  
-Yo pienso, que tanto Hermione como Ron tienen razón-. Dijo Ginny. –Es cierto que hay que intentar unificar Hogwarts otra vez, aunque Ron también tiene razón en eso de que los Slytherins nos han hecho demasiadas cosas para perdonarlos. Por eso yo pienso que si queremos eliminar el odio de las casas habría que trabajar con los primeros años.-  
  
-Es decir pensadlo un poco, los primeros años no tienen todavía ese odio Inter-casa que puede tener un cuarto o un tercer año. Entonces si queremos unificar a Hogwarts hay que empezar con los más pequeños-.  
  
-De todas formas, yo creo que deberíamos irnos a clases. Por si no os acordáis ahora tenemos pociones con mi padre. Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.- dijo Harry  
  
-Tiene razón Harry, hemos estado tan absortos hablando que no nos hemos dado ni cuenta de que ya es casi la hora de la siguiente clase- respondió Ginny.  
  
Así los chicos se fueron, bastante más rápido de lo normal hacia el vestíbulo, donde tenían la clase de pociones. Una vez que llegaron ya se encontraba James esperándolos en el salón.  
  
-Muy bien chicos hoy vamos a ver una poción que sirve para corregir y aumentar cualquier defecto que se pueda tener en cualquiera de los cinco sentidos, aunque principalmente sirve para el olfato, el oído y la vista, siendo menos efectiva en el gusto y el tacto.-  
  
-Esta poción es muy complicada y os servirá para tener una vista, un olfato y un oído mucho más fino de lo que tenéis ahora.-  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que con esta poción no necesitaré más las gafas?.- preguntó un emocionado Harry  
  
-Exacto Harry. No sólo no necesitarás más las gafas si no que tendréis los cuatro una vista un oído y un olfato mucho más acentuado.-  
  
-Bueno, para realizar esta poción es necesario...  
  
Los chicos siguieron realizando todos los pasos uno a uno. Esta poción tenía que reposar unos treinta minutos antes de poder ingerirlo. Los chicos consiguieron tenerla lista para una hora en que terminara la clase.  
  
Después de dejarla reposar durante los treinta minutos necesarios ya tenían preparado cada uno un vaso grande con la poción.  
  
-Lo primero que os tengo que decir antes de que os bebáis la poción es que esta poción es muy dolorosa tomarla, sobretodo si se tiene cualquier defecto en los sentidos. Es decir Harry cuando te tomes esta poción sentirás un dolor bastante grande en los ojos.-  
  
-Cuando se termine este dolor entonces únicamente ya estarás curado y no necesitarás nunca más las gafas. Para los demás, no os resultará doloroso ya que no tenéis ningún defecto que tenga que ser corregido. -  
  
Después de esto los cuatros chicos se tragaron el contenido de los vasos que tenían.  
  
Esta poción era casi tan asquerosa en lo que se refiere a sabor y a apariencia a la poción multijugos que los chicos habían realizado en el segundo año.  
  
Harry en el momento en que la poción tocó la garganta sintió como si miles de miles de agujas se clavaran en sus ojos. Harry aguantó sintiéndose bastante mareado y con unas nauseas bastante grandes, aunque consiguió evitar vomitar. Tan pronto como esto vino, esto terminó dejando a Harry un poco dolorido y viendo borroso debido a que ahora mismo ya no necesitaba las gafas.  
  
-¿Cómo os habéis sentido vosotros chicos.? Yo la verdad es que me ha dolido bastante los ojos, aunque la verdad es que ahora veo muy bien- dijo Harry después de quitarse los anteojos y mirando, por primera vez sin las gafas.  
  
-Guau Harry. La verdad es que sin las gafas se te ves bastante mejor. ¿Tú que opinas Ginny?- preguntó Ron  
  
Ginny después de lo que le dijo su hermano únicamente podía asentir con la cabeza diciendo que tenía razón, ya que se había quedado sorprendida por la belleza de los ojos de Harry, que ahora que no tenía las gafas puestas, realzaban mucho más su natural belleza.  
  
-Bueno chicos, ya habéis terminado por hoy. podéis iros a vuestra próxima clase.-  
  
Los chicos obedecieron a James y fueron saliendo a su próxima clase que era encantamientos con Lily.  
  
-Hola chicos,- saludo Lily cuando entraron. - ¿Cómo os ha ido en la clase de pociones?.-  
  
-La verdad es que muy bien. Papa nos ha hecho realizar una poción con la que se podía curar cualquier defecto que se tuviera en los sentidos. Gracias a eso, ahora ya no necesitaré más las gafas.-  
  
-Me alegro, la verdad es que Godric fue el que sugirió que hicierais hoy esa poción ya que todos pensamos que, especialmente a ti Harry, el hecho de llevar gafas te podía suponer un problema, sobre todo cuando estuvieras en un duelo.-  
  
-Pero ya vale de hablar, vamos a empezar con la clase de encantamientos de hoy.- -Lo primero que vamos a ver son los encantamientos curativos básicos así como encantamientos para vendar y entablillar una pierna y otros encantamientos curativos básicos.-  
  
-Bien, veamos, el encantamiento para entablillar una pierna y soldar un hueso es "Férula" para lo primero y "ossum soldare" para lo segundo.-  
  
-Bien, ahora quiero que practiquéis estos hechizos en estos muñecos que os dirán si lo hacéis bien. Si el hechizo os ha salido bien y habéis hecho todo correcto entonces la cara del muñeco se volverá verde. Si no habéis hecho todo bien, o no os salido bien el hechizo la cara del muñeco se volverá roja.-  
  
En realidad los hechizos son muy fáciles de realizar, el problema esta en el hecho de que se necesita mucha precisión para que funcione y eso no es fácil de lograr en absoluto.  
  
Los chicos, se dieron cuenta muy pronto de que lo que había dicho Lily era muy cierto. A decir verdad ninguno de ellos tenía ni el más mínimo problema logrando que funcionara el hechizo. El verdadero problema lo tenían en la precisión ya que conseguían algunas veces entablillar demasiado fuerte la pierna o no ponerle suficiente fuerza al hechizo de soldación lo cual hacía que el hueso se quedara sin la suficiente sujeción.  
  
Cuando terminaron la clase se dirigieron inmediatamente a la siguiente clase que no era ni más ni menos que Magia sin Varita en los terrenos, con Godric.  
  
-Hola chicos. Me alegro mucho de veros aquí ya preparados para comenzar la clase. Hoy vamos a ver otra vez los hechizos de clase. Quiero que intentéis hacer los hechizos del tercer curso sin varita. –  
  
-Cuando ya los hayáis dominado sin varita, que supongo que será para el final de la clase entonces pues os podéis ir ya al comedor para la cena. De todas formas y si los dominarais muy pronto, y os quedara mucho tiempo libre, entonces ya veríamos que haríamos.-  
  
-Oye Godric, antes de empezar, quisiera darte las gracias por sugerirle a mi padre que nos diera la poción esa para corregir los defectos en los sentidos. La verdad es que no sabes lo bien que estoy ahora mismo sin las gafas.-  
  
-No hay de que Harry. Pensamos que cuando estuvieras en un duelo con los mortifagos, las gafas podrían ser una desventaja, ya que si por casualidad se te cayera durante el transcurso de la batalla quedarías bastante vulnerable.-  
  
-La verdad es que sin gafas no podía distinguir a mis enemigos, lo cual podría ser un verdadero problema. De todas formas gracias.-  
  
-De nada Harry-  
  
-Tengo una pregunta que me gustaría hacerte godric-  
  
-Dime Harry, pregunta-  
  
-Si verás, es que el encantamiento patronum yo lo aprendí en tercer curso, entonces te quería preguntar si este hechizo también lo tengo que dominar, sin varita, como si fuera un encantamiento de tercero, o si lo puedo dejar para más tarde.-  
  
-De momento, no Harry, ese hechizo lo practicareis todos a la vez cuando empecemos con lo visto en quinto curso, ya que lo practicasteis la mayoría el año pasado.-  
  
Después de esto los chicos se pusieron a practicar todos los encantamientos y hechizos que habían aprendido en tercero sin varita. Estos encantamientos y hechizos se notaban que habían aumentado más en dificultad ya que les costó más que los que practicaron el día anterior.  
  
Cuando terminaron se fueron todos para el comedor. Antes de que se fueran Harry le pregunto a Ginny si se podía esperar un poco, ya que quería hablar con ella en privado.  
  
Ginny como es lógico se quedó bastante choqueada por esto, pero espero que Ron y Hermione se adelantaran para poder conversar más tranquilamente con Harry.  
  
-Dime Harry, ¿de que me querías hablar?.-  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que te quería preguntar varias cosas, además de que así dejaba a Ron y Hermione yendo juntos al comedor, lo cual a los dos les hace falta estar un rato a solas ¿no crees?.-  
  
-Yo ya no se como decirle a tu hermano que Hermione se nota a leguas que lo quiere. Pero el muy tonto sigue pensando que no puede ser y que él es demasiado malo para ella y que ella se merece algo que mejor que él.-dijo Harry  
  
-¿En serio piensa eso mi hermano?. – Después de hacer esta pregunta Ginny empezó a reírse.  
  
-¿De qué te ríes Ginny?. ¿He dicho algo gracioso?.-  
  
-Bueno Harry, no puedes negar que no es gracioso ver como Ron y Hermione piensan lo mismo uno del otro. Hermione, como tu muy bien has dicho esta enamorada de Ron, pero ella también piensa que él únicamente la ve como una amiga y no como algo más.-  
  
-Si, la verdad es que si que es muy gracioso. Si es que hasta para eso, se nota que están hechos el uno para el otro. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es hacer que les entre en esa cabeza tan dura que tienen los dos, que tienen los mismos sentimientos el uno hacia el otro.-  
  
-Si, ¿pero como se supone que vamos a hacer eso?-  
  
-Oh, eso no será muy difícil. Mira yo ya se lo he dicho a Ron muchas veces, pero sigue sin creerme, pero al menos le he convencido para que te lo pregunte a ti. Ya que yo pensé que, siendo tú la mejor amiga de Hermione serías la que mejor sabría si a ella le gusta alguien-.  
  
-Lo único que tienes que hacer es, cuando se decida a preguntártelo, responderle sinceramente, y ya esta-.  
  
-Si, pero si se entera Hermione, de que le he dicho algo así a Ron, es capaz de degollarme. Ten en cuenta que eso se supone que es un secreto que ella me confió a mi.-  
  
-Míralo de esta forma, si no se lo decimos igual nunca se atreven a confesarse sus sentimientos. Es una pena que tengamos que hacer de celestinos, pero bueno, a mi no me importa, y estoy seguro de que cuando sepa por qué lo hiciste te perdonará. De todas formas ten por seguro que no pienso dejar que te quiten ese cuello y esa cabeza tan bonita que tienes de su sitio.-dijo Harry  
  
-Anda Harry, que cosas dices- dijo una sonrojada Ginny mientras pensaba, ¿desde cuando le parece mi cara bonita a Harry?.-  
  
-De todas formas también te quería preguntar otra cosa Ginny.- ¿Qué querías decir esta mañana con lo de que querer saber de que estábamos hablando Ron y yo entre clases?.-  
  
-Si Harry, es que me parece que estáis ocultando algo, os noto muy raros últimamente y no me gusta eso. Parece como si no confiarais en nosotras lo suficiente para contárnoslo.-  
  
-Mira Ginny, no quiero que pienses nunca que yo o tu hermano no confiamos en ti o en Hermione. Ron, Hermione y Tú sois las personas en quien yo más confío. Pondría mi vida en vuestras manos sin pensármelo dos veces, sobre todo si esas manos son las tuyas.-  
  
-Nosotros confiamos en vosotras mucho más de lo que tú puedes llegar a imaginarte. Únicamente lo que ocurre es que no podemos hablar de ciertos temas con vosotras. De todas formas no te preocupes. ¿Qué quieres que haga para que dejes de desconfiar de nosotros Ginny?.-  
  
-Quiero que me cuentes que es lo que estáis ocultando Ron y tú.-  
  
-Mira, eso ahora mismo no te lo puedo decir. De todas formas y antes de que digas nada ¿que te parece si le pregunto a Ron que le parece a él y yo te lo digo el domingo?- dijo Harry  
  
-¿No me lo puedes decir ahora Harry,? no me gusta eso de que nos ocultéis cosas.-  
  
-No te preocupes Ginny, te diré todo lo que quieras saber el domingo ¿vale?. Pero a condición de que vuelvas a sonreír como a mi me gusta y no te preocupes por lo que hacemos Ron y yo ¿vale?-  
  
Después de decir esto Harry se puso a hacerle cosquillas a Ginny, lo que provocó en esta unas cuantas carcajadas.  
  
-Así esta mucho mejor, ahí, con lo guapa que estas tú cuando sonríes y lo poco que lo haces. Bueno, vamonos a ir al comedor que ahora los que se van a pensar que te estoy haciendo algo son tu hermano y Hermione.-  
  
-Ja ja ja, no creo que mi hermano ni se haya dado cuenta de que no estamos en el comedor, seguramente estará demasiado ocupado hablando y mirando embobado a Hermione.-  
  
-Si, puede ser, pero más vale no tentar demasiado a la suerte, ya sabes como de protector puede llegar a ser tu hermano y no creo que le haga demasiada gracia, aunque sea yo mismo.-  
  
-Si la verdad es que a veces puede llegar a ser un verdadero incordio. No sabes tú la de problemas que tengo yo con él para poder tener un novio. Me los espanta a todos.-  
  
-Hablando de novios Ginny, dime ¿hay algún chico que tenga ahora mismo tu corazón?.-  
  
-¿Y a qué viene ahora esa pregunta Harry?- dijo una sonrojada Ginny  
  
-Oh bueno, nada más que curiosidad por si la preciosidad que tengo aquí a mi lado a encontrado a algún chico que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella.-  
  
-Venga Harry, sabes de sobra que yo no soy ninguna preciosidad. Hay chicas mucho más guapas que yo en Hogwarts-.  
  
-Oh, Ginny, me parece que te subestimas demasiado, además de que se nota que no te has mirado últimamente en el espejo. Te aseguro que cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts te van a llover los pretendientes. Casi me parece que vamos a tener Ron y yo que formar un nuevo grupo. "Guardaespaldas de Ginny Weasley. La chica más guapa de Hogwarts en el último siglo".  
  
-Ja ja ja, no me hagas reír Harry.-  
  
-Fuera de bromas Ginny ¿cómo te va con Deán?. Según lo que dijiste el año pasado en el camino de vuelta a casa, vosotros dos estabais juntos.-  
  
-Ah, eso, no Deán y yo no tenemos nada. Bueno si que tenemos algo, es un gran amigo mío, pero nada romántico. Y si que hay un chico en Hogwarts que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero soy demasiado mala para que se fije en mi.-  
  
-¿Y puedo saber el nombre de semejante tonto?. ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría escapar a una chica tan guapa, dulce e inteligente como tú Ginny?.-  
  
-Pues es alguien a quien tú conoces extraordinariamente bien Harry-.  
  
-No te preocupes Ginny, ya hablaré yo muy seriamente con semejante tonto y ya verás como si te esfuerzas, este año lo conquistas seguro. O incluso ¿que te hace pensar que no lo has conquistado ya?. Igual en este último tiempo se ha dado cuenta de que tú significas mucho para él y únicamente esta esperando el momento para decírtelo.¿no crees?-  
  
Después de esto se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado al comedor y Ginny se fue rápido a cenar a la misma vez que pensaba. -¿Me acaba de decir Harry que ya lo he conquistado y sólo esta esperando el momento de decírmelo.? No, no puede ser.-  
  
Mientras tanto Harry susurraba para que no lo oyera Ginny.  
  
-No te preocupes Ginny, por que mi corazón desde hace casi dos meses sólo te pertenece a ti y te lo demostrare en tu cumpleaños.-  
  
Después de esto se pusieron todos a comer animadamente charlando entre ellos.  
  
Después de terminar de cenar se fueron a clase de occlumancia, que era la última clase del día. Cuando llegaron ya estaba esperándolo en el salón Lily para comenzar.  
  
-Bueno, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Como me estado dando cuenta en estos dos últimos días parecéis haber hecho ya un escudo permanente a los ataques mentales. Aunque ese escudo es todavía muy débil y yo no tengo ningún problema en romperlo y entrar en vuestras mentes, aunque no se os puede negar el hecho de que habéis hecho un increíble progreso.-  
  
-Ahora lo que quiero es que intentéis es, ese mismo escudo reforzarlo para hacerlo impenetrable.- Como lo que nosotros queremos es que no pueda entrar Voldemort en vuestras mentes, y su poder es muy superior al mío, lo que vamos a hacer va a ser lo siguiente:-  
  
-Cuando vea que no puedo entrar en vuestras mentes ni con toda mi fuerza, entonces intentaremos entrar James y yo a la vez en vuestros recuerdos para aumentar la dificultad. Terminaremos la parte de Oclumancia en el mismo momento, en que vuestro escudo sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que ni James Godric y yo a la vez, podamos entrar en vuestras mentes.  
  
-Pero mama, ¿cómo esperas que podamos que consigamos evitar que Godric Gryffindor, uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, y uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, y James y Lily Potter, probablemente unas de las parejas de aurores más buenas del último siglo no consigan entrar en nuestras mentes a la vez?. Sólo Godric ya tendrá aproximadamente la fuerza de Voldemort.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, por que te aseguro que lo conseguiréis. La poción que os estoy dando últimamente sirve para localizar agujeros o puntos débiles en vuestros escudos mentales y corregirlos y aumentarles la fuerza. Con esfuerzo y la ayuda de la poción, os aseguro que lo conseguiréis.-  
  
Después de esto se pusieron a intentar bloquear los intentos de entrar en sus mentes de Lily. Los chicos no consiguieron mucha mejora respecto al día anterior. Lo único que consiguieron de mejora era que pareció que les fue más fácil echarla al segundo recuerdo que vio.  
  
-Bueno chicos no esta nada, pero nada mal. Anda tomaros la poción. Antes de que os vayáis os quisiera decir una cosa. Si vosotros mismos intentáis, antes de venir a esta clase ver fallos en vuestros escudos y corregirlos, avanzaremos más rápido. -  
  
-¿Y cómo hacemos eso mama?. Yo no se si a los demás los ocurrirá lo mismo, pero yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer para ver fallos en mis escudos o corregirlos.-  
  
-Eso es con relajación. Intentad haceros uno con el mundo, es decir, tenéis que entrar en un estado tal de quietud que quedes "desconectado" del mundo exterior. En ese momento podréis visualizar vuestros escudos y podréis ver los agujeros y podréis corregirlos y reforzarlos. -  
  
-De hecho creo que la clase de mañana la vamos a dedicar a eso. Para mañana no voy a intentar entrar en vuestros recuerdos sino que vais a intentar entrar en ese estado de meditación y intentar mejorar vuestros escudos.-  
  
-Las primeras veces que consigáis hacerlo os recomendaría que no intentarais corregir más que uno o dos agujeros, ya que os recuerdo que se requiere una gran fuerza mental para hacer eso y, sobre todo las primeras veces, suele ser muy fatigoso.-  
  
-Venga chicos, por hoy ya hemos terminado. Ya podéis iros a descansar.-  
  
Una vez los chicos salieron se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones a descansar. Lo primero que hicieron los cuatro fue darse una ducha e inmediatamente después entrar en la cama y dormirse profundamente.  
  
Diez minutos después de entrar en la cama, después de haberse duchado, él único de los cuatro chicos que todavía estaba despierto era Harry, ya que había quedado con su padre James Potter para crear y hechizar el regalo de Ginny.  
  
-Hola Harry, ya estoy aquí. ¿Estás listo para hacerlo?.-  
  
-Cuando quieras papa. Cuanto antes terminemos mejor, así podré dormir más.-  
  
-Bueno, ¿Tienes los materiales de lo que vas a hacer los collares?.-  
  
-Por supuesto papa, aquí tengo el oro blanco, las esmeraldas, los zafiros, el ámbar y todo lo demás-.  
  
-Vale pues, lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es ponernos manos a la obra.-  
  
Sin perder ni un segundo padre e hijo se pusieron a trabajar en los collares que regalarían a Ginny y a los chicos. Estuvieron así durante horas hasta que a las 4 de la mañana, únicamente una hora antes de que se supusiera que se tuvieran que levantar ya estaban los collares creados y correctamente hechizos, tanto con el hechizo para hablar con el pensamiento, como con el hechizo indestructible y el anti convocación.  
  
-Bueno, ahora únicamente queda por darle el último toque. ¿Has pensado ya como quieres que se active el collar. Ya que no creo que sea muy sabio eso de que este siempre encendido. Sería mejor si se pudiera encender y apagar a voluntad.-  
  
-Si, en eso tienes razón. Yo creo que lo mejor sería si se activara con una palabra. Veamos, espera que piense que podría ser. Ya esta, como el collar tiene la forma de nuestras formas animagas podríamos usar para activarlo el nombre que tendrá cada uno como merodeador-.  
  
-¿Ya habéis decidido cuales va a ser vuestros apodos?. Me parece muy bien, ahora únicamente me tienes que decir cual va a ser vuestros apodos para utilizarlo como contraseña.-  
  
-Yo soy Antorcha, Ginny es Tormenta, Ron es Escama y Hermione es Salpicadura.-  
  
Después de esto James repitió el encantamiento cuatro veces en los cuatro collares para terminar el proceso.  
  
-Bueno, por fin hemos terminado ya. La verdad es que no creía que nos fuera a costar tanto- dijo Harry.  
  
-La verdad es que esto siempre tarda su tiempo en hacerse. De todas formas el tuyo ya lo tienes y el de Ginny, sin duda se lo darás en su cumpleaños, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con los de Ron y Hermione?.-pregunto James  
  
-Tenía pensado guardarlos y dárselos en el cumpleaños de Ron, que es noviembre o en navidad como regalos. ¿Tú que opinas?.-  
  
-Yo creo que se lo tendrías que dar también el sábado a todos. Más que nada por que puede resultar extremadamente útil y podría ser una desventaja si ocurre algo en este primer trimestre no tener ninguna forma de comunicarse entre vosotros en caso de emergencia-.  
  
-Si, la verdad es que en eso tienes razón. Vale se lo daré también a ellos el sábado a la vez que a Ginny.-  
  
-Bueno ya te veo mañana en clase de Defensa. Ahora te dejo aquí la poción para que no noten que no has dormido en toda la noche. Hasta después hijo.-  
  
-Adiós papa, que descanses-.  
  
-Una vez James Potter se fue, Harry se comenzó a preparar para un nuevo y duro día de entrenamiento.-  
  
CADA VEZ ME SUPERO MÁS. 17 PÁGINAS NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS. LA VERDAD ES QUE QUERÍA HACERLO DE QUINCE PÁGINAS, PERO AL FINAL ME PUSE Y YA VEIS. DECIROS QUE YA HEMOS SOBREPASADO LAS 90 PÁGINAS. EXACTAMENTE SON 92 PAGINAS EL FANFIC POR EL MOMENTO (SIN CONTAR NINGUNA DE LAS REVIEWS PUESTAS EN NINGUN CAPÍTULO). (YA NOS SALE A MÁS DE 10 PAGINAS DE MEDIA POR CAPÍTULO). VAMOS A COMENZAR CON LA CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVEWS  
  
Lobezno:  
  
Bueno, lobezno, aquí tienes explicado un poco de lo que le tienen preparado a Ginny, aunque por supuesto la fiesta tendrá varias sorpresas que algunas/ os ya han averiguado, aunque únicamente han averiguado una de las varias que habrán. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Por cierto ¿cuándo tienes pensando actualizar el de "La orden del fénix II" o cualquiera de los otros que tienes (incluyendo la traducción de naia)?. Un saludo  
  
Javi-fernandez:  
  
Ya tienes aquí otro capítulo. Espero que te guste.  
  
Nelly Esp:  
  
Bueno, aquí voy a contestar tus dudas Nelly. La verdad es que me gusta mucho eso de que os guste el capítulo y el fanfic en general. La verdad es que animan un montón los reviews. Aunque a mi los que más me gustan son aquellos que aparte de decirte si les gusta o no la historia te dicen también criticas o te hacen preguntas sobre la historia, ya que te sirve para mejorar.  
  
En cuanto al poder especial, únicamente te voy a decir que mires el horario de entrenamiento que tienen los chicos (aparece en el capítulo 6). Con eso ya sabes en que van a ser entrenados los 4 chicos. Únicamente tienes que pensar, sabiendo en que van a ser entrenados, que es lo que los diferencia a unos de otros, aún habiendo recibido exactamente el mismo entrenamiento. Ya te diré que hay únicamente dos clases que aún haciendo lo mismo los resultados son muy diferentes. Ahora sabiendo eso, tienes que averiguar que es lo que hace especial a Harry de los otros tres.  
  
Como has podido ver en este capítulo tengo pensado que Harry y Ginny, así como Ron y Hermione se junten en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny. En cuanto a si has acertado o no con la sorpresa, si has leído hasta aquí estoy seguro que ya sabrás perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
  
En cuanto a lo de la aparición ten por seguro que si que lo aprenderán (más exactamente en magia antigua), así como también aprenderán a aparecerse en Hogwarts (no olvidemos que Godric es uno de sus fundadores, y por lo tanto conoce todas las defensas y escudos que hay colocados allí) y en cualquier otro sitio en que haya barreras anti aparición. Aunque os puedo asegurar que no será igual una forma de aparición a la otra. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
  
Climenestra:  
  
Bueno, me agrada mucho eso de que te guste el fanfic y de que lo consideres original. Eso es lo que intento. De todas formas espero que lo vayas siguiendo y, no te preocupes por la broma a los Slytherins. No eres la única que esta impaciente, os aseguro que la broma valdrá la pena.  
  
Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo. Hasta la semana que viene.  
  
Superhyoga. 


	10. ORGANIZANDO LA FIESTA DE GINNY 2ª PARTE

CAPÍTULO 10: ORGANIZANDO LA FIESTA DE GINNY 2ª PARTE  
  
Como todos los días Ron, Hermione y Ginny se despertaron a las cinco de la mañana para comenzar con un nuevo día de entrenamiento. Aunque Ginny lo desconocía ese día iba a celebrarse una reunión entre sus tres mejores amigos para ver como terminaban de organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebraría al día siguiente.  
  
Después de levantarse y vestirse salieron y se encontraron con un Harry con un cara bastante descansada. A simple vista ninguno de ellos supondría que Harry en realidad había estado toda la noche trabajando en los collares que les daría él a sus tres amigos.  
  
Sin embargo, ya que tanto Ron como Hermione sabían que Harry la noche anterior había quedado con su padre para preparar el regalo de Ginny, estos se preguntaban como era posible que, habiendo dormido menos que ellos estuviera tan descansado, cuando, unos pocos días atrás, cuando ellos tres se habían quedado hablando en el cuarto de Harry al día siguiente habían amanecido con bastantes menos fuerzas de las habituales.  
  
Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que Harry en realidad no había dormido nada y que únicamente estaba en ese estado de descanso gracias a una poción que le había dado su padre James Potter para que pudiera empezar el día como siempre.  
  
-Hola chicos. Venga vamos al entrenamiento físico. Por cierto, por curiosidad. ¿Qué parte os gusta más en Artes Marciales, ahora que ya hemos visto las dos vertientes?. ¿Las clases de ataque o las clases de defensa?.- preguntó un Harry curioso.  
  
-La verdad es que a mi me gusta más la parte de defensa-. –Personalmente pienso que la defensa es incluso más importante que el ataque. Ya que, de nada te sirve saber atacar muy bien si no dominas perfectamente la defensa, además de que en caso de emergencia siempre puedes hacer una retirada a tiempo-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Yo la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo contigo Ginny-dijo Ron. –Es cierto eso de que la defensa es muy importante, pero no olvides nunca eso de que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Si tu atacas muy bien obligaras al enemigo a defenderse, lo cual también te beneficiará a ti ya que tendrá más problemas para atacarte.-  
  
-Yo creo que los dos tenéis razón. Ginny tiene razón diciendo que la defensa es muy importante y también tiene razón en eso que dice de que una retirada a tiempo es una victoria. Pero sin embargo también estoy de acuerdo con Ron en eso de que en muchas ocasiones la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Yo creo que lo mejor es compaginar las dos cosas, es decir, lo que yo creo que diferencia a un buen luchador, y no sólo de artes marciales, sino de cualquier disciplina, es saber cuando atacar y cuando defender.-  
  
Mientras los chicos iban discutiendo el tema, llegaron sin apenas darse cuenta hasta el salón de entrenamiento donde se pusieron a hacer los ejercicios que hicieron todos los días desde que empezaron con el entrenamiento.  
  
A las ocho de la mañana salieron de la sala de entrenamiento, y en esta ocasión Ginny se quedó un poco retrasada para poder hablar con su hermano, mientras Harry se iba con Hermione.  
  
-Oye Ron, te quería hacer unas cuantas preguntas y me gustaría que me respondieras con total sinceridad-.  
  
-Por supuesto Ginny ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?.-  
  
-Bueno, ayer estuve hablando con Harry y el me dijo algo que quiero que tú me confirmes. Dependiendo de tu respuesta te diré yo una cosa que se o no. Ante todo quiero que seas sincero. ¿Tú quieres a Hermione?. Y no me refiero a una amiga o una hermana, sino como algo mas. Tu ya sabes a que me refiero.-  
  
A Ron al principio le sorprendió esta pregunta, pero después se sobrepuso a la sorpresa inicial y le respondió a su hermana.  
  
-¿Y a que viene ahora mismo esa pregunta?:-  
  
-Bueno, es muy importante que me digas si la respuesta es si o no. Confía en mi no se lo diré a ella si ese es el caso.-  
  
Después de pensarlo detenidamente durante unos segundos Ron respondió. –Si Ginny, si que me gusta mucho Hermione. Pero de todas formas no creo que le diga nada. Soy demasiado malo para ella. Ella merece algo mucho mejor que yo.-  
  
-¿Y por que no le dejas elegir a ella lo que es mejor o peor para ella?. Para que lo sepas yo se el nombre del chico que le gusta a Hermione, pero bueno, como supongo que no te interesará, pues nada. Vamos a comer y no se hable más.-dijo Ginny  
  
-¿En serio sabes tú el nombre del chico que le gusta a Hermione?.-  
  
-Por supuesto, ella misma me lo ha dicho, aunque no antes de que yo le dijera el nombre del que me gusta a mi. Pero bueno, eso ahora no viene al caso. Mira, el decírtelo me metería en un gran problema con Hermione si ella se enterará: Pero también se que será la muchacha más feliz del mundo si el chico al que ella quiere le correspondiera.-  
  
-Venga, deja de darle vueltas a la perdiz y dime de una vez quien es el chico que le gusta a Hermione-.  
  
-Desde luego Ron, es que si fueras más lento irías para detrás. ¿No te das cuenta de que el chico que le gusta a Hermione eres tú?. Tú Ron Weasley eres el chico por el que suspira nuestra Hermi.-  
  
-Y esto, sólo te lo voy a decir una vez Ron, deja de una maldita vez de pensar que eres demasiado malo para ella. Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco. Eres leal, llegando al punto de arriesgar tu propia vida por ayudar a los que quieres, cosa que has demostrado en muchas ocasiones en estos últimos cinco años. Estoy más que seguro que harías cualquier cosa por ayudar o proteger a Hermione, aunque eso supusiera un peligro para tu vida, sin pensártelo dos veces, eres inteligente cuando quieres, aunque también un poco vago, eres cariñoso, tierno, amable. Lo único que te hace falta es un poquito más de romanticismo.-  
  
-Pero no se, ¿qué ha podido ver Hermione en mi, si no tengo nada. Yo siempre creí que Krum era bastante mejor que yo. El tiene muchas cosas que yo no tengo.-  
  
-¿Qué tiene Krum que no tengas tú?. Nada Ron. Krum no tiene nada que no tengas tú excepto dinero. ¿No te das cuenta Ron de que Hermione no quiere nada con Krum y únicamente esta esperando a que tú te fijes en ella.?-  
  
-¿Y entonces por qué fue con Krum al baile en cuarto año en vez de ir conmigo?.-  
  
-A esa pregunta ella misma te respondió en cuarto año, fue con Krum, por dos motivos principalmente. El primero por qué a ella no le gusta eso de que le pidas ir con ella como último recurso. Ella habría ido más que gustosa contigo si se lo hubieses pedido antes, pero no pensaste en ella más que como último recurso, y el segundo era evidentemente para darte celos. Lo cual creo que funcionó a la perfección.-  
  
-El único problema es que ahora piensas que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella, cuando si le dijeras lo que sientes, no dudo de que te diría sus sentimientos y terminarais ganando los dos.-  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que Hermione me quiere a mí y no a otro chico.? Espero que no sea una mentira o te aseguro que me la pagarás.-  
  
-Ron, yo puedo hacer bromas y todo lo que tu quieras, pero este tema es demasiado serio para estar jugando con él. Te aseguro que te estoy diciendo la verdad absolutamente, aunque de todas formas ¿cuándo te he mentido yo?.-  
  
-¿He de responder a esa pregunta?.-contestó un mordaz Ron.  
  
-Sabes perfectamente Ron que yo nunca te he mentido. Como mucho he podido "olvidarme" de decirte ciertos detalles o ocultarte algo, sobre todo, cuando se referían a sorpresas o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero nunca te he mentido en cosas serias-.  
  
-Bueno, vale, de todas formas ya hablaré yo con Harry para que me ayude él con esto. La verdad es que es un monstruo organizando cosas. Seguro que se le ocurre alguna manera de que le diga a Hermione lo que siento y que ella se caiga de espaldas. Para eso él es único.-  
  
-¿En serio?. Vaya esa faceta de Harry no la conocía. ¿Y dices que es muy bueno organizando cosas.?  
  
-Mucho, ni te lo imaginas. Pero bueno, dejemos eso aparte y vamonos ya para el comedor que si no se van a extrañar mucho los chicos-.  
  
Así los chicos se fueron yendo para el comedor mientras Ginny iba pensando en esa nueva faceta de Harry que ella no conocía.  
  
-Desde luego, siempre que piensas que conoces del todo a una persona, termina sorprendiéndote, aunque desde luego es que eso es una de las cosas que más me gusta de él.-pensó Ginny  
  
Una vez los chicos comieron y charlaron animadamente se fueron andando tranquilamente hasta el salón de entrenamiento donde, nuevamente iban a tener una nueva sesión de la parte defensiva de Artes Marciales.  
  
Bruce saludó a los chicos y les dijo que entrará mientras que el se ponía en el centro del salón.  
  
-Como estoy seguro que os acordareis hoy vamos a ver nuevas formas básicas de defensa. Hoy va a ser un poco diferente ya que va a ser una defensa contra unos ataques más complicados.-  
  
Así estuvieron practicando durante dos horas hasta que terminaron la clase, con más moratones de los que tenían al terminar la primera clase de Artes Marciales defensivas (N/A: la clase anterior no cuenta ya que era la parte ofensiva de Artes Marciales)  
  
-No ha estado nada mal la clase. ¿no os parece chicos?-dijo Hermione  
  
-La verdad es que yo la he encontrado bastante interesante, por decir lo menos-dijo Ginny  
  
-Si la verdad es que era muy interesante, aunque como sigamos teniendo tantos moratones cada vez que terminemos las clases al final nos vamos a hacer inmunes al hechizo curador-dijo Ron  
  
-Yo la verdad, es que de lo que menos me preocuparía es de los moratones, ten en cuenta que nos estamos entrenando así de duramente para poder enfrentar a los mortifagos y a Voldemort. Y ten por seguro que cuando nos enfrentamos a ellos, saldremos con bastante más que unos simples moratones. Yo firmaría ya mismo si supiera que únicamente saldríamos del enfrentamiento con unos moratones, o incluso con un brazo o una pierna rota, por lo que tenemos que hacer que no nos afecte, o nos afecte lo menos posible el dolor.- dijo Harry  
  
-Si, supongo que tienes razón Harry, pero es que si seguimos así nos van a tomar por el club de fans de Ojoloco Moody, por el gran número de cicatrices que tendremos-respondió Ron.  
  
-Dudo mucho Ron que unos simples moratones nos dejen cicatrices, y para que lo sepas, Moody es uno de los mejores aurores que hay actualmente. Ya me gustaría a mi, o incluso a cualquier auror actualmente, tener las habilidades que tiene él.-  
  
-Mucha gente le considera loco, perturbado, o incluso paranoico, pero es gracias a esa paranoia, como ha logrado sobrevivir a todos los peligros a los que se a enfrentado a lo largo de su carrera, y es su "vigilancia constante" lo que, sin lugar a dudas, le ha convertido en uno de los mejores aurores que existen actualmente en el mundo.-dijo harry  
  
-Si, bueno la verdad es que no se le puede negar el merito de que es un gran auror y eso, pero aun así...-  
  
-Déjalo Ron, que vamos ya a llegar a la clase de Defensa. Por cierto. ¿Hoy no nos tenía que hacer la prueba tu padre para ver cómo dominábamos el patronum al enfrentarnos a dementores?-dijo Ginny  
  
-Pues si, tienes razón Ginny, la verdad es que casi se me olvida. De todas formas no os preocupéis estoy seguro de que no tendréis ningún problema consiguiendo crear el patronum en presencia de varios dementores. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es pensar en el mismo recuerdo feliz con el que conseguisteis crear el patronum en clase el otro día y no tendréis el más mínimo problema.-  
  
Efectivamente y tal y como había dicho Ginny, cuando entraron en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se encontraron con que en el aula estaban esperándolos no sólo James sino también Lily y Godric  
  
-Hola chicos, bueno, como supongo que os acordareis hoy teníamos previsto ver que tal lo hacíais enfrentandoos a varios dementores. De todas formas y para asegurarnos que no os ocurre nada malo es que estamos aquí los tres.-  
  
-Bueno chicos, ¿estáis listos?.-  
  
Una vez que los chicos asintieron James sacó flotando de un armario una docena de cajas.  
  
-Bueno chicos, en cada una de estas cajas se encuentra un boggart. Cuando las vayamos abriendo los boggarts se irán convirtiendo en dementores, los cuales vosotros tendréis que rechazar con el patronum. Comenzaremos con dos, conforme vayáis venciéndolos iremos añadiendo más dementores para que sea más difícil. Para el final de esta clase, espero que por lo menos uno de vosotros sea capaz de poder con todos los dementores a la vez, y me sentiría muy orgulloso e impresionado si los cuatro pudierais con todos ellos.-  
  
Los chicos se miraron y asintieron. Después de esto decidieron que pasarían uno tras otro a enfrentarse con los dementores. El primero en hacerlo sería Ron, después pasaría Hermione, después iría Ginny y el último sería Harry.  
  
Tal y como habían quedado, Ron se adelantó para enfrentarse a los dementores. Al principio salieron dos dementores y Ron sintió esa sensación de frialdad y de que nunca más podrías ser feliz típica de cuando estas en presencia de una de estas criaturas.  
  
-Ron, recordando lo que le había dicho su hermana sobre Hermione levantó la varita y dijo -¡Expecto patronum!- En el mismo momento en que terminó de decir esto una niebla plateada apareció de la punta de su varita haciendo que los dementores se detuvieran al instante, para momentos más tarde convertirse en el toro y ponerse a embestir contra los dementores y hacerlos huir.-  
  
Así fueron añadiendo más y más dementores hasta que diez minutos más tarde Ron se estaba enfrentando a los doce dementores, pero gracias a su recuerdo feliz de lo que le dijo su hermana esta mañana antes del desayuno, no tuvo ningún problema en deshacerse de todos ellos.  
  
-Muy bien Ron, estoy muy impresionado. ¿Me podrías decir cual es el recuerdo feliz que has utilizado para producir el patronum?. Si recuerdo correctamente en la última clase tu patronum no tenía tanta fuerza como el que has demostrado ahora mismo-  
  
-El recuerdo feliz que he utilizado es sobre unas cosas que hemos hablado Ginny y yo esta mañana. Gracias a eso que hemos hablado, o mejor dicho, a lo que significaba para mi eso que hemos hablado, es que he podido hacer el patronum. La verdad es que no esperaba que pudiera hacerlo.-  
  
-Muy bien Ron, bueno, ahora ya puedes pasar tu Hermione a ver que tal lo haces-  
  
Hermione también se adelantó, y mientras lo hacía se encontró con Ron que iba a sentarse después de su enfrentamiento con ellos. -¡Venga Hermione, tu puedes con ellos, demuéstrales de que esta hecha la chica más inteligente y guapa de todo Hogwarts!,- tras lo cual, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a sentar mientras ella se preparó para enfrentarse a los dementores.  
  
-Antes de que incluso salieran los dementores Hermione se quedó mirando a la nada mientras pensaba en lo que Ron acababa de hacer y en el beso que le había dado. Utilizando este recuerdo, se preparó para enfrentarse a los dementores.-  
  
Una vez que ya estuvo lista pasó lo mismo que le pasó a Ron y fueron saliendo los dementores. La primera vez también salieron un par de ellos que fueron fácilmente repelidos por la nutria de Hermione, la cual brillaba más que nunca debido a la felicidad que tenía Hermione debido a lo que había pasado.  
  
Después de esto se fueron añadiendo dementores, que fueron todos muy fácilmente repelidos por la nutria hiperactiva de Hermione. Tal y como le había ocurrido a Ron, ella también fue capaz de repeler a todos y cada uno de los dementores. Otra vez James también la felicitó, aunque en este caso, no le preguntó cual era el recuerdo feliz que había utilizado, ya que, por lo menos para él era evidente cual había sido. (N/A: ¿Para quién no lo sería?)  
  
Cuando Hermione volvió al se encontró con una Ginny que ya se estaba terminando de preparar para enfrentar a los dementores. Después de desearle suerte, se sentó junto a sus tres amigos. Aunque en esta ocasión estaba bastante colorada debido a lo que había pasado hace unos pocos minutos, pensó que este era un muy buen momento para hablar entre ellos aprovechando que Ginny estaba ocupada.  
  
-Chicos, oye ¿cómo va lo de la fiesta de Ginny?.-¿A qué hora va a ser la fiesta y como vamos a organizarlo todo para distraer a la anfitriona hasta que este todo listo?.-  
  
-Bueno, esto lo hablaremos más detenidamente esta noche después de la clase de Oclumancia, pero ya os puedo decir que la fiesta empezará a las 10 de la noche y durará toda la noche, o hasta que nos cansemos y decidamos irnos a dormir. De todas formas os aseguro que con todo lo que va a haber ni a Ginny ni a ti os entrará sueño, eso os lo aseguro.-dijo Harry  
  
-Respecto a lo de cómo vamos a hacer para distraer a Ginny antes de la fiesta, de eso ya me encargo yo, ya veré yo que hago para que Ginny no se acerque al comedor.-  
  
-Si, confió en ti para que no se acerque al comedor, pero te lo advierto, ten cuidado con lo que le haces a mi hermana, o te las verás conmigo- dijo un Ron, medio en broma medio en serio  
  
-Venga Ron, no te pongas ahora en plan "hermano sobre protector", sabes de sobre que no voy a hacer nada a Ginny, únicamente voy a distraerla,-dijo Harry, aunque con un susurro bajo para que únicamente lo oyera Ron añadió -o por lo menos hasta que no esté más avanzada la noche, tu ya sabes a que me refiero.-  
  
-Si, ya eso es lo malo, que se a que te refieres, y se que mi Hermana, igual le da un infarto con lo que tienes pensado, aunque bueno...-  
  
-Mira el lado bueno Ron, si le da un infarto, y se muere, al menos sabes que se murió de felicidad.-  
  
-No bromees con eso Harry.-  
  
-Ron ¿de verdad piensas que a Ginny le va a dar un infarto?. Por el amor de dios, estoy seguro que se va a sorprender y eso, pero no creo que llegue a tanto.-  
  
-¿Sé puede saber de que estáis hablando vosotros que no me estoy enterando de nada?- Dijo una enfadada Hermione  
  
-Bueno, vamos a dejar la conversación hasta aquí y ya la continuaremos después que Ginny ya está terminando y no queremos que nos oiga.-dijo Harry  
  
Efectivamente, y tal y como Harry había dicho Ginny en ese momento se estaba enfrentando a los doce dementores, y al igual que les ocurrió a Ron y Hermione esta también los hizo huir con su patronum dragón, el cual brillaba más de lo habitual.  
  
-Excelente Ginny, te voy a hacer la misma pregunta que le hice a Hermione.- ¿Qué recuerdo es el que has utilizado para usar el patronum.? Este patronum tenía mucha más potencia que el que usaste en la última clase.-  
  
-Bueno, esto es de una conversación que tuvimos Harry y yo ayer mientras nos íbamos hasta el comedor en lo que pensé al utilizar el encantamiento.- dijo un Ginny un poco sonrojada  
  
-Bueno, pues muchas felicidades, por que tu patronum tenía una fuerza impresionante. Bueno, Harry es tu turno, cuando tu quieras.-  
  
Después de esto Harry pasó y se preparó para enfrentarse con los dementores. La verdad es que Harry, debido a que era el que más experiencia tenía en la lucha contra estas criaturas, no tenía ningún problema enfrentándose y utilizando el patronum.  
  
Efectivamente en el momento en que abrieron las dos primeras cajas y aparecieron los dos dementores Harry se concentró en el recuerdo de hace unos días cuando Hermione le había dicho que Ginny no tenía novio y que estaba esperando que él le hiciera caso.  
  
Con este pensamiento Harry fue capaz de ir venciendo a todos los dementores, hasta que, al igual como les había pasado a los chicos, llego a los doce, repeliéndolos también sin ningún problema.  
  
-Muy bien chicos, estamos los tres muy impresionados por como se ha desarrollado la prueba. La verdad es que esperábamos que Harry pudiera vencer a los doce dementores, debido a que es el que más tiempo domina el patronum, y el que, sin lugar a dudas tiene más experiencia enfrentándose a estas criaturas. Pero nunca esperamos que pudierais con ellos los cuatro.- dijo James  
  
Los chicos se encontraron muy orgullosos de que hubiesen pasado la prueba más que satisfactoriamente.  
  
-Bueno, siendo la hora que es y viendo que aún queda mucho tiempo para que termine la clase, vamos a seguir practicando el hechizo del "Mega Expecto Patronum".-dijo James  
  
Así lo hicieron y todos se pusieron a practicar con el hechizo hasta que una hora más tarde James dio por terminada la clase y se fueron tranquilamente a comer.  
  
Mientras hacían esto Ron y Harry se quedaron otra vez retrasados para así pudiera hablar este con Harry para ver como lo harían para que Ron se declarara a Hermione.  
  
-Harry, oye yo te quería preguntar si sabias como podía declararme a Hermione.-  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que eso es algo que deberías pensar tú. Eso depende de cómo pienses tu en Hermione, y como esperes que ella reaccione. Depende de cómo quieras tu hacerlo, es decir, ten en cuenta, que eso sólo lo vas a hacer una vez en la vida, si todo va bien, entonces es como tu quieras hacerlo.-  
  
De todas formas mira de esta forma es como yo tengo pensado hacerlo, si quieres puedes hacerlo igual que yo. De esta forma él se le acercó al oído y le dijo en un susurro lo que él tenía pensado hacer.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que es una muy buena idea. Yo creo que si que lo haré así, así que si no te importa que te imite lo haré así. Ahora sólo tengo que elegir cual usaré y ya esta.-  
  
-Bueno, yo tengo una lista. Si quieres después de nuestra reunión te la paso y ya esta.- dijo Harry.  
  
-Muchas gracias Harry, la verdad es que no se que haría yo sin ti. ¿Sabes que Ginny me ha confirmado lo que tu me has dicho y me ha sugerido que únicamente me hacía falta un poco más de romanticismo?-  
  
-¿En serio?. Bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende eso de que Ginny te ha confirmado lo que yo te llevaba diciendo toda la semana, y tampoco me sorprende para nada eso de que lo único que te hace falta es un poco más de romanticismo. ¿Por qué te crees que yo había elegido esa manera para declararme a Ginny. Esa es una de las formas más románticas que había encontrado y supuse que le gustaría.-  
  
-Bueno, de todas formas vamonos a irnos ya para el comedor, que si no mi hermana, se va a mosquear y ayer ya te lo dijo.-  
  
-Si, ya pero yo le dije que le diría de que estábamos nosotros hablando, así como que ocultábamos el domingo. Como la fiesta será el sábado, el domingo yo no le tendré que decir nada por que ella misma ya lo sabrá. Únicamente tendré que preguntarle que es lo que le ha parecido.-  
  
Mientras los chicos siguieron hablando, no se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado hasta el comedor, donde ya los esperaban las chicas para comer. Cuando se sentaron entre ellas se pusieron a conversar animadamente, aunque no por eso Harry se salvó de que Ginny le preguntara si ya estaba otra vez con los misterios que se llevaban él y su hermano.  
  
-Venga Ginny, ya te dije ayer que nosotros no estamos ocultando nada, o por lo menos nada que pudiera contarte ahora y te prometí que te contaría todo el domingo ¿verdad?. Así que no te preocupes, que te lo contaré ese día.-  
  
-¿Pero Harry, de que estabais hablando?- preguntó Ginny  
  
-Ginny, hemos estado hablando de varias cosas, una de ellas te la diré el domingo, aunque mira, ahora que lo pienso, la otra te la puedo decir ahora si quieres. Después de esto Harry se acercó aún más a Ginny y se puso a hablarle en un susurro a Ginny-  
  
-La verdad es que tu hermano me estaba pidiendo consejo sobre que hacer para pedirle a Hermione que fuera su novia. Yo le he dicho lo que yo haría y le confirmé eso que tu le dijiste de que le hacía falta un poquito más de romanticismo. De todas formas lo que yo le he dicho es bastante romántico.-  
  
-¿En serio Harry?. No conocía yo esa faceta tuya de romántico.-  
  
-Huy Ginny mucho me temo de que hay muchas, pero muchas facetas mías que, en el mejor de los casos, te harían caerte de culo, no te imaginas la de sorpresas que guardo yo en la manga- dijo Harry con un guiño sensual.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Y no me podrías decir ahora alguna de esas "facetas ocultas" tuyas?. La verdad es que algunas cosas que me ha dicho mi hermano antes me han sorprendido bastante.-  
  
-Bueno, por eso no te preocupes, esas facetas, como tú muy bien has dicho están ocultas y únicamente las saco a relucir en ocasiones muy especiales, aunque te puedo asegurar que algunas de ellas las verás antes de que termine la semana.-  
  
-Déjame adivinar, me dirás sobre ellas el domingo ¿no?.-  
  
-Hay que inteligente es mi Ginny, ¿lo has adivinado tu sola?.-  
  
-Ja ja ja, que graciosillo ¿no?- dijo Ginny mientras pensaba -¿me acaba de llamar "su" Ginny?. ¿Me lo parece a mi o Harry me esta tirando los tejos?. ¿Pero como puede ser eso, si me conoce desde hace cinco años y nunca se había interesado lo más mínimo en mi?.-  
  
Después de esto los chicos terminaron de comer y se fueron hasta los terrenos donde tenían en ese momento la clase de Magia Elemental. A decir verdad, iban a estar allí toda la tarde, debido al hecho de que después tenían Magia Antigua y, por último tendrían Magia Sin Varita.  
  
Conforme llegaron a los terrenos se prepararon para empezar una nueva clase de magia Elemental.  
  
-Hola chicos- dijo Godric. – Bueno, después de la fabulosa demostración que habéis hecho antes en la clase de Defensa vamos a empezar con la clase de Magia Elemental. Hoy había pensado empezar a enseñaros la "transformación" que os dije que sufriríais conforme fuerais dominando los elementos.-  
  
-¿Pero esa transformación no se produciría ella sola conforme fuéramos practicando?.- preguntó Hermione  
  
-En parte si, en parte no, es decir para poder usar esta transformación hay que tener un control, como poco de nivel medio, para no tener problemas con ella. A decir verdad no tenía pensado enseñárosla todavía pero visto el increíble desarrollo que habéis estado haciendo en las clases hemos pensado que podríamos intentarlo.-  
  
-Esta transformación cambiará no solo vuestra apariencia física, tanto en aspecto, como es casi seguro que también en ropa, sino que también multiplicará todas vuestras características, es decir, aumentará vuestra velocidad, resistencia, poder, agilidad y todas las demás características.-  
  
-Para la transformación hay que enfocar, por lo menos las primeras veces todos los sentimientos de cólera que sepáis. Pensad en aquellos que más os enfurezcan, imaginaos por ejemplo, que cualquiera de vuestros seres queridos esta a punto de ser asesinado por un mortifago, elegid vosotros el que queráis.  
  
-O, en tu caso Harry, intenta recordar como te sentiste en el departamento de misterios cuando viste a Bellatrix empujando a Sirius por el velo, recuerda esa rabia y utilízala. Pero ojo, tenéis que tener mucho cuidado, ya que tenéis que utilizarla y hacerla explotar para transformaros, pero tenéis también que conseguir dominarla, es decir que no os domine la rabia a vosotros, sino al revés ¿lo habéis entendido? -  
  
-Muy bien, bueno, ahora lo que os recomendaría es que os pusierais a al menos unos cien metros unos de otros. Se que habéis pasado por mucho y que odiáis a muchas personas, así que no creo que os sea muy difícil transformaros, lo que si os puede resultar un poco complicado es el mantener la transformación.- -De todas formas aquí tengo unas pociones para ayudaros a recuperar energías ya que suele ser bastante fatigoso el convertirse sobretodo las primeras veces.-  
  
-¿Oye Godric?- pregunto Ron. -¿Sabes como será la transformación?. Es decir, has dicho que cambiaremos físicamente, pero ¿sabes mas o menos, que aspecto tendremos transformados o no?.-  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que si, lo más probable es que a vosotros dos, a ti y a Harry se os ponga el pelo de punta, seguramente parecerá, por la forma que tendrá, como si llevarais una corona en la cabeza, lo más seguro es que os cambie el color del pelo también así como el de los ojos.-  
  
-En Harry el color de ojos así como el del pelo será entre un naranja y dorado, como si tuviera el color de una hoguera, en tu caso casi seguro tus ojos serán verde selva, mientras que tu pelo será de un color marrón tierra.-  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Y nosotras como será nuestro aspecto?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Bueno, en vuestro caso tendréis el pelo así de largo como lo tenéis, es decir hasta la mitad de la espalda como hasta ahora, lo más probable es que en tu caso sea de un color azul mar mientras que tus ojos también tendrán un color igual.-  
  
-En el caso de Ginny lo más probable es que tenga los ojos de un color violeta, mientras que el pelo será de un color blanco plateado, la verdad es que si es como el ultimo que vi, era precioso.-  
  
-En los cuatro casos os rodeará un aura del color de vuestro elemento, es decir, naranja en el caso de Harry, verde en el de Ron, azul en el de Hermione y blanco en el de Ginny.-  
  
En cuanto a las ropas como no se exactamente si las cambiareis no se como serán.  
  
-Bueno, ahora ya podéis empezar.- dio Godric  
  
Una vez dijeron eso los chicos estuvieron intentando concentrar todos los sentimientos de rabia y ira que tenían, en el caso de Harry contra Bellatrix, Snape, Dumbledore y Kreacher y en el caso de los demás únicamente tenían que pensar en el profesor de pociones o en el presuntuoso de Malfoy y todo lo que les había hecho durante estos últimos cinco años.  
  
Debido al hecho de toda la ira que sentía Harry hacia esos cuatro personajes fue el primero que empezó a cambiar. Al cabo de una hora ya se le podía apreciar como el pelo estaba empezando a ponerse de punta y como cada vez más una especie de aura naranja estaba empezando a envolverse en su cuerpo.  
  
Mientras a Harry le pasaba esto los otros tres chicos seguían intentando transformarse, aunque ninguno de ellos parecía tener ningún éxito.  
  
Después de un cuarto de hora más tarde se oyó un enorme estruendo seguido de una columna de fuego de casi ocho metros de alto y no menos de setenta y cinco metros de ancho.  
  
Cuando la columna desapareció se pudo a ver como la columna de fuego antes de desaparecer había dejado encima de Harry lo que parecía sin lugar a dudas un fénix y debajo de este a Harry, pero tal y como había dicho Godric antes, había conseguido transformarse. Llevaba una túnica dorada con un gran fénix rojo en el pecho y en la parte de la espalda. También se notaba como, efectivamente se le había cambiado el color del pelo y las cejas a un color naranja muy vivo, y sus ojos parecieron como fueran leñas ardiendo en una hoguera. Además de que se le notaba que tenía una mirada de furia que, estaban seguros, acobardaría incluso al hombre más valiente del mundo.  
  
-Perfecto Harry, muy bien, yo no lo habría hecho mejor- dijo un Godric muy contento. Muy bien, ahora quiero que intentes volver a la normalidad, quiero que intentes relajarte. Una vez lo hayas conseguido, quiero que vuelvas a transformarte hasta que consigas que la transformación sea instantánea y no necesites estar muy furioso para hacerla, sino que simplemente sea cuando tu lo desees.-  
  
-Mientras esto le ocurría a Harry, los chicos seguían intentando la transformación. Unos diez minutos después de que Harry se transformara lo consiguieron a la vez Ron, Ginny y Hermione.-  
  
Para conseguirlo, y debido a que ellos no habían sufrido las perdidas y las traiciones que había sufrido Harry, o por lo menos no hasta el mismo punto, lo que utilizaron, o por lo menos en el caso de Hermione fue el como se sintió Hermione con Malfoy en tercer curso cuando terminaron su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cuando ocurrió lo de Buckbeack y Malfoy se pavoneaba de que Hagrid era un bestia que no servia para dar clases. (N/A: Vamos, cuando le pegó la bofetada Hermione y le cruzó la cara. Lastima que no lo hiciese más a menudo con lo que me gustó a mi esa escena. Estoy deseando ver esa escena en la película...)  
  
En el caso de los hermanos Weasley lo que utilizaron fue el sentimiento que tenían contra su hermano Percy durante todo el verano, viendo como este no le dirigía la palabra a sus padres o como le dijo a Ron que tenía que dejar de ser amigo de Harry.  
  
Cuando se transformaron también se oyó un temblor y un estruendo que resonó en todo el castillo y los terrenos. Igual como le había pasado a Harry a ellos también se vieron envueltos por una columna de setenta y cinco metros de ancho y ocho metros de alto.  
  
Cuando desapareció la columna de agua que rodeaba a Hermione, y después de que se quedara durante unos segundos, la figura de un cisne blanco en el aire, igual como le había pasado a Harry apareció esta, aunque también estaba muy cambiada, se podía ver como tenía el pelo, las cejas y los ojos, tal y como había dicho Godric de un color azul mar, aunque el pelo lo seguía teniendo de una longitud igual a la que tenía antes, no se podía dejar de apreciar que parecía, si lo mirabas detenidamente, estar también en punta, aunque no tenía en este ninguna forma de corona, ni nada por el estilo. La túnica que llevaba Hermione, era de un color azul, más claro que su pelo y tenía en el pecho y en la espalda un gran cisne blanco.  
  
Mientras esto le ocurría a Hermione a Ron ya le había desaparecido la columna de rocas que le había rodeado, dejando igual que a los demás, un dibujo de un gales verde encima de su cabeza.  
  
Tal y como le ocurrió a Hermione y a Harry el también había cambiado mucho físicamente. Igual que Harry el también tenía el pelo de punta en forma de corona aunque en su caso era, tal y como había dicho Godric de un color marrón tierra, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color verde selva. Al igual como le había pasado a sus otros dos compañeros tenía esa mirada de furia extrema que hacía estremecer a cualquiera. Él también tenía una nueva túnica. En su caso era de un color marrón tierra teniendo en el centro del pecho y espalda un gales verde.  
  
A la vez que esto le ocurría a su hermano y a su mejor amiga a Ginny también la había rodeado una columna de igual tamaño de viento. Una vez esta desapareció dejando encima de su cabeza durante unos pocos segundos a un pegaso, apareció la vista más magnifica y espectacular que había visto antes nadie.  
  
Si el ver a Harry o a los chicos transformados era sobrecogedor no era nada, comparado con lo que parecía Ginny. Tenía los ojos de un color violenta intenso, como si contuvieran en ellos toda la fuerza del viento, tenía el pelo y las cejas de un blanco plateado, exactamente de un tamaño y forma igual al de Hermione, aunque lo que más temor podía inspirar era, sin lugar a dudas su cara. La habitualmente cara tranquila y de inocencia de Ginny se había convertido en una cara que era hasta tal punto de furia, que comparada con la de ella, la de Harry o la de los demás tenía una mirada amistosa. Igual como les pasó a todos los demás ella llevaba una túnica violeta intenso, del mismo color de sus ojos, con un dibujo de un pegaso en la parte del pecho y la espalda. (N/A: Para los que no se imaginen los peinados, deciros que para los de los chicos me he inspirado en el pelo que tiene Goku cuando se transforma en SSJ, mientras que para las chicas he utilizado el pelo de que tiene en SSJ3. Evidentemente, y aunque el pelo sea distinto, tienen los cuatro la misma fuerza. Únicamente he hecho esto para que no tuviera hacer que se cortaran el pelo, además así pienso que queda mejor.)  
  
-Excelente chicos. Me habéis maravillado. Ahora quiero que os relajéis que volváis a la normalidad y que después de que os toméis una dosis de esta poción para recuperar energías quiero que os volváis a transformar hasta que dominéis la transformación y podáis realizarla a voluntad.-  
  
Los chicos siguieron haciendo esto hasta que, media hora más tarde, cualquiera de los cuatro podía dominar la transformación y no necesitó enfurecerse tanto como las primeras veces, sino que lo hacían cuando querían.  
  
-Extraordinario, chicos. Bueno, por ahora podéis descansar ahora en un cuarto de hora empezaremos con la clase de Magia antigua.- Hoy veremos la aparición, y una forma de aparición que esta ya olvidada que se utilizaba mucho en mi época llamada "Teletransporte". Lo bueno que tiene esta técnica es que puedes utilizarla para pasar por las salas anti aparición, y en algunos casos es incluso mejor.-  
  
-¿Y por qué se dejó de utilizar si era mejor que la aparición normal?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, se dejó de utilizar porque esta técnica tiene una desventaja. Lo primero que tenéis que saber es que esta técnica se utiliza detectando la energía mágica de cualquier ser mágico.-  
  
- Todos los seres mágicos tenemos un núcleo que es, por decirlo de alguna manera el origen de nuestra magia. Obviamente no hay dos personas, ni siquiera aunque sean hermanos, o inclusive gemelos como tus hermanos Ron, que tengan el mismo núcleo.-  
  
- Lo que hace esta técnica es detectar este núcleo y tele transportarte al punto donde este ese mago o ser mágico. El problema de esto reside en que únicamente se utilizar para transportarte junto a alguien que tu conozcas, ya que necesitas sentir el núcleo mágico en cuestión si no conoces al mago o ser mágico, no podrás utilizarla.-  
  
-Esto, no ocurre con la aparición normal, ya que uno puede aparecerse, tanto al lado de un mago, o alguien que conozcas, en un lugar que conozcas, o inclusive en un lugar que no conozcas para nada.-  
  
-Ahora descansad y después vendré para la clase.-  
  
-¿Qué os ha parecido esta clase de Magia Elemental.- preguntó Ginny  
  
-La verdad es que ha sido agotadora, incluso bebiéndonos la poción ha sido mucho más agotadora que cualquier otra clase de Magia Elemental que teníamos antes, excepto a lo mejor, el primer día.- dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno, de todas formas tenemos mucho tiempo ahora ya nos hemos acostumbrado, con unos pocos días más no nos cansaremos al transformarnos.- dijo Harry  
  
-De todas formas, tu Harry no lo se, pero por lo menos las caras de Ginny y Hermione cuando se han transformado la primera vez la verdad es que, decir que daban miedo es quedarse corto, sobretodo Ginny daba autentico terror.- dijo Ron.  
  
-Si bueno, supongo que es normal, las primeras veces te transformas gracias a la ira, y es normal que tengamos esa cara de furia. De todas formas tanto tú como Harry también teníais una cara que daba miedo.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-De todas formas como habitualmente lo utilizaremos contra los mortifagos, el que demos miedo transformados, únicamente nos puede beneficiar así que eso la verdad es que no me preocupa.- dijo Harry.  
  
Mientras estaban charlando llegó Godric acompañado de James y Lily para ver como les iba la clase a los chicos.  
  
-Bueno, ahora vamos a empezar con la clase de Magia Antigua.- Como bien hemos dicho antes vamos a enseñaros la aparición. Primero empezaremos enseñándoos como sentir el núcleo mágico de un mago, tanto el de uno mismo como el de los demás, así a como a diferenciarlos.-  
  
-Esto os resultará extremadamente útil ya que el núcleo mágico nunca cambia, aunque la persona utilice medios de camuflaje como la poción multijugos o similares. Además también os servirá para identificar las intenciones de un mago.-  
  
-Muy ligado al núcleo mágico esta también el aura de un mago. En vuestro caso, vosotros habéis visto como os rodeaba un aura cuando os habéis transformado, pero vosotros aun en estado normal desprendéis un aura, aunque no os deis cuenta.-  
  
-Este aura es mayor o menor, dependiendo de vuestra conciencia, voluntad y condición física. Con tiempo también conseguiréis modificarla, es decir aumentarla o disminuirla a voluntad, para que los hechizos que utilicéis sean más o menos potentes o para que, un mago que pueda detectar auras, como puede ser Dumbledore o Voldemort vea un determinado nivel de aura que os interese más a vosotros.-  
  
-Por ejemplo, y para que me entendáis, en vez de estar siempre con vuestra aura al máximo, podréis disminuirla hasta el nivel normal de un alumno de sexto o de quinto, y en caso de necesidad, aumentarla hasta el punto en que vosotros queráis.-  
  
-Esto de conocer y dominar tanto vuestros núcleos mágicos como auras os será útil tanto para la aparición como para el tele transporte, ya que aunque los magos no son conscientes de ellos, utilizan este conocimiento cuando usan este medio de transporte.-  
  
Una vez terminada esta explicación los chicos intentaron sentir el núcleo mágico de uno mismo, para después, sentir el de los demás, pero aunque lo intentaron durante las dos horas que había durado la clase, no consiguieron el resultado que esperaban.  
  
-Bueno chicos, no os preocupéis, lo conseguiréis con el tiempo. Esto no es algo que se consiga fácilmente, sino que lleva tiempo y practica, no como la transformación, que aunque también necesita su tiempo, necesita mucho menos.-  
  
Después de esto Godric dejó a los chicos descansar otros diez minutos antes de empezar con la clase de Magia Sin Varita.  
  
-Bueno, hoy quiero que, intentéis dominar los elementos sin varita. Únicamente quiero que intentéis hacer como el primer día. No quiero que estos tengan una forma o tamaño determinado. Quiero que lo hagáis sin transformaros. Evidentemente si conseguís hacerlo sin transformaros, cuando lo hagáis estos serán más potentes.-  
  
Los chicos así lo hicieron, aunque desde luego que les costó muchísimo, debido entre otras cosas al cansancio que tenían. Viendo como no tenían casi energía, debido a lo extremadamente dura que había sido la tarde Godric dio por terminada la clase una hora antes para que se fueran a la habitación y descansaran.  
  
Una hora después aparecieron los cuatro chicos en el comedor, duchados y con una cara bastante más descansada de lo que tenían antes.  
  
Nada más llegar al comedor estuvieron comiendo con un hambre raramente vista en las chicas, aunque bastante habitual en Ron. De todas formas y debido al cansancio acumulado el que más fatigado, así como hambriento estaba era sin lugar a dudas Harry.  
  
Una vez terminaron de comer, salieron rumbo a la clase de Lily para la clase de Oclumancia.  
  
-Hola chicos, bueno hoy, como ya dijimos ayer, vamos a intentar reforzar nuestros escudos mentales para que sean más resistentes y duraderos. Como ya os dije ayer, para hacer esto quiero que estéis en un estado de quietud tal que quedéis desconectados del mundo.-  
  
Los chicos, lo intentaron, aunque a decir verdad era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Cuando terminó la clase dos horas más tarde ninguno de ellos había conseguido visualizar sus escudos para poder analizarlo y corregirlo.  
  
-Bueno chicos, no os preocupéis, esto es algo que lleva tiempo. En un par de semanas estoy segura de que lo conseguiréis. A partir de ahora vamos a hacer esto todos los días hasta que consigáis visualizarlo y corregirlo. Una vez hayáis hecho esto entonces empezaremos de nuevo con intentar entrar en vuestra mente.-  
  
Una vez los chicos salieron de clase de Oclumancia se fueron todos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Diez minutos después de haberse acostado Ginny Weasley estaba en el mundo Morfeo.  
  
En este momento entraron en la habitación de Harry, sus amigos Ron y Hermione preparados para otra reunión nocturna para preparar la fiesta de Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, Harry ¿qué es lo que tenías preparado para la fiesta, y como demonios estabas tan despejado ayer, si se supone que dormiste menos que nosotros?- preguntó Ron.  
  
Harry, después de decirle sobre la poción que le había dado su padre para que pudiera dar sus clases y decirles que en realidad la noche anterior no había dormido nada, se puso a decirles lo que tenía pensado hacer en la fiesta, hasta que una hora y media más tarde dieron por concluida la reunión.  
  
-Desde luego Harry, es que eres único. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso en la fiesta de Ginny?-  
  
-¿Qué tu piensas que no le gustará o que Hermione?-  
  
-Oh, no puedo asegurarte que le gustará pero me sorprendió que tu dijeras de hacer eso, viendo como de tímido eras el año pasado-.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que habré crecido, yo que se. Lo importante es que esta será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que Ginny tendrá en toda su vida.-  
  
-De eso puedes estar tranquilo que lo será- dijo Ron.  
  
Después de decir esto los chicos dejaron a la vez la habitación de Harry para irse a descansar, cosa que iban a necesitar después de un día tan duro y agitado como había sido ese.  
  
DIECINUEVE PÁGINAS. OTRA VEZ HE VUELTO A SUPERAR MI PROPIO RECORD DE PAGINAS. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO OS GUSTE.  
  
Climenestra:  
  
Precisamente, cuando hago los capítulos intento explicar eso que ellos aprenden o por lo menos lo que va a tener una mayor influencia en la historia, ya que, evidentemente intentar explicar o poner todos los hechizos, encantamientos y demás que aprenden sería una locura, además de que a mi me resultaría muy pesado de escribir, y a vosotros muy pesado de leer. Aquí tienes el próximo capítulo.  
  
Javi-fernandez:  
  
Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero que te guste y que sigas dejando reviews.  
  
Nelly Esp:  
  
Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste. Respecto a lo de ver lo que esta ocurriendo el mundo mágico no saldrá nada hasta el capítulo 13 que se titulará, sino pasa nada "El regreso de canuto y la ira de Harry". En este capítulo los chicos regresarán a casa, así como obviamente volverá el bueno de canuto. De todas formas espero que continúes con tu "interrogatorio", por que es una de las cosas que más me animan y me gustan  
  
Cuídate  
  
Marc:  
  
Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes. 


	11. LA FIESTA DE GINNY

CAPITULO 11: LA FIESTA DE GINNY  
  
Al día siguiente se levantaron otra vez los chicos ya preparados para una nuevo día de entrenamiento. Ese día era un día muy especial en muchos sentidos.  
  
Por ejemplo, ese día era especial por que era el cumpleaños de Ginny, cosa que los cuatro sabían muy bien, también era especial por que ese día iba a haber una fiesta en honor a la joven Weasley para celebrar dicho cumpleaños, cosa que sabían el trío de Gryffindor, aunque únicamente Harry y Ron estaban enterados de todas las cosas especiales que iban a ocurrir en esa fiesta en concreto.  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿cómo estáis hoy?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Bien, bueno a decir verdad es que esta semana esta siendo asesina, nos están dejando cada día mas cansado que el día anterior, menos mal que mañana por lo que nos dijiste no tenemos ninguna clase.-  
  
-¿Y eso?. ¿A que se debe eso Harry?- preguntó una sorprendida Ginny.  
  
-La verdad es que a mi también me gustaría saberlo, supongo que será por que nos han visto muy cansados y han pensado que un día de descanso nos vendría muy bien.-mintió Harry  
  
Aunque Harry no lo hubiera dicho, el verdadero motivo por el que les habían dado el día siguiente libre era como una especie de regalo de cumpleaños para Ginny.  
  
Mientras iban hablando animadamente llegaron ya hasta el salón de entrenamiento donde se pusieron a hacer todos los ejercicios físicos que hacían todos los días desde que llegaron.  
  
A las 8 cuando terminaron fueron saliendo y encaminándose hasta el comedor mientras sin que se diese cuenta la pequeña de los Weasley, Harry y Ron se quedaron, una vez más retrasados para hablar entre ellos.  
  
-Harry, ¿Tienes ya pensado que vas a hacer esta noche después de la clase de Oclumancia para distraer a Ginny y que no se acerque al comedor?- preguntó Ron  
  
-No te preocupes por eso Ron, que de que no se acerque ya me encargo yo. Te puedo asegurar que no se acercará para nada al comedor y tendréis suficiente tiempo para preparar todo.  
  
Espero que para las 10 de la noche ya lo tengáis todo preparado. Es decir yo tampoco creo que la vaya a poder entretener toda la noche, como vosotros entenderéis, la puedo entretener un par de horas pero no más. Para las diez tendrá que estar el comedor ya preparado.-  
  
-No te preocupes que estará a esa hora. De todas formas cuando terminemos de organizar todo lanzaremos chispas verdes al aire para que lo supieras, así que ya sabes, en el momento en que veas chispas verdes en el cielo eso quiere decir que ya puedes traer a Ginny.-  
  
-Vale, eso ya esta claro, de todas formas has pensado ya en cual vas a utilizar para conquistar a Hermione.-  
  
-Por supuesto, pienso utilizar la número 16 de la lista que me diste anoche. ¿A ti que te parece?.-  
  
-La verdad Ron es que has elegido una preciosa, ¿ves como cuando quieres tienes muy, muy buen gusto?.-  
  
-La verdad es que la elegí por que dice lo que yo siento por ella, además de que, por supuesto es una de las más bonitas que encontré.-  
  
-En eso te tengo que dar la razón, si es que, cuando tu quieres puedes ser muy romántico. La verdad es que yo estuve indeciso entre esa que has elegido tu y la mía que es la número 20-  
  
-Ves esa que has elegido tú también es muy bonita, pero representa más lo que yo le quiero dar a entender la otra.-  
  
-Bueno, de todas formas, aparte de encargarme de entretener a Ginny. ¿Has pensado ya lo que te dije de extender la sorpresa a Hermione?. -  
  
-La verdad es que si que lo he pensado mucho y yo creo que si que va a ser una muy buena idea. Además pienso que de seguro que Hermione se cae de culo con la sorpresa que se llevará.-  
  
-Puedes apostarlo. ¿A que no es tan vergonzoso, cuando lo vas a hacer para el disfrute de la chica que a ti te gusta?. Otra cosa muy diferente sería, por ejemplo, que tuvieras que hacerlo por una apuesta o otra cosa por el estilo, en el que realmente no lo quieres hacer, pero en este caso, la verdad es que no es vergonzoso.-  
  
-Un poco vergonzoso si que es, aunque te puedo asegurar que aunque sólo fuera por ver la cara de Hermione, ya merecerá la pena. Aunque como se entere mi madre nos degolla vivos a los dos.-  
  
-Pues ya sabes Ron, yo no se lo voy a decir, tú dudo mucho que se lo digas, y las chicas mucho menos aún. ¿por quién se va a enterar?-  
  
-Si eso es lo único bueno que tiene todo esto.-dijo Ron.  
  
-Vamos a irnos ya para el comedor que si no las chicas se van a extrañar, y lo último que necesitamos ahora mismo es que Ginny empiece a sospechar lo que le espera esta noche.-dijo Harry  
  
-Personalmente Harry, si no lo ha descubierto en toda la semana, dudo mucho que lo descubra ahora que nos queda tan poco ¿no crees?.-  
  
-Si, bueno, no olvides que tu hermana es muy inteligente entonces como que con ella todo es posible.-  
  
Mientras iban hablando llegaron hasta donde estaba el comedor donde ya los esperaban para desayunar Ginny y Hermione.  
  
-Lo vuestro ya esta empezando a ser costumbre chicos, no se como os las arregláis pero siempre sois los últimos. Desde luego que me gustaría saber que es lo que os retiene tanto estos días.- dijo Ginny  
  
Después de una mirada fija de Harry, y antes de que este pudiera abrir la boca dijo ella.  
  
-Si, ya se que dijiste que mañana domingo me lo dirías, pero es que todos los días estáis igual. No puede ser que os haya pasado algo especial, si estáis todo el tiempo con nosotras.-  
  
-Bueno, como tu muy bien has dicho mi querida Ginny, mañana te contaré con todo lujo de detalles.-  
  
Después de estas palabras Harry y Ron se pusieron a desayunar tranquilamente para estar listos para la clase de artes marciales que iban a tener después del desayuno.  
  
Después de desayunar se fueron inmediatamente para el salón de entrenamiento, donde seguramente, ya los estaría esperando Bruce para una nueva sesión de Artes Marciales.  
  
-Hola chicos, hoy vamos a ver una nueva sesión de Artes Marciales Ofensivas, Esta vez os enseñaré más llaves del primer grupo que estamos aprendiendo (Llaves para hacer daño leve o únicamente provocar dolor sin hacer daño.)-  
  
Tal y como les había dicho Bruce estuvieron durante las dos horas que duró esa clase practicando unas llaves más complicadas para ataque, tras la cual, y para sorpresa de Ron, salieron de ella sin casi ningún moretón.  
  
-Bueno, que os ha parecido la clase, la verdad es que no se puede decir que no haya estado bien ¿eh?. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?.- dijo Harry  
  
-La verdad es que ha estado muy bien, y lo que más me ha asombrado a sido eso de que casi no teníamos moratones.- dijo Ron.  
  
-Si bueno, supongo que será por que estamos empezando a ser más buenos en defensa, y eso pues también nos afecta en la parte de ataque.- dijo Hermione  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Lo más normal será que sea debido a la mejora que estamos haciendo todos en la asignatura, estoy seguro que conforme vayamos mejorando más, podremos incluso vencer a los muñecos de entrenamiento sin necesidad de que nos golpeen y sin moratones.- dijo Ginny.  
  
Mientras iban hablando sobre esto fueron llegando a la clase de encantamientos con Lily Potter que ya los estaba esperando para empezar.  
  
-Bueno, chicos, bienvenidos a una nueva clase de encantamientos. Hoy vamos a ver un encantamiento relajante que puede ser muy útil tanto en batalla, como fuera de ella. ¿Quién me puede decir como se puede utilizar tanto en batalla, como fuera de ella, este encantamiento?-  
  
-Inmediatamente, y sorprendiéndolos a todos se levantó la mano de Harry, así como la de Hermione, la cual cosa, no sorprendió a nadie.-  
  
Después de que Lily le diera la palabra a Harry este contestó.  
  
-Este encantamiento puede ser muy útil fuera de batalla para cuando una persona esta muy tensa, para que se relaje. Dependiendo de la potencia de dicho hechizo puede incluso llegar a dormirse, tras lo cual, y si de verdad se durmiera, no se despertaría hasta al menos 6 o 7 horas más tarde.-  
  
-Este encantamiento, puede ser muy útil en batalla, por la utilidad que hemos dicho anteriormente de dormir a tus adversarios, los cuales no despertarán hasta al menos 6 o 7 horas más tarde, lo cual tendría mucho tiempo para matarlos o hacerles cualquier otra cosa que nosotros quisiéramos, como encerrarlos para darles veritaserum o similares.-  
  
-Muy bien. Efectivamente, como Harry muy bien ha dicho este encantamiento es muy útil exactamente por eso, por la facultad de dormir a los enemigos.-  
  
-El encantamiento se utiliza apuntando al adversario y diciendo "Relaxo". Ahora os vais a poner a practicarlo hasta que lo dominéis.-  
  
Cuando salieron de la clase se encaminaron directamente hasta el comedor, aunque en esta ocasión se quedaron retrasados Ginny y Harry, puesto que este último había vuelto a llamarla para hablar con ella mientras Ron y Hermione se adelantaban al comedor.  
  
-Oye Ginny, te quería pedir una cosa. Esta tarde después de la clase de Oclumancia, cuando terminemos a las 8 me gustaría que me esperaras ya que quiero enseñarte una cosa. Te lo enseñaría antes pero quiero estar a solas contigo y no tengo suficiente tiempo ahora.-  
  
-¿Qué es eso que me quieres mostrar Harry?- -¿No me puedes decir nada?- preguntó una curiosa Ginny  
  
-Podría pero prefiero dejarte con las ganas. Aunque te puedo asegurar que te va a gustar muchísimo.-  
  
-Viniendo de ti, es muy raro que fuera algo que no me gustara, aunque la verdad es que estas últimamente muy misterioso.-  
  
-Bueno, si mal no recuerdo te dije ayer que hay cosas de mi que no sabes y que te harían caerte de culo.-  
  
-Si, lo recuerdo, aunque no voy a intentar que me lo digas.-  
  
-Pero Ginny si te he dicho que te lo voy a enseñar. Lo único que te he dicho es que, como ahora no tengo bastante tiempo, te lo mostraré esta tarde después de clase.-  
  
-Esta bien Harry, esperaré, si tu dices que merece la pena, es que lo hará, tú sabes que yo confío en ti mucho.- dijo Ginny, momentos antes de ponerse de repente muy seria.  
  
-¿Por qué te has puesto de pronto tan seria Ginny?- preguntó un sorprendido Harry.  
  
-Bueno, es que yo también te quería preguntar una cosa muy importante para mi y quiero que seas absolutamente sincero conmigo.-  
  
-Te responderé a lo que tu quieras, mientras que no sea nada de lo que hablo con Ron, que como ya te he dicho varias veces te lo diré mañana.-  
  
-Bueno, en principio no tiene nada que ver con eso, aunque no lo puedo asegurar.-  
  
-Venga, no me dejes más en ascuas, va suéltalo ya.- dijo Harry.  
  
-Dime la verdad Harry, el año pasado tu estuviste con Cho todo el año, y quería preguntarte si tú todavía la querías a ella o si hay alguna otra chica que pueda presumir de tener tu corazón. Según me dijo Ron, ella te envió una carta en tu cumpleaños diciéndote que quería hablar contigo en Hogwarts, supuestamente para arreglar lo vuestro, aunque eso no lo decía.-  
  
-Ah, ¿así que era eso?. Bueno, tienes razón en eso que dices que yo quise a Cho todo el año anterior. También tienes razón en eso de que me envió una carta diciéndome que quería hablar conmigo en Hogwarts, y es casi seguro que es para que lo volvamos a intentar.-  
  
-Pero como yo ya le dije a Ron hace un tiempo cuando yo vine aquí al castillo a empezar a entrenar con vosotros si que puedo decir que no sabía muy bien que hacer. No sabía si debía darle una nueva oportunidad a Cho o no. Sobretodo cuando, conforme iba transcurriendo el verano yo cada vez estaba teniendo un sentimiento cada vez mayor por otra chica.-  
  
-El único problema es que no sabía si tenía o no esa chica novio. Yo creía que si, pero después de hablarlo con Ron y Hermione, me aseguraron que no lo tenía.-  
  
-Entonces empecé a pensar en como sería estar con esa chica a la que cada día que pasaba, yo quería más, aunque aún así seguía teniendo el mismo dilema. Lo intentaba con esa chica o lo volvía a intentar con Cho y me arriesgaba a que me hiciera otra vez lo mismo.-  
  
Ginny estaba cada vez más desilusionada, ya que aunque Harry le había dicho que no estaba seguro si darle otra oportunidad a Cho o intentarlo con la nueva chica de la que él se estaba empezando a enamorar, ella estaba segura que ninguna de ellas, sería ella. Aunque aun así prefirió saber a cual de las dos al final elegía Harry. – Y dime Harry, al final a quien de las dos vas a entregar tu corazón.-  
  
-Bueno, yo he elegido que lo voy a intentar con esa chica que no sabía seguro si tenía novio. Personalmente no me voy a volver a arriesgar con Cho, la verdad es que esta chica es mucho, muchísimo mejor que ella, no se como no la vi antes, con la de tiempo que hace que la conozco.-  
  
-¿Y la conozco yo?- dijo Ginny, intentando parecer desinteresada, aunque por dentro estaba deshecha, ya que las esperanzas que le había dado Hermione diciéndole que Harry no le iba a dar una nueva oportunidad a Cho, se le habían ido de golpe.  
  
-Si que la conoces, y muy bien Ginny. Te voy a dar un par de pistas, para que adivines quien es. Es uno de los mejores miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore y va a Gryffindor, y antes de que pienses mal, no me estoy refiriendo ni mucho menos a Hermione.-dijo Harry interpretando muy bien la mirada asustada de Ginny.  
  
Después de esto ella se relajó bastante. Por un momento pensó que Ron y Harry querrían a la misma chica, lo cual podría crear problemas y muy serios, entre ellos.  
  
-No, Hermione, es como una hermana para mi, ¿crees que estaría ayudando a Ron a declararse a Hermione si yo estuviera interesado en ella?.-  
  
Después de pensarlo detenidamente se fueron los dos hacia el comedor, Harry poniendo un brazo por la cintura de Ginny, la cual se sobresaltó bastante y se puso más roja que su pelo, aunque no por ello le dijo nada a Harry.  
  
Así llegaron los dos hasta el comedor donde ya los esperaba para comer Ron y Hermione. Al verlos llegar así los dos sonrieron pícaramente. Para ellos era muy evidente que Harry quería a Ginny, aunque parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta de este hecho.  
  
Después de comer, mientras charlaban animadamente se fueron hasta la clase de Animagia donde ya los esperaba James Potter para empezar la clase.  
  
-Bueno, chicos, hoy vamos a intentar que os transforméis otra vez en animagos. Quiero que sigáis intentando transformaros parcialmente en vuestro animal.-  
  
Así los chicos lo fueron intentando durante las dos horas que duró esa clase, y aunque lo intentaron con toda su voluntad, al terminar la clase únicamente Harry había logrado convertir su brazo derecho en un ala del fénix. Aunque por desgracia, no pudo mantenerlo así por más de 5 minutos, y se vio obligado a volver a transformarlo a su estado normal.  
  
-Muy bien Harry,- felicitó James a su hijo cuando terminó la clase. –Lo has hecho muy bien, la verdad es que no esperaba que mejorarais tanto en tan poco tiempo. Has conseguido transformar un brazo en un ala del fénix, además de que estoy seguro que los chicos en un par de clases también conseguirán transformarse parcialmente como tu.-  
  
-La verdad es que yo tengo muchísimas ganas de poder de una vez transformarme en fénix. Cuanto antes lo consiga antes, podremos ir a rescatar a Sirius.-  
  
-Lo estas haciendo muy bien hijo, pero no quiero que te obsesiones con eso. No tengas prisa con cuando hacerlo. Cuando termines el entrenamiento ya tendrás tiempo para sacar a Sirius del velo, por lo demás no te preocupes. Entiendo que tengas ganas de volver a ver a Sirius, a decir verdad a mi también me gustaría volver a verlo, pero no te impacientes.-  
  
-No te preocupes, de todas formas ¿si nosotros quisiéramos volver aquí como lo tendríamos que hacer papa?.-  
  
-Bueno, cuando aprendáis en Magia Antigua la aparición y el teletransporte podréis teletransportaros aquí simplemente sintiendo nuestros núcleos, o incluso el del casillo.-  
  
-¿El castillo tiene un núcleo?- preguntó un sockeado Harry.  
  
-Por supuesto. Debido a la gran cantidad de barreras mágicas los edificios como Hogwarts, este castillo, Gringotts, o incluso el ministerio, tienen su propio núcleo. Digamos que este núcleo es el centro del poder de los encantamientos y barreras que tienen. Puesto que sin este núcleo sería muy difícil mantener todos los escudos y se necesitarían renovar casi a diario, lo cual agotaría a demasiados magos, se creo este núcleo para alimentar dichos escudos. Si ese núcleo fuera destruido, todas las barreras que protegen la edificación en si, caerían como una torre de cartas.-  
  
-Pero es peligrosísimo, si Voldemort averiguara donde esta dicho núcleo, en por ejemplo, el ministerio o Hogwarts, no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad de pararlo.-  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes, únicamente el que creó el edificio, o los descendientes suyos pueden entrar en la sala donde esta el núcleo. Y en el caso de Hogwarts, al haber múltiples fundadores, únicamente aquellos descendientes de los fundadores que no tuvieran malas intenciones pueden entrar a la sala.-  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que...?-  
  
-Si Harry, exacto, eso quiere decir que únicamente tu y los herederos de Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw podrían entrar en la sala del núcleo siempre y cuando no tuvieran malas intenciones. Evidentemente Voldemort como Heredero de Slytherin es imposible que pueda entrar en esta sala.-  
  
-Menuda suerte que hemos tenido. Habría sido extraordinariamente malo para nosotros que Voldemort pudiera entrar.-  
  
-Bueno, por eso ahora no te tienes que preocupar. Más vale que te vayas a la próxima clase que, sino me equivoco es Magia Elemental con Godric.-  
  
-Hasta esta noche papa. Preparad todo bien para la sorpresa que le daremos a Ginny.- dijo Harry mientras iba saliendo de la habitación  
  
Después de dejar la habitación Harry se dirigió hacia los terrenos donde tenía la siguiente clase de Magia Elemental en apenas unos minutos.  
  
-Hola Godric, lamento llegar tarde, es que estaba hablando con mi padre.- dijo Harry cuando llegó a los terrenos.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, como les estaba diciendo a los chicos hoy vamos a continuar con el dominio de los elementos.- -Quiero que intentéis crear vuestro elemento, pero no en su forma primaria, es decir, en tu caso Hermione, quiero que en vez de intentar crear agua, intentes crear hielo, que es otro estado del agua. –  
  
-En tu caso Ginny quiero que en vez de crear un tornado intentes crear rayos, en tu caso Ron quiero que en vez de crear un agujero, intentes crear unas hiedras venenosas cuanto más resistentes mejor, y tu Harry, puesto que el fuego, no tiene estados alternativos más que en forma quiero que intentes crear el fuego en todas las formas que se te ocurran, en forma de bola, en forma de lanza, en forma de erupción volcánica, como a ti se te ocurra.-  
  
-Godric, para utilizar, los estados alternativos, se usa el mismo encantamiento o se usa algún otro.-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Oh, no Hermione, por ejemplo en tu caso para crear el hielo, tienes que utilizar el hechizo aqua que es el mismo que utilizas para invocar el agua. Al ser uno de los múltiples estados del elemento se utiliza el hechizo normal. Lo mismo ocurre con Ron o Ginny.-  
  
Una vez Godric terminó de explicar esto los chicos se pusieron a intentar utilizar los estados de los elementos. Como Godric les dijo únicamente tenían que pensar en como querían utilizar el elemento, en este caso en su respectivo estado alternativo antes de utilizar el hechizo.  
  
Estuvieron todos los chicos practicando por una hora, hora en la cual, Harry había conseguido crear casi cualquier forma conocida a la vez que también intentaba crear formas múltiples, es decir crear varias bolas de fuego o varias lanzas de fuego, etc... aunque sin lugar a dudas resultaba increíblemente agotador.  
  
Mientras Harry intentaba hacer esto los chicos estaban intentando hacer lo que les había dicho Godric.  
  
Diez minutos después de que pasara la hora Hermione consiguió que saliera una ráfaga de hielo cortante, aunque, debido a que era un estado nuevo para ella, la cansó bastante.  
  
Cinco minutos después de que Hermione hubiera conseguido crear el hielo Ron consiguió crear una enredadera de no más de medio metro de alto, aunque tenía unas espinas bastante fuertes y era, tal y como él se la había imaginado, bastante venenosa.  
  
Diez minutos después de que Ron creara su enredadera Ginny consiguió que apareciera en el sitio donde había apuntado un Rayo no demasiado potente, aunque, al igual que a Hermione y a Ron le había agotado bastante.  
  
-No os preocupéis, por eso de que os agote, es normal, estáis intentando utilizar un estado del elemento al que no estáis acostumbrados, de todas formas con el tiempo, veréis como no tenéis ningún problema.-dijo Godric para animaros.  
  
-Ahora y ya para terminar quiero comprobar si podéis transformaros sin necesidad de enfadaros. Es decir, si os podéis transformar a voluntad, cuando vosotros queráis.-  
  
Una vez dicho esto los chicos se separaron un poco y instantes después estaban todos transformados, aunque en esta ocasión la única diferencia que había con como estaban la primera vez que se habían transformado era el hecho de que, aunque si que había aparecido encima de ellos la forma de su animal (un fénix encima de Harry, un dragón encima de Ron, un pegaso encima de Ginny y un cisne encima de Hermione) en este caso no había aparecido la columna de su elemento que apareció la primera vez, sino que directamente había aparecido el aura encima de ellos.  
  
-Excelente chicos, lo habéis hecho muy bien. podéis volver a la normalidad.- dijo Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-Supongo que no estaréis más cansados de los que estabais antes de transformaros ¿no?.- preguntó Godric  
  
-No Godric – respondió Hermione. –No se los demás pero yo no estoy más cansado de lo que ya estaba antes. De todas formas ¿por qué ayer estábamos tan sumamente cansados cuando terminamos la clase, aun con la poción que nos diste y ahora no estamos cansados?.-  
  
-Bueno Hermione, la primera, o las primeras veces que te transformas es debido a la ira como bien os habéis dado cuenta, gracias a eso, evidentemente las primeras ocasiones siempre la persona en cuestión tiene una cara de enfadado que da miedo, como vosotros muy bien demostrasteis.-  
  
-Ayer terminasteis tan cansados debido al hecho de que yo os obligue a transformaros por primera vez y después volver a la normalidad. Este hecho normalmente te deja sin casi fuerzas. Al intentar la transformación más veces vas dominándola y evitando quedarte sin fuerzas al volver a la normalidad. Debido a todas las veces que os transformasteis ayer, y también debido a que, por supuesto el día había sido especialmente duro, obviamente a propósito, eso os dejó con la obligación de transformaros sin casi energía.-  
  
-Al haber descansado y recuperado energías ahora no necesitáis casi nada de energía para transformaros, y obviamente no os cansa en absoluto.-  
  
-Pero, eso quiere decir que, hicisteis el día mucho más duro de lo que debería ser para obligarnos a transformarnos?.- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Exactamente Hermione. Esto era un mal necesario, es un poco cruel pero, como podéis ver los resultados son excelentes.- dijo Godric.  
  
-¿Y que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos quedado sin nada de energía Godric?-  
  
-Bueno, Hermione esa posibilidad debido a las pociones que os dábamos no existía. Pero si os hubierais quedado sin energía habríais muerto en un tiempo máximo de un minuto.-  
  
-Esta respuesta sorprendió sobremanera a los chicos. No esperaron ni mucho menos que al transformarse, estuvieran arriesgando la vida.-  
  
-De todas formas, como ayer fue un día muy duro, no se si os habréis dado cuenta, pero hoy ha sido un día mucho más suave en comparación y mañana no tenéis absolutamente ninguna clase para poder terminar de recuperar la energía que no recuperarais entre ayer y hoy.-  
  
-Bueno, ahora ya se ha terminado la clase. Os podéis ir a la clase de Oclumancia.-  
  
Los chicos se fueron de los terrenos camino a la clase de Oclumancia, mientras iban hablando de lo que había dicho Godric hace unos momentos.  
  
-Yo la verdad es que no esperaba la respuesta que nos ha dado a lo que nos habría pasado si nos hubiéramos quedado sin energía. Es un poco raro que, sobre todo tus padres Harry, pudieran correr ese riesgo, por muy buenos resultados que pudiera dar.- dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno, yo no lo veo tan raro Ron, es decir, es cierto que el riesgo era mucho, pero como bien nos dijeron cuando empezamos a entrenar, de nada le serviremos al mundo mágico si no terminamos el entrenamiento vivos, por lo que obviamente, no estaban corriendo ningún riesgo. Las pociones nos rellenaban la energía, y en el caso de que se acabaran únicamente tendrían que decir que ya habíamos terminado y dejarnos descansar y ya esta.- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Tanto uno como otro tenéis razón. Tienes razón en eso que dices que es un riesgo muy grande, pero no olvides que en estos años, sobre todo nosotros tres, hemos corrido muchas veces con un riesgo de muerte, y eso no nos ha detenido de hacerlo-  
  
–¿A que no nos detuvo a ninguno de nosotros el riesgo de morir de ir a por la piedra filosofal?. ¿A que no nos detuvo ni a Ron, ni a mi, de entrar en la cámara de los secretos en segundo?.-  
  
-Además tener en cuenta que en el futuro vamos a correr riesgos similares por lo que, lo que nos quisieron enseñar con eso, es que si sabes, como ellos sabían, que vas a correr riesgos mortales, al menos prepárate lo mejor que puedas para, o evitar o reducir el riesgo, lo máximo posible.- dijo Harry.  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry,- dijo Ginny, el riesgo nunca antes os a detenido y por supuesto, todos sabemos el gran riesgo que correremos en el futuro. Entonces, ¿de que nos quejamos?. Si, además como bien ha dicho Hermione, ellos se prepararon bien, para que no nos pasara nada.-dijo Ginny.  
  
Mientras iban discutiendo llegaron a la clase de Oclumancia donde ya los esperaba Lily Potter preparada para una nueva clase.  
  
-Bienvenidos chicos, quiero que os intentéis concentrar para encontrar los agujeros de vuestros escudos y los reparéis.- dijo Lily.  
  
Al igual que el día anterior, los chicos se pusieron a meditar, mientras que, intentaron encontrar su propio escudo.  
  
Al cabo de una hora y media Harry se vio en lo que parecía ser un gran castillo rodeado de lo que parecía ser una muralla enorme de al menos veinticinco metros de alto y no menos de un metro de ancho. Esta muralla habría sido muy resistente sino fuera por que, en el escaso metro y medio que recorrió encontró no menos de cincuenta agujeros.  
  
Tal y como su madre le había dicho Harry se puso en la parte más oeste de la muralla y buscó más agujeros, tarea fácil donde las allá, dado que toda la muralla parecía más un colador que un muro en si mismo.  
  
-Bueno, como dijo mama, más vale que me ponga a arreglar agujeros. La verdad es que la tarea no va a ser, precisamente fácil.-  
  
Harry se imaginó que en el sitio donde estaba un agujero no había nada más que un sólido muro. Unos pocos segundos después en el sitio donde se lo había imaginado, efectivamente dejó de estar el agujero, para estar ya arreglado, aunque Harry, estuvo bastante cansado.  
  
Siguió intentando arreglar otro agujero y hizo lo mismo que acababa de hacer. Pocos segundos después y al igual como le había pasado al anterior, en el sitio donde estaba el agujero ahora no había nada y Harry se encontró ahora mucho más cansado que antes. Recordando lo que su madre le había dicho sobre no arreglar más que uno o dos agujeros en el escudo la primera vez. Harry volvió poco a poco a la conciencia.  
  
A los diez minutos de volver Harry de arreglar el escudo Lily dio por terminada la clase, preguntando a los chicos, quien había logrado visualizar sus escudos, siendo los únicos que lo consiguieron Harry y Ginny.  
  
-Muy bien chicos, estoy muy orgullosa de todos vosotros. Harry, Ginny, seguid así de bien y vosotros Ron y Hermione, no os preocupéis, que es muy probable que en la próxima clase consigáis hacerlo sin problemas.- dijo Lily  
  
Una vez salieron de allí Harry, esperó hasta que se fueron Ron y Hermione y se fue con Ginny, siempre con su mano en la cintura de ella, hacia los terrenos tranquilamente.  
  
La noche estaba muy tranquila. Era una noche llena de estrellas con una luna llena bellísima, corría una ligera brisa y el lago que había en los terrenos del castillo parecía que estuviera hecho de cristal debido al reflejo de la luna en su superficie.  
  
-Bueno, Ginny como ya te dije esta mañana te quería enseñar una cosa- dijo mientras que ella estaba con una cara bastante interesada en lo que, sin lugar a dudas iba a enseñarle Harry.  
  
-¿Y que es eso Harry?- La verdad es que ya me tienes en ascuas.- dijo Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, Ginny como ya te he explicado antes hay una chica que me ha cautivado, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que no tuviera novio. Y durante un tiempo estuve indeciso sobre si darle otra oportunidad a Cho o intentarlo con ella. ¿te acuerdas verdad?- dijo Harry.  
  
Ginny instantes después asintió. Evidentemente ella había estado todo el día pensando quién sería, de Gryffindor, la afortunada que hubiera enamorado a Harry. Aunque estuvo mucho tiempo pensando no pudo encontrar quién podría haber sido, aunque lo que más desearía era que hubiera sido ella, aunque sabía que esa posibilidad no existía.  
  
-Supongo que habrás estado pensando en quién podría ser. ¿Lo has adivinado?.-preguntó Harry mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-No Harry, he estado pensando en todas las chicas del Ejercito de Dumbledore, que pudieran ser de Gryffindor y a quién tu conocieras de hace mucho tiempo y fuera amiga tuya y, verdaderamente no he encontrado ninguna.-  
  
-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que ya lo habrías adivinado, -dijo Harry. –Bueno, eso tampoco es que sea muy importante por que yo te diré quién es esa chica.-  
  
-Esa chica es una chica muy guapa y atractiva, tanto por dentro, como por fuera, es dulce, aunque tiene un temperamento bastante malo, típico de su familia, amable, cariñosa, hermosa, y sobre todo, siempre, aunque yo no me haya dado cuenta, ha estado preocupándose por mi, y eso es algo que nunca en mi vida seré capaz de agradecerle bastante. ¿Con esta descripción todavía no sabes a quién me refiero Ginny?.-  
  
-La verdad es que la única que puede estar a la altura de las expectativas que tú has dicho antes es Hermione, aunque antes has asegurado que no se trataba de ella.-dijo Ginny con una cara cada vez más apenada.  
  
-Ahí, Ginny, Ginny. A ver si ahora lo entiendes.- Una vez terminó de decir esto cogió con una mano la barbilla de Ginny, mientras con la mano que tenía en la cintura, la atraía hacia él. Ahí en medio de los terrenos, junto al lago en esa noche llena de estrellas, a la luz de la luna, Harry le dio un suave beso en los labios a Ginny.  
  
Al principio, era un beso tranquilo y apacible, aunque al cabo de unos segundos en que, debido a la sorpresa, Ginny no reaccionó, esta profundizó más el beso mientras Harry pedía con su lengua, paso a la boca de Ginny, paso, que ella con gusto concedió mientras le revolvía el cabello negro azabache de Harry con una mano.  
  
Al cabo de un par de minutos de estar besándose, Harry se separó de Ginny para tomar aire.  
  
-¿Todavía no sabes a quién me refiero Ginny?.- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero Harry ¿Cómo voy a ser yo?. Yo no soy ni mucho menos guapa, ni atractiva, ni casi nada de lo que has dicho antes, tu te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo. Yo no estoy a la altura de lo que tendría que ser una chica para ti.- dijo una Ginny asombrada, con la mirada en el suelo, aunque más roja que su pelo.  
  
-Ginny, mírame- dijo Harry, mientras cariñosamente le levantaba la cara para ver esos ojos azules que tanto le habían cautivado.  
  
-Ginny tu eres la chica, más dulce, amable, y cariñosa que he conocido nunca. Tú siempre te has preocupado por mi, aunque yo con mi tontería no me hubiera dado cuenta. Te pido perdón por todos los años que no te he dado la atención que merecías o que he parecido ignorarte. En realidad soy yo el que no se merece el amor de alguien tan buena como tu. Pero, si tu estas de acuerdo me gustaría que me respondieras a esta pregunta.-  
  
Nada más terminar de decir estas palabras Harry Potter se arrodillo en el suelo, mientras miraba a una Ginny que parecía estar soñando. -Ginny Weasley, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi novia. ¿qué dices, aceptas?.  
  
-Oh, Harry, este es el momento más feliz, de mi vida, si esto es un sueño que no me despierten nunca. Y por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia.-dijo Ginny antes de besar a Harry con tanta pasión que terminaron los dos en el suave césped de los terrenos.  
  
Estuvieron allí besándose, riendo y charlando durante dos horas hasta que a las diez Harry vio una lluvia de chispas verdes, señal de que la fiesta ya iba a empezar.  
  
-Bueno, Ginny quiero que ahora te pongas esto en los ojos y me sigas a mi hasta un sitio, que te tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti.- dijo Harry mientras le entregaba un pañuelo blanco.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿qué es?. Dímelo venga Harry.- dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero.  
  
Después de esto Harry le dio un dulce beso durante unos segundos antes de separarse y decirle en el oído -¿Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa no crees?.-  
  
Ginny, obediente se puso el pañuelo en los ojos y Harry la guió hasta el comedor donde ya estaban todos esperándolos. En cuanto llegaron Harry quitó la venda a Ginny de los ojos. Lo que vio hizo que se quedará sin palabras por un momento.  
  
-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GINNY!- gritaron todos a una sorprendida Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué te parece la sorpresa.? De verdad pensabas que me iba a olvidar del cumpleaños de la persona que más quiero en el mundo. Por que si es así es que no me conoces.- dijo Harry.  
  
Después de esto Harry sentó a Ginny en el centro de una enorme mesa donde estaban puestos todos los platos preferidos de Ginny. Harry se sentó lo más cerca posible de ella y estuvo durante toda la velada hablando y diciéndole cosas cariñosas al oído.  
  
Una vez terminó la cena empezaron a darle los regalos a Ginny. De parte de Hermione y Ron le dieron una capa de invisibilidad con unos encantamientos para, a la vez que se hacía invisible no emitir ningún sonido. A Ginny le gusto mucho este regalo, James, Lily y Godric, le dieron unos pendientes, un collar y una pulsera con rubíes y diamantes que combinaban muy bien con su pelo.  
  
El regalo que más esperaba era el de Harry. Este le dio un collar de oro blanco con unos zafiros en el sitio de los ojos mientras le dijo.  
  
-Ginny, estos collares, los hicimos entre mi padre y yo. están hechizados para que sean indestructibles así como también contra un hechizo anti convocación. La utilidad de estos collares son que sirven para comunicarse con el pensamiento con aquellas personas que tengan un collar hermano a este. Cuando quieras activarlo para hablar con alguien únicamente has de decir tu apodo de merodeador y se activara. Para desactivarlo vuelve a decir tu apodo.-  
  
-Collares hermanos a este, hay tres y cada uno de ellos los tendremos cada uno de nosotros.- Dijo Harry mientras mostraba su collar en forma de fénix con unas esmeraldas en los ojos y entregaba un collar de esmeralda con dos zafiros de ojos con forma de gales verde a Ron y un collar de oro blanco con forma de cisne y dos ámbar en los ojos a Hermione.  
  
Los vuestros funcionan igual. Si queréis activarlos o desactivarlos, simplemente tenéis que decir vuestro apodo de merodeador y ya estará hecho.- dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione.-  
  
Una vez que Ginny y los otros se habían puesto los collares y habían conseguido separar a Ginny de Harry, debido al beso que le dio debido a la alegría que tenía por el regalo, lo cual llevó varios minutos, empezó a sonar una música bastante movida y se pusieron a bailar las dos parejas.  
  
Estuvieron así hasta que cuando a las doce se disculpó Ron, después de dejar a una Hermione radiante en una mesa diciendo que tenía que ir a por una cosa que se le había olvidado.  
  
Diez minutos después de que desapareciera Ron apareció en el centro del salón lo que parecía ser un escenario con un micrófono. Tanto Hermione como Ginny se estaban preguntando para que sería ese escenario, cuando se abrió el telón y apareció, sorprendiéndolos a todos un Ron al lado del micrófono, como si estuviera preparándose para cantar una canción.  
  
Instantes después Ron se acercó al micrófono y dijo.  
  
-Bueno, espero que la fiesta este resultando tan bien como Harry y yo habíamos planeado, pero como ya sabe Hermione, en esta fiesta van a haber muchas sorpresas, sorpresas de las que sólo Harry y yo las sabemos todas.-  
  
-Esta canción que voy a cantar ahora mismo se la quiero dedicar a la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, cariñosa y comprensiva que he tenido la dicha de conocer, y de la que, aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo, estoy cada vez más enamorado. Espero que disfrutes esta canción Hermione, por que va por ti.-  
  
Tras estas palabras Hermione no sabía que decir, estaba más roja que el pelo de Ginny, Ron el chico que quería desde hacia más de dos años, le iba a cantar una canción y le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella. Este tren de pensamientos de Hermione fue a los pocos segundos interrumpido por una música lenta de balada muy bella. Ginny y Harry aprovecharon la primera canción lenta de la noche para bailar pegados.  
  
Con un, sólo para ti directo al corazón te mando este misil hecho canción  
  
hum, sólo para ti que me das fuerza cada día borrando mi total melancolía por todo aquello que me diste y que te di lo mejor de mi vida lo hago sólo para ti  
  
sólo para ti, que sabes como soy lo poco que yo tengo, te lo doy sólo para ti, que me has tratado como nadie, cuidando con cariño, cada detalle por todo aquello que me diste y que te di lo mejor de mi vida lo hago sólo para ti  
  
En este punto Hermione estaba ya llorando a lagrima viva viendo como el chico al que ella amaba le cantaba, y con mucho sentimiento, una canción tan increíblemente romántica, que de hecho estaba entre sus favoritas de uno de sus cantantes más queridos, Sergio Dalma.  
  
si tu supieras cuanto pintas en mi vida no tendrías más salida que vivirla junto a mi eres la fuerza que me empuja hasta el vació en tu mundo y en el mío, aun se puede ser feliz y por eso sólo canto para ti, sólo para ti  
  
sólo para ti directo al corazón te mando este misil hecho canción  
  
hum, sólo para ti que me das fuerza cada día borrando mi total melancolía por todo aquello que me diste y que te di  
  
lo mejor de mi vida lo hago sólo para ti si tu supieras cuanto pintas en mi vida no tendrías más salida que vivirla junto a mi eres la fuerza que me empuja hasta el vació en tu mundo y en el mío aun se puede ser feliz y por eso sólo canto  
  
si supieras cuanto pintas en mi vida no tendrías más salida ay, que vivirla junto a mi  
  
eres la fuerza que me empuja hasta el vació en tu mundo y en el mío, aun se puede ser feliz y por eso sólo canto para ti ue ye ye ye ue ye ye ye sólo para ti  
  
Cuando terminó la canción y bajó Ron del escenario se encontró con una Hermione llorando, corriendo hacia él, que nada más llegar le plantó un beso en los labios a Ron que dejó a este sorprendido. Unos pocos segundos más tarde Ron respondió al beso profundizándolo mientras le acariciaba su pelo castaño.  
  
Cuando se separaron Ron y Hermione este dijo. –Bueno, supongo que la pregunta que te quería hacer ya no hace falta, pero de todas formas, te la hago. Hermione Granger, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi novia. ¿qué dices?.-  
  
Como contestación a esta pregunta Hermione le dio otro beso a Ron, cuatro minutos más tarde cuando se separaron para respirar Hermione le contestó. –Por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia Ronald Weasley. No sabes la de tiempo que llevo esperando esto. Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida. Gracias a ti y a Harry por organizar esto tan bien.- dijo una emocionada Hermione.  
  
-Pues te puedo asegurar que no es ni la mitad de lo que llevo yo esperando, no sabes la de veces que he deseado con todas mis fuerzas besarte y me he resistido, pensando que tu no me veías más que como un amigo y que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti. De todas formas, por lo de que es la mejor noche de tu vida, espérate a juzgar cuando termine, que como bien he dicho antes, sólo Harry y yo sabemos todo lo que ocurrirá hoy y te puedo asegurar que esto sólo acaba de empezar.- dijo Ron  
  
-¿Pero que habéis organizado aquí vosotros- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con Harry, habiendo oído lo que había dicho su hermano.  
  
-Bueno, hemos organizado tu fiesta de cumpleaños y te puedo asegurar que, si no te da un infarto antes con todo lo que te tenemos preparado, esta será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que vayas a tener en toda tu vida Ginny.- dijo Ron.  
  
-¿Pero que habéis preparado vosotros, para que me vaya a dar un infarto?- pregunto una sorprendida Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, como ya te dije ayer Ginny, Harry organizando cosas es un genio y, Hermione, más vale que le des las gracias a Harry, por que él es el que me ha sugerido lo de la canción además, de por supuesto, darme la lista de canciones que tiene, entre las cuales estaba la que te he cantado.- dijo Ron  
  
-uau Harry, te puedo asegurar que no tenía ni la más remota idea de esa faceta tuya-dijeron unas sorprendidas Ginny y Hermione  
  
-Bueno Ginny, como ya te dije hace unos días hay muchas facetas mías que no conoces, y como ya te dije, algunas de esas facetas las conocerás esta noche.-  
  
-¿Entonces de lo que vosotros dos hablabais entre clases era de esto?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Por supuesto, bueno, además de intentar convencer a Ron de que él podía declararse a Hermione, y quitarle ese complejo de que era demasiado malo para ella, lo que me costo lo mío, pero mayoritariamente de la fiesta y todas las sorpresas que habrán las que, como bien ha dicho Ron, acaban de empezar.-  
  
Después de esto aparecieron en la mesa donde anteriormente estaban las comidas toda clase de bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como no, a Ron le sorprendió sobremanera el que hubiera una bebida, que tuviera su mismo nombre, aunque gracias a Hermione, no consiguió probarlo, diciéndole que era demasiado fuerte, y que no quería que se emborrachara.  
  
Después de estar bailando un rato Harry le dijo a Ginny que tenía que hablar con su padre de un asunto a solas, y que en un momento volvía, dejando a Ginny sentada en una mesa con una cerveza de mantequilla al lado.  
  
Cinco minutos después de que Harry saliera, Ron y Hermione se fueron a sentarse a la mesa donde estaba Ginny. Ron tenía una sonrisa en la boca viendo como, sin lugar a dudas, Harry se había ido para prepararse.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Harry?- preguntó una curiosa Hermione, viendo extrañada que su amigo no estuviera con Ginny.  
  
-Pues me ha dicho que tenía que hablar con su padre de una cosa a solas y se han ido los dos hace, unos cinco minutos más o menos, no creo que tarde ya mucho en volver.-  
  
Efectivamente, a los pocos segundos Harry volvió, aunque no como esperaban las chicas, ya que este, igual como Ron estuviera poco tiempo atrás, estaba en el escenario, esperando para cantar una canción.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que no esperaras Ginny, que la única que iba a tener una canción era Hermione. Como tu ya sabes, tu eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo, y gracias a dios, mi novia desde poco antes de que empezara esta fiesta.-  
  
Cuando Harry dijo esto, tanto Ron como Hermione se sorprendieron mucho. Iban a decir algo cuando Harry continuó hablando.  
  
-Esta canción Ginny dice todo lo que yo siento por ti. Espero que esto lo sepas y que no lo olvides nunca. Tú eres hoy, mañana, y si de mi depende, siempre, lo que yo más querré en el mundo. Va por ti Ginny.-  
  
Me gustaría que esta canción, Ron, la bailarais tu y Hermione tal y como yo y Ginny bailamos la tuya. Después si quieres pondremos otra vez las dos canciones para poder bailarlas las dos parejas. Después de estas palabras empezó a sonar una canción bastante romántica.  
  
Con un bolero mi amor voy a decir que te quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos hasta el firmamento y al mundo entero  
  
con un bolero mi amor te voy a dar mi ternura te mostrare comprensión, sentimientos mi voz, por ti haré locuras  
  
Con un bolero quiero cruzar por un arco iris hasta tu corazón llevándote dentro como un huracán que arrasa con todo sin mirar atrás.  
  
Con un bolero te haré soñar que juntos bailamos sobre la oscuridad, cruzando los límites de la amistad cuando se cante de verdad  
  
Con un bolero mi amor voy a decir que te quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos hasta el firmamento y al mundo entero  
  
con un bolero mi amor te voy a dar mi ternura te mostrare comprensión, sentimientos mi voz, por ti haré locuras Que te de la sensación que te haga sollozar y te hierva en tu interior como la lava de un volcán  
  
Que te de la sensación que te haga suspirar y te llene el corazón de duras lágrimas de cristal  
  
Con un bolero mi amor voy a decir que te quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos hasta el firmamento y al mundo entero  
  
con un bolero mi amor te voy a dar mi ternura te mostrare comprensión, sentimientos mi voz, por ti haré locuras  
  
Cuando terminó la canción Ginny estaba, tal y como estaba Hermione anteriormente, llorando a lágrima viva. Se acercó corriendo a Harry y le dio un beso tan apasionado que tiró a Harry al suelo, aunque no por eso dejo de besarlo.  
  
Necesitaron varios minutos para poder levantar a Harry de los brazos de una emocionada Ginny.  
  
-Espero que no olvides nunca Ginny esta canción y todo lo que representa, ya que, tal y como dice esta canción yo por ti hago lo que sea con tal de verte feliz. Espero que estés contenta con como se va desarrollando tu fiesta.-  
  
-Harry, esta es la mejor fiesta que he tenido nunca. Te has pasado.- dijo Ginny  
  
-Pues, siento mucho decepcionarte, pero a ti Ginny aún te quedan dos sorpresas, antes de que se termine la fiesta, y si Ron no ha cambiado de opinión, aún le queda una sorpresa a Hermione.-  
  
-Pues si, como muy bien ha dicho Harry a ti aún te queda una sorpresa, Hermione igual como a Ginny le quedan dos sorpresas.-  
  
-Y mi sorpresa y una de las dos sorpresas de Ginny son la misma ¿no?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Pues si, una de las dos sorpresas, así como tu sorpresa son la misma. Se puede decir que tenéis la misma sorpresa las dos, sólo que Ginny tiene además una más de extra.-  
  
-Y además Ginny, lo que tú me has preguntado esta mañana de si el que mañana no tengamos clase, es sobretodo como un regalo que te hacen mis padres y Godric para que descansemos. Esta fiesta no terminará o hasta que salga el sol o hasta que vosotras os queráis acostar.-  
  
-¿En serio no acabará en toda la noche?- pregunto Ginny.  
  
-No, esta fiesta no acabará hasta que vosotras queráis acabarla, o hasta que salga el sol. Imagínate la de tiempo que tenemos para daros todas las sorpresas.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
Los chicos se fueron a sentar y estuvieron preguntando que les había parecido hasta el momento la fiesta. La respuesta de las dos fue otro beso él cual duro casi cinco minutos antes de que se separarán debido únicamente a la necesidad de respirar.  
  
Después de estar descansando y charlando durante casi treinta minutos fueron otra vez a bailar. Estaban bailando cuando empezó a sonar otra vez la canción de "solo para ti" que anteriormente había cantado Ron.  
  
-La verdad Ron es que me has emocionado, no esperaba que me cantaras una canción tan romántica. Además has ido a elegir un cantante que a mi personalmente me emociona y me pone la piel de gallina.-dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos a Ron.  
  
-Bueno, me alegro que te guste. La verdad es que no esperaba que ese cantante tu gustara tanto, pero elegí esta canción por que es una que representa todo lo que yo siento por ti. Como bien dice esta canción todo lo que yo tengo y puedo ofrecer te lo doy, además de que a mi esta canción me gusto muchísimo cuando la escuché. –dijo Ron  
  
-¿Y como conociste tú esta canción.? Es decir, dudo mucho que tú o cualquiera de tus hermanos conociera a Sergio Dalma, siendo como es, un cantante muggle.-dijo Hermione  
  
-Oh, no yo no conocía a este cantante pero como ya dije el día que fuimos nosotros tres a terminar de organizar la fiesta, después de que tú te fueras Harry me dio una lista con todas las canciones que él tiene y me puso la letra de todas ellas la cual me sorprendió sobremanera, tiene un repertorio de canciones melódicas y románticas que da gusto, aunque también tiene otros estilos.-  
  
-Como ya hemos dicho antes esa faceta de Harry no la conocíamos ni Ginny ni yo, y supongo que tú tampoco.-  
  
-Bueno la verdad es que me sorprendió al principio pero es una faceta muy útil como hemos demostrado en esta fiesta. Además te sorprendería la de canciones que tiene. Si no hay por lo menos unas cien canciones en la lista que me dio, no hay ninguna. Cuando terminó la canción siguieron bailando hasta que quince minutos más tarde sonó la canción de "Con un bolero" que antes había cantado Harry. Con esta canción Ginny se agarró aún más a Harry y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho mientras se movían al compás de la canción. Cuando terminó la canción Harry acercó su cara a la de Ginny y le dio un beso el cual la hizo temblar y del que sólo se separaron cinco minutos más tarde por la necesidad de aire.  
  
Cuando ya eran casi las tres de la mañana los chicos le dijeron que les siguieran a cada uno de ellos que les iban a dar su respectiva sorpresa. Obedientemente las chicas siguieron a sus respectivos novios hasta una sala en la que habían dos puertas. En cada una de esas puertas entro un chico. Ron entró en la puerta de la derecha y Harry en la de la izquierda. Tanto uno como otro, sentó a su respectiva pareja en una silla que parecía ser bastante cómoda. Al fondo de esta habitación había una puerta que no sabía Ginny a donde conducía.  
  
-¿Confías en mi absolutamente Ginny?-dijo Harry  
  
-¿A que viene ahora esa pregunta Harry? Por supuesto que confío absolutamente en ti.-respondió una un poco molesta Ginny, pensando que Harry creía que ella no confiaba en él.  
  
-Me alegra mucho esa respuesta, ya que necesito que te quedes quieta en esa silla y no te muevas para nada. Como se que, después de lo que voy a hacer te va a ser imposible no moverte, te voy a tener que pegar los pies y las manos a la silla. Si te intentas mover, lo único que conseguirás será caerte y yo no quiero eso.-dijo Harry (N/A: Lo voy a poner desde el punto de vista de lo que hace Harry y lo que ve Ginny. Para no repetirme no voy a poner lo que hace Ron a Hermione, aunque se sobreentiende que lo que tanto uno como otro hace es exactamente lo mismo.)  
  
-¿Pero que tienes pensado hacer? ¿Y por qué no quieres que me mueva?.- preguntó una impresionada Ginny  
  
-Bueno eso es para que disfrutes de espectáculo. Se que cuando empieces no vas a poder contenerte y te vas a mover. Otra cosa, no quiero que cierres los ojos en ningún momento, me entendiste ¿no?. Si cierras los ojos pensaré que no te gusta lo que hago, lo cual me disgustaría mucho ya que me ha costado mucho prepararlo.-  
  
-Harry, en ningún caso nada de lo que hagas puede no gustarme, sobretodo con todo lo que has hecho en esta noche.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Bueno pues con esto acaban los preliminares. Que empiece el espectáculo principal.- dijo Harry mientras hechizaba a Ginny para que no pudiera moverse, aunque no se perdiera ni el más mínimo detalle y después se distanciaba unos pocos pasos de Ginny y se ponía de espaldas a ella.  
  
A los pocos segundos una luz iluminó el sitio donde estaba Harry a la vez que una canción bastante más movida que las dos anteriores empezaba a sonar. Baby take off your coat real slow Take off your shoes I'll take off your shoes girl Take off your dress yes, yes, yes  
  
Mientras iba sonando la música e iba avanzando la letra Harry iba moviéndose muy sensualmente alrededor de Ginny a la vez que poco a poco se iba quitando la ropa. Todo esto era observado por una atónita Ginny, que en ningún caso se esperaba que Harry se atreviera a hacerle un striptease a ella. Y si era cierto lo que habían dicho, en este momento Hermione tenía que estar viviendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.  
  
You can leave your hat on You can leave your hat on You can leave your hat on  
  
En este punto Harry estaba ya sin túnica y estaba empezando a desabotonarse la camisa, muy lentamente y viendo con agrado las reacciones que tenían sobre Ginny todo lo que él estaba haciendo. Conforme fue quitándose botones fue acercándose más a ella.  
  
Go over there turn on the lights, all the lights Come over here, stand on that chair Baby thats right Raise your arms up in the air And now shake em  
  
En esto momento Harry ya estaba sin camisa y estaba a escasos dos centímetros de Ginny, la cual entendía ahora porqué Harry la había hechizado para que no pudiera moverse, ya que efectivamente, lo que ella ahora más deseaba era abalanzarse sobre él, aunque no por eso dejaba de gritarle como una posesa que la soltara y que siguiera, aunque sabía que si que iba a hacerle caso en lo segundo aunque no en lo primero.  
  
You give me reason to live You give me reason to live You give me reason to live You give me reason to live  
  
Cuando iba ya la canción por este punto Harry estaba dando una vuelta alrededor de Ginny, disfrutando de la sensación de estar disfrutando más que en toda su vida, acompañada por supuesto de una sensación de frustración impresionante por no poder moverse. Mientras iba dando una vuelta alrededor de Ginny iba diciéndole cosas, lo cuál únicamente contribuía a excitarla más.  
  
Sweet darling You can leave your hat on You can leave your hat on baby You can leave your hat on You can leave your hat on  
  
Para este punto Harry estaba, poco a poco, desabrochándose los pantalones, muy lentamente, disfrutando de cómo Ginny estaba en este punto sudando a mares, además de que se le notaba que se estaba empezando a mojar debido a la excitación que estaba teniendo.  
  
Suspicious minds are talking There trying to tear us apart They don't believe this love of mine But they don't know what love is  
  
Para este punto Harry únicamente tenía los bóxer puestos y estaba disfrutando mucho de ver como Ginny le miraba de arriba abajo, con una cara de impresionada que daba gusto. Para terminar de hacerlo peor, y viendo que estaba sudando mucho, le quitó poco a poco la capa que llevaba mientras le daba pequeños besos en los hombres y en el cuello que hicieron a esta gemir de placer.  
  
They don't know what love is They don't know what love is They don't know what love is I know what love is  
  
En este punto después de dejar la capa de Ginny en el suelo Harry se sentó en las rodillas de Ginny mientras le miraba a los ojos y le daba un beso muy apasionado a su novia que esta devolvió con mucho gusto, aunque un poco decepcionada de no poder moverse debido al hechizo. Cuando al cabo de un minuto se separaron, mucho a la decepción de Ginny, Harry empezó a darle besos muy apasionados por todo el cuello así como los hombros y los lóbulos de la oreja, consiguiendo nuevamente gemidos de Ginny, aunque esta vez mucho más fuertes que los anteriores.  
  
You can leave your hat on You can leave your hat on You can leave your hat on You can leave your hat on  
  
En este punto Harry se quitó los bóxer, cosa que no esperaba Ginny que hiciera, (aunque tampoco esperaba que le hiciera un striptease y se lo ha hecho), quedándose completamente desnudo frente a su novia. Mientras una vez más se sentaba en su piernas y volvía a darle un beso muy apasionado en la boca a Ginny, la cual enseguida lo devolvió con unas ansias que incluso, sorprendieron al propio Harry, aunque no por eso pudo menos de sonreír de satisfacción al pensar como había hecho disfrutar a su novia sin casi tocarla. Cuando se separaron del beso Harry volvió a darle besos por toda la cara, así como el cuello, los hombros y los lóbulos de las orejas, el cual era uno de los puntos más sensibles de Ginny. Cuando se separó de ella unos pocos minutos después el quejido de insatisfacción fue espectacular. En ese momento entró Harry en la puerta del fondo de la habitación.  
  
Unos pocos minutos después, Harry estaba otra vez junto a su novia a la cual volvió a besar durante otros cinco minutos, aunque no antes de quitarle el hechizo que impedía que se pudiera mover.  
  
Después de que se separaran Harry dijo. -¿Bueno, que te ha parecido la sorpresa que te he dado?. ¿Te ha gustado?. Por que lo que he sido yo, he disfrutado muchísimo haciéndolo-  
  
-¿Y me has de hacer esa pregunta?. Por supuesto que he disfrutado, aunque era bastante frustrante eso de no poder moverme. Me tenías completamente a tu merced. Podrías haberme hecho lo que hubieras querido y no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo.-  
  
-Aunque también admito que ha sido toda una sorpresa, tanto el que empezaras con el striptease como el que lo hicieras integral, la verdad es que pensaba que te quedarías en bóxer.-  
  
-A que sí. En principio iba a ser así y, aunque no lo se seguro, tendrás que preguntárselo a Hermione si quieres, supongo que Ron no lo habrá hecho integral. Lo que yo te quería demostrar con esto es que nunca, y digo nunca, en nada, yo te escondo nada. Bueno, excepto obviamente esta fiesta para que fuera una sorpresa. Quiero que me tengas completa confianza y hables conmigo de cualquier tema, sea este el que sea. Además ha sido divertidísimo ver tu cara cuando me sentado en tus piernas tanto con bóxer como sin ellos. Y bueno, los gemidos que hacías cuando te besaba, me han hecho sonreír mucho.-dijo Harry  
  
-Si no, pero a mi me has dejado con las ganas. Eso que has hecho es muy frustrante. Y no te preocupes que yo te tengo casi absoluta confianza y te cuento casi todo.-  
  
-Eso es lo que quiero que cambie Ginny, no quiero que haya ningún "casi" por medio. Quiero que, al igual que yo te contaré absolutamente todo tú hagas lo mismo.-dijo Harry  
  
-No te preocupes Harry que lo haré. Más vale que de esto no se enteren mis padres o os degollarán vivos.- dijo Ginny  
  
Tras estas palabras Harry empezó a reírse incontrolablemente. Ginny estando bastante sorprendida de su reacción preguntó. -¿He dicho algo gracioso Harry?-  
  
-Oh no Ginny, lo que pasa es que esa misma frase me la dijo tu hermano cuando le dije lo que tenía pensado hacer así como cuando le dije si quería extender la sorpresa a Hermione, garantizándole que era lo último que ella se esperaría de él y que le iba a gustar. Y te respondo lo mismo que le dije a él. Si yo no se lo pienso decir, Ron tampoco y dudo mucho que se lo digáis vosotras, ¿como se supone que se va a enterar?.-  
  
-Oh, lo dices como si yo lo esperara de ti, cuando yo he sido de las más sorprendidas con esto.- dijo Ginny  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que todos se sorprendieron con esto. Tanto mis padres como Ron y Hermione cuando se lo dije.-  
  
-¿Lo sabían todos?- preguntó una sorprendida Ginny.  
  
-La verdad es que no se si lo sabría Godric, supongo que se lo habrán dicho mis padres, aunque no lo se, pero el resto si. Ten en cuenta que a mis padres se lo tuve que decir para que me ayudaran a organizarlo y a Ron y Hermione se lo dije también cuando estábamos preparando todo. La verdad es que dijeron que si no te daba un infarto con esto sería un milagro.-  
  
-Pues aunque no te lo creas a estado a punto, no sabes como me has puesto, aunque lo peor ha sido no poder moverse mientras tu estabas haciendo eso.- -Bueno lo importante es que hayas disfrutado que se que si. Ahora sólo falta la última sorpresa. Desde que nos despertemos mañana hasta que nos levantemos al día siguiente para empezar el entrenamiento, haré absolutamente todo lo que tu quieras, sea lo que sea, siempre y cuando, obviamente no sea nada peligroso para mi integridad física, que lo dudo, y te diré absolutamente cualquier cosa que tu preguntes. No me guardaré nada en ninguna pregunta que tú hagas. Ahora vamos para fuera que Ron y Hermione ya deben de haber terminado.-  
  
Efectivamente tal y como salieron se encontraron con un Ron y una Hermione que ya los estaban esperando, aunque Hermione estaba todavía un poco roja después de lo que había pasado.  
  
-¿Qué te ha gustado Hermione?- preguntó con sorna Harry  
  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso, y más cuando me ha hecho un striptease integral aquí Ron.-  
  
-¿Al final te has atrevido Ron?. ¿No decías que te ibas a quedar en bóxer?- dijo Harry  
  
-Si ya pero es que la cara cuando me he quedado en bóxer de Hermione era muy buena, aunque desde luego cuando me los he quitado la cara ha sido para fotografiar. Menos mal que en las dos habitaciones habían cámaras fotografiando todo-.  
  
-¡¡¿HABIAN CAMARAS?!!- gritaron las dos chicas a la vez  
  
- Por supuesto, y lo que vamos a disfrutar viendo las fotos en unos días cuando las revelemos. Esas fotos valdrán su peso en oro. Lo único de lo que tendremos que tener cuidado es de que ningún Weasley las encuentre o por lo menos no vuestros padres- dijo Harry mirando a Ron y Ginny.  
  
De todas formas, la última sorpresa de la noche, como ya le he dicho a Ginny era que yo haré absolutamente todo lo que ella quiera desde que mañana nos levantemos hasta que nos levantemos el lunes para empezar el entrenamiento, así como decirle con todo lujo de detalles cualquier pregunta que ella me quiera hacer. Pero, puesto que no sería justo que únicamente nosotros os hiciéramos un striptease, Ron y yo, si os parece bien, habíamos pensado en que, o bien para el cumpleaños de Ron, o bien para navidad, según lo que vosotras prefiráis, hicierais vosotras un striptease igual al que hemos hecho nosotros, es decir, igual que nosotros, integral.  
  
Esto al principio sockeó un poco a las chicas aunque pensaron que ya que ellos habían hecho esto por ellas, ellas también lo podrían hacer por ellos.  
  
-Bueno, ¿queréis que sigamos bailando en el comedor o preferís iros a descansar?.-  
  
Después de decidir que ya habían sido demasiadas emociones por un noche, cuando dieron las cuatro de la mañana los chicos estaban entrando en sus habitaciones. Antes de que Hermione entrara en su cuarto Ginny la llamó y le dijo.  
  
-Oye Hermione, te importaría, esta noche dormir conmigo. Es que te tengo que preguntar una cosa muy importante.- Hermione después de cabecear entró en el cuarto de Ginny, mientras Ron y Harry entraban cada uno en su cuarto para momentos después de tocar su cabeza la almohada quedarse profundamente dormido.-  
  
-Dime Ginny, que es lo que me querías decir.-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Verás es que, como ya ha dicho él antes. Desde que nos levantemos mañana hasta que nos levantemos al día siguiente él va a hacer absolutamente todo lo que yo le pida, y quería que me dijeras que pedirías tú.-  
  
Después de esto, Hermione estuvo pensando durante unos pocos minutos y le dijo a Ginny. Bueno si yo fuera tu le pediría lo siguiente...  
  
BUENO, 28 PÁGINAS ESTE CAPITULO, (30 SI CONTAMOS LA CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEW). ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MUCHO Y ME DEJEIS MUCHAS REVIEW. QUIERO QUE ME DIGAIS SI FUERAIS VOSOTROS GINNY QUE PEDIRÍAIS. LA VERDAD SEA DICHO NO TENGO MUCHA IDEA DE QUE PEDIRIA UNA CHICA EN ESA SITUACIÓN ASÍ QUE SE PUEDE DECIR QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, CASI LO CREAREIS VOSOTROS, COMO YA HE DICHO EN EL CAPÍTULO SE PERMITE TODO ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO SEA NADA CON LO QUE PUEDA SER HERIDO HARRY. TAMBIÉN, AUNQUE SUPONGO QUE LO HABREIS LEIDO ANTES QUIERO QUE ME DEJEIS IDEAS PARA BROMAS DE LOS MERODEADORES.  
  
AHORA VAMOS A CONTESTAR A LAS REVIEWS QUE ME HABEIS MANDADO.  
  
Eri mond licht:  
  
Me gusta mucho que te guste el fanfic. La verdad es que no es mi intención, por lo menos de momento, hacer reír a la gente, aunque hay que reconocer que hay algunas cosas muy graciosas.  
  
En cuanto al apodo de Hermione, al verdad es que si que es muy gracioso, pero me gustó, le da un toque de gracia al asunto. De todas formas en lo que dices del pelo de las chicas, es el que es por que personalmente no creo que les quede mal, es cierto que tiene unos pocos picos, pero estos no se notan demasiado entonces esta bastante bien.  
  
En este fanfic, como ya he dicho en la respuesta a los review en otros capítulos sirius si que volverá, más específicamente en el trece.  
  
Yo, por si no lo sabes, actualizo un capítulo a la semana. No tengo un día exacto para actualizar, normalmente suelo actualizar algún día de entre semana, pero se puede dar el caso como con este capítulo que actualice fin de semana.  
  
Javi-fernandez:  
  
Me alegro que te guste el fanfic. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Nelly Esp:  
  
Entiendo que estáis todos deseosos de ver que les ha pasado a la Orden del Fénix y como ha ido cambiando el mundo mágico en todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Pero si te das cuenta el capítulo 5 marca un intermedio, entre el tiempo en que estaban entrenando los chicos físicamente, es decir, para acostumbrarse a la gravedad, y cuando empezó el entrenamiento en serio. Lo mismo ocurrirá con el trece. Además como estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, la verdad que poner algo de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico en este capítulo como que le habría quitado su chispa. ¿Cuándo lo pongo?. ¿Entre que canta Ron y va a cantar Harry?. ¿O entre que empieza el striptease y termina?. Sería fastidiar el capítulo. Y lo mismo ocurrirá en el siguiente, cuando será el día en que Ginny puede hacer con Harry lo que ella quiera absolutamente.  
  
En lo de la ira de Harry me refiero en parte, a lo que tu dices, pero te aseguro que en lo de desatar la ira de Harry, tendrá una gran influencia cierto intento de espía de mortifago, que te aseguro que comprobará personalmente cuanto terror puede llegar a inspirar Harry, así como dejará a más de uno en la orden más que impresionado.  
  
En lo de sueños, Harry, debido a que está prácticamente incomunicado de los demás, así como todas las demás protecciones que tiene el castillo Gryffindor, evita que tenga pesadillas o incluso cualquier contacto con cierta serpiente por la cicatriz.  
  
La respuesta a la pregunta que me haces de si Harry perdonará a Dumbledore te puedo asegurar que la respuesta es que si, aunque también te puedo decir que Dumbledore tendrá que sudar sangre para conseguirlo. A quién si que no perdonará es a Snape. Y no te preocupes que, con lo que tengo pensado que les haga Harry Fudge, Umbridge y el traidor Weasley van a desear no haberlo conocido.  
  
Marc:  
  
Bueno, me gusta mucho que te guste. Gracias por los aplausos, aunque no creo que los merezca. De todas formas si el anterior te gustó yo creo que este gustará incluso hasta más. Aquí tienes ya las sorpresa que os estaba escondiendo. Como dijo Harry, esta iba a ser la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que Ginny tendrá en toda su vida.  
  
Nicholas:  
  
Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo. Aunque a decir verdad cuando tu pusiste el review hacía cuatro días que había puesto el último capítulo. No creo que eso sea mucho tiempo.  
  
Hasta otra. 


	12. EL DIA DE GINNY

CAPITULO 12: EL DIA DE GINNY.  
  
El día siguiente Ginny se levantó a las 10 de la mañana, después de ducharse y arreglarse con ropa muggle salió de la habitación para encontrarse que ya se habían levantado Harry, Ron y Hermione, y que, al igual que ella se habían vestido todos con ropa muggle.  
  
-Hola Harry- saludó Ginny a su novio, dándole un beso, al cual este enseguida respondió.-¿Cómo has dormido?. Espero que hayas conseguido mucha energía por que hoy vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo te diga.-  
  
-Oh, no te preocupes, que tengo energía de sobra. La verdad es que si todos los días me das estos besos nada más levantarme te aseguro que lo que menos me faltará de ahora en adelante será energía.-dijo Harry  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, pues, quien sabe, si tienes suerte igual te despierto así todos los días.-dijo una Ginny con una mirada maliciosa.  
  
-Bueno Ginny, deja ya de hacer eso que si no, no vamos a llegar a desayunar.-dijo un impaciente Ron.  
  
-Cómo se nota que tú ya te has llevado tu ración de besos, ¿eh Ron?.- dijo un divertido Harry  
  
-¿Que quieres decir Harry?.- preguntó Ginny  
  
-Pues que si hubieras salido cinco minutos antes te hubieras quedado bastante impresionada con el pedazo beso que se han dado esta pareja que tengo aquí. La verdad es que estaba a punto de llamar a mis padres por si necesitaban asistencia medica, por falta de oxigeno.-  
  
-Muy gracioso, estas tu hoy Harry.- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, venga vamos a ir ya a desayunar como dijo Ron, que por lo menos yo, no quiero quedarme aquí todo el día. ¿Tú si Ginny?.-  
  
-Oh no, ¿de verdad piensas que teniendo sólo un día para que hagas todo lo que yo quiera me voy a quedar aquí quietecita todo el día?. Por que si es así es que no me conoces.-  
  
-Por supuesto que ya se yo que no lo harás. A saber lo que tu retorcida mente me va a hacer en este día. Bueno, no creo que te queden muchas más cosas por hacerme. Después de lo que te hice anoche.-  
  
- A no ser, obviamente, que quieras terminar lo que empezamos anoche, aunque no creo que sea el caso. ¿verdad?-  
  
-Bueno, esa parte me la tengo que pensar, pero ya veremos. De todas formas, más vale que no la descartes del todo.- dijo una Ginny con una mirada maliciosa  
  
-Haré como que no oí eso que ha dicho mi hermana.- dijo Ron  
  
-Venga Ron, vamonos para el comedor ya y dejemos a estos dos aquí.-  
  
Así mientras iban hacia el comedor Harry, quién tenía la mano todo el tiempo en la cintura de Ginny, iba hablando con esta hasta que sacó un tema que le interesaba mucho.  
  
-¿Y dime Ginny que te pareció la fiesta?. ¿Si tuvieras que ponerle una nota de 1 a 10 que le pondrías?.-  
  
-Normalmente, cualquier fiesta en la que estés tu ya tendría un diez para mi, pero fuera de bromas, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hicisteis, y todo lo que ocurrió en toda la noche, desde luego que un 10. La verdad es que no se me hubiera ocurrido nada que hubiera podido mejorar lo que ocurrió ayer. Excepto evidentemente, que no me hubieras atado en el striptease.-  
  
-Bueno Ginny, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera atado?.- preguntó Harry  
  
-Pues que te hubiera comido a besos, eso está más que claro.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Exacto, y si hubieras satisfecho tus ganas entonces, ¿qué hubieras pedido hoy?. Estoy más que seguro que una de las cosas que vas a pedir va a ser que termine lo de ayer. ¿O me equivoco?.-dijo un Harry con una mirada pícara muy grande  
  
-La verdad es que me conoces mejor de lo que yo creía, Harry.-  
  
-Por supuesto Ginny, ¿qué crees tú que estuve yo haciendo todo el año anterior?. La verdad es que si tú no hubieras estado, desde que nos conocimos en la madriguera, huyendo de mi cada vez que nos encontrábamos, pues te hubiera podido conocer antes, e igual ahora a lo mejor, llevábamos ya varios años de novios, vete tu a saber.-  
  
-Gracias a dios, el año pasado cambiaste tu actitud hacia mi, y entonces, pude llegar a conocerte y a quererte, y gracias a eso, es que ayer conseguí declararme a ti. La verdad es que es muy difícil llegar a conocer a una persona, cuando esta únicamente huye de ti cuando está más de cinco minutos en tu presencia, o se pone a balbucear y tartamudear incoherencias, una detrás de otra.-  
  
-Si, y la verdad es que no sabes como me arrepiento de todo eso Harry.- dijo una Ginny de pronto triste.  
  
-¿Por que Ginny.? ¿Y por qué te has puesto triste?.-  
  
-Pues por que por mi estúpida vergüenza y manía de escapar siempre de ti, estuve a punto de perderte el año pasado. No te puedes imaginar lo mal que me sentí viendo como mirabas a Cho el año pasado en el ED y como ella se ponía tan colorada en cuanto estaba cerca de ti. Aun así, y a pesar de eso, ella si que tuvo el valor para estar contigo, incluso en una cita, algo con lo que yo en ese momento no podía más que soñar. -  
  
-La verdad, y aunque sea bastante egoísta por mi parte, me alegré en cierto modo, cuando me dijo Ron este verano, lo que te había hecho Cho, y que tú no querrías nada más con ella ya que así yo tenía una nueva posibilidad contigo.- dijo Ginny  
  
-La verdad es que yo también lo agradezco, ya que gracias a eso, ahora estoy con la chica más guapa, simpática e inteligente que haya visto nunca Hogwarts.-dijo Harry  
  
-Eres un adulador sin remedio Harry.-  
  
-Si, pero eso es una de las cosas que más te gustan de mi. ¿o no?-dijo Harry, antes de darle un beso en los labios a Ginny que duró cinco minutos hasta que se separaron, únicamente por la necesidad de respirar.  
  
Después de esto Harry y Ginny llegaron al comedor y se sentaron a desayunar junto a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Bueno chicas, que queréis que hagamos después de desayunar- preguntó Harry  
  
-La verdad es que yo había pensado, que la primera cosa que me gustaría que hicieras Harry es enseñarnos a Hermione y a mi a jugar a quidditch. A decir verdad, tanto Hermione como yo, estábamos pensando presentarnos este año para las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch.-  
  
-La verdad es que no sería una mala idea teneros en el equipo de quiddicth, la verdad es que tú Ginny, lo hiciste muy bien el año pasado, cuando tenías que ocupar mi puesto y estoy seguro que serías una gran jugadora.-  
  
-¿Entonces que queréis ser?. Supongo que tu Ginny buscadora ¿y tu Hermione?-  
  
-La verdad sea dicha Harry, el puesto de buscador es tuyo seguro, dudo mucho que McGonnagall no te deje jugar en el equipo ahora que ya no está Umbridge en el colegio, incluso no me sorprendería para nada, si tu fueras el nuevo capitán del equipo.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Si, la verdad es que si que me gustaría volver a jugar en el equipo. Respecto a lo de capitán, pienso que Ron sería mejor capitán que yo, el sabe mucho más que yo de quidditch y es mucho más fanático que yo.-  
  
-Gracias Harry, por pensar en mi para capitán, pero a decir verdad, yo también te veo a ti de capitán. Ten en cuenta que yo únicamente llevo un año como jugador del equipo y que, tu llevas desde primero en el equipo. Eso, claro esta sin olvidar que eres el mejor buscador que a tenido Gryffindor en toda su historia. Incluso eres mucho mejor que tu padre.-  
  
-Vaya gracias Ron. De todas formas, no habéis contestado, ¿en que posición queréis jugar?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Tanto Hermione como yo, hemos pensado que podríamos ser cazadoras.- Además, con todo el entrenamiento que estamos haciendo y lo ligeras que seremos, no habrán cazadores que nos puedan atrapar.-  
  
-No había pensado en eso. No creo que seáis unas presas fáciles, precisamente, además de que, bien mirado, no nos tendremos que preocupar por el tiempo en los partidos. Podréis controlarlo vosotras.-dijo Harry  
  
-Eso ni lo pienses.- dijo Hermione. –No vamos a utilizar el control sobre los elementos para ganar un estúpido partido de quidditch, eso en cualquier caso se usará para acabar con mortifagos o ayudar a los demás.-  
  
-No te sulfures Hermione, sólo era una sugerencia.-dijo Ron  
  
-De todas formas, no te preocupes que nosotros os ayudaremos a entrenar para que seáis las mejores cazadoras que haya visto Hogwarts. Ron, ¿quieres entrenar tu a Hermione, mientras yo entreno a Ginny?-  
  
-Por mi esta bien, de todas formas después tendremos que enseñaros a trabajar juntas en un partido. Es decir, el quidditch es un juego de equipo, no podremos ganar los partidos, únicamente con jugadas individuales.-  
  
-En eso tienes razón Harry. De todas formas vamos ya para fuera y así les vamos empezando a entrenar.-  
  
Tal y como habían dicho, los chicos salieron a los terrenos y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch que estaba no muy lejos del lago. En cuanto entraron cogieron unas escobas y las montaron.  
  
-Harry, yo tengo un problema.- La verdad es que nunca he aprendido muy bien a volar. No he cogido una escoba desde que estábamos en primero a decir verdad.-  
  
-Bueno, no te preocupes que seguro que Ron puede enseñarte a volar.-dijo un muy seguro Harry.  
  
-Por supuesto Mione, no te preocupes que cuando salgas de aquí sabrás volar tan bien como nosotros.-  
  
Así estuvieron practicando en el campo de quiddicth, por separado, tanto Ginny, como Hermione, viendo como, les iban enseñando Harry las mejores formas de coger el quaffle o unos amagos muy buenos, que harían a los cazadores rivales estrellarse contra el suelo en más de una ocasión.  
  
Mientras Harry le enseñaba todo esto a Ginny, Ron estaba intentando enseñar a Hermione a volar en la escoba. Aunque no tenía mucha idea, ella era, desde siempre, una alumna que aprendía muy rápido, no siendo este caso la excepción. Para cuando terminó la clase a la hora de la comida Hermione ya podía casi volar tan bien como Ginny.  
  
-Me has sorprendido muy gratamente, en lo que respecta a vuelo, no creo que tengas muchos más problemas. Únicamente tendrás que practicar para mejorar y ya esta. No creo que necesites nada más.-  
  
-Yo creo que lo más importante que le tengo que enseñar a Hermione, es a disfrutar volando, que se lo pase tan bien volando, como se lo pasa ella en la biblioteca. Si lo consigo, será la mejor aviadora que haya visto Hogwarts.-dijo Ron  
  
-Igual lo que necesita Hermione es un buen incentivo. Igual si le dieras algunas recompensas que ella quisiera, entonces igual mejoraba más.-dijo un pícaro Harry.  
  
-No es mala idea, ¿Tú que crees Mione?. ¿Necesitas motivación?.-  
  
Después de esto se fueron los chicos para el comedor en el que estuvieron comiendo mientras charlaban entre ellos animadamente hasta que, una vez terminaron Harry y Ginny se fueron a pasear por los terrenos dejando a Ron y Hermione besándose en el comedor.  
  
-Harry, dijiste ayer que cualquier cosa que te preguntara me contestarías con la absoluta verdad.-  
  
-Desde luego Ginny.- dijo Harry  
  
-Quiero saber, si no hubiéramos venido nosotros a entrenar contigo, y hubieras venido tu sólo, ¿nos harías dicho el contenido de la profecía?.-  
  
-Esa Ginny, la verdad es que es una pregunta bastante difícil. Decir lo que cualquier persona habría hecho si un determinado hecho no hubiera pasado, es muy difícil. De todas formas, la verdad es que seguramente no os habría dicho nada. Pero no quiero que pienses Ginny que es por que no confiaba en ti. No te lo habría dicho a ti, pero tampoco se lo habría dicho a Ron y Hermione.-  
  
-¿Por qué no nos lo habrías dicho?. ¿Porqué hubieras preferido cargar con ese peso tú sólo a compartirlo con nosotros Harry?.-  
  
-Por la sencilla razón de que vosotros erais y sois , lo que yo más quiero. No os habría dicho nada, por que si Voldemort hubiera conseguido esa información hubiera sido para nosotros muy peligroso. De hecho, y esto incluso yo lo se, mi mayor debilidad, o por lo menos es como tom lo ve, es mi corazón. El amor que os tengo a todos vosotros, para él es mi debilidad.-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir, Harry.- preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Como tu, creo que te has dado cuenta, aunque corrígeme si me equivoco, lo que yo más quiero sois vosotros tres. No os lo habría dicho a vosotros por que Voldemort os podría llegar incluso a torturar o matar con tal de conseguir esa información y ese, era un riesgo que yo no podía en ningún caso, correr. Si os ocurriera algo o murierais a manos de Voldemort yo, a parte de que acabaría con él para vengaros, me moriría con vosotros. Si a vosotros os ocurriera algo, yo estoy seguro que me mataría con tal de estar con vosotros.-  
  
-Vosotros sois lo más valioso que tengo, sobre todo tú Ginny, y aunque al principio, tenía miedo viendo en cuanto peligro ibas a estar Ginny, pensé que sería mejor estar conmigo y que supieras todo lo que estamos aprendiendo que no saberlo. De todas formas, no te preocupes Ginny, por que te aseguro que para que Voldemort te ponga un dedo encima, tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.-  
  
-Harry, yo te quiero más de lo que tú puedas llegar a imaginarte, y no pienso dejar que te ocurra nada. Igual como tú, si a ti te pasara algo yo no lo soportaría. No te preocupes que los cuatro juntos acabaremos con Voldemort y tendremos toda la vida para ser felices.-  
  
-Ese es mi mayor deseo Ginny. Es lo que yo más quiero, que terminemos esta guerra y que la terminemos todos vivos.-  
  
-Espero que no muera mucha gente. Lo ideal sería que no muriera nadie, pero eso es algo imposible. Espero que muera cuanta menos gente mejor.-dijo Ginny  
  
-De todas formas, el hecho de que hayamos venido hasta aquí tiene una cosa buena. Como ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore saben donde estamos lo más normal es que estemos siendo buscados tanto por la Orden, como por los mortifagos, y mientras esos canallas estén ocupados buscándonos, no estarán matando a nadie. Y te puedo asegurar que cuando volvamos, lamentarán haber nacido.-  
  
-Bueno, no te pongas así. Ya nos ocuparemos de ellos cuando venga el tiempo. De todas formas, otra pregunta que te quería hacer. Tú dijiste que al principio de verano no sabias que hacer con Cho y yo. ¿Cuándo te empezaste a enamorar de mi?.-  
  
-Ah, esa es una pregunta muy fácil. A decir verdad empecé a sentir algo por ti, cuando me enviaste esa carta en mi cumpleaños. Cuando la terminé de leer, lo primero que pensé es, ¿cómo puede existir una persona tan buena?. Lo segundo que pensé es ¿por qué tiene que tener novio?. Es una lastima que no me hubiera fijado antes en ella. -  
  
-De hecho uno de los momentos más felices que he tenido en mi vida, fue cuando me dijo Hermione en una charla que tuvimos Ron ella y yo, que tú no tenías nada con Dean y que únicamente estabas esperando que me fijara en ti, aunque también me dijo que no tenías ya muchas esperanzas debido a todo el tiempo que había pasado y lo que ocurrió el año anterior. Por eso a partir de ese momento me propuse darte nuevas esperanzas, para terminar con la fiesta que fue cuando te pedí ser mi novia.-  
  
-Nunca se lo agradeceré bastante por hacerlo.-dijo Ginny para momentos después darte un beso que empezó siendo apacible para terminar siendo uno de los más apasionados que habían compartido la pareja hasta ese momento.  
  
Después de estar así estuvo Harry respondiéndole a todas las preguntas que le hacia Ginny sobre como era su vida antes de viajar a Hogwarts o sobre todas las aventuras que habían tenido el trío desde que entraron en Hogwarts.  
  
Después de estar toda la tarde contándole toda su vida y todo lo que había pasado en los cinco años que había pasado en Hogwarts, aunque principalmente los cuatro primeros, Ginny le hizo una pregunta que Harry no esperaba.  
  
-Oye Harry, quiero que me digas una cosa. Esto puedes negarte si no quieres, aunque lo dijeras ayer, que lo entenderé.-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Venga Ginny, a ver que es lo que quieres.-  
  
-Bueno, esta mañana has dicho que me ataste a la silla ayer para que no saltara a besarte para que pudiera tener algo para pedirte a ti hoy, pero yo es que, aunque me gustaría muchísimo que ocurriera contigo, no quiero que lo hagas si el único motivo por el que lo haces es por lo que dijiste ayer.-  
  
-¿No te parezco suficientemente atractiva para desearme Harry?.-preguntó una Ginny a punto de llorar.  
  
-Oh, no Ginny, no quiero que pienses que hay cualquier cosa en ti que a mi puede no gustarme. Se que tú no te consideras así, pero eres una de las chicas más atractivas que conozco, y lo mejor que tienes tú es que, a parte de ser atractiva por fuera, lo cual salta a la vista, eres incluso más atractiva por dentro.-  
  
-A mi por supuesto que me gustaría que ocurriera lo que tu dices, pero yo no quiero en ningún momento presionarte. Si tú no te encuentras preparada o no lo tienes claro yo no te voy a presionar. Eso es una decisión que depende exclusivamente de si tu quieres. Y no te preocupes, si lo hacemos, no lo haré únicamente por lo que te dije ayer, si no por que querré hacerlo. Nunca pienses que no eres bastante buena, en cualquier sentido, para mi. Como ya te he dicho antes, yo sin vosotros tres, pero especialmente sin ti, no tendría ningún motivo para vivir, tú eres mi vida Ginny.-  
  
-Si de verdad quieres, no te preocupes que ocurrirá. De todas formas, piénsalo detenidamente, tenemos mucho tiempo y lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión. De todas formas si quieres podemos irnos ya para el comedor que va a ser ya hora de cenar.- dijo Harry  
  
Después de esto ayudó a Ginny a levantarse y, después de darle un beso, se fueron hacia el comedor, mientras Ginny se apoyaba en el pecho de Harry.  
  
Estuvieron cenando tranquilamente y después de cenar se fue Ginny un poco antes a hablar con Lily Potter. Después de decirle lo que había hablado con Harry y decirle que si que quería hacerlo con Harry, le preguntó si conocía algún hechizo anticonceptivo. Después de decirle que si, le dijo que, antes de enseñárselo que llamase a Hermione para enseñárselo también a ella.  
  
Después de esto Ginny fue a buscar a Hermione y se fueron las tres a una habitación que había muy cerca del comedor para enseñarle el hechizo. Después de un cuarto de hora practicando el hechizo consiguieron que le saliera a la perfección a las dos.  
  
Cuando terminaron se encontraron con que tanto Ron como Harry estaban en el comedor charlando. En cuanto las vieron venir les preguntaron.  
  
-¿Dónde estabais?. Os habéis ido y no nos habéis dicho nada ya creíamos que no queríais que saliéramos a ver las estrellas los cuatro.-  
  
-estábamos con tu madre Harry, que nos estaba enseñando a nosotras un hechizo anticonceptivo para que no nos pase nada a ninguna de nosotras cuando avancemos en nuestras respectivas relaciones.-  
  
-¿Qué os estaba enseñando que?- gritó Ron.  
  
-Enseñando un hechizo anticonceptivo Ron, ¿tan tonto eres?- -Para que no nos quedemos embarazadas si tuviéramos relaciones más intimas.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, deja ya el tema Ron. ¿queréis venir a ver las estrellas chicas?- preguntó Harry poniendo fin a la discusión.  
  
-Yo si que voy Harry, ayer la verdad es que estaban preciosas.-  
  
-La verdad es que yo no me fije en las estrellas anoche, estaba más ocupado fijándome en la estrella que tengo al lado mío.-dijo Harry mientras le daba un corto beso.  
  
Después de esto salieron las dos parejas a ver las estrellas las cuales esa noche estaban espléndidas. Las chicas estaban muy extasiadas viendo con sus novios lo bellas que estaban las estrellas.  
  
Después de estar dando un paseo por el lago y los terrenos se fueron cada pareja por un lado.  
  
Después de un rato se fueron Ron y Hermione a dormir para estar preparados al día siguiente mientras Harry y Ginny estuvieron un rato más paseando.  
  
Cuando ya era casi la medianoche Harry le dijo a Ginny si se quería ir ya. Después se fueron charlando hasta sus habitaciones. Cuando llegaron Ginny le dio un beso a Harry con toda la pasión que tenía mientras le revolvía el cabello. Mientras Harry le contestaba el beso con la misma pasión mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo.  
  
-Harry,- dijo una Ginny muy segura. – Quiero que lo hagamos. He estado pensando en lo que me has dicho esta tarde y me gustaría hacerlo.-  
  
-Viendo cómo Ginny parecía muy convencida y segura Harry la hizo entrar delante de él a su habitación. Cuando entraron los dos Harry cerró la puerta con un encantamiento para que únicamente él pudiera abrirla y después de poner un encantamiento silenciador para que ningún sonido pasara por las paredes.-  
  
-¿Estas segura Ginny?. Esta es la última vez que te lo pregunto. Si tienes cualquier duda, este es el momento-  
  
Como respuesta Ginny le dio un beso a Harry el cual al momento este respondió con la misma pasión con la que ella se lo daba.  
  
Después de estar besándose durante casi cinco minutos Harry empezó a darle pequeños besos en toda la cara, el cuello, y los hombros mientras Ginny disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones que Harry le hacía disfrutar en ese momento.  
  
Harry siguió dándole besos mientras le quitaba la túnica a la vez que ella también hacia lo mismo con la de él. Mientras seguían besándose desesperadamente Ginny logro desabotonarle completamente la camisa tirándola al suelo.  
  
Después de esto Harry le quitó a Ginny su camisa quedándose esta con el sujetador y dejando a un Harry extasiado, el cual a lo pocos segundos, reaccionó bajando los besos que le iba dando por todo el cuello hasta llegar los pechos.  
  
Mientras iba haciendo esto Ginny, le quito los pantalones a Harry quedándose, al igual que la noche anterior, en bóxer. Después de hacer esto Harry cogió a Ginny y la tumbó delicadamente en la cama, mientras le daba suaves besos en las piernas a Ginny, la cual cada vez gemía con más fuerza, conforme le iba acariciando. Después Harry le quitó la falda sin dejar, en ningún momento de besarla.  
  
Mientras estaban los dos en ropa interior Harry le siguió besando mientras le decía al oído. - ¿Todavía piensas que no eres lo suficientemente atractiva para mi?. Te aseguro que esto sólo acaba de empezar. Te recomendaría que usaras ahora el hechizo que te ha enseñando mi madre.-  
  
Efectivamente a los pocos segundos Ginny cogió la varita y uso en si misma el encantamiento anticonceptivo.  
  
Después de esto Harry le dio más besos en los lóbulos de las orejas y fue bajando otra vez por los labios, donde estuvo casi cinco minutos besándolos apasionadamente, mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador, para después bajar muy lentamente por el cuello hasta que llegó a los pechos. Cuando lo hizo se puso a jugar un poco con sus endurecidos pezones, mientras Ginny no paraba de gemir cada vez más fuertemente.  
  
Después de esto fue bajando cada vez más hasta su estomago para después volver a subir por sus piernas otra vez.  
  
Después de esto Ginny, en un arrebato de pasión, consiguió dar la vuelta dejando a un Harry muy satisfecho viendo la cara de una Ginny que en estos momentos se veía con una mirada de pasión pura impresionante.  
  
En ese momento Ginny comenzó a besar a Harry mientras le iba acariciando el pelo, para después bajar, tal como hiciera anteriormente él, por el cuello y estar un rato besando sus pezones, mientras en esta ocasión, era Harry el que estaba gimiendo.  
  
Después de esto Ginny le quitó los bóxer a Harry dejándolo completamente desnudo. Después de verlo la noche anterior, Ginny se puso a acariciarlo mientras seguía besando a Harry.  
  
En un momento dado, y aunque él no se diera cuenta, hasta pasado unos segundos, Ginny se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, consiguiendo aquí verdaderos gritos de placer de Harry.  
  
Estuvo así durante casi diez minutos hasta que Harry, ya no pudiendo más descargó en su boca. Ella aunque estaba sorprendida al principio, terminó tragándoselo.  
  
Después de esto Harry volvió a poner a Ginny debajo mientras le agradecía todo lo que había hecho antes por él con un nuevo juego de besos por todo el cuerpo, aunque especialmente concentrados en las orejas, uno de los puntos más sensibles de Ginny, y los pechos, para posteriormente bajar nuevamente por el estomago.  
  
Cuando hizo esto Harry, en esta ocasión Harry le fue bajando poco a poco la última pieza de ropa de Ginny, dejándola, al igual que él, completamente desnuda.  
  
Después de esto se puso a besarle nuevamente las piernas, aunque en esta ocasión se arriesgó más y le fue dando besos en su entrepierna mientras ella, en este punto, estaba ya gritando de placer.  
  
Después de estar ahí durante casi diez minutos y hacerle tener un orgasmo a Ginny, Harry le miró con una mirada de amor y satisfacción pura, por lo que había hecho disfrutar a la chica que quería.  
  
En eso momento Ginny dio la vuelta, volviendo a dejar a Harry tumbado mientras ella cogió su pené erecto y lo dirigió a su entrada. Aunque al principio fue un poco doloroso, el dolor al cabo de unos pocos segundos, dejó paso, debido a todo lo lubricada que estaba, al placer, para moverse los dos amantes al mismo ritmo durante casi 30 minutos hasta que en ese momento volvieron a alcanzar ambos un orgasmo.  
  
Después de eso los dos se quedaron dormidos en la cama con una mirada de puro amor, aunque en el caso de Harry, una muy pequeña parte de su ser, estaba preocupado por lo que ocurriría en el futuro. Aunque estaba seguro, tal y como le había dicho a Ginny, de que si hacía falta, sacrificaría su vida, pero nunca dejaría que se acercarán a Ginny, por lo menos, no mientras él viva.  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría, en la habitación de al lado, estaba ocurriendo un hecho muy similar entre Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.  
  
ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO OS HAYA GUSTADO, AUNQUE ES MUCHO MÁS CORTO QUE LOS ANTERIORES (11 PAGINAS SIN CONTAR RESPUESTAS A REVIEW, AUNQUE ES MÁS LARGO DE LO QUE YO ESPERABA QUE SERÍA). COMO OS HABREIS DADO CUENTA ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MÁS "ERÓTICO" QUE LOS ANTERIORES, NO SE SI SE DARÁ EL CASO DE QUE SALGAN MÁS ESCENAS DE ESTE TIPO EN EL FANFIC. ESO DEPENDERÁ TAMBIÉN DE VOSOTROS. SI VOSOTROS QUEREIS, PONDRÉ MÁS Y SI NO PUES NADA. SI PONGO MÁS ES POSIBLE QUE CAMBIE EL RATING A "R".  
  
NO OS EXTRAÑEIS SI EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO APARECEN INSULTOS Y TACOS POR DOQUIER. ES NORMAL. ESPERO QUE NO OS IMPORTE Y QUE OS GUSTE.  
  
OTRA COSA QUE SE ME OLVIDÓ PONER EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. LAS CANCIONES QUE CANTARON LOS CHICOS SON "SOLO PARA TI" DE SERGIO DALMA (LA CANTÓ RON A HERMIONE) Y "CON UN BOLERO" DE RAUL (QUE LA CANTÓ HARRY A GINNY.) LA CANCIÓN DEL STRIPTEASE ES "YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR HAT ON "DE JOE COCKER.  
  
AHORA EMPEZAMOS CON LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEW.  
  
Patry:  
  
Ya estaba echando de menos tus review. Las tuyas junto con las de Nelly Esp son de las que más impacientemente espero, por que sois, las que sois casi fijas en todos los capítulos, y además dejáis review largos y con muchas preguntas, como a mi me gustan.  
  
Me alegra que te guste el último capítulo. No se por que será, pero la escena del striptease desde luego que le ha gustado a mucha gente y no eres la primera que me dice que menuda suerte tiene Ginny. Pues estoy seguro que si tiene mucha suerte Ginny por que le haga un striptease, no quiero ni saber lo que dirás que tiene Ginny, cuando hayas terminado de leer este capítulo.  
  
Podría ser el humo, pero como la verdad, no lo pensé en ese momento, pues nada. De todas formas no creo que sea muy necesario confundirlos, cuando directamente entre el agua de Hermione y el rayo de Ginny pueden causar verdaderos estragos en las filas de voldie.  
  
La frase esa si que creo que sale en el Rey León (si no me equivoco es cuando están hablando Simba y Scar al principio de la película), aunque en este caso no lo hice a propósito, al contrario como con la anterior cita que si que lo hice con idea.  
  
Me has dicho que no dejo tranquilos ni a los muertos por sacar a Bruce en el fanfic. Te recuerdo que tanto Lily como James, como Godric, están igual de muertos, que Bruce, (aunque estos no existieran en verdad) y de todas formas he usado a Bruce, por que la alternativa era usar a un elfo, como me han dicho en otras review, y como ya expliqué entonces, preferí usar a Bruce, por que pensé que para enseñar artes marciales (que es un arte muggle) era mejor un muggle que una criatura mágica, como puede ser un elfo.  
  
Sobre lo de cuando va a sacar Harry a Sirius del velo, será en el próximo capítulo, así como también la vuelta a casa, y te garantizo que la cara de más de uno en la orden será para sacarle una foto y enmarcarla.  
  
Marc:  
  
Me alegro que te haya gustado y que te hayas reído con lo de la cámara de fotos. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútalo.  
  
Nelly Esp:  
  
Bueno, este capítulo desgraciadamente, únicamente son 11 páginas, aunque es mucho más de lo que yo esperaba que sería teniendo en cuenta lo poco que ocurre en el capítulo.  
  
Lo de la profecía, no se lo puede decir Harry a Ginny por que ya se lo dijo a los tres antes de empezar el entrenamiento, en el capítulo 3 pero espero que os haya gustado las preguntas que le hace Ginny. Muchas gracias por la sugerencia del quidditch.  
  
Celina:  
  
Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ya me han dicho varias lo mismo. Ya sabia yo que esa escena iba a causar su "polémica", igual como también el final de este capítulo. Como puedes ver te he hecho caso en lo de "conocerlo más profundamente" en todos los sentidos, no sólo hablando, espero que no os haya parecido aburrido. Aunque si es así, pues mis más sinceras disculpas.  
  
Shagy Sirius:  
  
Me alegro que te guste el fanfic. Es cierto que cojo ideas de muchos animes, los más importantes, son dragón Ball y Saint Seiya. Al principio, cuando me pensé el hacer el fanfic lo pensaba hacer el entrenamiento y pensaba hacer que aprendieran los ataques de saint seiya y se fueran con las armaduras, aunque después de pensarlo, lo descarté (aun tengo los ataques traducidos al latín para usarlos) entre otras cosas, por que aunque estoy seguro que a Harry y a Ron las armaduras del Fénix y el Dragón les quedarían muy bien no estoy seguro en cuanto a como les quedarían a Hermione y Ginny las armaduras del cisne y pegaso, además de que no me veía a Ginny lanzando los "meteoros de pegaso".  
  
Como puedes ver en este capítulo te he hecho a caso y he hecho que Ginny satisfaga sus ganas, yo creo que al final el capítulo me ha quedado bastante bien. Si que has entendido bien lo del tiempo. Lo único que han tenido que hacer para ver la fecha de cumpleaños de Ginny es calcular, sabiendo cuantos días faltaban para su cumpleaños, y teniendo en cuenta como va de lento el tiempo, con una regla de tres, cuando es su cumpleaños.  
  
En cuanto a si voy a describir los tres años, evidentemente la respuesta es no. Si lo hiciera el fanfic se haría eterno y sería muy pesado para escribirlo, y aún más pesado para leerlo. En el próximo capítulo ya habrán terminado el entrenamiento y volverán al mundo mágico.  
  
De todas formas si os gusta la idea de que los chicos se vayan con unas armaduras al hombro decírmelo. Había también una serie que vi hace ya sus años, en el que eran cinco chicos, y tenian las armaduras del fuego, agua, tierra, cielo y luz. (No me acuerdo ahora del nombre de la serie, si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga). Si os gusta la idea decírmelo y lo pongo en el siguiente capítulo. De todas formas para protección ya están las túnicas que tienen los chicos al transformarse que sirven para eso.  
  
Yo, normalmente suelo actualizar una vez por semana. Para que estés más o menos informado.  
  
Hasta otra.  
  
PD: Espero que cuando puedas actualices los fanfics que tienes empezados, sobre todo el de "cuando algo se aleja del alma". Que estoy esperando que lo actualices mucho tiempo, pero no pones capítulos nuevos. 


	13. EL REGRESO DE CANUTO Y LA IRA DE HARRY

CAPITULO 13: EL REGRESO DE CANUTO Y LA IRA DE HARRY.  
  
Estábamos a día 20 de agosto. En diez días empezaría el trimestre en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y todavía no se tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de donde podrían estar Harry Potter, Ron y Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger desaparecidos el 1 de ese mismo mes. En el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, situado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place Albus Dumbledore estaba pensativo, en sus ojos se veía que su, habitualmente presente, centelleo estaba ahora mismo desaparecido.  
  
Nadie había tenido noticias de los chicos desde que desaparecieron, y todos estaban bastante nerviosos e intranquilos. En las reuniones de la Orden eran bastante frecuentes las peleas entre los miembros, y como es natural, en casi todas las confrontaciones, siempre estaba metido, de un modo u otro Severus Snape.  
  
Además de este problema que había tenido con la desaparición de los chicos, se le añadía también la tarea, cada vez más difícil, de encontrar un profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, plaza que todos los años, quedaba vacante en Hogwarts desde que Harry Potter ingresó en el colegio, y para la cual todavía no había encontrado un ocupante a diez días del comienzo del trimestre.  
  
En este momento, los pensamientos de Albus Dumbledore fueron interrumpidos por un fénix dorado con un símbolo de unas alas rojas a la altura del pecho y unos ojos verde esmeralda preciosos. Este fénix se posó en la mesa y extendió la pata para que el anciano director retirara la carta. En cuanto lo hubo hecho extendió el vuelo hasta ponerse en la parte alta de un armario.  
  
El anciano director miró el remitente del sobre y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que ponía: Harry Potter, Ron y Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger. En ese mismo momento abrió el sobre rápidamente, ya que esta era la primera noticia que tenía de los chicos desde que desaparecieron. La carta decía lo siguiente:  
  
A Albus Dumbledore y La Orden del Fénix.  
  
¡Hola, ¿como estáis?. ¿Os habéis divertido buscándonos?. Es una pena que no pudiéramos veros como os poníais como locos buscándonos, con lo que yo y los demás nos habríamos reído. Pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿no creéis?.  
  
¿A que jode eso de que no te digan nada de lo que pasa y te dejen en la oscuridad?. Esto es un pequeño castigo por lo que hicisteis el año pasado, para que sintáis en propia piel, como yo me sentí el año pasado. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.  
  
Pero bueno, fuera de este pequeño recordatorio, os quería decir a toda la Orden del Fénix que, otra vez más, habéis demostrado lo inútiles que habéis sido. Como bien se demostró el año pasado en el que, a pesar de estar supuestamente vigilado y protegido día y noche, en un ataque que organizó el mismo ministerio, que supuestamente lucha contra los magos tenebrosos, estaba completamente desprotegido.  
  
Como supongo que no habrá ningún profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que este en Hogwarts en este año, le quería decir profesor que yo he encontrado un muy buen profesor para este curso, fíjese por donde, estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia, he sido capaz de encontrar un profesor para Hogwarts, cuando tú has sido completamente incapaz.  
  
Este profesor lo conoce toda la Orden del Fénix, así que no os tenéis que preocupar de que sea un mortifago ni un espía de Voldemort, ya que, de hecho es uno de sus miembros, recientemente declarado fallecido, aunque como bien sabe el profesor Dumbledore, no esta tan muerto, como nos hizo creer. Obviamente estoy hablando de Canuto. Para los que no lo sepan, Canuto es Sirius Black. ¿os suena de algo?. Verdad que si.  
  
Lo único que tendréis que hacer será coger a Colagusano antes de que yo vuelva al número 12 de Grimmauld Place en un plazo de cinco días. Como ya he dicho antes la orden es más inútil que una varita mágica en manos de un muggle, así que si no lo podéis capturar vosotros, a pesar de tener a un intento de espía en las filas de mi buen amigo Tom, no os preocupéis que otra vez ya me encargaré yo, junto con los chicos, de capturarlo.  
  
Más vale que le vaya diciendo al subnormal profundo de Fudge que vaya preparándose para hacer un juicio a Sirius Black, en el cual, evidentemente estaremos presente Ron, Ginny, Hermione y yo.  
  
Para los que sean lo suficientemente imbéciles para no haberse dado cuenta, sobretodo cierto jefe de Slytherin con complejo de fabrica de gomina para el pelo, no estoy pidiendo permiso para ir al juicio. De hecho, vamos a ir tanto si quieren como si no, por lo que me importa un bledo si lo aprueban o no, y no se preocupen por nuestra seguridad, deberían más bien preocuparse por la seguridad del o los mortifagos, que sean lo suficientemente tontos, para atacarnos.  
  
Como supongo que habrán pensado, si no lo han hecho es que aún son más tontos de lo que suponíamos, hemos estado en un sitio que no pienso decir, entrenando muy duramente con tres maestros magos y un muggle en muchas materias distintas. Más específicamente en Transformaciones, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Encantamientos, Artes Marciales y Oclumancia y Legilimancia, entre otras muchas Aunque para vosotros sólo haya pasado un mes, para nosotros el entrenamiento a durado casi tres años. Así que no os sorprendáis si nos encontráis bastante cambiados cuando volvamos, ni si estamos muy adelantados en Hogwarts cuando regresemos. De hecho, ya hemos visto todo lo que vamos a ver en Hogwarts. Os diré los nombres de estos maestros, igual conocéis a los maestros magos, dudo mucho verdaderamente, que conozcáis al muggle. El muggle se llama Bruce Lee, y es, aunque este muerto, el mejor maestro de Artes Marciales del mundo.  
  
Para los que no sepan que es, las artes marciales, son unas artes de lucha muggle, en el que únicamente se utiliza los puños y las piernas. Los maestros magos, eran Godric Gryffindor, supongo que lo conoceréis, y Lily y James Potter. Me extrañaría muchísimo que no los conocierais, aunque todo es posible en este mundo.  
  
Bueno, nos despedimos ya de vosotros, os veremos en cinco días cuando nos pasemos por el cuartel con Pettigrew al lado nuestro. Ah si, se me olvidaba, Cornamenta manda muchos saludos a todos y muy especialmente a Moony y a su buen amigo Snivellus.  
  
Hasta que nos veamos.  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley. Antorcha, Escama, Salpicadura y Tormenta. Los Nuevos Merodeadores.  
  
Tras leer esta carta Albus Dumbledore se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso a escribir una carta en el que citaba a una reunión de la orden para el mediodía. Después de hacer esto lo puso en un espejo, muy similar al que le dio Sirius a su ahijado, aunque a la vez muy diferente.  
  
Este espejo, a diferencia del que le dio Sirius a Harry, retransmitía el mensaje a todos los miembros de la Orden, estuvieran estos donde estuvieran, con la diferencia de que el mensaje lo recibían mentalmente.  
  
Inmediatamente después de recibir el mensaje, empezaron a aparecer los miembros de la orden por varios métodos. Minerva McGonnagall y Severus Snape, llegaron por medio de los polvos flu, ya que no se podían desaparecer en Hogwarts.  
  
Diez minutos después de la llegada de los dos profesores, aparecieron Nimphadora Tonks y Remus Lúpin en medio del salón, unos pocos segundos antes de que aparecieran por la puerta de la casa de los Black, Molly Weasley, junto con su marido Arthur y todos los miembros de esta familia.  
  
A las doce en punto ya estaban todos los integrantes en la casa preparados para la reunión urgente que había sido convocada. Una vez todos estuvieron perfectamente sentados, Albus Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Supongo que todos estaréis deseando saber a que se debe esta reunión tan imprevista. La verdad es que es debido a que, unos pocos minutos antes de que convocara esta reunión, acababa de recibir una carta de Harry y los chicos.-  
  
El efecto que estas palabras tuvieron, fue instantáneo, y muy diferente en todos sus miembros. Mientras los Weasley así como Remus Lupin, estuvieron muy emocionados y no dejaron de preguntar como estaban los chicos, cuando los verían, que les había pasado y cosas así, algunos otros como Alastor Moody preguntaron si esa carta había sido autentificada, no fuera a ser que fuera falsa para descubrir el cuartel de la Orden, a la vez que Severus Snape tenía una cara de profundo asco, al ver como el hijo de su enemigo, había dado señales de vida.  
  
Aunque no se atreviera a decirlo allí delante de todos, entre otras cosas, por que podía ser entre linchado, a degollado, Severus Snape tenía la esperanza de que, o bien nunca volvieran de donde estuvieran, o en el mejor de los casos estuvieran muertos.  
  
Después de cinco minutos intentando tranquilizar a todos para que guardaran silencio, Albus Dumbledore logró continuar hablando.  
  
-Bueno, como estoy seguro que les interesará lo que ponía en la carta os la leeré inmediatamente.-  
  
Después de esto, sin perder ni un segundo, se puso a leer la bastante larga carta palabra por palabra, teniendo unas muy diferentes reacciones en toda la Orden del Fénix. Desde alegría por el regreso de los chicos, a cólera por el hecho de que los habían llamado a todos inútiles, a diversión por lo que le habían dicho a Snape y Fudge, e incluso asombro debido al hecho de que, según decían Sirius no estaba muerto, y también al hecho de que el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor los hubiera estado entrenando, junto con Lily y James.  
  
-Pero Albus, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan entrenado durante tres años si apenas han desaparecido durante un mes?. ¿Y donde pueden estar entrenándose?, no hemos tenido la más mínima señal de que se haya producido ninguna magia especialmente poderosa en toda Gran Bretaña, ni en ningún otro punto, por lo menos hasta donde yo se, del resto del mundo. –dijo Minerva McGonnagall.  
  
-Bueno Minerva, la verdad es que a mi también me gustaría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, por que me temo que yo tampoco lo se, aunque supongo que habrán utilizado algún encantamiento para que el tiempo pase más despacio, pero esos encantamientos, además de que son increíblemente complicados son por lo general bastante fáciles de detectar. En cuanto a que no se ha tenido constancia de ninguna señal de magia, será por que casi con toda seguridad habrán estado entrenando fuera del país, pero donde, es un gran misterio.-  
  
-De todas formas, todos sabemos que Godric Gryffindor, es perfectamente capaz de utilizar los encantamientos para que se relentice el tiempo.- dijo Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Albus, ¿es verdad eso que han dicho los chicos de que Sirius no estaba muerto?. ¿Y es verdad, como insinúan los chicos que tú lo sabias y no nos lo dijiste?.- pregunto Lupin  
  
-Bueno Remus, a decir verdad, si. Es cierto que Sirius no esta muerto y también es cierto eso de que yo lo sabía. El motivo por el que no os lo dije, es un poco complicado. Dejarme que os lo explique detenidamente.-  
  
-Hace ya bastante tiempo, antes de que se creara la prisión de Azkaban, los prisioneros eran enviados al velo. De este velo, nadie a conseguido, por lo menos en mis más de 150 años de vida escapar de él. Se que existe un hechizo de magia antigua muy poderoso que podría ser capaz de rescatar a un individuo del velo, siempre y cuando el que lo utilizara tuviera algún vínculo afectivo con la persona que se quería liberar.-  
  
-También había otro método, que aunque en principio es más fácil, nunca se ha podido utilizar ya que nunca en toda la historia se han dado las condiciones necesarias para llevarlo a cabo. Este método es encontrando un mago que tuviese un vinculo afectivo con la persona que se quiera rescatar y que tuviera como forma animaga a un fénix. Evidentemente, puesto que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Merlín, tuvo como forma animaga a este magnifico animal, nunca se ha podido utilizar este método.-  
  
-Y por qué no utilizaste el hechizo. Estoy seguro de que tú serías capaz de utilizarlo perfectamente. Y aún en el caso de que el vínculo que tu tenías con Sirius no fuera suficientemente fuerte, siempre me lo podrías haber enseñado a mi, para que lo rescatara. Pero no, tu preferiste quedarte de brazos cruzados sin intentar nada para rescatar a Sirius, cuando si hubiera sido Snape, estoy más que seguro que hubieras hecho todo lo posible por rescatarlo, aunque si de mi dependiera, desde luego que le habría dado gracias a dios, y después abría destruido el velo para que no pudiera volver.- dijo Lupin  
  
-Remus, eso no es cierto, de todas formas, supongo que Godric les habrá enseñado Magia Antigua, pero aún así no me explico como van a traer a Sirius de vuelta. Si les ha enseñado ese hechizo, entonces sus poderes serán seguramente tan grandes como los míos propios.- Dijo Albus.  
  
Estas simples palabras crearon un enorme conmoción. ¿Cómo podían haberse vuelto, aún incluso en tres años, cuatro chicos tan poderosos como el propio Albus Dumbledore. Aunque si esto era verdad, sería verdaderamente sorprendente, ver lo que podrían hacer los chicos si se encontraran con algún mortifago. Como ellos bien habían dicho. Pobre del mortifago que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.  
  
-Harry ha dicho que cuando venga en cinco días al cuartel general, vendría con Pettigrew para que así pudiera quedar libre Sirius, y pudiera ser contratado como Profesor en Hogwarts. ¿Pero cómo tienen pensado hacer esto?.-preguntó Remus  
  
-La verdad es que no lo sé. Lo único que se me ocurre sería que tienen pensado entrar en el mismo cuartel general de Voldemort y secuestrarlo mientras sea de día, debido a que a esas horas hay menos gente que de noche, pero aún así es muy peligroso.-dijo Albus  
  
-¿Y no habría ningún otro método para hacerlo?.- preguntó una preocupada Molly Weasley  
  
-Pues lamento decirte que no, a no ser que quieras que lo secuestre el propio Severus, aunque aún así sería muy malo para nosotros ya que Tom sabría de su función de espía.-  
  
-Si tuviéramos cualquier forma de comunicarnos con ellos, les podríamos decir que no lo hicieran.- dijo Tonks  
  
-Hum, es posible que si que tengamos una forma de comunicarnos con ellos.-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir Albus?. ¿Sabes donde están o como localizarlos?.- preguntó Molly  
  
-Lamento decirte Molly que no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde pueden estar en estos momentos los chicos, pero si que es posible que tengamos una forma de comunicarnos con ellos. Es decir, esta carta suya nos la traído un fénix. Afortunadamente para nosotros ese fénix esta en este mismo cuarto encima de ese armario. Les podemos enviar una carta utilizando el mismo ave que ellos han utilizado.-  
  
Después de esto Albus se puso a escribir una carta, la cual estuvo escribiendo durante casi diez minutos antes de mandarla con el fénix que habían utilizado los chicos.  
  
Después de esto Albus Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas misiones mientras que el magnifico ave desaparecía en una llama de fuego.  
  
A los pocos segundos de haber desaparecido el magnifico ave del número 12 de Grimmauld Place apareció en un cuarto, antaño muy sucio y descuidado, en el que ahora mismo se veía una mesa y siete u ocho sillas todas muy bien cuidadas. Nadie que viera como estaba la casa sospecharía nunca que se encontraban, ni más ni menos, que en el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña, la casa de los Gritos.  
  
-¿Cómo ha ido la reunión Harry?. ¿Ha habido algo importante?.-preguntó Ginny después de que el fénix se convirtiera en su novio Harry Potter  
  
-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que, en el momento en que les dijeron que habían recibido una carta nuestra, se pusieron como locos, sobre todo Remus y tu madre, pero quitando esto, la reunión fue bastante interesante, por decir lo menos. Tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando se dieron cuenta de que íbamos a ir a capturar a Colagusano nosotros mismos, se pusieron muy histéricos, incluso nos enviaron una carta para convencernos de que no fuéramos.-dijo Harry mientras abría la carta y se ponía a leerla en voz alta.  
  
Queridos Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny:  
  
Estamos todos muy contentos de que estéis bien, la verdad es que nos habéis tenido a todos muy preocupados, aunque no dudo que el entrenamiento, del cual nos tendréis que decir más cosas cuando nos veamos, habrá sido muy intenso, espero que reconsideréis la opción de ir vosotros a capturar a Colagusano. Ya pensaremos nosotros una forma de capturarlo en una de sus salidas.  
  
Os pido humildemente que no vayáis vosotros a capturarlo personalmente, así como también os diría que no merece la pena, que intentéis sacar a Sirius del velo, estoy seguro que Harry haría lo que fuera por rescatarlo, pero el hechizo que se necesita para hacerlo, es muy arriesgado y le podría dejar muy débil, además nada os asegura que vaya a funcionar.  
  
Quitando esto, os quería decir, que aunque es cierto que la Orden a cometido muchos errores anteriormente, no creo justo que los llaméis inútiles así como así, estos hombres han hecho más por intentar detener a Voldemort de lo que vosotros podáis llegar a imaginar.  
  
Se que vosotros también habéis peleado mucho en vuestra corta vida, aunque los protagonistas de casi todas estas peleas son sobretodo el "trío de Gryffindor", estoy seguro que Ginny también a peleado mucho en el departamento de misterios en junio pasado. En otro orden de cosas, deciros que ha sido muy divertido ver la cara de los miembros de la orden cuando dijisteis que Cornamenta mandaba saludos.  
  
No os podéis imaginar la que se montó aquí en el cuartel general, cuando leí vuestra carta, evidentemente muchos de los miembros se rieron mucho con vuestra descripción del profesor Snape y del ministro de magia, aunque también se sorprendieron muchísimo con la noticia de quienes habían sido vuestros profesores.  
  
Estamos todos deseando veros en cinco días como vosotros dijisteis. Espero que, donde quiera que estéis, estéis bien, y ante todo no hagáis nada arriesgado. Si vosotros murierais, las consecuencias serían extremadamente malas, además de que Molly y Remus, se encargarían personalmente de arrancarme la piel a tiras.  
  
Con un abrazo Albus Dumbledore Jefe de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Esta carta obtuvo reacciones muy diferentes de cada uno de los chicos, mientras que, por supuesto, a Harry le enfado mucho ya que, entendía que el único motivo por el que no quería Dumbledore que se arriesgaran a capturar a Colagusano era por si le pasaba algo a su "arma", y no podían detener a Voldemort.  
  
También estuvieron mucho rato riéndose, imaginándose la cara de los miembros de la orden en cuanto llegaran, así como las caras que pondrían todos en cuanto aparecieran con Sirius al lado. El profesor Dumbledore había dicho que el hechizo podía fallar y que nada les garantizaba que pudieran rescatar a Sirius, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que ellos, tenían algo que nadie en toda la historia había tenido. Un animago cuya forma era un fénix, además había que admitir que imaginándose a Molly Weasley y a Remus Lupin arrancándole la piel a tiras a Dumbledore era algo muy cómico.  
  
-Bueno, de todas formas, no vamos a cambiar nuestros planes de rescatar a Sirius y atrapar a Colagusano ¿verdad?.- dijo Ron  
  
-¿Eso como se te ocurre preguntarlo?, por supuesto que no lo vamos a hacer. De hecho, por lo que he visto en la visión que tuve antes, esta noche se irán a atacar a cincuenta sitios distintos por toda Gran Bretaña. Espero que, teniendo como tienen a un espía en sus filas, la Orden este enterada de este ataque. Lo bueno de esto es que únicamente se quedarán Colagusano, junto con Crabbe, Goyle y Nott en el cuartel de Voldemort.-  
  
-Bueno, pues tendremos que prepararnos ya para el ataque de esta noche, ahora nos vamos y nos dormimos un poco. A la una en punto de la madrugada, comenzará el ataque de los mortifagos. Cinco minutos más tarde de que ellos se hayan ido, nosotros entraremos en su cuartel y secuestraremos a Colagusano. Después de que hayamos hecho esto, nosotros nos encargaremos de sacarle la información que sepan a Crabbe y los otros y después los mataremos.-dijo Harry  
  
-La verdad es que es muy bueno eso de que ahora puedas controlar las visiones, puedes espiar a Voldemort sin que él se entere y además, es imposible que sepa quién es el espía, ya que sería el mismo.-dijo Ron  
  
-La verdad es que, se lo tendrías que haber contado antes a tu madre. Pero de todas formas, esas clases especiales que te dieron nos ayudaran muchísimo en esta guerra.-dijo Hermione  
  
-En eso estamos todos de acuerdo, pero de todas formas, vamonos ya a dormir para estar preparados para el ataque.-dijo Ginny  
  
En ese momento los cuatro chicos se fueron cada uno a una de las arregladas y mejoradas habitaciones de los que contaba la casa. En el mismo momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, los cuatro chicos estaban dormidos.  
  
En ese mismo momento, en la mansión Riddle, cuartel general de Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos, se estaba manteniendo en ese momento, otra reunión, aunque mucho menos buena, en lo que a intenciones se refiere que la anterior.  
  
-Esta noche, mis fieles vasallos, a la una en punto de la madrugada nos iremos todos de aquí y mostraremos a todo el mundo lo que es capaz de hacer Lord Voldemort. El mundo volverá a temernos como nos temió hace dieciséis años. Ahora que ya no está Harry Potter, y la Orden de ese amante de los muggles, esta demasiado ocupada buscándolos, nosotros golpearemos en todos los puntos importantes del país. -  
  
-Después de esta noche, la señal oscura ondeara en todo el país, al mismo tiempo. Quiero que, cuando salga el sol, todos los lugares que ataquemos estén sembrados de cadáveres. También si queréis podéis divertiros con ellos un rato. Quiero que les hagáis sufrir, como vosotros ya sabéis, que torturéis y violéis a todas las mujeres que queráis. No os reprimáis y divertiros todo lo que queráis.-dijo Lord Voldemort con una risa que helaba la sangre de cualquier persona que la escuchara  
  
-Ahora ya podéis iros a prepararos, esta noche comenzará el comienzo del fin. Ja ja ja ja-  
  
En el mismo momento en que terminó de decir estas palabras Severus Snape se marchó automáticamente a avisar a la orden del fénix que iban a tener que pelear muy duro esta noche si no querían que al alba hubiera miles de cadáveres en toda Gran Bretaña.  
  
En el mismo momento en que apareció en el comedor de Grimmauld Place Severus Snape fue a informar a Albus Dumbledore de lo que había podido averiguar.  
  
-Albus tenemos un problema, y de los gordos. Voldemort tiene planeado un ataque para esta noche a la una de la madrugada y por lo que ha dicho será en todos los puntos importantes del país. Más vale que organices lo más rápido que puedas a la Orden e intenten hacer algo.-  
  
-Muy bien, ahora mismo avisaremos a Madame Bones, ya que ella es la jefa del departamento de Seguridad mágica, para que reparta a todos los aurores disponibles por todo el país, para intentar disminuir el daño de los ataques. ¡Que dios nos ayude!.-  
  
Verdad a su palabra Albus Dumbledore se comunicó con Madame Bones mediante un collar especial que tenía él con la forma de un fénix, el cual le permitía comunicarse con cualquier persona que él quisiera.  
  
Después de informarle de lo que había averiguado y de lo que tenía que hacer se pusieron a prepararse lo mejor que podían para intentar reducir el daño, o en el mejor de los casos detener, los ataques.  
  
A la una en punto de la madrugada partieron de la mansión Riddle todos los mortifagos, en lo que sería una de las noches más sangrientas en toda la historia.  
  
A la misma vez que los mortifagos desaparecían de la mansión Riddle, en Grimmauld Place la Orden del Fénix, estaba ya preparada para intentar contrarrestar los ataques de los mortifagos.  
  
Unos pocos minutos más tarde Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya estaban preparados para asaltar el cuartel general de Voldemort, en el que secuestrarían a Colagusano y matarían a los pocos hombres que no habían salido en el ataque.  
  
-Muy bien chicos, ya sabéis lo que tenemos todos que hacer. Espero que la Orden consiga detener los ataques de los mortifagos, o por lo menos, reducir el daño que estos hagan. De todas formas, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-dijo Harry.  
  
-No te preocupes, que podremos hacerlo.-dijo Ron  
  
-Si, para esto es para lo que nos hemos estado entrenando tan duramente este verano. No te preocupes cariño, que lamentaran habernos conocido.-dijo Ginny.  
  
En ese mismo momento, utilizando la técnica del teletransporte desaparecieron de la casa de los gritos, para aparecer instantes después en un lugar muy lúgubre y oscuro. A pesar de la casi inexistente luz, estaban en lo que parecía ser la planta baja de una gran mansión.  
  
Avanzaron en completo silencio, aprovechándose para fundirse con las sombras y fueron subiendo lentamente las viejas y maltrechas escaleras, evitando que estas produjeran el más mínimo ruido. En el mismo momento en que terminaron de subir, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un distribuidor. Era una estancia muy grande de forma circular. Alrededor de las paredes habían muchas puertas.  
  
Fueron entrando en todas las puertas encontrándose muchas cosas, en la primera se encontraron un pasillo que parecía no tener fin, en el que habían muchas más puertas. Abrieron las cuatro primeras y comprobaron que eran todas ellas habitaciones en las que había cuatro camas con unas colchas verdes con detalles plateados, que antaño habían sido muy sedosas y hermosas, pero que en ese momento estaban raidas y con mordiscos que parecían ser hechos por una polilla.  
  
Después de esto salieron del pasillo y entraron en otra puerta en el que encontraron muchos calderos rebosantes de pociones así como muchos ingredientes muy raros de pociones. Los chicos se miraron con una mirada que daba a entender que no iban a hacer nada bueno.  
  
Después de unos segundos hicieron un movimiento con la mano y todos los ingredientes, en sus respectivos tarros, se metieron en una bolsa que Hermione acababa de conjurar. A los pocos segundos no había ni un solo ingrediente en el almacén.  
  
Después siguieron pasando por las puertas en el que encontraron desde cosas muy útiles, como una armería con espadas, lanzas, arcos, flechas y hachas de todas clases, hasta una sala que parecía ser una sala de tortura donde habían unos instrumentos que, evidentemente era para torturar, e incluso en algunos casos, violar a los pobres desgraciados que tuvieran la desgracia de ser cogidos como prisioneros. De esta sala evidentemente salieron muy rápidamente.  
  
Cuando iban a entrar en una nueva puerta escucharon a tres personas hablando entre ellas.  
  
-Pues a mi la verdad Crabbe es que me hubiera gustado salir a divertirme esta noche con los demás ¿vosotros no?.-dijo Nott  
  
-Hombre, para que lo voy a negar que me hubiera gustado, pero con un poco de suerte podremos salir en la próxima excursión. Tampoco podemos irnos todos a disfrutar con la fiesta y dejar el cuartel abandonado.-dijo Goyle  
  
-¿Estás bien Goyle?. ¿No estas enfermo?.-dijo Nott  
  
-Estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Goyle  
  
-Pues por que por primera vez en tu vida parece que has pensado. Has sido capaz de decir más de dos palabras con sentido común. Eso es un record para ti ¿no?.-dijo Nott  
  
-Eres muy gracioso Nott. Bueno vamos a ver que hace Colagusano y así nos distraemos un rato, que el amo y los demás no volverán hasta las cinco, o incluso hasta el alba.-  
  
-Es una lástima que vosotros no vayáis a vivir para ver un nuevo alba, escoria inmundo-dijo una vez aterrorizadora.  
  
-Quien ha hablado- dijeron los tres hombres aterrorizados  
  
-No te va a importar por que no te queda mucho tiempo de vida.- Dijo otra voz, aunque esta tan aterrorizadora como la anterior. -¡Stupeffy!-  
  
En ese momento tres rayos rojos salieron de ninguna parte y golpearon a los tres sorprendidos mortifagos, dejándolos al momento inconscientes.  
  
-Bueno, ya tenemos a tres y falta el último de la noche y la estrella principal. Lo hago yo o prefieres hacerlo tú. Ya sabes que es Scabbers era al fin y al cabo tu rata Ron.-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno, como era mi rata y tú eres el más afectado por lo que ha hecho, creo que deberíamos hacerlo entre los dos.-dijo Ron  
  
-Muy bien vamos.- Una vez terminaron de decir estos los cuatro chicos empezaron a subir por otra escalera hasta que encontraron en lo que parecía ser un balcón con una vista de todo el pueblo, relativamente bonita, teniendo en cuenta lo que había por los alrededores.  
  
En este balcón estaba un hombre rechoncho y calvo con una mano de plata mirando fijamente la luna llena.  
  
-Espero que estés disfrutando la vista Colagusano-dijo Harry con su voz más tenebrosa. Por que te puedo asegurar que será lo último que veras en mucho tiempo.  
  
Peter al instante se dio la vuelta para ver detrás de él a Harry Potter y a sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger y a otra muchacha que era, si recordaba bien de su tiempo que estuvo en la madriguera, Ginny Weasley.  
  
-Hola Scabbers, cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿no crees?-dijo Ron  
  
-Ron, Harry, que, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?.-dijo un cada vez más aterrorizado Peter  
  
-Hemos venido para llevarte con nosotros peter. Tu decides como, puedes venir por las buenas y terminar en Azkaban, o puedes hacerlo por las malas y terminar muerto, de cualquiera de las dos formas vendrás con nosotros. Oh, pero ni se te ocurra pensar que volverás a escapar.-  
  
En ese momento, Harry apuntó su mano a Colagusano y dijo ¡Mortit Animagus!.  
  
En el mismo momento en que terminó de decir estas palabras un rayo naranja salió de su mano y golpeó a Colagusano. –Desde este momento Peter, has dejado de ser un animago. Ahora ya no escaparás de nosotros.-dijo Harry  
  
Lo último que vio Peter antes de caer desmayado era un rayo rojo que según vio vino de cierta muchacha pelirroja.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar. Vamos a dejarles unos cuantos regalitos a nuestro buen amigo Tom ¿no creéis chicos?.-  
  
Una vez terminaron de decir esto llevaron a Crabbe, Goyle y Nott a una sala en la que había lo que parecía ser un trono con unos grabados muy opulentos de serpientes, y que supusieron era el trono de Voldemort.  
  
-Muy bien vamos a despertarlos. Aunque antes.-dijo Harry, antes de decir.- ¡Magice Motit!  
  
En ese momento salieron un rayo naranja de las manos de Harry, Ron y Hermione, el cual al instante golpeó en los inconscientes mortifagos. Una vez se habían convertido en muggles, entonces los despertaron.  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿habéis dormido bien?.- -Espero que si, por que será el último sueño que tengáis en toda vuestra vida.-  
  
-Potter, ¿cómo es posible?. Si nadie sabia donde estabas. ¿Cómo has logrado entrar aquí?.-dijo Nott  
  
-Mucho me temo escoria, que el hace las preguntas aquí somos nosotros. Y por tu bien, más vale que nos las respondas todas y rápido, por que no tenemos mucha paciencia y no creo que quieras tentar a la suerte ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno, nos vais a decir todos los planes que sepáis de vuestro señor ahora mismo.-dijo Ron  
  
-Tú estas loco, nunca traicionaremos a nuestro amo.-dijo Nott  
  
-Respuesta equivocada.-dijo Ginny -¡Acidus!-. En ese instante un chorro de ácido salió de la mano de Ginny el cual impactó en un brazo del mortifago, el cual gritó de dolor, como nunca lo había hecho, para segundos después ver que donde antes había un brazo ahora únicamente quedaba un minúsculo pedazo de piel carcomida.  
  
-Bueno, os lo voy a preguntar otra vez. Cuales son los planes de vuestro señor.- dijo Ron  
  
-No, no diremos nada.-dijo Nott, aunque se nota que ahora estaba con temor a lo que le haría.  
  
-Bueno, como tu quieras, las maldiciones irán aumentando en poder conforme nos vayáis respuestas erróneas. Tengo curiosidad por ver cuantas seréis capaces de soportar.- -¡Explosio!.-  
  
En ese momento, un rayo rojo salió de la mano de Harry e impactó en la cintura del mortifago, el cual al instante vio como toda su parte baja de la cintura era separada de su cuerpo.  
  
-Bueno, no creo que vivas, mucho tiempo más. Decidme cuales son los planes de vuestro señor ya.-  
  
Después de cinco minutos Nott murió desangrado, aunque seguía negándose a decirles nada. viendo esto Crabbe y Goyle les dijeron todo lo que sabían de los planes de su señor.  
  
-Muy bien chicos. ¿A que no os ha costado tanto?.- Bueno, esta información es muy útil para nosotros. Así que adiós.- ¡Avada Kedavra!- En ese momento, dos rayos verdes salieron de las manos de Ginny y Harry el cual golpearon a los dos desgraciados mortifagos, los cuales al instante cayeron muertos.  
  
-Bueno, vamos ahora a terminar el show y a irnos a casa a descansar.- Después de esto se pusieron a poner trampas, la mayoría de las veces mortales, en las habitaciones de los mortifagos. Incluso hechizaron la pared, e igual como hiciera Ginny en su primer año, escribió en la pared, con la sangre de los mortifagos muertos.-  
  
-HOLA TOM, ESPERO QUE TE HAYAS DISFRUTADO DE ESTA NOCHE DE FIESTA, POR QUE TE ASEGURO UNA COSA. SE HA ABIERTO LA TEMPORADA DE CAZA Y NOSOTROS SOMOS CAZADORES, DESDE ESTE MOMENTO OS CAZAREMOS COMO A CONEJOS.  
  
FÉNIX, DRAGON, CISNE Y PEGASO.  
  
Después de esto los chicos cogieron a Colagusano, que todavía estaba inconsciente y se teletransportaron a la casa de los gritos, donde inmediatamente pusieron a Colagusano en una habitación especial que habían hecho ellos, en el que habían unas cadenas colgando de las paredes. Inmediatamente pusieron a Colagusano allí, encerrándolo, evitando así que pudiera escapar. Después de esto se fueron todos los chicos a descansar para estar listo para, al día siguiente, o más exactamente a la noche siguiente, entrar en el departamento de misterios de nuevo, para sacar a Sirius del velo.  
  
En cuanto estaba saliendo el sol, Lord Voldemort, junto con todos sus mortifagos que estaban en el ataque, aparecieron de vuelta en su cuartel general. La impresión que se llevaron, cuando vieron como estaban sus compañeros, así como cuando leyeron el mensaje de la pared sólo se puede describir de completa cólera.  
  
-¡Quiero que todos vosotros vayáis, inmediatamente y veáis si ha pasado algo raro últimamente. Quiero todo lo raro que haya ocurrido en las ultimas horas. Iros y no volváis sin nada.-gritó un furioso Lord Voldemort  
  
Al instante los mortifagos se desaparecieron y fueron a cumplir la orden de su amo, aunque cuando volvieron todos al anochecer ninguno tenía ninguna idea de quién era el que lo había hecho o como podría haber entrado. Evidentemente, este hecho, les hizo merecedores a todos ellos de una sesión de Cruciatus.  
  
Una hora después de que los mortifagos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas para dormir después de estar más de 24 horas despiertos, hubieron unas explosiones en los cuartos. Cuando Tom llegó a las habitaciones de los mortifagos, la mitad de ellos estaban todos muertos, mientras que los otros, estaban con heridas graves.  
  
Esto, encolerizó todavía más si esto era posible a Lord Voldemort, que juró que haría pagar a los culpables de estos ataques.  
  
A la noche siguiente cuatro sombras entraron en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia. Habían llegado, igual como fueron a la mansión Riddle, mediante el teletransporte.  
  
A la media hora, las cuatro sombras ya habían entrado en "la sala de la muerte" y estaban delante del velo que tantas pesadillas había hecho padecer a Harry.  
  
-Bueno, ahora voy a entrar en él, no creo que tarde más de media hora, una hora como mucho, mientras tanto, vigilad bien que no venga nadie.-dijo Harry  
  
En ese momento Harry se acercó a Ginny y le dio un beso muy apasionado mientras le acariciaba el pelo. A los cinco minutos se tuvieron que separar únicamente por la necesidad que tenían ambos de respirar. Unos pocos segundos más tarde Harry se transformó en fénix y se sumergió dentro del velo.  
  
Una vez entró Harry lo primero que vio, fue un gran vació, en el que, aún en forma de fénix, no hacía más que recordar los peores momentos vividos en su vida. Las palizas y malos tratos que sufría cuando era pequeño, los años vividos en el armario debajo de las escaleras, la sensación que tuvo cuando vio a Ginny petrificada en la cámara secreta, la sensación que tuvo al día siguiente de que escapara Peter Pettigrew, cuando vio a Voldemort renacer en la tercera tarea, la muerte de Cedric, todas las detenciones con Umbridge el año anterior.  
  
Después de esto se puso a buscar cualquier rastro que hubiera de Sirius. A los pocos minutos de estar buscando encontró un cuerpo que sin lugar a dudas era el de Sirius Black, aunque en esta ocasión estaba incluso más demacrado de lo que estaba cuando consiguió escapar de Azkaban en su tercer año.  
  
En cuanto lo encontró se puso a cantar y pareció que Sirius, recobró un poco de energía. Después de esto agarró a Sirius de los hombros con sus fuertes garras y volvió con él para sacarlo del velo.  
  
Diez minutos más tardes Sirius Black había salido del velo, con un aspecto bastante malo, pero evidentemente vivo. Harry siguió cantando, todavía en forma de fénix para que este recobrara fuerzas. Cuando unos pocos minutos más tarde Sirius recobró la conciencia, a la vez que pareció estar igual de bien a como estaba antes de caer por el velo, Harry Potter dejó de cantar y se transformó de vuelta a su forma humana.  
  
-¿Harry?, ¿Ron?, ¿Hermione?, ¿Ginny?. ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que caí por este maldito velo. ¿Qué os ha pasado?, estáis mucho más cambiados de lo que recuerdo que estabais este verano. ¿Cómo me habéis sacado de allí?.-  
  
-Bueno, te he sacado yo del velo, utilizando mi forma animaga de fénix. De todas formas, el porqué estamos tan cambiados es una historia muy larga de contar, y puesto que la vamos que tener que contar en unos cuatro días en Grimmauld Place, pues ¿qué te parece si lo contamos allí?.-dijo Harry, de todas formas ahora tenemos que volver a casa, tu tienes que descansar, y nosotros creo que cuanto menos tiempo estemos aquí mejor. Apóyate en mi y yo te llevaré.-dijo Harry  
  
Un muy sorprendido Sirius apoyó su mano en el hombro de Harry mientras los cuatro chicos se ponían dos dedos en la frente y se tele transportaban inmediatamente a la casa de los gritos.  
  
-Bueno Sirius, estamos seguros que tendrás muchísimas preguntas, pero te pediría por favor que las guardes hasta que estemos en Grimmauld Place delante de toda la Orden, así sólo tendremos que contestar una vez a las preguntas. De todas formas, tenemos una sorpresa para ti en este cuarto, espero que te guste.-  
  
Inmediatamente después Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Sirius entraron en la habitación en la que estaba en una celda atado con cadenas Peter Pettigrew.  
  
-Peter- dijo Sirius con una voz muy peligrosa. –Cuanto tiempo sin verte, rata asquerosa.-  
  
-¿Si Sirius?. Sirius amigo mío, tienes que ayudarme, Harry se ha vuelto loco, quiere matarme, tienes que impedírselo amigo mío.- dijo Peter  
  
-¿Y me puedes decir por qué debería yo evitar que Harry te matara, cuando si no fuera por el hace ya 2 años que estarías muerto?.-dijo Sirius  
  
-Oh, no te preocupes Peter, no tenemos pensado matarte todavía, no, tu castigo será mucho más malo que eso.  
  
-Bueno Peter, espero que estés disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad. Ahora te dejamos solos, aunque a decir verdad, ahora que estoy pensado, ¿tu crees Sirius que sería bueno que encerráramos a Remus una noche de luna llena en la misma celda que Peter, una vez haya declarado y tú estés libre?, evidentemente.-  
  
-Hum, no es mala idea, aunque no creo que Remus quiera comerse a esta rata maloliente, además de que, por supuesto no creo que Remus haya hecho nada tan malo para merecer ese castigo.-dijo Sirius  
  
-Si, tienes razón, bueno siempre podemos dejarlo en la guarida de Aragog o alguna otra cosa por el estilo. Bueno Peter, que descanses.- dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación junto con los chicos y Sirius.-  
  
-Bueno ahora Sirius, vas a acostarte en esta habitación y vas a estar descansando. Ahora ya no tienes ningún resto de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser causada, por tu permanencia en el velo, pero necesitas recuperar tus energías. Descansa, ahora no tenemos nada más que hacer hasta de aquí cuatro días que vayamos al cuartel.-dijo Harry  
  
Una vez dicho esto los chicos y Sirius se acostaron y se durmieron todos ellos profundamente.  
  
Cuatro días habían pasado desde ese momento y a las cinco en punto de la tarde estaba toda la Orden del Fénix esperando en el recibidor de la casa a que llegaran de un momento a otro, los chicos, y si habían cumplido lo que dijeron con Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde se oyó al retrato de la madre de Sirius gritando a todo volumen. -¡Desgraciado!, vergüenza para la familia, traidor! Como se te ocurre llenar la casa de Sangres sucias y ladrones.-  
  
En este momento llegaron corriendo todos los miembros y se asombraron de ver a Sirius Black delante del cuadro de su madre intentando hacerla callar. Detrás de él estaban sin lugar a dudas Peter Pettigrew acompañados de dos chicos y dos chicas. Hubiera sido imposible reconocerlos si no hubiera sido por el color de su pelo.  
  
-Cállate de una puta vez, vieja bruja o te aseguro que será lo último que digas. Como te vuelta a oír la más mínima palabra sobre los que viven o vienen aquí, o algunos de los que aquí viven me diga algo, te pego fuego en ese mismo instante. ¿me he explicado con claridad?.-dijo Harry.  
  
En ese mismo instante el retrato se quedó en silencio inmediatamente, y si no fuera por que era imposible, juraría que se había quedado más pálida que la cera. Evidentemente a todos les sorprendió lo que dijo Harry, aunque aún les sorprendió más la manera fría en la que lo dijo.  
  
-Harry, eres tú. ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Qué habéis hecho todos?, no os habría reconocido a ninguno.-dijo Molly Weasley mientras les daba uno de sus abrazos marca registrada a cada uno de los cuatro chicos  
  
-Bueno Molly, como supongo que todos los queréis saber, ¿que te parece si volvemos al comedor y allí os los explico todo?-dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa que no tenía desde que salió del castillo Gryffindor.  
  
El hecho de que nadie los habría reconocido saltaba a la vista ya que, a parte del cambio físico más que considerable que habían tenido, las ropas que llevaban eran las últimas que cualquiera de ellos se hubiera imaginado que llevarían.  
  
Los cuatro chicos llevaban unos pantalones negros de cuero, a conjunto con una camisa negra de seda y unas botas de piel negro. El conjunto se completaba con unas gafas de sol también negras y una capa negra que ondeaba al aire conforme andaban. (N/A: Vamos como Neo en Matrix)  
  
-Bueno Harry, ahí que decirte que estas guapísimo así con esa ropa. ¿Y qué has estado haciendo para tener esos músculos?. Que yo sepa ninguno de vosotros los tenía antes. Me parece que las chicas en Hogwarts van a babear un poco, pero no mucho, con vosotros chicos.-dijo Tonks  
  
-Pues más vale que si saben lo que les conviene no babeen, ni mucho ni poco, a mi Harry, por que si no las convierto en gusarajos y las uso como ingredientes de pociones.-dijo Ginny.  
  
-¿Tu Harry?- Gritaron todos los miembros cuando entraron en el comedor. -¿Desde cuando es tu Harry, Ginny?.-dijeron los gemelos Weasley  
  
-Bueno, supongo que no lo sabréis pero nosotros cuatro somos dos parejas, Ron y Hermione son pareja, igual como también lo somos Ginny y yo. En cuanto a desde cuando, pues desde la fiesta que le hicimos a Ginny por su cumpleaños, mientras estábamos entrenando.-  
  
-Bueno sentaros y nos contáis todo lo que habéis hecho, donde habéis estado haciendo y por que no hemos tenido noticias de vosotros en todo este mes.- dijo Albus Dumbledore  
  
-Bueno, como ya dije en mi carta, estuvimos entrenando en un lugar llamado por los muggles "El triangulo de las Bermudas", y más específicamente en el Castillo Gryffindor...-dijo Harry  
  
Después de estar más de dos horas diciéndoles a todos lo que habían hecho, dejando fuera de la explicación cosas, más o menos personales, como lo que hicieron en la fiesta y otras cosas por el estilo. Cuando terminaron de contar todo, decir que estaban todos impresionados sería una atenuación.  
  
-Ahora Albus, me vas a explicar por qué no querías sacar a Sirius del velo, o por que no querías que yo supiera lo de mi herencia, y más vale que tengas una muy buena excusa, por que eso de que yo pudiera sacar a Sirius del velo y que no pudieras tú, aunque fuera únicamente con el hechizo, es más que sospechoso.-  
  
-¡Quien te has creído que eres imbecil arrogante!- dijo un furioso Snape. –dudo mucho que tú puedas hacer la mitad de las cosas que dices, siempre serás un presuntuoso como lo era el subnormal de tu padre.-  
  
-Después de decir estas palabras, la reacción fue inmediata, Sirius estaba preparado para saltar sobre Snape, a la vez que una enfurecida Molly Weasley, ayudada por todos los demás presentes, le echaba todos los maleficios que sabía, que no eran pocos, mientras un desesperado Albus Dumbledore intentaba detener a todos los miembros de matar al pobre profesor.-  
  
-¡BASTA!- Gritó un ahora encolerizado Harry. En ese mismo momento todos se detuvieron y se apartaron viendo como Harry tenía una mirada de furia extrema en su cara. En ese momento levantó la mano y dijo -¡Avada Kedavra!-  
  
Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando vieron el rayo verde dirigirse a una velocidad endiablada hacia Severus Snape, mientras este estaba totalmente paralizado. Para su suerte el rayo paso a escaso medio centímetro por encima del hombro derecho y pegó en la pared sin hacer el más mínimo daño al, ahora atónito, profesor de pociones.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho Harry?. Sabes que con esa maldición el ministerio estará detrás de ti y te encerrarán en Azkaban de por vida.-dijo una a punto de llorar Molly Weasley.  
  
-No llores Molly que a mi el ministerio no me va a tocar ni un solo pelo, y dudo mucho que quieran a mi, o a cualquiera de nosotros enviarnos a Azkaban.-dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero que estas diciendo Harry. Por supuesto que te enviarán a Azkaban. De hecho me extraña que no hayan venido ya los aurores-dijo Remus.  
  
-Lamento mucho decepcionarte Remus, pero me parece que te estas olvidando de cinco puntos, yo diría que fundamentales.- dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Y cuales son esos puntos,?- dijo un Albus Dumbledore que parecía de golpe haber envejecido doscientos años.  
  
-Primero, dudo mucho que quieran cualquiera de ellos encerrarme en Azkaban, a mi o a cualquiera de los chicos, por que si lo hicieran la prisión en la que nos encerrarán dejaría de existir en no más de 24 horas.-  
  
-Segundo, si yo no quiero que me lleven a la cárcel, ni todos los aurores del ministerio tienen suficiente poder para obligarme-  
  
-Tercero, si yo estoy en Azkaban, ¿me quieres decir quién destruirá a Voldemort?, os recuerdo, o os digo a los que no sepáis la profecía, que yo soy el único con el poder para acabar con él.-  
  
-Cuarto, ¿Cómo van a demostrar que he usado una imperdonable, o incluso que he hecho magia fuera de la escuela, si la magia sin varita, al igual como la magia elemental, es completamente indetectable y mi varita no la he usado para nada.-  
  
-Y quinto y más importante, ¿de verdad creéis que me intentarían arrestar, por matar a un mortifago?. Por que, y esto que nadie lo dude Severus Snape, fue, es y será un mortifago, y tal y como me dijo Barty Crouch Jr, en una de sus pocas frases celebres, "Hay manchas que nunca se curan".  
  
-Esto lo único que ha demostrado es la verdad de lo que yo ya he dicho antes, no eres más que un mocoso que tiene la cabeza demasiado llena de aire caliente, al igual que su padre.-dijo un aún más enfadado Severus Snape.  
  
En cuanto Severus terminó de hablar vieron como de pronto a Harry sus ojos cambiaron de verde a un naranja que parecía que tuvieran llamas dentro de ellos, a la vez que el pelo se le ponía en punta con forma de corona y cambiaba a un color naranja intenso, seguidos por varios otros cambios. Cuando terminaron dichos cambios Harry llevaba la túnica dorada con el fénix rojo y encima de él estaba sin duda la marca del fénix.  
  
-Severus, te aseguro que vas a averiguar de lo que es capaz el heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Vas a lamentar el día en que naciste. -¡Voltius!  
  
Inmediatamente Severus Snape estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo siendo sacudido por una descarga eléctrica.  
  
-Ahora Severus, te voy a hacer varias advertencias, y más vale que no las olvidas nunca. Primero, más vale que no te oiga yo decir nada más en ese tono acerca de mi padre por que te aseguro que la próxima vez que lo hagas moriras de la forma más horrible que puedas llegar a imaginar.-  
  
Segundo, a partir de este momento, vas a conocer lo que los nuevos merodeadores son capaces de hacer, y te aseguro que lo que te hicieron los antiguos merodeadores, serán unas bromas inocentes comparados con lo que vamos a hacerte.  
  
Tercero, más vale que a partir de ahora trates a todos tus alumnos, sean de la casa que sean, exactamente igual o si no te puedo asegurar que estarán fuera de Hogwarts en menos de 48 horas y ni tan siquiera tu querido profesor Dumbledore podrá salvarte.  
  
-Perdona que te interrumpa Harry, pero no creo que seas capaz de hacer nada de lo que has dicho.-dijo Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Bueno, Albus, lamento mucho decepcionarte pero soy perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que he hecho. Severus Snape va a lamentar haberme conocido. Me parece que Nott es perfectamente capaz de demostrar que si yo quiero puedo matarlo de la forma más dolorosa que alguien es capaz de sufrir, lo de los merodeadores, te aseguro que lo sufrirá en propia carne, y lo de echarlo de Hogwarts, es más fácil incluso que las dos anteriores.-  
  
-Tu mayor error Snivellus fue favorecer únicamente a los Slytherins en detrimento de las otras casas. Te aseguro que yo conozco a muchos miembros de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. ¿Te imaginas que ocurriría si yo les diera un pergamino a los prefectos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, los cuales están aquí presentes, y les dijera que los que quieran que echen al "profesor" Snape que firmen?. ¿Cuántos miembros crees tú que no firmarían el pergamino?.-  
  
Te lo diré ya, ni uno solo de ellos. Lo cual supone el 75% de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y si no me equivoco, y no han cambiado las leyes de Hogwarts, si es presentada una propuesta al director con las firmas de más del 50% de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, este tendrá que hacer lo que haga este documento, irremediablemente.  
  
-Y la última y más importante, cuando Voldemort haya sido destruido, y te aseguro que lo haré antes de graduarme de Hogwarts, no pienso dejar ni a un solo mortifago vivo. ¿Y sabes quienes son los tres primeros mortifagos en esa lista?.-  
  
Bueno, para que estés informado, los primeros de esa lista son Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, y Severus Snape. Así que Severus más vale que disfrutes tus últimos dos años de vida.  
  
-Aunque por supuesto, si me tocas mucho los cojones este año, igual adelanto la fecha de tu ejecución ¿quién sabe?.-dijo Harry  
  
-Ahora, para que no vuelvas a decir algo asi- ¡Phyro! En ese momento una llama empezó a consumir a Severus Snape, mientras este gritaba en agonía retorciéndose por el suelo. Un par de minutos más tarde Harry liberó del hechizo al espía.  
  
Después de esto los cuatro chicos se teletransportaron a la casa de los gritos dejando a un Severus Snape casi muerto en el suelo y a una orden del fénix más que atónita.  
  
BUENO, 22 PAGINAS, ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIÉN ES MUY LARGO, (25 SI CONTAMOS RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS) AUNQUE ESTE ES UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE MÁS PENSADOS TENÍA, SOBRETODO LA PARTE DE LA DISCUSIÓN CON LA ORDEN. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE ME DEJEIS MUCHOS REVIEW. AHORA VAMOS A EMPEZAR A CONTESTAROS.  
  
Patry:  
  
Me gusta mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya suponía yo que tu, al igual como todas las chicas que leen el fanfic, les habría gustado en ese momento ser Ginny. De todas formas deberías saber que las que parecen tontas, luego son las peores.  
  
En cuanto a lo del lemmon, la verdad es que era mi primera escena de ese estilo, como también es mi primer fanfic. Yo creo que me quedó bastante bien, por supuesto siempre se puede mejorar, y lo intentaré en futuras "escenitas".  
  
Bueno, eso de que son unos melosos, es bastante normal, la verdad es que, por lo menos al principio de una relación, siempre sueles estar más meloso, lo cual no quiere decir que no vayan a seguir estándolo ni muchos menos. En cuanto a lo de si Ginny te dejaría a Harry, me parece que, teniendo en cuenta lo que dice en este capítulo sobre las chicas que babean, como que no creo, aunque me parece a mi, que este año en Hogwarts van a haber muchas escregutos con túnicas.  
  
Como te habrás dado cuenta, los chicos no han mostrado lo que han aprendido a la Orden, excepto Harry con la transformación, lo del dominio de su elemento y unas cuantas maldiciones para el "simpático" de Severus.  
  
Los fantasmas no creo que se muestren a la Orden, aunque no descarto que se presenten como testigos en el juicio de Sirius para que quede libre.  
  
Desgraciadamente al censurado de Dumbledore no le dará ningún ataque al corazón, aunque te aseguro que se va a llevar sus sustos este curso.  
  
Lo de Molly cuando vio a los chicos, esta ya en este capítulo. Lo de cho, pues te aseguro que lo primero que hará, al igual que prácticamente todas las chicas de Hogwarts, será ponerse a babear, después intentará arreglar lo suyo con Harry de mil y una formas distintas, hasta que Harry le pongas las cosas claras.  
  
Bueno, en lo de si Severus seguirá tan amargado como siempre, te aseguró que no seguirá tan amargado, sino que incluso más. Lamento mucho decepcionarte pero, como te habrás dado cuenta en el capítulo, no tengo pensado en Remus para DCAO, sino en sirius, aunque es muy posible que Remus se ponga como profesor de Duelo, aunque eso todavía no lo tengo muy claro.  
  
Lo de si actualicé antes o no, actualizo un día a la semana, no tiene por que ser el mismo día de la semana, es decir, una semana puedo actualizar miércoles y a la siguiente viernes, lo cual habría pasado más de una semana, pero se podría también dar al revés.  
  
PD: ¿Cuándo vas a publicar algún capítulo de la Era Oscura?. ¿Los has mandado ya?. ¿Y de ese fanfic de sexto año que estabas haciendo, cuando piensas poner los primeros capítulos.? Estoy deseoso por verlos ya.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo.  
  
Marc:  
  
Me alegro que te guste. Aquí tienes el siguiente.  
  
LeoHagrid:  
  
Si, Hyoga, es el cisne en Saint Seiya, de todas formas me puso ese nombre, por que me gusta mucho esa serie y quería un nombre que quedara bien y ese me gustó.  
  
Bueno, lo de las armaduras, al final lo dejaré como una idea por si hago otro capítulo después de la continuación de este. En cuanto a los cambios o a que les crezca el cuerpo, aquí el cuerpo no crece, es decir, esto aunque lo parezca, no es un estado de super saiyan, sino una transformación elemental, lo que quiere decir, que no tendrá, como goku ni segunda, ni tercera, ni cuarta fase.  
  
En contestación a tu posdata, si que estoy en el grupo de "El poder de la mente" de hecho he dejado varios mensajes. Tengo la esperanza de que si que continúe con las historias, el cuando es la cuestión.  
  
Caroline:  
  
Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Cuando pueda leeré tu fanfic.  
  
Nelly Esp:  
  
Bueno, es normal que no te acuerdes de esos detalles, muchas veces yo no estoy seguro de muchos detalles de la historia y tengo que verlos en el fanfic (ej: haciendo este capítulo, no me acordaba si la túnica cuando se transforma Harry era dorada con el fénix rojo o al revés y lo tuve que mirar.  
  
Bueno, como ya he dicho antes, lo de las armaduras lo dejaremos para próximas historias. Lo de si los reconocen o no, espero que te haya gustado como ha quedado en el capítulo.  
  
Lo de Dumbledore si que me lo preguntaste ya, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, Harry perdonará a Dumbledore, aunque tendrá que sudar sangre para conseguirlo. No te respondo a si conseguirá que vuelva sirius por obvias razones y algo de la herencia de Harry sabremos, a parte de que es dueño de 1/4 de Hogwarts, dueño del castillo donde entrenaron, la espada que tiene Dumbledore en su despacho y otras cosas.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo.  
  
Tabatas:  
  
Me alegra que te encante este fic. Lo hago para eso, en cuanto a si de verdad estaba ocurriendo lo mismo en el cuarto de Ron y Hermione, la respuesta es si, aunque no lo puse para no repetirme, evidentemente tanto Ginny como Hermione, querían resarcirse por quedarse con las ganas la noche anterior así que si.  
  
Marla:  
  
Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfrutes.  
  
Lore:  
  
Me alegro que te guste el fanfic, la verdad es que el los tres últimos capítulos (la fiesta, el día después y este) son de los que más me gustan a mi.  
  
Celina:  
  
Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado. Todas las chicas que leen el fanfic me dicen que les gustaría ser Ginny en ese capítulo. No se por qué será. (¿Cuando dicen Harry, se refieren a Harry o a Daniel?). Lo de momentos así, seguramente habrán más, que la historia todavía esta empezando y el año es muy largo.  
  
La verdad es que J.K. a puesto más a Hermione como estudiosa y ya esta, pero yo creo que a todas las personas, incluso las más estudiosas, les viene bien un poco de deporte, además como ya dijo Ron en el capítulo anterior, igual lo que necesita Hermione es disfrutar tanto volando como disfruta cuando esta en la biblioteca. Ron es muy posible que haga algo para que le guste, como parte de su "motivación" que salía en el capítulo anterior.  
  
Lo de las armaduras para futuras historias.  
  
Elena Guitart:  
  
Bueno, aquí tienes otro capítulo. Yo suelo subir un capítulo por semana, así que no es muy difícil saber cuando actualizo.  
  
Lo de si lo sabrán Ron y Hermione, ya lo saben, al igual como también saben Harry y Ginny que ya lo han hecho Ron y Hermione.  
  
Mi messenger para el que lo quiera es superhyogahotmail.com 


	14. LA VERDAD DE LOS MERODEADORES SE REVELA

CAPÍTULO 14: LA VERDAD DE LOS MERODEADORES SE REVELA  
  
Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que los chicos fueron al cuartel de la Orden a dejarles a Peter Pettigrew, junto con Sirius Black. Decir que la Orden del fénix estaba sorprendida por los acontecimientos ocurridos en esa reunión era una muy grande atenuación. Severus Snape estaba desde entonces en la enfermería de Hogwarts al cuidado de una Madame Pomfrey que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por curar, antes del comienzo del curso, al desgraciado profesor.  
  
La enfermera se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijeron, quién y como había hecho eso al profesor de pociones, aunque desde luego, después de que le dijeran lo que dicho profesor había dicho, no le extrañó en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta el odio mutuo que se tenían ambos hombres.  
  
Ese mismo día en el ministerio había un juicio que había levantado mucha polémica ya que, según se publicó en el profeta, Sirius Black, el que todos creían que era el más leal de los mortifagos de Voldemort y el que había entregado a los Potter, era posiblemente completamente inocente, y aparecía en primera plana en una foto justo al lado de Peter Pettigrew. Este periódico, o más concretamente ese artículo estaba enmarcado en la habitación de dicho preso en Grimmauld Place. Ese artículo decía lo siguiente:  
  
JUICIO A SIRIUS BLACK, PETER PETTIGREW ENCONTRADO VIVO.  
  
Ayer el profesor Dumbledore le pidió a Cornelius Fudge que le concediera un juicio al ex-presidiario Sirus Black. Tal y como ya le había dicho hace tres años, Sirius Black es muy posiblemente inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputan.  
  
Después de una discusión en el que, según esta reportera a podido saber, incluso se dijo que Sirius Black iba a estar apoyado en todo momento por su ahijado Harry Potter y que, incluso se presentarían en el ministerio dicho adolescente junto con sus amigos Ron y Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, todos desaparecidos desde principios de este mes y el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Tendremos que esperar a que se celebre el juicio para averiguar ciertamente que ocurrió y, en el caso de que Sirius Black fuera inocente, saber que se va a hacer para compensarle por el tiempo pasado en Azkaban.  
  
Esta reportera estará en el ministerio para el juicio que será presidido por Amelia Bones, la jefa del departamento de Seguridad Mágica, del ministerio de magia. También estará presente el Wizengamot en pleno, junto con su jefe Albus Dumbledore y el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Rita Sketter Periodista de El Profeta  
  
En ese mismo momento en el ministerio de magia estaban llegando Albus Dumbledore junto con Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Amos Diggory y Remus Lupin. En el mismo momento en que estaban entrando ellos entraron Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia y Madame Bones, la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde aparecieron Harry Potter, junto con sus amigos Ron y Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, acompañados de Sirius Black y un Peter Pettigrew encadenado, el cual era transportado por Sirius.  
  
En el mismo momento en que entraron ellos por la puerta se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, ya que, a la vista de todo el mundo, se podía ver que Peter no estaba muerto como todos creían, lo cual, y a falta de juicio, casi dejaba en libertad a Sirius.  
  
-Muy bien, ahora que ya hemos llegado todos, ruego que se sienten todos en sus correspondientes asientos, y empezaremos ya con el juicio. Harán las preguntas, Amelia Bones, Jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica junto con Albus Dumbledore, Jefe del Wizengamot y director de Hogwarts. El apuntador en este juicio será el señor Percyval Weasley.- Peter, junto con Sirius se sentaron en dos sillas idénticas en las cuales se enroscaron las cadenas en las dos, evitando así que cualquiera de ellos pudiera moverse lo más mínimo.  
  
-Vamos a empezar de un buena vez, que se le administre a Peter Pettigrew el Veritaserum.-Ordenó Cornelius Fudge  
  
Después de esto un empleado del ministerio suministró tres gotas del contenido de una botella de una sustancia incolora, conocida como Veritaserum, o suero de la verdad.  
  
Una vez que la poción hizo efecto en él acusado empezaron con las preguntas.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?.-Preguntó Amelia Bones  
  
-Peter Pettigrew.-  
  
-Pero, Peter Pettigrew esta muerto, murió hace casi quince años, la noche en que fueron asesinados los Potter. ¿Cómo es esto posible?.-  
  
-Nunca morí en realidad, únicamente fingí mi propia muerte para inculpar a Sirius.-respondió Peter  
  
-¿Sirius Black, es o ha sido alguna vez un mortifago?.-  
  
-Nunca. El siempre ha estado abiertamente en contra de Voldemort.-  
  
-¿Eres, o has sido un mortifago?.-  
  
-Si.-  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente la noche en que fueron asesinados los Potter, y que, supuestamente murió Peter Pettigrew?.-  
  
-En la primera guerra con Voldemort,- en este punto todo el mundo tuvo la conocida reacción espasmódica, exceptuando a Dumbledore, Harry y los chicos y unos cuantos más –James y Lily eran muy conscientes de que Voldemort los estaba buscando para matarlos, así como también sabía que, en la resistencia contra Voldemort en el que ambos eran una parte importante, había un espía infiltrado, el cual nadie sabía quien era, consecuencia de lo cual, ellos optaron para protegerse por el encantamiento fidelio.-  
  
-Este encantamiento sirve para ocultar algo o a alguien dentro de la mente de otra persona, que es el guardián del secreto, nadie podrá encontrar nunca eso que se guarda a menos que el guardián del secreto opte por divulgarlo voluntariamente. En ese momento, todo el mundo pensaba que Sirius iba a ser el guardián del secreto, debido a que era el mejor amigo de James, y era casi para él como un hermano.-  
  
-En efecto, así iba a ser, pero Sirius, pensado que eso sería demasiado obvio, convenció a James para que, en el último momento, cambiara el guardián secreto, pensando que así tendería una trampa a Voldemort y James y Lily estarían mejor protegidos. Debido a esto, al final James fue convencido y yo fui hecho el guardián del secreto.-  
  
-Lo que nadie esperaba era que yo, fuera el espía, por lo que, una semana después de que se realizara el encantamiento fidelio, fui y le dije a Voldemort, donde encontrar a los Potter. -  
  
-Después de esto, en Hallowen, James y Lily murieron y Lord Voldemort fue derrotado por Harry. Ese mismo día, mientras yo huía me encontré con Sirius el cual me estaba buscando para vengar la muerte de James.-  
  
-Me arrinconó en una calle y me dijo que como podía haber traicionado a James, y que lo iba a pagar, yo en ese momento, me puse a gritar a todo pulmón que Sirius había traicionado a Lily y James, hice explotar la calle matando a doce muggles en ese momento, me corté un dedo y huí por las alcantarillas, convertido en mi forma animaga de rata. Después estuve viviendo durante doce años en la familia Weasley como su mascota, hasta que, en el tercer año de Harry en Hogwarts, Sirius se escapó de Azkaban, para capturarme, y aunque lograron hacerlo al final del año, y Harry evitó que Lupin y Sirius me mataran, yo conseguí escapar, aprovechando que Remus se convirtió en hombre lobo y Sirius tuvo que volver a huir.-  
  
Después de escuchar todo esto todo la sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa, ya que nadie esperaba esto. Después de quince años, se lograba demostrar que Sirius Black era completamente inocente. El silencio, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Qué hiciste en el momento en que escapaste de Hogwarts?.-preguntó Dumbledore  
  
-En ese momento, me fui y viaje hasta un bosque en Albania en el que se sospechaba que había sido visto mi amo, por última vez. Desgraciadamente, o afortunadamente, según como se mire, paré en una taberna del camino a tomarme un trago caliente. En ella me encontré con Berta Jorkins, una funcionario del ministerio que estaba de regreso después de visitar a su tía, no recuerdo ahora bien.-  
  
-Afortunadamente, conseguí convencerla para que viniera y me acompañara, tras lo cual la llevé hasta mi amo, el cuál utilizó unos métodos muy fuertes para romper el encantamiento de memoria que Barty Crouch padre le había impuesto. Gracias a ella, pudimos saber que en ese año se iba a celebrar en Hogwarts el torneo de los tres magos y que, mi amo, contaba con un mortifago muy leal a él, el cual únicamente estaba esperando que fuera él a buscarlo.-  
  
-Después de conseguir la información mi amo mató a Berta Jorkins y después nos fuimos a conseguir a este mortifago, y conseguimos tenderle una emboscada a Alastor Moody, ya que, él iba a ser ese año el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Así este mortifago, se pasó todo el año, haciendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, que Potter ganara el torneo de los tres magos.-  
  
-En la última prueba este mortifago convirtió el trofeo en un traslador él cual fue tocado por Harry y otro muchacho al mismo tiempo, llevándolos a los dos al cementerio donde esta la vieja mansión del padre de Voldemort, lugar donde esa misma noche él renacería.-  
  
-Desgraciadamente, no todo salió como planeábamos ya que Harry, en el último minuto logró escapar llevándose con él el cuerpo del otro participante que había ido al cementerio y que yo había matado por orden de mi amo, y informó de todo lo que había pasado a Albus Dumbledore.-  
  
-Como Cornelius Fudge, estaba entre el jurado que esa noche tenía que otorgar el premio al campeón, nosotros sabíamos que el ministro estaría informado al momento. Por suerte para nosotros, el ministro se negó a creer en la evidencia y se pasó todo el año pasado difamando a Harry y Dumbledore y diciendo que mi amo no había regresado.-  
  
-Nosotros, estuvimos todo el año muy tranquilos, ya que a nosotros nos convenía que el ministro siguiera pensando eso, además y gracias a todos nuestros espías en el ministerio sabíamos todos los sistemas de seguridad, así como todos los puntos vulnerables del ministerio, lo cual al final del año anterior, desencadenó la batalla del departamento de Misterios, del cual mi amo quería una profecía que había sido echa sobre él y Harry Potter. Desgraciadamente, la profecía fue destruida en el transcurso de la batalla.-  
  
Después de esto otra vez todo el mundo estaba silencioso, hasta que Madame Bones volvió a hablar.  
  
-Has dicho que el Lord Oscuro tenía espías en el ministerio. Dime ahora los nombres de todos los espías que sepas.-  
  
-Lucius Malfoy, Walden McNair, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, que fueron matados hace poco, así como rockwood.- Después de esto estuvo otros diez minutos diciendo nombres de distintos trabajadores del ministerio. En todos los departamentos del ministerio había al menos dos espías de Lord Voldemort.-  
  
-Muy bien, a todos los que acaba de nombrar el acusado, quiero que los capturéis, vivos o muertos. Desde este momento, todas sus cuentas serán congeladas y serán despedidos de sus puestos en el ministerio, acusados de alta traición. En el mismo momento en que sean capturados, el auror que los capture tiene absoluta luz verde para hacer con ellos los que quiera, incluyendo matarlos.-dijo Cornelius.  
  
-Has dicho que Crabbe, Goyle y Nott fueron matados hace poco. Cuando ocurrió eso y quien lo hizo.-  
  
-Esto ocurrió hará unos seis días aproximadamente. Esa noche casi todos los mortifagos, junto con mi amo, estaban en muchos sitios distintos de Gran Bretaña, en una gran fiesta. En la mansión Ridley únicamente estábamos Grabbe, Goyle, Nott y yo, esperando a que regresarán.-  
  
-Apenas habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que habían salido mi amo y los demás cuando, no se como, entraron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny en el cuartel. Consiguieron aturdir a los tres mortifagos y los dejaron atados en el mismo centro de la sala de reuniones.-  
  
-Después de esto, fueron a encontrarme a mi y me dijeron que iba a pagar por lo que les había hecho a los padres de Harry, y a Sirius, el padrino de Harry. En ese momento con un hechizo que no conozco, anularon mi poder de animago, antes de aturdirme.-  
  
-Después de un tiempo me desperté para ver que estaban interrogando a los otros tres mortifagos sobre los planes de mi señor. Ellos no quisieron decirle nada y se pusieron a torturarlos con diferentes maldiciones.-  
  
-Al final cuando le dijeron todo lo que ellos sabían les mataron con la maldición del Avada Kedabra y dejaron en la pared del cuartel un mensaje en el que decían que iban a cazar a mi amo y a sus seguidores como a conejos.-  
  
-También antes de irse dejaron en las camas de las habitaciones de los mortifagos unos hechizos muy poderosos para matar a los mortifagos cuando se durmieran.- terminó Peter Pettigrew  
  
Después de esto toda la sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa, e incluso Sirius se volvió hacia su ahijado para verlo. Harry, así como los chicos estaban muy tranquilamente sentados en su respectiva silla escuchando todo lo que decían, casi se podía decir que estaban aburridos por las caras que tenían.  
  
-¿Es verdad eso que ha dicho el acusado?.-pregunto Cornelius Fudge.  
  
-Por supuesto ministro. Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad, y sí también lo es lo de la noche del ataque, que fue cuando capturamos a Peter. Aunque no lo sabemos con certeza, suponemos que en este momento, aproximadamente la mitad de los mortifagos de Voldemort estarán muertos.-dijo Harry  
  
-¿Es cierto que los torturasteis y los matasteis con la maldición de matanza?.- dijo Amelia Bones  
  
-Si. Utilizamos, la maldición de onda eléctrica, la de chorro ácido y la de explosión principalmente. También es cierto lo del mensaje, aunque dudo mucho que sepa quien lo hizo, debido a que lo firmamos con unos nombres clave.-dijo Ginny Weasley  
  
-De todas formas, ¿continuamos con el juicio?. Si no me confundo, ministro, acaba de decir que todos los trabajadores del ministerio que eran mortifagos podían ser matados y hacer con ellos lo que se quisiera. Únicamente he hecho yo eso, aunque fue un poco antes de que tu lo ordenaras. De todas formas, si no lo hubiéramos hecho no estaríamos aquí esta mañana.-dijo Ron  
  
-Pero cómo es posible que sepáis esas maldiciones. No se enseñan hasta por lo menos sexto o incluso, en muchos casos, séptimo de Hogwarts y vosotros no habéis empezado el sexto curso.  
  
-Ministro con todo el respeto, ¿Qué piensa que estuvimos nosotros haciendo durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos supuestamente desaparecidos?. Estuvimos entrenándonos muy duramente y en muchas áreas muy variadas de la magia para poder enfrentar a los mortifagos.-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Pero cómo es posible únicamente habéis estado desaparecidos durante menos de un mes, es imposible que consiguierais hacer un entrenamiento muy riguroso en tan corto espacio de tiempo.-  
  
-Nosotros no estaríamos tan seguros- se oyeron de pronto tres voces entrando en la sala.  
  
En ese momento entraron atravesando la pared Godric Gryffindor y Lily y James Potter.  
  
-Hola papa, mama, Godric. ¿Habéis tardado un poco no?. Os esperaba más pronto.-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno, tuvimos unos pequeños inconvenientes, pero ya hemos llegado.-dijo Lily  
  
-Hola Peter, espero que estés muy cómodo ya que te aseguro que vas a pudrirte en Azkaban hasta que las vacas vuelen, así que espero que disfrutes de tu estancia allí.-dijo James  
  
-Sirius, espero que ahora que ya se va a demostrar que tú no eres un asesino, ni un traidor, consigas hacer feliz a mi hijo y pueda, por fin, vivir contigo como era nuestro deseo. No te puedes ni imaginar las ganas que tenía Harry de sacarte de ese maldito velo en el que te caíste.-dijo James visiblemente emocionado.  
  
-Creo ministro que las circunstancias especiales de cómo han podido mejorar tanto los chicos en tan poco tiempo no es un asunto que sea de la incumbencia de este tribunal, así que sugiero que continuemos con el juicio.-dijo Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Después de esto todos estaban muy sorprendidos de ver a Godric Gryffindor allí presente en el ministerio, así como de ver a Lily y James Potter, aunque sin lugar a dudas los más sorprendidos eran los amigos y conocidos directos de esta pareja.  
  
-Bien, vamos a continuar con el juicio. Durante toda la historia has dicho que en el cuarto año del señor Potter en Hogwarts durante todo el año un mortifago se hizo pasar por Alastor Moody, quien era el profesor de Defensa ese año. ¿Cual era el nombre de ese mortifago?.-  
  
-Era Barty Crouch Jr. Desgraciadamente, por lo que escuché le dieron el beso del dementor esa misma noche después de que Harry volvió del cementerio.-  
  
-Pero Barty Crouch era un condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, y según los registros, murió en la prisión un año después de que entrara Black en ella.-dijo Amelia Bones.  
  
-El estaba vivo, en la última visita que Barty Crouch padre hizo a su hijo en la prisión, acompañado de su esposa, por petición de esta, consintió en que su hijo saliera de la misma tomando una poción multijugos con un pelo de su madre, mientras que su madre se quedaba en la cárcel hasta su muerte poco tiempo después.-dijo Peter  
  
-Muy bien, habiendo escuchado la declaración del acusado bajo el suero de la verdad. Peter Pettigrew es declarado culpable de todos los cargos por los que fue en su momento, acusado su amigo Sirius Black, es decir, pertenencia a los mortifagos, traicionar a los Potter, y matar a doce muggles, también es encontrado culpable por el retorno de Lord Voldemort así como por el asesinato de Cedric Digorry y Berta Jorkins. Su sentencia será veinticinco años en la prisión de Azkaban. En el mismo momento en que haya terminado la condena, se le será dado el beso del dementor o en su defecto matado con la maldición de matanza.-  
  
-Puesto que todas las dudas sobre la inocencia o culpabilidad de Sirius Black han sido ya resueltas, este tribunal declara completamente inocente a Sirius Black, así como el hecho de que será indemnizado por los doce años que pasó en Azkaban y los tres años que ha estado prófugo de la justicia por un importe total de 25 millones de galeones. Será entregada dicha cantidad en un plazo máximo de dos meses en su cuenta de Gringotts.-dijo Madame Bones  
  
-Así y tal y como indica el testamento de los Potter, y ellos mismos aquí presentes, la custodia legal de Harry James Potter es traspasada automáticamente a su padrino Sirius Black. Buenas tardes y felicidades Sr. Black.-Terminó Madame Bones  
  
Después de haber escuchado esto se le desataron las correas que sujetaban a Sirius a la silla. En ese mismo momento se levantó corriendo y le dio un gran abrazo a su ahijado, el cual este devolvió con la misma intensidad.  
  
-Harry, por fin soy libre. No sabes la de tiempo que llevo esperando este momento. Por fin podrás dejar a esos muggles con los que vives y vivir conmigo como siempre tuviste que haber hecho.-dijo Sirius  
  
-Estoy muy contento de que estés libre Sirius, no te puedes imaginar la alegría que siento ahora mismo. Vamos a casa, que esto hay que celebrarlo.- dijo Harry  
  
-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, vamonos todos a casa. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, y estoy seguro que os gustará estar en esta conversación.- dijo Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Después de haber dicho esto, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Sirius fueron mediante polvos flu a la madriguera, para, una vez ahí ir mediante un traslador, que en esta ocasión era un pedazo de una manguera que había en el jardín.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld place se sentaron en la cocina tranquilamente hablando, hasta que dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Bueno, ahora en una hora más o menos, va a haber una reunión de la Orden. Como lo que se va a hablar en ella es, en gran medida de vuestro comportamiento el día en que volvisteis, creo justo que estéis en la misma.-  
  
-Por mi esta bien, estoy seguro de que, por supuesto, no habrán en la misma comentarios, como los que cierto jefe de Slytherin hizo en la última, o eso espero.-dijo Harry  
  
-No te preocupes, dudo mucho que hayan comentarios ofensivos por los miembros de la Orden. El único que podría hacerlos, ya te encargaste tú de enviarlo al hospital.-  
  
-No se de que te quejas Dumbledore, aún tiene suerte que no lo mandé al cementerio. La primera será a la enfermería, la segunda seguramente estará en San Mungo por varios meses y la tercera no la contará, así que avísale que no pienso tolerar esos tonos conmigo.-dijo Harry  
  
Después de esto estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que fueron llegando, poco a poco, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix al cuartel. Lo primero que hacían todos los miembros, era sin duda alguna, felicitar a Sirius por su inocencia y por haber atrapado a Peter.  
  
Una vez ya estaban todos en la oficina Sirius se levantó y comenzó a hablar:  
  
-Muchas gracias a todos vosotros, por la felicitación que me habéis dado por mi, recién estrenada, libertad. La verdad es que esto es algo que yo llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, pero hay algo en lo que todos estáis muy equivocados. Como muy bien sabéis yo estaba encerrado en el velo en el departamento de misterios. Evidentemente yo no pude capturar a Colagusano, aunque os aseguro que nada me habría hecho más feliz.-dijo Sirius  
  
-Como creo que no os habéis dado cuenta de una cosa muy importante, os recordaré que, el día en que se produjo el ataque masivo, y se capturó a Peter yo todavía estaba en el velo. Fue a la noche siguiente cuando Harry y los chicos me rescataron del mismo, por lo tanto las felicitaciones por su captura, por favor dádselo al antiguo trío de Gryffindor, que ahora es el cuarteto de Gryffindor.-dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Muy bien, muchas felicidades por lo que conseguisteis, hicisteis un gran bien capturando a Colagusano, pero me parece haberos dicho que no fuerais a hacerlo por que era muy peligroso. No me malinterpretéis, estoy muy contento de que hayáis conseguido hacerlo y de que Sirius este de vuelta y sea libre, pero que hubiera pasado si hubierais sido heridos o incluso muertos. Eso es un riesgo que ninguno de los aquí presentes esta dispuesto a asumir.-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Siento contradecirte Dumbledore pero, y aquí tengo la carta para demostrarlo, tú sugeriste que no lo hiciéramos, y además nosotros simplemente os informamos de lo que íbamos a hacer, en ningún caso estábamos pidiendo vuestro consentimiento para hacerlo. De hecho si no hubiera sido por Ginny, ni tan siquiera hubiéramos enviado la carta hasta que no lo hubiéramos hecho.-dijo Harry  
  
-Pero cómo os habéis hecho tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo, es casi imposible hacer lo que vosotros habéis hecho. Este cambio tan radical ¿a qué es debido?, ni siquiera sois los mismos en lo que a personalidad se refiere, el Harry que yo conozco no habría dicho lo que dijo el otro día, ni habría mandado al hospital al profesor Snape-dijo Molly weasley.  
  
-Bueno Sra. Weasley, es muy normal que hayamos cambiado, ya os lo dijimos que cambiaríamos en la carta que os enviamos, de todas formas nosotros seguimos siendo, con algunos pequeños cambios, los mismos que éramos antes. Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, aunque ahora seamos dos parejas, y seguimos siendo los mismos en prácticamente todos los aspectos.-  
  
-Lo único que nos diferencia de los anteriores Harry y Cía., es que ahora tenemos mucho más poder y mucha más habilidad y experiencia, y que, por supuesto, no toleramos, y yo menos que nadie, que nadie, y mucho menos Snape, se burle de mis padres.-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno, dejando ese asunto de lado, En qué exactamente habéis sido entrenados.-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Pues aparte de las que ya os dijimos, que os recuerdo, eran, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Oclumancia y Legilimancia, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, hay que añadir, Magia Sin Varita, Magia Antigua, Magia Elemental, Animagia y Artes Marciales, además de un duro entrenamiento físico.-  
  
Una vez terminaron de decir estas palabras, el salón estaba terriblemente silencioso, nadie se imaginaba como podían haber sido entrenados en tantas materias distintas los chicos en tan poco tiempo.  
  
-Es impresionante. Y ¿me podríais decir cuales son vuestras formas animagas y vuestros elementos.-dijo un Albus Dumbledore, muy impresionado.  
  
-La verdad Dumbledore, es que tanto nuestras formas, como nuestros elementos, están muy relacionados entre si. Supongo que conocerás cuales eran los cuatro animales sagrados ¿verdad?.-dijo Harry  
  
-Si, esos animales eran el fénix, representando al fuego,-en ese momento Harry se transformó en un fénix dorado con la marca de las alas rojas en el pecho,  
  
-el cisne blanco antiguo, representando el agua-en ese momento Hermione se transformó en un cisne blanco precioso, para asombro de toda la Orden.  
  
-el dragón, o más específicamente, el dragón gales verde representa a la tierra.-en ese momento Ron se convirtió en su forma de dragón, aunque no se transformó en todo su tamaño debido a que, destruiría el techo, por lo que únicamente tenía el tamaño que tenía antes de transformarse.  
  
-Y por último el pegaso blanco representando al aire- en ese momento Ginny se transformó en su forma de pegaso, dejando a todos los integrantes de la Orden más impresionados de lo que ya de por si, estaban.  
  
Unos pocos segundos después los chicos volvieron a su forma humana, ante la increíble impresión de todos los miembros.  
  
-Bueno, como supongo que después de esto, podrás saber cuales son nuestros elementos ¿verdad?-dijo Harry  
  
-La verdad es que es muy impresionante que hayáis conseguido la forma animaga de los cuatro animales sagrados. Evidentemente, esto quiere decir que también tenéis control sobre vuestro respectivo elemento.-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Yo os quería hacer una pregunta chicos-dijo Remus –A parte de Harry, que ya demostró en su última visita que podía transformarse, y verdaderamente daba auténtico terror verlo, ¿también vosotros os podéis transformar?.-  
  
-Si Remus, los cuatro nos podemos transformar, y nosotros todos cambiamos mucho cuando lo hacemos, además de la ropa, como ya visteis a Harry.  
  
-¿Os importaría transformaros para que lo veamos chicos?.-preguntó Molly  
  
Después de mirarse un momento los chicos entre ellos, accedieron silenciosamente. Unos pocos segundos después los cuatro chicos estaban transformados delante de toda la Orden. Si pensaban que la cara de Harry daba autentico terror cuando lo vieron transformado, eso era por que no habían visto a Ginny o incluso a Hermione. De todos ellos la que más temor inspiraba era, sin ninguna duda Ginny, con su túnica violeta con el pegaso blanco.  
  
No se sabe muy bien, si era por el conocido carácter Weasley, al cual nadie se quería enfrentar, o por qué era debido, pero sin lugar a dudas la que más terror inspiraba era Ginny.  
  
A los pocos segundos los chicos volvieron a su forma normal otra vez. –Bueno, espero que esto os aclare un poco todas las dudas que teníais. Evidentemente no os voy a demostrar todos los hechizos, encantamientos y demás que hemos aprendido por que tardaríamos una eternidad.-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno, tampoco hace falta tanto. Pero de lo que si que, os quería hablar es de la carta que enviasteis. Como ya os dije en mi carta de respuesta, no veo justo que llaméis a la Orden inútiles. Estos hombres y mujeres, han hecho mucho más por detener a Voldemort de lo que vosotros podáis imaginar.-  
  
-Lamento decepcionarte Dumbledore, pero seguimos pensando lo que dijimos en la carta. Esta Orden del Fénix es, como se ha demostrado en el pasado, completamente inútil, y te diré incluso una cosa más. Gran parte de la culpa de esa inutilidad de la orden es tuya Dumbledore.-dijo Harry  
  
Estas palabras causaron un enorme shock en todos los miembros, empezando todos a gritar a Harry y los chicos, que como podían decir eso y otras cosas similares. Después de que consiguiera Dumbledore poner orden en la sala, Harry continuó hablando.  
  
-Es imposible Dumbledore, negar la evidencia. Desde que la Orden consiguió reunirse de nuevo cuando renació Tom no ha estado haciendo nada verdaderamente útil para parar esta guerra. Has estado todo el año anterior intentando convencer a Fudge de que viera la verdad, lo cual yo veo bien, pero has permitido que esta tarea, te desviara o te hiciera olvidar la verdadera tarea de la Orden, que es la de destruir a Voldemort.-  
  
-¿Qué ha conseguido la Orden en todo el tiempo que lleva en funcionamiento?. ¿Ha capturado a algún mortifago? ¿Ha conseguido información útil?-  
  
-NO, la única fuente de información que tiene la Orden ahora mismo reside en Snape, cuando es mucho más efectivo capturar a un mortifago, como nosotros hicimos y sacarle toda la información que sepa. En estos momentos, y esto es algo que Snape sabía desde hace casi tres semanas, Tom planeaba atacar Hogwarts en navidad con unos cien mortifagos y unos trescientos, aproximadamente, dementores.-  
  
Esto provocó otra oleada de gritos ensordecedores, aunque en esta ocasión eran de pánico, así como de preocupación por lo que se iba a hacer para evitar esa matanza. Evidentemente Dumbledore tuvo que volver a poner Orden, aunque tardó casi cinco minutos en conseguir hacerlo.  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser Dumbledore, que sabiendo Snape durante casi tres semanas, por que lo dijo en una reunión de mortifagos en el que él estaba presente, el ataque a Hogwarts, la Orden todavía no lo supiera? ¿No se supone que nos tiene que informar de todos los ataques importantes que Tom planee? ¿O es que un ataque a Hogwarts, no es lo suficientemente importante para que se informe a la Orden?.-dijo Harry  
  
-Gracias a nuestra internada, ahora mismo Tom esta más preocupado intentando saber quién ha sido el responsable y eliminarlo, de lo que está en atacar a muggles, o incluso acabar con la molestia de la Orden del Fénix, por que y esto que no lo dude nadie, para Tom, la orden tal y como esta organizada ahora mismo, es una preocupación menor.-  
  
-¿Qué es lo mejor que puede hacer la Orden?. ¿Capturarlos y llevarlos a Azkaban?. Que importa, si de todas formas Tom los puede sacar de allí en cuanto él quiera?.-  
  
-Mientras no se cambie la ideología de la Orden, de matar en vez de capturar, no se va a poder ganar esta guerra. No podemos luchar contra unos asesinos, por que, y supongo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo, en que los mortifagos son unos asesinos, si no luchamos con sus mismas armas.-  
  
-¿Cómo esperamos vencer a Tom, si todo lo que podemos usar son Aturdidores y paralizadores, contra los de tortura y asesinos, que utilizan ellos. En este caso hay que combatir el fuego, con fuego.-  
  
Después de este pequeño discurso, toda la Orden estaba pensativa respecto a lo que los chicos habían dicho. Era verdad que no era justo tener que luchar con unos asesinos, si lo único que puedes hacer es aturdirlos.  
  
-Harry, estoy de acuerdo en lo que tú has dicho, pero no podemos matarlos, lo que tú estas diciendo es que nos rebajemos al mismo nivel que ellos. Y eso, te recuerdo que es ilegal.-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Pues lo siento Dumbledore, pero sólo tenemos dos opciones, o se cambian las leyes, o tendremos que actuar al margen de la ley, porque si no, te aseguro que estaremos condenados  
  
-De todas formas no os preocupéis por el ataque a Hogwarts por que de eso nos encargaremos nosotros. Te aseguro que no serán un problema para nosotros. Pero estamos en las mismas, ¿qué certeza tenemos de que Snape es un espía tuyo en las filas de Voldemort, y no al revés?.-  
  
-Espero por nuestro bien, que no te equivoques Harry, por que entonces si que no se como vamos a saber los planes de Tom.-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Bueno, yo vigilaré muy detenidamente a Snape. Como vea el más mínimo rastro de traición, lo pagará extremadamente caro. De todas formas, y esto es algo que no me había acordado de deciros. Gracias a un entrenamiento especial que me dieron mi madre, ahora mismo puedo ver lo que hace Tom en cualquier momento que yo quiera, sin que él tenga la más mínima posibilidad de sentirme o verme, a no ser, claro esta, que yo quiera que lo sepa.-dijo Harry  
  
Otra vez la orden estaba toda atónita. Si eso fuera verdad. No se necesitaría ningún espía en las filas de Voldemort, ya que, el propio Voldemort, sería el propio espía.  
  
-Bueno, de acuerdo investigaremos el asunto. Ahora pasando a temas más amigables, estoy de acuerdo con lo que tu dijiste en la carta y creo que sería muy bueno que Remus fuera el profesor de la nueva asignatura de Duelo, el cual será obligatoria para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts más allá de segundo curso.-  
  
-Así mismo también estoy de acuerdo en ofrecer a Sirius, si él esta de acuerdo evidentemente, la posición de Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Después de estas palabras los dos antiguos merodeadores estaban muy sorprendidos por lo dicho por viejo mago, aunque por supuesto después de unos pocos segundos, los dos aceptaron gustosamente ambos puestos.  
  
-Muy bien, ahora os quería hacer una pregunta más a vosotros chicos, ¿Podríais llevar a los miembros de la Orden al mismo lugar en el que vosotros os entrenasteis y hacer que reciban el mismo entrenamiento?.-  
  
-Bueno, eso depende de si Godric, Lily y James, así como Bruce, estarían dispuestos a entrenaros. De todas formas, creo que nosotros mismos podríamos hacerlo, aunque os aseguro que será extremadamente duro, y nosotros seremos extremadamente severos y rigurosos con el entrenamiento.-  
  
-Si habéis pensado que Minerva es muy estricta en clase, es por que nunca nos habéis tenido a nosotros de profesores. Comparado con nosotros, ella es un primer año asustado en una clase de pociones.-  
  
-De todas formas, donde entrenamos es en mi Castillo, es decir el Castillo Gryffindor, el cual esta situado en el triangulo de las Bermudas. Es un sitio inmarcable y incluso más seguro que Hogwarts. No se si los chicos tendrán problemas en hacerlo, pero lo que si pienso decir, es que ningún Slytherin, y mucho menos Snivellus, va a pisar el castillo Gryffindor. Si queréis, os entrenaremos a los demás, pero Snape, se queda aquí.-  
  
Después de pensarlo unos momentos, y de que, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, dijeran que no tenían problemas con hacerlo, la orden aceptó las condiciones, impuestas por los chicos.  
  
-Entonces, nos iremos a entrenar al Castillo Gryffindor, para las vacaciones de Navidad. Es muy posible, aunque no esta todavía seguro que el Ejercito de Dumbledore, se una también a dicho entrenamiento, siempre y cuando estén de acuerdo en esto, evidentemente.-dijo Harry  
  
Después de esto la reunión se dio por concluida, y los diferentes miembros se fueron a sus respectivas misiones, comentando como sería tener a los chicos de profesores.  
  
CATORCE PAGÍNAS JUSTAS, TENEMOS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, (18 CON LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS) COMO YO YA SABÍA QUE PASARÍA, EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR CAUSÓ MUCHA POLEMICA, POR QUE MUCHOS DECIAN QUE HABÍA HECHO A LOS CHICOS MUY FRIOS Y MUY ASESINOS. ESTO COMO ME LO HAN DICHO VARIAS PERSONAS, LO PONDRÉ AQUÍ EN VEZ DE PONERLO EN LAS RESPUESTAS PARA NO REPETIRME.  
  
Los chicos no son asesinos. Un asesino es alguien que mata a otra persona, pero que mata sobretodo a inocentes o a alguien que no se puede defender. Un asesino, es alguien que mata y/ o tortura a familias enteras, e incluso niños sin pestañear. Como estoy seguro que entenderéis y compartiréis conmigo, me parece que Crabbe, Goyle o Nott, están a años luz de poder definirlos como inocentes. Y lo mismo ocurre con cualquier otro mortifago.  
  
Los chicos, al contrario de lo que me han dicho en muchas review, no se han hecho fríos y calculadores, únicamente han aprendido que la mejor forma de matar una serpiente, lo cual es su trabajo, o por lo menos el de Harry, es cortándole la cabeza. Además hay un dicho que dice que "Quien roba a un ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón". Esto también se podría aplicar en este caso.  
  
La mejor prueba de que los chicos no se han hecho fríos, estaba en el mismo capítulo, ya que si os dais cuenta, cuando entran están muy serios, pero sin embargo se relajan y saludan con cordialidad y afecto a Molly, aunque es posible que esto se os haya pasado por alto. Ahora, una vez que ya hemos terminado esto vamos a empezar a contestar las review.  
  
Alexxx:  
  
Bueno, lo primero que te quiero decir, es que no me molesta que me manden review, y que en ningún caso alguien que me de sugerencias puede, como tu dices, tocarme las narices, ya que eso es lo que yo quiero y más me gusta, que me dejéis sugerencias para mejorar. La verdad es que, como a mi no me gustan mucho las despedidas esa parte me la he saltado pero la verdad es que tampoco es muy importante en la historia. Espero que no te moleste.  
  
Lo de la mala leche hacia la Orden, es bastante normal teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estos le han hecho a los chicos, sobretodo a Harry. Lo de asesinos, lee lo que esta arriba que hay esta la explicación.  
  
Espero que el próximo capítulo te guste tanto como este.  
  
LeoHagrid:  
  
Bueno, el como quedará draco, eso no lo digo, por que ya se verá en su momento, aunque lo de la ropa interior, como tampoco quiero imitar a los antiguos merodeadores, pues no lo se, pero seguro que a mi retorcida, cuando quiero, mente se le ocurre algo suficientemente malo para el draquito.  
  
Lo de 1/4 de Hogwarts no lo puse en el capítulo sino en una de las respuestas a los review, y si se refería a eso. Voldemort no puede ser un dueño de Hogwarts, ya que Salazar abandonó el castillo y por lo tanto perdió todo derecho a él en ese momento. De todas formas esto no es relevante para la historia.  
  
Elena Guitart.  
  
Bueno, lo de que se han hecho poderosos se ha visto en el capítulo y se verá más en próximos capítulos. Me alegro que te guste el fanfic.  
  
Lo de cómo se suben a ff.net es muy sencillo. Si me dices tu e-mail te envío un archivo para que lo sepas hacer.  
  
Nelly Esp:  
  
Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. No he puesto mucho de las reacciones, hasta más bien el final y me he centrado más en el juicio de Sirius y Peter. Espero que de todas formas te guste y me dejes un mensaje como siempre haces.  
  
Marc:  
  
Me alegro que te guste el capitulo. Aquí tienes el siguiente.  
  
Celina:  
  
Los comentarios celina, en ningún caso me pueden ofender, a no ser obviamente, que contengan insultos y cosas similares, así que no te preocupes, lo que dices de los chicos lo tienes respondido arriba antes de las review. Espero que entiendas lo que yo quería que sucediera, y no te preocupes que los chicos seguirán siendo ellos mismos, y no se convertirán en malos, ni en otro tipo de mortifagos.  
  
Lore:  
  
Me alegra que te guste. Aquí tienes otro capítulo.  
  
GinnyPotterWeasley:  
  
Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste. Aquí para demostrarles, mas o menos lo que han conseguido, he hecho que los cuatro se transformaran, tanto en su forma elemental como en su forma animaga. Creo que la escena esa de transformarlos mientras Dumbledore esta diciendo cuales son los animales ha sido una muy buena idea, y, para mi, una de las mejores escenas del capítulo.  
  
Lo de escenitas Harry y Ginny, o incluso Ron y Hermione, habrán más adelante, aunque tampoco habrán demasiadas, ya que este fanfic está más centrado en la aventura y la lucha que en el romanticismo y el sexo.  
  
Nicholas:  
  
Bueno, a ti te digo lo mismo. Lee lo que he puesto arriba antes de las contestaciones para saberlo.  
  
Cuando digo inútiles no estoy, ni mucho menos, insultando a los Weasley o a moony, ellos únicamente hicieron lo que Dumbledore les dijo, por lo que, si la Orden ha resultado ser inútil, la culpa ¿de quién es?.  
  
Lo de que lleguen a Hogwarts yo creo que en el siguiente o en el 16 como mucho ya estarán allí y te aseguro que babosas y babosos les van a llover a los cuatro. Va a ser muy divertido, sobretodo por que los nuevos merodeadores usaran sus bromas para vengarse de los babosillos /as.  
  
Escenas de ese estilo habrán unas cuantas más, aunque como ya he dicho antes, está más centrado en la aventura que en el romanticismo, aunque me alegro que te gustara esa escena. La verdad es que, como nunca había escrito una escena de ese estilo, no sabía como quedaría.  
  
Bueno, espero que ahora por lo menos, tengas unos cuantos días más de diversión. De todas formas también puedes, o releer o los capítulos cuando te aburras, o no leerlos todos de golpe y repartirlos.  
  
Te he aceptado ya en el MSN. Cuando te conectes hablamos.  
  
Patry:  
  
Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste mucho. Lo de que apareció Sirius, puede ser que este influenciada tu opinión por eso, pero bueno. También, la verdad es que eres, un poquillo rara ¿no?. Es decir, no te ofendas, pero todos me han dicho que me he pasado de sádico y tu eres la única que me has dicho que los tenia que torturar un poquito más. Pero bueno.  
  
Bueno, imagínate como va a ser este año, cuando Canuto y Lunático empiecen a gastar bromas a Snivellus y los Slytherins y luego vayan Antorcha, Escama, Salpicadura y Tormenta y gasten bromas a Canuto, Lunático y Snivellus. Este año, si que va a ser muy bueno. Es una autentica pena que a J. K: Rowling no se le ocurra nada así, con lo divertido que podría ser.  
  
Bueno lo de la carta te digo lo mismo que en el primer párrafo, eres la primera que la alaba, los demás la criticaban diciendo que me había pasado con ellos. Espero que te guste. También te quería decir que para responder a la pregunta de Dumbledore, pues mejor llama a Mudler y Scalli, por que yo no tengo ni idea. Aunque, otra pregunta, ¿cómo es posible que, con sus ciento cincuenta años, o más que tiene Dumbledore, todavía pudiera pelear en el departamento de misterios, con Tom, que se supone que al resurgir, tendrá un cuerpo de unos 25 o 30 supongo yo.? Por muy poderoso que sea, Dumbledore, no sabe lo que es la Artrosis, ni el Parkinson, ni la demencia senil ¿no?  
  
Lo de cuando se jubile, yo creo que esto es como el papa, que no se jubila hasta que no muere, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor le cede el puesto a otro (mientras no sea Snivellus, iremos bien).  
  
-Bueno, me gusta que te haya puesto los pelos de punta, la verdad es que esa era mi intención, era un escena que tenía que ser tétrica de por si, y yo creo que lo conseguí bastante bien. Espero que te guste, aunque la verdad es que no se me ocurrió lo de convertir la sala de torturas en un campo a lo Heidi, aunque quien sabe lo que pueden hacer los merodeadores (tanto los viejos, como los nuevos) en la sala común de Slytherin, o en las mazmorras de Snivellus. No te extrañes si te cojo la idea para alguna de los dos sitios, aunque no tengo decidido cual de los dos.  
  
Bueno, si te conectas mañana en el MSN a eso de las 12 de la mañana (hora de España) pues si no pasa nada, yo estaré conectado y te puedo decir como se hace, la verdad es que no me lo se de memoria, tengo que verlo para hacerlo. Si no, pues ya te mandaré un archivo a tu correo con las instrucciones de cómo hacerlo. Te tengo agregada al MSN, así que cuando quieras hablamos.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que este os haya gustado.  
  
Superhyoga 


	15. EL FIN DE LAS VACACIONES

CAPITULO 15: EL FIN DE LAS VACACIONES.  
  
Al día siguiente, era un día muy alegre en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place ya que por fin, se había demostrado que Sirius Black era inocente, lo cual produjo en todos los habitantes de dicha casa, una inmensa alegría.  
  
También estuvieron hablando de varias cosas en la reunión de la Orden que tuvo lugar en esa misma casa, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Sirius Black, iba a ser ese año, y si la famosa maldición del puesto no lo impedía, durante muchos más años, el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. También, Remus Lúpin, quien hace 3 años había ocupado dicho puesto, ahora volvía a Hogwarts, como profesor de la nueva asignatura de Duelo, que sería obligatoria para todos los alumnos a partir de segundo curso.  
  
Cuando se levantó Sirius Black se encontró con un, muy sonriente, Remus Lúpin, que estaba leyendo el profeta, el periódico de los magos. Dicha alegría era debido al artículo que aparecía en la primera página de dicho periódico.  
  
SIRIUS BLACK, INOCENTE DE TODOS LOS CARGOS.  
  
En un juicio que traía mucha polémica, el cual duró casi 4 horas y que, no estuvo exento de sus respectivas sorpresas, Sirius Black fue encontrado inocente, de todos los cargos que se le imputaron hace 15 años, por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y 12 muggles.  
  
Durante el interrogatorio, el cual fue conducido, por Albus Dumbledore y Amelia Bones, y que fue realizado con Veritaserum, Peter Pettigrew, explicó como él fue un espía al servicio de "El que no debe ser nombrado", y que, en un último intento por intentar despistar al señor oscuro, los Potter nombraron guardián secreto del encantamiento fidelio, a Peter, para así supuestamente, tender una trampa al Lord Oscuro.  
  
Durante este interrogatorio, explicó también como estuvo durante 12 años viviendo como mascota en casa de unos magos, gracias a su forma animaga, y como, después de ser capturado, por sus antiguos amigos, Remus Lúpin, y Sirius Black, y de que Harry Potter, evitara que lo mataran, escapó y ayudo a "El que no debe ser nombrado" a regresar al poder, al final del torneo de los tres magos.  
  
También admitió ser el asesino de Cedric Diggory, y de muchos otros asesinatos. Como consecuencia, fue sentenciado a 25 años de prisión, y cuando esta hubiera terminado, ser dado el beso del dementor, o en su defecto la maldición de matanza.  
  
Cómo pago, por el tiempo pasado en Azkaban, Sirius Black, es el beneficiario de un pago de 25 millones de galeones, además de tener la custodia legal de su ahijado Harry Potter, tal y como, se especificaba en el testamento de los Potter.  
  
Esperamos, que ahora el señor Sirius Black, pueda ser muy feliz y disfrutar de la vida con su ahijado.  
  
Rita Skeeter Periodista de El Profeta.  
  
-¡Siiii, por fin,!- exclamó un emocionado Sirius Black, después de leer el periódico, mientras saltaba por toda la habitación.  
  
-Esto merece ser guardado.- En ese momento, con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un elegante marco, de caoba muy fina, en el cual metió el articulo y se fue, escaleras arriba, a ponerlo en su habitación junto al anterior.  
  
En ese momento, empezaron a bajar por las escaleras todos los demás habitantes de la casa, los cuales habían ya sido despertados por los gritos emocionados de Sirius.  
  
Cuando Sirius volvió de nuevo al salón se sorprendió de encontrar no sólo a Remus, sino también a Harry, Hermione, y todos los Weasley. (N/A: Evidentemente, cuando digo todos los Weasley, no cuento a Percy)  
  
-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí, no estabais durmiendo?.-preguntó un sorprendido Sirius.  
  
-Si, como tu muy bien has dicho, estábamos, durmiendo. Pero supongo que no sabrás nada de unos gritos que habrán despertado hasta a Dumbledore, y eso que esta en Hogwarts.-dijo Harry con una voz llena de sarcasmo.  
  
-Vaya lo siento, no quería despertaros, pero es que no he podido evitarlo, después de leer el periódico.-dijo Sirius, con una cara de arrepentimiento.  
  
-Bueno, es normal, llevas mucho tiempo esperando para poder demostrar que eras inocente. De todas formas, la próxima vez, pon antes un encantamiento silenciador, para no molestar a los demás.-dijo Molly  
  
-La verdad es que con la alegría no se me ha ocurrido, pero no te preocupes que no volverá a ocurrir.-dijo Sirius  
  
-Oh, de eso puedes estar seguro. Por que como nos vuelvas a levantar a estas horas otra vez, te aseguro que vas a comprobar de que son capaces los nuevos merodeadores.-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno, déjalo que ya lo descubrirán en Hogwarts, de que somos capaces, este año va a ser muy bueno, te lo puedo asegurar.-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Vais a hacernos bromas a nosotros?. Eso no esta bien. Tenéis que hacer bromas a los Slytherins, o a los profesores, o a Snivellus, pero no a nosotros.-dijo Remus  
  
-Bueno Remus, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tanto tu como Sirius vais a ser profesores ¿no?. Además estoy seguro que no les vendrá mal a Lunático y a Canuto, unas cuantas bromas, seguro que con todos estos años, ya estarán oxidados.-dijo Ginny  
  
-¿Canuto y Lunático?.-dijeron los gemelos a coro. -¿Los conocéis?. ¿Podríais presentárnoslos, por favor?.-rogaron los mellizos mientras se arrodillaban delante de los cuatro chicos.  
  
-Bueno, levantaros del suelo, y os contaré una historia, aunque a decir verdad, pensaba que Ron ya os lo habría contado. El la conocía desde que estábamos en tercero.-dijo Harry  
  
Después de esto los gemelos miraron a su hermano pequeño con una cara como diciendo, más vale que no sea verdad o lo lamentaras, mientras se sentaban todos a escuchar la historia, y Sirius y Remus se reían, lo más disimuladamente que podían viendo las reacciones de Fred y George.  
  
-Bueno, esta historia, empezó hará unos 20 años, aproximadamente. En ese tiempo habían cuatro chicos de Gryffindor que eran los mejores amigos que se pueda alguien imaginar. Algo parecido a lo que sería el antiguo trío, y ahora cuarteto, de Gryffindor.-  
  
-Estos amigos eran, por lo que yo se, buenos estudiantes, pero lo que más los definía, y por lo que más famosos se hicieron, era por que eran muy bromistas. Señora Weasley, si usted cree que Fred y George eran malos en Hogwarts, la verdad es que tiene suerte de no haberlos tenido a los merodeadores de hijos, por que comparado con los merodeadores, los gemelos, eran unos inocentes niños sin maldad.-  
  
-Estuvieron durante mucho tiempo, haciendo bromas sin mas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que, todos los meses, uno de ellos, desaparecía. Al principio, les decía mentiras a sus amigos, debido a que tenía una enfermedad que, en esa época, y por desgracia, todavía pasa, era muy problemática para los demás. Este chico era un licántropo.-  
  
-Los otros amigos, al final, descubrieron que es lo que le pasaba, y con una investigación, descubrieron que un licántropo, únicamente afecta a las personas, y que es completamente, inofensivo a los animales. Por esta razón decidieron hacerse animagos. Gracias a esto, consiguieron que los periodos mensuales en los que dicho licántropo tenía que estar alejado, no sólo dejaran de ser solitarios, sino que los convirtieron en el mejor tiempo para él.-  
  
-Los apodos que se dieron, estaban basados en sus formas animagas. Como estos chicos se convirtieron en un ciervo, un perro, y una rata, sus nombres eran Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano, junto con el hombre lobo, que era Lunático, debido a la influencia de la luna en él.-  
  
-Como supongo que ya habréis, descubierto, Cornamenta, era James Potter, Canuto, es Sirius Black, Colagusano, es Scabbers, o sea, el traidor de Peter Pettigrew, y evidentemente, Lunático, es Remus Lúpin.-  
  
-Durante el tiempo que pasaron en sus formas animagas los amigos, se dedicaron, sobretodo a recorrer Hogwarts, gracias a lo cual, consiguieron crear el mapa del merodeador, que vosotros me disteis a mi, en tercero.-  
  
-¿Y vosotros sabíais el nombre de los merodeadores desde que estabais en tercero, y no se os ocurrió que, sabiendo como sabíais, que eran nuestros ídolos, decírnoslo verdad?.-dijo Fred  
  
-Sobretodo tú Ron. Eres nuestro hermano, suponíamos, que si consiguierais una información tan valiosa para nosotros, nos la dirías; o incluso tú Harry, ¿por qué no nos lo dijisteis?.-dijo George  
  
-Bueno, yo no os lo dije, por que pensé que ya os lo habría dicho Ron-dijo Harry.  
  
-Yo no os lo dije, por varios motivos. Primero, si os lo hubiera dicho entonces, os tendría que haber dicho lo que pasó en ese curso y como Harry y Hermione, consiguieron que se escapara, y se suponía que Sirius era un asesino de masas en esa época. Segundo, después de todas las bromas y cosas que me habéis hecho a mi desde que soy pequeño, tenía algo así con lo que sobornaros si intentarais hacerme alguna broma, además de que era un buen castigo por todo lo que me habéis hecho no deciros lo que más deseabais saber ¿no creéis?.- dijo Ron  
  
Después de esto todos los Weasley se pusieron a reírse, cuando vieron la cara tan enfadada de los gemelos.  
  
-Bueno, de todas formas ¿qué es eso de que vais a hacer bromas a los profesores cuando vayáis a Hogwarts?. Espero que sea un broma.-dijo Molly  
  
-Siento decepcionarla Sra. Weasley pero para nada es una broma. Ya ha llegado la hora, sobretodo ahora que no están los gemelos, de que vean en Hogwarts, de que son capaces los nuevos merodeadores. Además imaginaos lo que podemos hacer, si hacemos las bromas, conjuntamente, los viejos y los nuevos merodeadores.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa muy maliciosa.  
  
-Además, tenemos algo que no tenían los antiguos merodeadores.-dijo Ginny, mirando a su novio  
  
-¿Y que es eso si se puede saber?- dijo un Remus curioso  
  
-Oh, bueno, los antiguos merodeadores, no eran los principales inversores en una tienda de bromas, como si que es Harry, así que este año, me da a mi la impresión que los "Sortilegios Weasley", van a estar en Hogwarts a la orden del día. Siempre y cuando a los dueños de la tienda no les parezca mal, por supuesto- dijo Ginny  
  
-¿Sentarnos mal?. ¿Tú estas loca Ginny?. Será todo un honor ser el suministrador de los merodeadores, nuevos y viejos se entiende. Únicamente tenemos una condición, y es que nos enviéis fotos de todas las bromas que hagáis en Hogwarts.- dijo Fred  
  
-Lo siento chicos, pero eso no va a ser posible.-dijo Harry, dejando a los gemelos un tanto sorprendidos, aunque también muy apenados.  
  
-Venga Harry, a ti que más te da, hacer unas fotos a las bromas que hagáis, no os costaría nada.-dijo George  
  
-Si me dejarás terminar de hablar George, igual te explicó por qué.-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno, os estaba diciendo que no va a poder ser, por que tenemos pensado grabar todas las bromas que hagamos, con unas cámaras que pondremos antes de hacer. Esto lo pondremos en unos monitores, que están desarrollando Salpicadura y Tormenta, y los cuales se activaran metiendo un sicle, el cual dará derecho a ver una única broma.-  
  
-Evidentemente, haremos varios monitores. Dos para los merodeadores, a repartir entre los nuevos y los viejos, otros dos para cada una de las 2 tiendas que tenéis, por que si no me equivoco, no tardareis, en abrir, otra tienda en Hogsmeade, y otro para vuestro uso personal.-  
  
-Todos los monitores, excepto, los que estén puestos en las tiendas funcionaran, con un toque de varita y diciendo una contraseña, que podrá ser cambiada por el dueño, excepto los que funcionen con sicles.-  
  
Después de escuchar lo que Harry había dicho, los gemelos se levantaron, y le abrazaron, mientras decían, -Harry, eres un genio, así todos irían a ver las bromas a los Slytherins, y podríamos vender televisores con las mejores bromas de los merodeadores.-dijeron a la vez Fred y George  
  
-Bueno, pero únicamente tenemos una condición. Como esto va a ser hecho por los merodeadores, queremos, como intercambio por las cintas, que os garantizo que serán buenas, ya que ya tenemos unas cuantas bromas, pensadas, lo que os pediremos a cambio, es que queremos cualquier articulo de Sortilegios Weasley que os pidamos, completamente gratuito, así como también que nos vayáis poniendo al día de cualquier nuevo producto que vayáis haciendo, así como ser los primeros en probarlos, unos días antes de que salgan al mercado.-dijo Harry  
  
-Hecho- dijeron los mellizos.  
  
-Este año Hogwarts no aguanta en pie-dijo Molly Weasley, viendo como los "nuevos merodeadores" iban a contar con el apoyo de los gemelos, y que iban a estar, incluso ayudados por "los viejos merodeadores".  
  
-Por cierto, os decimos ya Sirius, que el hecho de que seáis los merodeadores, originales, no os va a salvar de algunas bromas. De muchas otras si que os salvareis, pero no esperéis no recibir alguna broma vosotros también ¿eh?.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Bueno, basta ya, venga venid a preparar la mesa, mientras yo voy haciendo el desayuno.-dijo Molly.  
  
En ese momento, se levantaron los chicos y entre todos pusieron la mesa en un momento, mientras Harry y los chicos se fueron en un momento con los gemelos, a un sitio apartado de la casa para hablar tranquilamente. Después de poner a la puerta un encantamiento imperturbable y poner en todo el cuarto un encantamiento anti escucha, así como ver que no habían ningún objeto de espionaje en el cuarto, empezaron a hablar.  
  
-Bueno Fred, George, se que vuestra especialidad son las bromas, y por supuesto que quiero que sigáis haciendo y sacando cosas nuevas, pero os queríamos proponer un asunto nosotros, y puesto que esto no lo puede saber nadie, y mucho menos la Orden, pues os lo decimos aquí.- empezó Harry  
  
-Como ya sabéis nosotros nos hemos estado entrenando duramente para poder enfrentarnos a los mortifagos, y con el tiempo, poder derrotar a Voldemort.- dijo Ginny. En este punto los gemelos sufrieron la común, reacción espasmódica.  
  
-Bueno, lo que os queríamos proponer es que vosotros, creéis invenciones, para nosotros, y posteriormente para "El ejercito de Dumbledore", los cuales sean para objetivos de guerra. Es decir, para rastreo y localización de mortifagos, o incluso para incapacitación y/o eliminación de mortifagos.- dijo Ron  
  
-Supongo que os estaréis preguntando, por que os decimos esto a vosotros. La razón es muy simple. Vosotros habéis estado creando en Hogwarts, cada año, un caos mayor con vuestros inventos y bromas. Simplemente queremos que esa misma inteligencia, que utilizáis tan bien en las bromas, la utilicéis en crear un arma para la guerra.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Evidentemente, no nos tenéis que responder ahora mismo. Podéis pensarlo detenidamente, y cuando queráis respondernos. Evidentemente, si el problema es la financiación podéis utilizar tanto oro como necesitéis de mi cuenta. O simplemente me enviáis una lechuza diciéndome cuanto necesitáis y yo enviaré una nota a Gringotts para que os traspasen de cuenta, el dinero que necesitéis.-dijo Harry  
  
-Pero Harry, nadie puede sacar dinero de una cuenta que no sea suya, a no ser que sea con una orden de compra firmada por el dueño de la cuenta. –dijo Fred  
  
-Bueno, en eso te equivocas Fred, no puedes sacar dinero de una cuenta, a no ser que sea con una nota firmada por una orden de compra, o que yo os autorice a vosotros a sacar todo el dinero que queráis, tras lo cual los duendes, no podrían hacer nada más que permitiros el acceso a mi dinero.- dijo Harry  
  
-Si pensáis que a si es mejor, no tengo ningún problema en autorizaros a vosotros, a Ron, a Ginny, Hermione y a vuestros padres.-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno, esto como supongo que comprenderéis no lo podemos decidir ya, tenemos que ver como se podría hacer y si es viable lo que decís. De todas formas, ¿cómo nos comunicamos con vosotros si vais a estar en Hogwarts?.- dijo Fred  
  
-Como ya sabéis, todos nosotros sabemos aparecernos, e incluso, teletransportarnos, por lo que únicamente nos tendríais que enviar una lechuza y decirnos un día que podáis, e incluso si podemos, es muy posible que nos teletransportemos a donde estéis vosotros para hablar del asunto en cuestión, siempre que no sea un sitio público, evidentemente.-dijo Hermione  
  
-Por eso no os preocupéis. Lo miraremos nosotros y lo pensaremos muy detenidamente, y en cuanto hayamos tomado una decisión os avisaremos.-dijo Fred  
  
-Ahora que ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, más vale que nos vayamos al comedor, por que se van a preocupar y van a empezar a sospechar, y no queremos nosotros eso.-dijo Hermione  
  
Después de esto los chicos bajaron, junto con los gemelos, para la cocina, donde ya estaba preparada la cocina. En cuanto entraron ya estaban puestos en la mesa todos los habitantes de la casa.  
  
-¿Dónde estabais?. sabíais que estábamos a punto de comer, yo creo que habría sido mejor si no os hubierais ido ¿no creéis?. De todas formas, que estabais vosotros planeando.-dijo Molly  
  
-Nada mama, únicamente estábamos hablando de una cosa con mis queridos hermanitos, para que nos ayudaran a preparar una "bromita inocente" para cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.-dijo Ron  
  
-Madre mía, que peligro. No quiero ni saber de que se trata. Solamente os diré que no os paséis demasiado con los pobres desgraciados que sean las victimas.-dijo Molly  
  
-¿No será por casualidad cierto profesor grasoso al que le gustan mucho los reptiles?-dijo en un susurro Sirius.  
  
-Ni si ni no. La victima no es el bueno de Snivellus, aunque no puedo decir que no vaya a ser afectado "indirectamente", aunque yo creo que a cierto rubito de Slytherin se le van a bajar un poco los humos.-dijo Harry también en un susurro.  
  
Después de esto estuvieron desayunando tranquilamente, hasta que Molly se fue a limpiar la cocina y preparar todo, ayudado por los chicos. Cuando terminaron, se sentó con los chicos a hablar, acompañados por Sirius y Remus  
  
-Oye, hay una cosa que hace algún tiempo, que os quiero preguntar.-  
  
-Adelante mama, pregunta.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Bueno, vosotros decís que os hicisteis novios durante el entrenamiento. Pero ¿cómo ocurrió y cuanto tiempo se supone que sois novios?.-dijo Molly  
  
-Bueno, nosotros nos hicimos novios, en la fiesta que le hicimos a Ginny para su cumpleaños. Yo se lo pedí mientras daba un paseo con ella, y la entretenía antes de la fiesta. La verdad es que esa noche la luna y las estrellas estaban preciosas y el lago estaba maravilloso.-dijo Harry  
  
-La verdad es que si, tuviste muy buen gusto para elegir el momento, y bueno, Ron le pidió a Hermione ser su novia, a mitad de la fiesta cuando salió a cantar una canción muy romántica que le dedicó a ella.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Si, ¿te acuerdas de la cara que puso Ron cuando, una vez que terminó la canción Hermione se le acercó corriendo y le dio un beso tan apasionado que tardamos casi cinco minutos en poder separarla de él.?-dijo Harry  
  
Cuando Harry, terminó de decir esto los nombrados estaban más rojos que un tomate, a decir verdad Hermione, podía pasar por un tomate con pelo castaño, y los merodeadores y Molly se unieron a los chicos en sus risas.  
  
-Si, pues no se de que te quejas, ¿no viste el beso que te dio mi hermana a ti?. ¿O hace falta que te recuerde, como te caíste al suelo con ella encima y no te la pudimos despegar hasta cinco minutos más tarde?.-dijo Ron  
  
Ahora los que estaban más rojos que un tomate, eran Harry y Ginny, y los demás casi no se aguantaban de la risa.  
  
-Desde luego, no se puede decir que no seas hijo de tu padre.-dijo Sirius, entrecortadamente, a causa de la risa.  
  
Después de esto estuvieron un poco más hablando de cómo se hicieron novios, y de todo lo que hicieron en la fiesta. Evidentemente, dejaron fuera de la explicación todo lo de el striptease y todo lo que ocurrió a la noche siguiente, ya que, evidentemente, ninguno de ellos, tenía ninguna prisa por que se enteraran los Weasley.  
  
Después de esto estuvieron hablando hasta que, a eso de las cinco de la tarde apareció Albus Dumbledore, junto con Minerva McGonnagall en el salón donde estaban, en ese momento, tomando un te todos los habitantes de la casa.  
  
-Hola a todos. Espero que no os importe que haya venido sin avisar, pero es que quería hablar con los chicos un momento, aunque no me importa que estéis vosotros presentes, si así lo deseáis.-dijo Albus  
  
-Bueno, Albus, a mi la verdad es que, si los chicos no tienen inconvenientes, me gustaría estar presente.-dijo Remus, siendo apoyado por Sirius y todos los Weasley  
  
-Siéntese profesor. ¿Quiere un té o un granizado de limón.? Es muy refrescante. ¿Y usted profesora McGonnagall?-dijo Harry  
  
-Prefiero el granizado. Gracias Harry.-dijo Albus, mientras con un movimiento de muñeca Harry le servía un vaso grande de granizado.  
  
-Yo no quiero nada Potter, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.-dijo Minerva  
  
-Bueno, como supongo que todos vosotros estaréis deseosos de saber para que he venido aquí hoy, empezaremos con los temas de importancia.-dijo Albus, mientras se bebía un sorbo de su granizado.  
  
-Hum, muy bueno, el granizado Harry, me tienes que decir de donde lo has sacado y enseñármelo. Pero bueno, pasando a temas más serios. Lo que yo os quería proponer es si os gustaría uniros a la Orden. –Cuando Albus terminó de decir estas palabras todos los presentes, pusieron el grito en el cielo.  
  
-Pero Albus, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Son sólo unos niños. No les corresponde a ellos luchar esta guerra. La guerra no es un juego de niños Albus.-dijo Molly Weasley  
  
-Permítame que le responda yo a la señora Weasley, Profesor-dijo Harry. –Sra. Weasley, tú sabes que yo te apreció muchísimo, podría decir, sin temor a equivocarme que eres una madre para mi, y que, por supuesto haría cualquier cosa por protegerte a ti, y a todos los Weasley, o incluso a casi todos los presentes en esta sala.-  
  
-Pero aunque no le guste Señora Weasley, o incluso a Sirius o Remus, esta guerra es mía incluso más de lo que es del profesor Dumbledore, y voy a estar en el centro del huracán tanto si quieren como si no. No va a haber ninguna posibilidad para que yo no esté implicado en esta guerra.-  
  
-Personalmente, y esto es algo que discutiremos los cuatro largo y tendido, no se si nos uniremos a la Orden, es algo que, espero que no le moleste Profesor Dumbledore, tendremos que pensar muy detenidamente. En ningún caso vamos a dejar de luchar con los mortifagos, pero no estamos seguros de querer unirnos a la Orden.-  
  
-Pensamos, y si me equivoco, os ruego que me corrijáis chicos, que la Orden no está preparada para ganar esta guerra. Esta Orden es para Voldemort nada más que una molestia sin importancia.-  
  
-Al contrario de cómo ocurrió con la Antigua Orden del Fénix, que tenía miembros muy poderosos en sus filas y estaba bien organizada para luchar contra los mortifagos. Esta orden no lo tiene. Sus miembros, pueden ser más numerosos, o tener más información de lo que hace Tom, pero ¿de que sirve tener información si lo único que hacen es esperar a que Tom ataque?.-  
  
-¿Cómo tiene pensado profesor Dumbledore que ganemos esta guerra?, si únicamente nos estamos defendiendo todo el tiempo, incluso algunas veces hasta con unas defensas, más que malas, si no atacamos. Así lo único que conseguiremos es, parar momentáneamente a Tom, para con el paso del tiempo, ir perdiendo efectivos, como ya perdimos a Sirius, sin que los mortifagos pierdan nada.-  
  
-Por que, y esto profesor debería saberlo, el encerrarlos en Azkaban, o en alguna otra prisión no es algo especialmente malo para Tom, ya que puede sacarlos cuando él quiera, y da igual donde los escondan por que, con tiempo, conseguirá encontrarlos.-  
  
-Por eso, como aunque tenemos el mismo objetivo, aunque no estamos de acuerdo en la forma de actuación de la Orden, tendremos que pensar detenidamente si nos unimos a ella. Además, después de todo lo que nos hizo la Orden el año pasado, no estamos seguros de querer estar en la misma mesa que ellos.-  
  
-Eso no quiere decir que no os queramos, Sirius, Remus, o incluso a usted Señora Weasley, pero no podemos olvidar todo lo que hicisteis el año pasado. Personalmente la Orden ahora mismo a perdido prácticamente toda la confianza que podría tener de nosotros el año pasado y en gran medida es debido a usted Profesor Dumbledore.-dijo Harry  
  
-De todas formas, como ya le he dicho, discutiremos esto nosotros tranquilamente, y ya le informaremos de lo que hayamos decidido.-dijo Harry  
  
Después de esto, Albus Dumbledore estaba muy pensativo. Desde que decidió pedir a los chicos que se unieran, siempre había pensado que ellos no lo dudarían dos veces en aceptar, sobre todo después de todo lo que se quejaron el año anterior, por no poder enterarse de lo que pasaba, cuando ellos eran de los más afectados. Pero nunca pensó que ocurriría eso.  
  
-Muy bien, no tengo ningún problema en que os lo penséis. La próxima reunión, si no ocurre ningún incidente que nos obligue a hacer una reunión extraordinaria antes de tiempo, será el día 3 de septiembre, por lo que, podréis venir conmigo aquí si así lo deseáis para explicar a la Orden los motivos por los que os unís o no os unís a la Orden.-dijo Albus.  
  
Después de esto Albus se fue junto con Minerva de vuelta a Hogwarts mediante un traslador, dejando a todos los demás juntos hablando.  
  
-¿Por qué no queréis uniros ahora que os han dado la opción.-dijo Fred no entendiendo la posición del cuarteto.  
  
-Mira Fred, ahora mismo no estamos seguros de querer unirnos, porque primero, para poder pelear junto a alguien, ese alguien ha de tener la completa confianza de los demás.-  
  
-La Orden ahora mismo, esta desorganizada, aunque no lo queráis aceptar. La Orden ahora mismo no es más que un montón de miembros individuales, pero en una batalla, no pelean como un equipo.-  
  
-¿Qué creéis vosotros que nos permitió a seis adolescentes, retener a doce mortifagos, diez de los cuales eran del circulo interno, hasta que llegara la ayuda?. Si nosotros hubiéramos peleado exactamente como peleó la Orden, ahora mismo estaríamos muertos.-  
  
-La gente no sabe trabajar en equipo. Cuando estuvimos en el ministerio, cada uno de nosotros pensó todo lo que podía hacer para ayudar al equipo. Lo importante era el equipo y no los individuos. La Orden aún tiene mucho que aprender en ese aspecto.-  
  
-Y desgraciadamente, nosotros no podemos trabajar como un equipo con alguien que no tiene en estos momentos nuestra más absoluta confianza. Y os aseguro que únicamente tienen esa confianza Sirius y Remus, e incluso puede ser que Tonks. Los demás tienen más bien poca confianza de nuestra parte.-  
  
-¿Pero por que?. ¿Por qué habéis perdido la confianza en la Orden?.-dijo Molly  
  
-Señora Weasley, nosotros perdimos, o por lo menos yo, la confianza en la orden, cuando, siendo nosotros los más afectados por los acontecimientos, no éramos informados de nada. Cuando permitieron que me quedara con los Dursley sin mandarme ninguna noticia en absoluto, y que incluso cuando fui atacado por dementores, no tuvieron la suficiente inteligencia, para mandarme una simple carta de apoyo.-  
  
-No, para que se iban a molestar en apoyarme, cuando no había hecho nada para merecerlo ¿no?. No era yo el que evitó que Voldemort resurgiera hace 5 años y se hiciera inmortal con ayuda de la Piedra Filosofal, no fui yo, el que evitó que un basilisco matara a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, o que Voldemort renaciera de un diario, salvando a Ginny al mismo tiempo. No fui yo el que consiguió espantar cien dementores para salvar a Sirius. No fui yo el que informó a Dumbledore del retorno de Voldemort, o el que se enfrentó a el recibiendo varias maldiciones cruciatus por el camino, y el que trajo el cuerpo de Cedric.-  
  
-No me merecí, después de todo lo que había hecho, ni tan siquiera las gracias, ni una miserable carta explicando por que todo eso me estaba pasando a mi. Me quedé en el jardín de mi casa, si se puede llamar casa a eso, intentando ver en las noticias alguna información misteriosa que pudiera revelar lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico. Cuando me atacaron los dementores, no recibí ni una sola carta explicando, por que me habían atacado, o apoyándome y diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Lo único que conseguí fue una carta, la cual me dio a mi la impresión de que era culpa mía o por lo menos me culpaban de que me hubieran atacado, como si fuera un niño que se hubiera portado mal.-  
  
-Mire Señora Weasley, esto es algo que no lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera los chicos, pero como tu seguramente no sabrás a nosotros, o por lo menos a mi, se me presentaron mis padres y Godric, en sueños, durante dos días antes de que nosotros nos fuéramos a entrenar.-  
  
-Cuando hablé con ellos la primera noche, me dijeron muchas cosas, así como lo de el entrenamiento, ¿sabéis cual fue la primera respuesta que di yo a mis padres cuando me lo propusieron?.-  
  
Después de que todos negaran con la cabeza Harry continuó hablando.  
  
-Lo que yo les respondí era que no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Se suponía que tanto por la profecía del departamento de misterios, como por mi herencia como heredero de Gryffindor, yo tenía que acabar con Voldemort. Pero el problema es que no estaba seguro de querer acabar con él. No estaba seguro de que, el mismo mundo que me había humillado y ridiculizado, cuando les dije la verdad, mereciera ser salvado.-  
  
-De hecho, si acepté ir al entrenamiento, fue por una cosa que me dijo mi madre, y que de hecho se me ha hecho realidad, gracias a dios. Me dijo que, aunque lo de Cho me había hecho mucho daño, este año encontraría a otra chica que me haría todo lo feliz que yo merecía ser, pero que si no me entrenaba, era muy posible que muriera por los mortifagos.-  
  
-Ahora ya estoy entrenado, y destruiré, junto con los chicos a Voldemort, pero estamos en las mismas que antes, tal y como ha actuado el mundo, no merece mi ayuda, y la Orden desgraciadamente no es una excepción. Estaremos en el mismo bando, pero no se si estaremos juntos.-  
  
Después de esto cada uno se fue a hacer sus respectivas tareas pensando todos en lo que había dicho Harry.  
  
La que más pensativa estaba era Ginny, pensado ¿que habría hecho ella en la situación de Harry?. ¿Ayudaría al mismo mundo que lo ridiculizó y humilló, o permitiría que se destruyera a si mismo. Ahora entendía más que nunca como de importante era ella para Harry. Ella era la razón por la que Harry había ido a entrenar, aunque en ese momento no lo supiera, ella era la razón por la que él lucharía contra todos los que se pusieran en medio. Por el futuro que ellos tendrían en un mundo de paz.  
  
Estuvieron limpiando a conciencia toda la casa y pintándola un poco, para quitarle, ya por fin, ese aire lúgubre que tenía el año anterior. Estuvieron pintando, con un poquito de magia todas las habitaciones y pasillos y reparando, o directamente creando nuevos muebles para sustituir los antiguos que estaban en muy mal estado debido a los insectos y bichos que estaban carcomiendo todos los muebles durante años.  
  
Cuando habían terminado ya casi a la hora de comer, no reconocería casi nadie la "antigua y noble casa de los Black". Ahora lo que antaño era una casa muy oscura estaba completamente limpia, y pintada de colores más puros y alegres.  
  
Una vez estuvieron allí estuvieron cenando muy tranquilamente y se fueron a dormir.  
  
Así estuvieron pasando el resto de las vacaciones hasta que, llegó inexorable el día 31 de agosto. Al día siguiente, irían todos a la estación de King Cross, para coger en el anden 9 y 3/4 el expreso de Hogwarts. Este año sería un año, que traería muchos cambios, tanto para bien, como para mal, y tras lo cual nada sería otra vez lo mismo.  
  
Cómo dijera el año anterior el sombrero seleccionador, y también el director, somos más fuertes cuanto más unidos, y más débiles cuanto más divididos, pero aún así unir a todo Hogwarts sería una tarea titánica, entre otras cosas, por que casi ningún Slytherin querría trabajar con un Hufflepuff o un Gryffindor, además de que sería muy difícil hacer que dejaran de creerse los mejores y que cooperaran con los demás.  
  
Esperaban los chicos, que con la ayuda del club de Duelo, y del ejercito de Dumbledore, se pudiera conseguir una unidad, sino absoluta, por lo menos mayor, entre todas las casas de Hogwarts.  
  
YA ESTA TERMINADO. CATORCE PÁGINAS ES ESTE CAPÍTULO (DIECISÉIS CON LAS REVIEW). ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE ME DEJEIS MENSAJES. EN EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ EL VIAJE DE VUELTA A HOGWARTS. AHORA VAMOS A RESPONDER A LAS REVIEW QUE ME HABEIS MANDADO.  
  
LOBEZNO:  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que tu review me ha dejado un poco sin saber que pensar. Por una parte has dicho que no te gustaba eso de que se den de super poderosos, y de que me he pasado con el lado sádico-asesino, aunque sean unos mortifagos. Pero por otra parte me has felicitado precisamente por lo mismo que no te gustaba el fanfic. Y después me has dicho que continúe como hasta ahora, y que igual era un momento de un cambio de estilo. ¿Me puedes explicar como hago para seguir igual que ahora, y cambiar de estilo al mismo tiempo?.  
  
De todas formas, como te habrás dado cuenta, ellos actúan desde las sombras, razón por la cual el "bueno" de Tom no tiene ni la más remota idea de quién ha matado a sus mortifagos ¿o debería decir esclavos?.  
  
De todas formas, no se si lo de que se den de súper poderosos lo dirás por lo de Snape y Harry. Personalmente, no creo que los chicos presuman de sus habilidades, únicamente que en esa ocasión Snape se pasó y Harry perdió el control.  
  
De todas formas, espero que continúes y que te guste este capítulo.  
  
PD: ¿Cómo vas con "La orden del Fénix II? ¿Y con el Legado del Tiempo?. Espero que actualices pronto el de la Orden que lo tienes abandonado, según tú por falta de inspiración.  
  
Patry:  
  
A decir verdad el comentario ese es una forma de hablar. No hay que tomarlo literalmente, además ¿que te hace pensar que no voy a hacer que el asqueroso de Peter se escape, o mejor dicho, lo libere Tommy de la cárcel?.  
  
Bueno, lo de Remus y eso, pues no fueron a saludarlo, a parte de por que no se me ocurrió cuando lo escribí, la verdad es que no me pareció un juzgado, un sitio muy bueno, para un recuentro, aunque quien sabe igual este año Hogwarts, tiene un par de fantasmas nuevos.  
  
Lo de Albus, tienes razón, y por eso mismo, ya he corregido el capítulo, y lo subiré junto con este. Todos nos podemos equivocar.  
  
Ya veras tu que bien, va a estar cuando se pongan los mero (nuevos y viejos) a hacer bromillas por allí, incluso en más de una la harán conjunta, con lo que imagínate, lo que pueden llegar a hacer. Además, por muy profesores que sean, un merodeador, es siempre un merodeador, y eso no lo va a cambiar nada. ¿O me vas a decir que no te gustaría ver a Sirius gastándole una broma a Dumbledore, o a Snivellus, con la ayuda de Remus y los chicos?  
  
Lo de que Dumbledore esta más pa 'lla que pa 'ca coincido totalmente contigo. Pero parece que la Rowling es dura de mollera y no quiere entender que Dumbledore ya esta en edad de jubilarse.  
  
Lo de Percy, estoy dudando de si hacer que vuelva con los Weasley o no. Dejarme review diciéndome que creéis que tendría que hacer.  
  
Marc:  
  
Me alegro que te guste. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Nelly Esp:  
  
Bueno, me alegro que te guste el fanfic. Vamos a intentar responderte a las preguntas que haces. Con la relación de los chicos, va a seguir como cualquier otra relación de novios para delante. Por supuesto, seguirán siendo melosos, aunque no serán alguien a quien encontrar cuando están enfadados. La reacción de Ron, puesto que él también lo había hecho con Hermione, esa misma noche (lo puse, por que ya me lo habían preguntado varias veces), pues no será muy exagerada, únicamente le diría que la cuidara o se las vería con él. Además tampoco le podría hacer nada a Harry, por que lo último que quiere sufrir Ron es a Ginny enfadada.  
  
La Orden la verdad es que, al hecho de que los chicos sean pareja, como que les importa más bien poco, como mucho a los Weasley, y aquí ya esta un poco explicado que pasa. Con Draco, seguirá siendo malo, y uno de los objetivos número 1 de los merodeadores.  
  
Silvia:  
  
Bueno, lo de Severus, la verdad es que yo siempre he pensado que conforme pasen los libros de la autora, se volvería mortifago a secas (ni espía ni puñetas en salsa), pero ya veremos como se desarrolla. Aunque eso si, no creo que vuelva a decir algo que pueda enfadar a Harry, en mucho mucho tiempo.  
  
Gabriela de Black:  
  
Bueno, me alegro que te guste el fanfic. Esa escena es una que ha traído mucha polémica, muchos decían que los había hecho muy malos, y que eran un nuevo tipo de mortifagos. Espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora.  
  
En respuesta a tu pregunta. Si que me gusta el anime, sobretodo Saint Seiya y Dragón Ball, aunque también me gustan otras series.  
  
Celina:  
  
Como puedes ver en este capítulo ya se están preparando para volver a Hogwarts. Espero que te guste eso más. Por cierto, yo pensaba que había quedado bastante claro el motivo por el que Harry le enseñó una lección a Snivellus. Evidentemente es por meterse con su padre. El puede aguantar que le insulten a él todo lo que quieran, no por nada a vivido con los Dursley, pero como bien se demuestra en los libros, no se puede nadie meter con sus padres, por que entonces pierde el control (como ocurrió en el tercer libro).  
  
Si que tendrán que tener cuidado en las clases sobre todo en Defensa y en Duelo. La verdad es que va a ser gracioso ver a Remus intentando enseñarles algo a los chicos, cuando ellos mismos tienen incluso más conocimientos que él. 


	16. EL REGRESO A HOGWARTS

CAPÍTULO 16: EL REGRESO A HOGWARTS.  
  
Eran las 9 de la mañana en el cuartel general de la Orden del fénix situado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y todos sus habitantes estaban con el bastante habitual caos que todos los años ocurría para terminar de embalar.  
  
Aunque este año únicamente iban a ir dos Weasley a Hogwarts, eso no evitaba que los cuatro alumnos de dicha institución que estaban en esa casa todavía no tuvieran, aun en el último momento, todo recogido.  
  
A pesar de esto, si pensaba Molly Weasley que los que más problemas le darían para tener todo listo iban a ser los chicos, la verdad es que se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando comprobó que los que peor estaban eran Sirius Black y Remus Lúpin debido a que, en un intento de hacer una broma a los bromistas, los gemelos habían escondido alguna de sus cosas por toda la casa y estaban ambos profesores volviéndose locos intentando encontrar todas las cosas que le habían desaparecido.  
  
-Cuando encuentre todas las cosas voy a coger a los gemelos y les voy a enseñar a no meterse con un merodeador. Donde narices estarán mis instrumentos de "tortura" de snivellus. Con la de bromitas que tenía yo pensado hacerle al bueno de Snivellus.-  
  
-Pues tú no te quejes Canuto, que a mi me han transformado todas las túnicas en un conjunto de conejita rosa, tipo play boy que da gusto. Lo que no se yo es quien habrán sido, si los gemelos o los chicos. Pero cuando los coja se van a enterar.-  
  
Nada más terminar de decir esto Sirius Black estalló en carcajadas, imaginándose a su amigo Remus Lúpin con un traje de coneja rosa. Esto evidentemente enfadó al ya de por si enfadado hombre lobo.  
  
-Pues yo no le veo la gracia Canuto, imagínate si te lo hicieran a ti. Seguro que te daría un gusto ir a desayunar con el trajecito de conejita rosa. Seguro que Snape se lo pasaría en grande.-dijo Lúpin  
  
-Tenemos que averiguar quien lo ha hecho. Y cuando lo hagamos van a desear no haber nacido.-dijo Sirius  
  
Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación de Ron y Harry había una "pequeña" reunión llevándose a cabo en ese momento. En ese cuarto estaban ahora mismo reunidos Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione y Harry, desternillándose ellos solos.  
  
-Muy bien Ronnie. Ha sido una muy buena idea la de convertir las túnicas de Remus en un trajecito de conejita rosa.-dijo Fred  
  
-Pues siento mucho decepcionarte, pero ha sido idea de Harry, y de hecho, lo hechizó Harry, yo no, aunque no puedo decir que no me lo haya pasado bien viendo a los dos recorriendo toda la casa intentando encontrar todo lo que les escondimos.-dijo Ron  
  
-Harry, una pregunta ¿cuánto tiempo durará lo de las túnicas?.-dijo Hermione  
  
-Pues yo creo que para esta noche ya se le habrá pasado el efecto, aunque, es posible, que dure hasta mañana por la mañana, no lo se seguro.-dijo Harry  
  
-La verdad es que estaría muy gracioso ver a Remus con ese trajecito dando clase.-dijo Ron  
  
-La verdad es que si, aunque desde luego que después nos degollaría vivos, ¿tú sabes lo mal que quedaría si el primer día de clases aparece a dar clase con ese traje?. Sobretodo como tenga clase con los Slytherins.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Eso depende de muchas cosas Ginny. ¿De verdad piensas que quedaría mal Lúpin, si le pasara lo mismo a todos los profesores de Hogwarts?.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa que hizo a los gemelos estar orgullosos.-  
  
-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Antorcha?. –preguntó Ron  
  
-¿Yo?. Nada Escama, una pequeñita broma como bautizo de los nuevos merodeadores. Pero nada importante.-dijo Harry con su sonrisa burlona cada vez más grande imaginándose como quedarían los profesores de Hogwarts.  
  
-Ahora mismo nos estas contando la broma Antorcha. O te aseguro que te va a pesar-dijo medio en broma medio en serio, Ginny  
  
-Tormenta, querida, no hace falta que te enfades, si os lo iba a contar ahora mismo. Lo que pasa que me gusta haceros rabiar un poquito-dijo Harry. Una vez que terminó de decir esto Harry puso un encantamiento silenciador al cuarto así como un encantamiento imperturbable a la puerta, y en ese momento les contó a los demás en que consistía la broma que tenía pensado hacer.  
  
Cuanto terminó todos los habitantes del cuarto estaban en el suelo agarrándose el estómago de la risa.  
  
-Va a ser muy bueno, si señor, que pena no poder verlo en persona. Aunque esa broma quiero verla cuando la grabéis. Va a ser buenísima.-dijo Fred  
  
-Que pena que no se os haya ocurrido a vosotros ¿no chicos?. Lo que no se yo es quién estará mejor ¿Sirius, Snape o Dumbledore?.-dijo Harry  
  
-La verdad que va a ser difícil responder a eso. Pero ya veremos como queda- dijo Hermione  
  
Después se pusieron a terminar de embalar con un simple encantamiento, y en cuestión de minutos estaban todos con su correspondiente baúl en el recibidor junto a una Molly Weasley que cada vez estaba más cerca de un ataque de nervios.  
  
Cuando ya eran las diez y media bajaron Remus Lúpin y Sirius Black, con sus baúles, por fin ya listos y habiéndose asegurado de que estaba todas sus cosas guardadas.  
  
-¿Pero se puede saber por qué habéis tardado tanto?. Vamos a llegar tarde por vuestra culpa.-dijo una Molly Weasley furiosa.  
  
-No es nuestra culpa Molly, lo que pasa es que ciertos gemelos habían escondido varias cosas por toda la casa y nos hemos vuelto locos buscando todo. Además alguien ha hechizado mis túnicas y las a convertido en un trajecito rosa de conejito.-  
  
-¡¡¡FRED; GEORGE; COMO OS COJA OS VAIS A ENTERAR. !!! ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a esconderles las cosas y a hechizarle las túnicas a Lúpin.? Por vuestra culpa vamos a llegar todos tarde al tren.-grito Molly a sus hijos  
  
-Lo siento mama, pero aunque reconozco que si que hemos sido nosotros los que han escondido las cosas de Canuto y Lunático. No hemos sido nosotros los que han hechizado las túnicas, aunque no se puede negar que no haya sido divertido ver a los dos corriendo por toda la casa como locos buscando sus cosas.-dijo Fred  
  
-¿Quién ha hechizado las túnicas de Lúpin y cuanto durará?-  
  
-Bueno, por lo que me han dicho el que las ha hechizado, lo más probable es que dure lo de las túnicas hasta esta noche, o en el peor de los casos, mañana por la mañana.-dijo George.  
  
-¡¡¡QUEEE!!! Como tenga que dar clase con el trajecito rosa os vais a enterar de lo que es capaz de hacer Lunático.-dijo Lúpin  
  
-Bueno, nos vamos o que, que se nos va a hacer tarde.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Enseguida querida. Ya nos vamos. Venga tocad este traslador que nos llevará hasta un rincón muy buen oculto de la estación de King Cross, bastante cerca del anden 9 y 3/4.- En el mismo momento en que todos tocaron el traslador, que era un gran trozo de cuerda, fueron trasladados, junto con los respectivos baúles a un rincón de la estación.  
  
-Muy bien, aun tenemos casi un cuarto de hora para poder llegar al anden. Venga andando todo el mundo.-dijo Molly  
  
En ese momento fueron cada uno y buscaron unos carritos, en los que metieron los baúles para ir llevándolos hacia el anden. Cuando estaban entre el anden 9 y 10 fueron entrando todos por turno al anden.  
  
En el mismo momento en que entraron se encontraron con que el anden estaba, al igual que todos los años, llenos a rebosar de gente, los cuales se quedaron todos los alumnos viendo a los chicos, ya que estaban muy cambiados a como estaban la última vez que los vieron. Evidentemente los chicos intentaron ignorarlos.  
  
-Bueno chicos, subid al tren no vaya a pasar nada y os deje fuera, y tenéis que prometerme que seréis buenos y estudiareis mucho y no os meteréis en problemas. Y si pasa algo, ya sabéis, decídselo a alguien de la Orden.-  
  
-Señora Weasley, no se preocupe que no ocurrirá nada malo, y si ocurre, sabemos defendernos mucho mejor de lo que nos podría defender de la Orden. Por eso no se inquiete. De todas formas, este año van a haber cinco miembros de la Orden en Hogwarts.-  
  
-Bueno, pero de todas formas no os arriesguéis. No quiero que os ocurra nada malo.- Cuando terminó de decir eso la señora Weasley les dio a los chicos un abrazó de los habituales de ella a todos los chicos. Cuando terminó por fin subieron todos los respectivos baúles al tren que ya estaba a punto de partir.  
  
-Bueno, chicos, nosotros nos vamos al vagón de los prefectos.-dijo Hermione. Cuando terminó de decir eso Ron y Hermione se fueron hasta el último vagón, el cual era el de los prefectos, mientras Harry y Ginny entraban en un vagón del medio del tren junto con Sirius y Remus.  
  
En ese vagón estaban, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom. –Hola Luna, Neville ¿qué tal os ha ido el verano?.-dijo Harry  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Ginny?. ¿Cómo habéis cambiado tanto desde que os vi?. ¿Qué habéis hecho?. No hay manera de reconoceros. ¿Ron y Hermione también han cambiado tanto?.-dijo un Neville muy sorprendido mientras en ese momento el tren se iba poniendo en marcha.  
  
-Si Neville, Ron y Hermione también han cambiado tanto. Sobre lo que hemos hecho, ya os lo diremos en el Ejercito de Dumbledore cuando se reúna. Bueno, supongo que al Profesor Lúpin lo reconocerás ¿no?. Este que esta a su lado, que supongo que reconocerás, es mi padrino y antiguo asesino de masas, el terrible y terrorífico Sirius Black.-dijo Harry con un tono de broma muy evidente  
  
-Muy gracioso Harry. Bueno, tú debes de ser Neville y tú Luna ¿no?- Cuando ambos chicos cabecearon continuó hablando. –Me ha hablado Harry mucho de vosotros, y a propósito muy bien. Me ha dicho que este año habías mejorado mucho en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y en combate.- dijo Sirius muy serio  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que en mi caso no era muy difícil mejorar, por que era más malo que nada, entonces es muy difícil no mejorar. Si hasta los de primero eran mejores que yo. Además Harry es un profesor excelente. Espero que este año tengamos otro profesor tan malo como la Umbridge.-dijo Neville  
  
-Eh, Neville eso no es verdad y tu lo sabes. No eras ni mucho menos tan malo, lo único es que te faltaba confianza en ti mismo. Cuando tuviste la confianza entonces fuiste tan bueno como el que más. ¿Y que querías decir con que querías otra Umbridge de profesora?.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Pues eso, aprendí más Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras el año anterior con Harry que con los cinco años anteriores con todos los profesores, con la única posible excepción del tercer año, con el Profesor Lúpin. Por lo menos yo no creo que pudiera tener otro mejor profesor que Harry.-  
  
-Bueno, muchas gracias por ese cumplido Neville, y ya sabes que si quieres que te enseñe algo únicamente tienes que preguntar. Además el ED va a continuar este año, independientemente del profesor. Y este año no será un club ilegal. Hemos hablado con Dumbledore y nos ha dicho que quería que lo continuáramos, pero que lo abriéramos para todos los estudiantes.-dijo Harry  
  
-Además el Profesor de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras esta en este cuarto, y no creo que aprecie mucho que le digas que quiere que sea otra Umbridge.-dijo Ginny riéndose.  
  
-¿El Profesor Lúpin volverá a dar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?. Eso sería una magnífica noticia.-  
  
-No Neville, yo volveré como profesor, pero será de una asignatura de duelo. El profesor de Defensa es el cabeza hueca que esta aquí al lado mío.- dijo Remus en broma.  
  
-Muy gracioso Remus. ¿Os habéis tomado algo Harry y tú para explicar este brote repentino de gracia.?-dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿En serio Sirius Black va a ser nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?.-dijo Luna  
  
-Si Luna yo seré el profesor. Espero que no nos pase ni a Remus ni a mi, como a los anteriores y nosotros podamos durar más de un año.-dijo Sirus  
  
-Seguro que si. La verdad es que ya sería muy mala suerte que os ocurriera algo y no pudiéramos teneros como profesores más que un año.-dijo Harry  
  
Así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo estando hablando tranquilamente en el tren, recibiendo la visita de muchos compañeros de clase como Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati, con su hermana Padma, así como muchos otros miembros del ED como Zacarías Smith o Michael Corner, e incluso se pasó por el vagón Cho Chang. El viaje se desarrollaba con la completa normalidad de todos los años hasta que de pronto el tren se paró en seco, y se empezó a sentir una oleada de frialdad y la sensación de que no iban a ser felices nunca más.  
  
-El tren esta siendo atacado por dementores. Tenemos que hacer algo. Iremos cerrando todas las puertas de los compartimentos para que no puedan entrar. Sirius, Remus, es hora de empezar a trabajar. Vamos Ginny, tenemos que encontrar a Ron y Hermione.-  
  
Tal y como dijeron Harry, Ginny, Sirius y Remus, salieron compartimiento por compartimiento, comprobando si estaban todos los habitantes bien, y cerrando todas las puertas del tren y conforme iban pasando compartimentos, iban saliendo a ayudar todos los que sabían echar un patronum corpóreo, que eran muy pocos.  
  
Conforme iban avanzando se iban encontrando cada vez más dementores, y sobre todo Sirius, Remus, y los demás alumnos que sabían echar un patronum, al cabo de un rato, debido a la gran cantidad de patronum que habían echado, se estaban quedando sin fuerzas. Los únicos que no daban muestras de cansancio eran Harry y Ginny, que estaban igual que al principio.  
  
-¿Cómo pueden haber tantos?. Esto no lo contamos. Es imposible que podamos, nosotros solos expulsar a todos los dementores. Son demasiados. Sólo un milagro nos sacará de aquí.-dijo Zacarías.  
  
-¿Tú estas bien Lunático?, yo la verdad es que me estoy quedando sin fuerzas. Cada vez estoy más débil. Y parece que cada vez hay más.-dijo Sirius  
  
-Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo Ginny. Esto estará acabado en unos minutos. Comunícate con los otros y diles que lo hagan también. Si Voldemort quiere atacar con dementores, le vamos a enseñar una lección que nunca olvidará.- dijo Harry muy serio.  
  
En ese mismo instante Ginny cerró los ojos, y sin que ninguno de los otros asombrados acompañantes supiera que quería decir Harry, susurró una palabra, y al cabo de unos segundos, dijo que ya estaba hecho.  
  
-Dice, que ellos están viniendo hacia nosotros. Los podemos pillar a los dementores en medio. No será muy difícil hacerlo.-dijo Ginny, aumentando así el desconcierto de los demás.  
  
-Adelante.- En ese momento Harry y Ginny, tocaron un anillo, que les había dado Godric y que llevaban en la mano derecha, con el dibujo de un fénix, un pegaso, un dragón y un cisne. En el momento, en que lo tocaron pareció como si hubiera abierto la compuerta de una presa, liberando así todo el poder de los chicos, mientras un aura naranja y blanco aparecían sobre Harry y Ginny respectivamente que desapareció al cabo de unos pocos segundos.  
  
Antes de que incluso Sirius y Remus, pudieran decir nada, debido a lo sorprendido que estaban del poder real de los chicos, estos levantaron la varita y dijeron.  
  
-¡¡MEGA EXPECTO PATRONUM!!- En ese momento un ciervo y un dragón dorados, y que era casi tan altos como el tren aparecieron de la varita mágica de ambos adolescentes y embistieron contra los dementores.-  
  
Los dementores, al principio intentaron resistir pero, no pudieron hacer nada y intentaron huir por todos los medios del tren. Las tornas habían cambiado y los cazadores ahora eran cazados.  
  
Lo que más sorprendió a los dos atónitos profesores, así como a los alumnos, no era el tamaño descomunal de los patronum, ni tan siquiera su color, que si los sorprendió muchísimo, sino el hecho de que este patronum, no ahuyentaba, sino que mataba, literalmente a los dementores, convirtiéndolos en poco más que unas cenizas humeantes.  
  
Con la ayuda de los chicos, y debido al hecho de que los dementores fueron atacados por delante, con Harry y Ginny, y por detrás con Ron y Hermione, en cuestión de minutos todos los dementores habían sido carbonizados, literalmente, por los patronum dorados de los chicos.  
  
Decir que los profesores, así como todos aquellos que habían visto la aparición de los patronum dorados estaban asombrados era una increíble atenuación. Estaban todos mortalmente impresionados. Cuando terminaron se fueron vagón por vagón para ver como estaban los alumnos y si habían alguno que necesitara ayuda.  
  
Prácticamente ningún alumno tenía heridas. Aún así, por precaución le dieron a cada alumno una tableta de chocolate para que se la comiera, mientras se la comían también los que habían luchado con ellos, que eran los que más lo necesitaban.  
  
Gracias a Harry y los chicos, el tren pudo llegar finalmente a la estación de Hogsmeade sin ningún problema más. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Hagrid, que como todos los años, esperaba a los de primer año para cruzar el lago en los botes.  
  
-¡Primer año, por aquí.! ¡Primer año, por aquí!-dijo Hagrid mientras con su lámpara iluminaba la noche  
  
-Hagrid. Que alegría, verte otra vez por fin. ¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?.- dijo Harry  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Ginny?. ¿Qué os ha pasado?. Espero que os haya sido un buen verano. Este fin de semana, si eso podríais pasaros por mi cabaña a tomaros un te, y me contáis como habéis cambiado tanto.-  
  
-Venga Hagrid. El sábado nos veremos allí. La verdad es que nosotros también queremos saber que tal te ha ido a ti el verano.-dijo Hermione  
  
Después de esto los primeros años fueron repartiéndose en las balsas para ir cruzando el lago, mientras los demás iban en los carruajes camino del gran portón para entrar, otro año más, en Hogwarts.  
  
Mientras iban en el carruaje los chicos iban hablando de una cosa muy interesante que se habían dado cuenta.  
  
-¿A vosotros no os da la impresión de que este año faltaba algo?.-dijo Harry  
  
-No se, a mi me parece que no, más bien sobraba el ataque ese de dementores, pero excepto eso, no ha habido nada raro.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Pues a mi si que me ha faltado algo. Este año si os dais cuenta, no nos ha hecho Draco su habitual visita de todos los años, en el tren, de hecho, creo que ni tan siquiera estaba en el tren, por lo menos yo no lo he visto. ¿Vosotros los habéis visto en el compartimiento de prefectos, o en algún otro compartimiento?.-dijo Harry  
  
-Pues ahora que lo dices, en el compartimiento de los prefectos, no estaba y cuando estábamos revisando a los alumnos, para ver si había alguno herido, no lo hemos visto. Pero lo que es incluso más sospechoso es que, tampoco estaba Crabbe, ni Goyle, ni Pansy, ni Nott. No se si serán ahora mismo mortifagos, o si únicamente habrán sido avisados del ataque por sus padres, pero los tendremos que vigilar muy detenidamente.-dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos a punto de llegar. Cómo me gustaría ver la cara de Tom cuando sepa que su ataque, lo único que ha conseguido a sido que sus dementores estén muertos.-dijo Harry  
  
-La verdad es que, seguro que se llevan todos una buena sesión de Cruciatus. Aunque desde luego que se la merecerán.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Pues empezamos bien el año, si mama, nos ha dicho hoy que no nos metiéramos en problemas, y en el mismo viaje de ida a Hogwarts, ya ahí un ataque.-dijo Ron  
  
-No nos puede culpar a nosotros. Nosotros no nos buscamos los líos. Generalmente los líos, nos buscan a nosotros.-dijo Harry  
  
-Para el caso es lo mismo. A mama le dará un ataque cuando sepa lo del ataque al expreso, e incluso otro aún peor cuando sepa en una reunión de la orden que nosotros lo hemos parado.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Bueno, no creo que quisieran que nos quedáramos quietecitos, y permitiéramos que los alumnos fueran todos un gran banquete para los dementores. ¿no creéis?.-dijo Hermione  
  
Mientras iban hablando ya habían llegado e iban bajando de los carruajes para entrar en el comedor para el banquete. Nada más estaban todos sentados, se pusieron a hablar todos los alumnos entre ellos, a la vez que todos los chicos estaban con la mirada puesta en Hermione y Ginny, con una mirada como la que tenía Fleur Delacour en el torneo de los tres magos.  
  
Esto evidentemente, aunque no sorprendió a sus respectivos novios, no les sentó muy bien, aunque desde luego la reacción que tuvieron los chicos no fue nada con la reacción de las chicas cuando entraron Ron y Harry, ya que desde el mismo momento en que entraron en el gran salón fueron absolutamente bombardeados a piropos y silbidos de admiración de parte de prácticamente todas las chicas de Hogwarts.  
  
Todo esto era evidentemente era observado muy detenidamente por Sirius y Remus, los cuales no podían dejar de reír viendo como su ahijado era el objeto de deseo de prácticamente todas las chicas de Hogwarts.  
  
En ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall con el sombrero seleccionador y lo puso en un taburete, para que cantara su canción y comenzara la selección. (N/A: No pongo canción por que soy muy malo en eso, además de que la selección, además de aburrida y tediosa, no va a venir ningún nuevo alumno que vaya a afectar a la historia.)  
  
Cuando terminó la canción, en el cual volvió a dar una advertencia, sobre la unidad de Hogwarts, empezó la selección. Niños y niñas empezaron a pasar por el sombrero y los iban colocando en sus respectivas casas.  
  
Cuando terminó la selección la profesora quitó el sombrero y lo guardó para llevárselo al despacho de el director. En el momento en que estaba ya todos se levantó Albus Dumbledore y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Cómo se que estáis todos impacientes por comer, sobretodo después de un viaje tan accidentado, dejaré los anuncios de principio de año para después. Que aproveche.- En el momento en que dijo esto las cuatro mesas se llenaron de todo tipo de comida, para asombro de los alumnos de primer año. En ese momento todos se pusieron a comer hasta que estuvieron completamente llenos.  
  
Cuando ya no quedaba nada en ningún plato Albus Dumbledore dio una palmada y todos los platos se quedaron automáticamente vacíos. En ese momento el director comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que ya estáis todos bien comidos, vamos a hacer los anuncios de todos los años, además de algunos nuevos. Como los alumnos de primer año deben saber, y algunos alumnos mayores deberían recordar, el bosque prohibido, esta prohibido para todos los estudiantes, de ahí viene su nombre. También os quería decir que como el señor Filch nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que os recuerde, no se puede hacer magia en los pasillos, además de que, la lista de objetos prohibidos, alcanza ya los seiscientos, incluyendo muchos de los artículos de los sortilegios mágicos Weasley, personalmente, una gran tienda a la que yo voy a menudo.-  
  
-Ahora pasando a cosas más serias, como ya viene siendo costumbre, tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Se trata de un hombre, al que yo aprecio personalmente, y que durante muchos años fue acusado por un crimen que no cometió. Me estoy refiriendo evidentemente a Sirius Black.-  
  
En ese momento Sirius se levantó de su silla, y saludó con una sonrisa a todos los alumnos, ante el asombro de gran parte de las chicas de Hogwarts, que comentaban, como Parvati y Lavender, lo guapo que era el nuevo profesor.  
  
-Este año también quiere decir que vamos a tener una clase, que no se tenía en Hogwarts, desde hace casi 200 años, me estoy refiriendo a la clase de Duelo. Esta clase será obligatoria a todos los alumnos a partir del segundo curso.-  
  
Este anuncio causó una gran conmoción. La profesora McGonnagall tuvo que darle a su copa con la cuchara con cuatro o cinco veces para que el Gran Comedor estuviera otra vez en silencio.  
  
-Otro anuncio que quería hacer es que, como ya dije hace ahora un año y tres meses, los lazos internacionales, son ahora más importantes que nunca. En base a esto, hemos conseguido que volvieran a Hogwarts dos personas que estuvieron aquí en el torneo de los tres magos.-  
  
-Me estoy refiriendo a Fleur Delacour, que vendrá como ayudante de nuestra enfermera la Sra. Pomfrey, y a Víctor Krum que será el ayudante de la señora Hooch, así como su sustituto en caso de que ella tenga algún problema a lo largo del curso.-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Para terminar ya, el año pasado se instauró en Hogwarts un club, que en ese momento fue declarado ilegal, que se denominó El Ejercito de Dumbledore, y que era un club para aprender Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, creado por Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, y enseñado por Harry Potter.-  
  
-Debido al gran resultado que dio dicho club, y a las épocas que estamos viviendo, he hablado con el Señor Potter, y ha estado de acuerdo a continuar dicho club, así como a ampliar la posibilidad de entrada a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.-  
  
-Eso es todo, si el señor Potter tiene algo que añadir.-dijo Dumbledore  
  
En ese momento se levantó Harry y dijo. –Gracias Profesor Dumbledore. Como muy bien ha dicho ya el director, El ED es un club que sirvió el año pasado como sustituto de la clase de defensa, debido a que la profesora del año pasado, era un poco, especial por decirlo de alguna manera.-  
  
-Este club estará abierto a todos los alumnos con buena voluntad de aprender, sean de la casa que sean. Quiero dejar bien claro que no se discriminará a nadie por su casa, por su origen, su color, o ningún otro motivo. Este club, a diferencia del club de duelo, esta abierto a todos los alumnos, esto incluye también a los de primero, si ese es su deseo.-  
  
-Aunque, como ya he dicho no se discriminará a nadie por ningún motivo, debido a que, el año pasado ya ocurrió que hubo un miembro del club que traicionó a los demás, costándonos así casi la expulsión, este año no cometeremos el mismo error. Todos aquellos que quieran unirse al club, deberán primero pasar una prueba que les haremos, personalmente, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y yo mismo, como los creadores del club.-  
  
-Aquél que no pase dicha prueba no será permitido entrar en el club, y si se diera el caso de que, a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, hay casos de traición, el o la culpable, recibirá un castigo ejemplar, mucho más severo que el que recibió el alumno culpable el año pasado. Personalmente, no le aconsejaría a nadie que lo intentará por que puede terminar arrepintiéndose muy profundamente.-  
  
-Espero que esto lo hayan entendido muy bien todos los posibles candidatos, y espero que este año, no tenga la señora Pomfrey demasiados pacientes extras.-  
  
-Ah, otra cosa si hay aquí, espero que no, algún alumno que tenga la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo, o en alguna otra parte del cuerpo,- mientras dijo esto fue pasando la vista por la mesa de Slytherin –les ruego que se abstengan de intentar entrar en el club, o las consecuencias serán fatales para el que lo intente.-  
  
Después de esto Harry se volvió a sentar ante el asombro de todos los alumnos. Evidentemente después de esto todos los alumnos fueron enviados a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir por la puerta del comedor, Sirius se acercó a los chicos y les dijo:  
  
-Mañana habrá una reunión de la Orden en la oficina de Dumbledore para hablar del ataque de hoy al tren. Puesto que vosotros estuvisteis muy implicados en el asunto, queremos que vosotros también estéis presentes en dicha reunión.-  
  
-Vale Sirius, ya te veré mañana. Espero que duermas bien.-dijo Harry  
  
Después de esto se fueron encaminando hacia la sala común. En cuanto entraron todo el salón estalló en preguntas hacia los chicos.  
  
-¡SILENCIOOO!-dijo Ginny  
  
-A ver, de uno en uno, que si no, no nos enteramos. ¿Qué queréis?-  
  
-¿Qué os ha pasado?. ¿Es cierto que se va a abrir de nuevo el ED?.-  
  
-Lo que nos ha pasado, ha sido que hemos estado ocupados este verano, y eso pues nos ha cambiado físicamente, en cuanto a lo de el Ejercito de Dumbledore, evidentemente, claro que se volverá a abrir, a todos los alumnos, aunque tendrán que pasar una prueba para evitar posibles traiciones.-dijo Harry  
  
-Venga, todos a dormir-dijo Hermione, haciendo uso de sus privilegios de prefecto. Media hora más tarde estaban todos durmiendo.  
  
A las doce en punto de la noche, cuatro sombras se movían por todos los despachos de todos los profesores de Hogwarts, para entrar y en cuestión de segundos volver a salir.  
  
Cuando terminaron su faena volvieron tan sigilosamente como habían salido a la sala común de su casa con una sonrisa muy maliciosa. El día siguiente, que era el primer día de clase en Hogwarts, sería un día de sorpresas para todos.  
  
DOCE PÁGINAS, CATORCE CON LAS RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS. BUENO, ESTE ES UN POCO MÁS CORTO, PERO YO CREO QUE AÚN ASÍ A QUEDADO BASTANTE BIEN. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.  
  
POR FIN HEMOS PASADO LAS 100 REVIEW. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HABEIS DEJADO UNO POR CONTRIBUIR. ESPERO QUE PODAMOS LLEGAR A LAS 200.  
  
AHORA VAMOS A RESPONDER A LAS REVIEW QUE ME HABEIS ENVIADO.  
  
Lobezno:  
  
Bueno, muchas gracias por aclararme la duda. La verdad es que en estos capítulos estamos, ni en plan macabro, ni en plan romántico, como antes, digamos que es una mezcla de los dos. Evidentemente habrán capítulos más románticos o más de humor, y otros más macabros y oscuros.  
  
Los chicos, preferiblemente preferirán el anonimato, aunque en algunas ocasiones, como la del tren en este capítulo, y otras que habrán más adelante, no podrá ser.  
  
Evidentemente mal estará el mundo mágico, si Harry que se supone que es su salvador, el hechizo más poderoso que sabe es el expeliarmus.  
  
Espero que tengas más inspiración con la Orden del Fénix II. Si necesitas ayuda, o te puedo ayudar en algo, me mandas un e-mail y si esta en mi mano, te ayudo.  
  
Nelly Esp:  
  
Bueno, ahora ya han llegado a Hogwarts, y te puedo asegurar que Cho no va a ser la única que va a ir detrás de Harry. La Orden, creo que después de lo que han hecho los chicos en el tren, van a empezar a dejar de creer que son niños, aunque eso de que aprendan de sus errores. No se son muy cabezones.  
  
Marc:  
  
Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero que te guste.  
  
Elena guitart:  
  
Me alegro que te guste el capítulo y el fanfic. Te agregaré cuando me conecte, la verdad es que no lo hago a menudo. Personalmente, no se si te decepcionaré o no, pero no te puedo pasar el programa, entre otras cosas, por que no existe ningún programa, voy haciendo los capítulos conforme se me van ocurriendo cosas, junto con sugerencias que me dan los que lo leen, aunque algunas cosas ya las tengo pensadas, como ocurrió con la discusión de Harry con la Orden cuando volvió.  
  
MerlínJJ:  
  
Eso no lo dudo para nada, eso se verá en posteriores capítulos. Aunque evidentemente, cuando más fuerte es Harry es cuando están los cuatro juntos, dicen que la unión hace la fuerza, aunque individualmente el más poderoso es Harry, evidentemente.  
  
Nicholas:  
  
Espero que te guste este capítulo La verdad es que si que será divertido ver a los chicos en clase. A decir verdad pensaba que las clases de aparición eran en séptimo, así que tendré que pensar un profesor para esa clase.  
  
Patry:  
  
Bueno, espero que el comienzo de este capítulo, te de una idea de lo que ocurrirá mañana en el desayuno con los profesores. También espero que te haya gustado la parte del ataque, aunque personalmente, creo que me ha quedado un poquito corta, pero bueno, es que no sabía que más poner.  
  
En los libros, en algunos sitios lo llama maldición de matanza, y en otros maldición asesina, de todas formas lo mismo da, que da lo mismo.  
  
En lo que dices de que Fred y George ya sabrían lo de los merodeadores, la verdad es que en el quinto libro no sale nada de esa conversación, ni les dicen nada a los chicos en todo el año, por lo que yo creo que no lo saben. Personalmente si Fred y George, supieran durante todo un año, que Harry es hijo y ahijado de dos merodeadores, creo yo que le habrían dicho algo ¿no?.  
  
Personalmente, yo he puesto esa parte por que, teniendo en cuenta que dijeron que habían estado tres años entrenando en el castillo, y sabiendo como estaba de enamorada Ginny de Harry, no es creíble que no le haya dado ni un beso, sobretodo cuando tenían todo un castillo del tamaño de Hogwarts o más grande para ellos cuatro solos. ¿Tú no harías nada en tres años en su situación?. Bastante que no he puesto, todo lo que ocurrió en la fiesta.  
  
Si te digo la verdad no estoy seguro de cómo poner a Percy. Tendré que pensarlo detenidamente.  
  
Samantha Malfoy:  
  
Muchas gracias por los cumplidos. Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
F.U.F.O.:  
  
Me alegra que te guste el fanfic. Tú fanfic lo conozco, he leido los capítulos que habían publicados en Harryargentino. Lo de las mascotas, lo estoy pensando, quién sabe, desde luego que a Hagrid no le importaría cuidarlas cuando los chicos no pudieran ¿no?.  
  
Por supuesto que puedes usar lo del velo para tu fanfic. Espero que lo continúes pronto. Por cierto, ¿tienes cuenta en , o sólo tienes puesto el fanfic en Harryargentino?. 


	17. UN PRIMER DÍA MUY AGITADO

CAPITULO 17: UN PRIMER DÍA MUY AGITADO.  
  
Al día siguiente a las 7 se empezaron a levantar todos los miembros de la habitación de los chicos de sexto año de la casa Gryffindor de Hogwarts, a la vez que se iba despertando toda la torre.  
  
Se estaban vistiendo cuando Ron le dijo en un susurro a Harry.- No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de ir hoy a desayunar. Va a ser un desayuno memorable.-  
  
Harry cuando oyó esto se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, para asombro de todos los compañeros de habitación. Cuando consiguió calmarse, se fue al baño a arreglarse.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?. ¿Qué le has dicho para que se esté riendo así.?- dijo Neville  
  
-Nada, es que le estaba diciendo como sería tener a Sirius de profesor.-  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?. ¿Y cómo es que le llamas por su nombre al profesor Black?.-  
  
-Bueno, eso es debido a que Sirius es mi padrino y lo conocemos mucho. Además de que, por supuesto, cuando él estaba aquí era uno de los mayores bromistas que se haya visto en Hogwarts, por lo que nos reíamos imaginándonos a Sirius siendo serio para dar la clase.-dijo Harry saliendo en ese momento del baño.  
  
-¿En serio el profesor Black es tú padrino?. ¿Y cómo te has tomado eso de que fuera un asesino?.-dijo Deán  
  
-¿Tú eres tonto o que te pasa?. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso a Harry?. Eso no es algo que a ti te importe.-dijo Neville sorprendiendo a todos.  
  
-No me importa contároslo. Pero será mejor que vayamos bajando que ya va a ser la hora del desayuno y no queremos llegar tarde ¿verdad Ron?.-  
  
Ron siguió a Harry para el comedor mientras este tenía una sonrisa en su cara imaginándose lo que se iban a reír hoy en el desayuno. Cuando estaban saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda, vieron como se juntaban con ellos Hermione y Ginny, y después de darles un beso a sus respectivos novios, para sorpresa de sus compañeros de casa, salieron.  
  
-¿Y ese beso. Desde cuando tan juntitos?.-dijo Seamus  
  
-Bueno, nosotros llevamos siendo novios desde julio, por lo que no es raro esto.-respondió Ron  
  
-En serio. Enhorabuena chicos. La verdad Ron es que ya era hora de que te declararás. Será que no era evidente que querías a Hermione.  
  
-Era muy evidente, pero el muy tonto, no había manera de que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Será que no me costó que se le declarará.- dijo Harry  
  
-No conocía esa faceta tuya de celestino Harry-dijo Seamus  
  
-ja ja, muy gracioso Seamus. Bueno, la verdad es que los cuatro nos hicimos novios a la vez. Más exactamente en la fiesta de cumpleaños que le hicimos a Ginny. ¿Queréis que os cuente ahora lo de Sirius?-  
  
-Por supuesto Harry.-dijo Neville  
  
-Bueno, esta historia empezó hace veinte años aproximadamente. En esa época habían en hogwarts cuatro amigos muy buenos, los cuales eran muy bromistas, conocidos como "Los merodeadores".-  
  
-Uno de los miembros de dicho grupo, apodado Lunático, desaparecía todos los meses y les decía muchas mentiras a sus amigos, por que él padecía una enfermedad y tenía miedo de que si sus amigos lo descubrían lo abandonaran. Este chico era un hombre lobo.-  
  
-Este chico desaparecía todos los meses y se metía en la casa de los gritos, llegando hasta ella por un pasadizo que hay en el sauce boxeador, para que allí pudiese transformarse sin hacer daño a nadie. Los habitantes de Hogsmeade cuando oían los ruidos que hacía este hombre lobo en sus transformaciones creyeron que la casa estaba embrujada. El mismo profesor Dumbledore alentó los rumores, e incluso hoy día habiendo pasado casi 20 años desde la última vez que se ha escuchado el último ruido, los habitantes de Hogsmeade, siguen sin tener el suficiente valor para acercarse a esa casa.-  
  
-Debido a estas salidas sus amigos empezaron a preocuparse y a investigar que era lo que le podía pasar a su amigo, hasta que finalmente descubrieron cual era el problema. -  
  
-Al contrario de lo que había pensado este hecho no hizo que sus amigos se alejaran de él. Una de las cosas que descubrieron era que los hombres lobo, únicamente eran peligrosos para los seres humanos, pero completamente inofensivos para los animales. Debido a esto se convirtieron los tres amigos en animagos para acompañar al hombre lobo en sus transformaciones.-  
  
-Estos amigos se transformaron en un ciervo, por lo que lo apodaron cornamenta, un perro, al que apodaron, canuto y una rata, al que apodaron Colagusano.-  
  
-Estos amigos, eran Sirius Black, que era canuto, Remus Lúpin, que era lunático, James Potter que era Cornamenta y Peter Pettigrew que era Colagusano.-  
  
-Los cuatro amigos fueron muy conocidos en Hogwarts, y al igual como me pasa actualmente a mi, también tenían sus amigos y sus enemigos. Evidentemente estos enemigos eran Slytherins. Más específicamente eran Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y los padres de los actuales Crabbe y Goyle. No se si tendrían más enemigos, pero por lo menos ellos eran los más importantes.-  
  
-Durante mucho tiempo se estuvieron haciendo bromas entre ellos, e incluso llegaron a hacer algunas bromas que rozaban la humillación, aunque desde luego, se lo tenían merecido.-  
  
-Durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort.- En este punto se produjo la habitual reacción espasmódica. –Lucius Malfoy, así como Crabbe, Goyle e incluso Severus Snape se hicieron mortifagos, junto a muchos otros alumnos de la casa de Slytherin como Bellatrix Black, que posteriormente se convertiría en Bellatrix Lestrange.-  
  
-Después de un tiempo, Severus Snape se arrepintió y le ofreció a Dumbledore sus servicios como espía en las filas de Voldemort, el cual este aceptó después de comprobar si su lealtad era sincera. Personalmente, no se cuales serían los motivos que le hicieron a Severus cambiar pero tampoco es que me importe demasiado.-  
  
-Pero no sólo Voldemort iba aumentando sus fuerzas. También ocurría lo mismo en el lado de la luz, representado por Dumbledore, y su Orden del Fénix. Los cuatro merodeadores, así como muchos otros magos, como mis padres, o el matrimonio Longbottom, eran miembros de esta Orden.-  
  
-Pero después de un tiempo, sufrieron unas cuantas emboscadas, por lo que se dieron cuenta de que entre su circulo de amigos había un traidor. Para intentar protegernos, tanto a Neville como a mi, nuestros respectivos padres utilizaron el encantamiento fidelio, un encantamiento muy complicado con el que se oculta una información o una persona en la mente de otra persona, que es el guardián del secreto. Mientras el guardián no divulgase la información, la persona estaría absolutamente segura.-  
  
-En ese momento todo el mundo pensó que Sirius iba a ser el guardián secreto de los Potter, puesto que este era el mejor amigo de mi padre, y estaba convencido de que Sirius moriría antes que divulgar la información. El único problema es que Sirius, intentando tenderle una trampa a Voldemort, hizo que mi padre cambiara en el último momento el guardián del secreto a Peter, pensando que así Voldemort iría detrás de él y mis padres estarían más seguros.-  
  
-Desgraciadamente, lo que nadie se esperaba es que el espía de Voldemort fuera Peter, por lo que apenas se realizó el encantamiento fue y les dijo donde encontrar a los Potter. Consecuencia de esto, fue que en hallowen de ese mismo año, Voldemort mató a mis padres, y yo me convertí en el "niño que vivió".-  
  
-No os podéis llegar a imaginar, la de veces que se ha arrepentido Sirius de haberle dicho a Peter que se cambiaran los puestos. De hecho todavía se culpa por la muerte de mis padres.-  
  
-Bueno continuo con la historia. Cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, se fue a perseguir a Peter, y a matarlo con sus propias manos, por haber entregado a Voldemort al que para él era como un hermano.-  
  
-Así Peter se encontró con Sirius en una calle llena de muggles, y se puso a gritar a pleno pulmón que como había podido traicionar a mis padres, se cortó un dedo, hizo explotar una calle matando a trece muggles y huyó por las alcantarillas convertido en rata.-  
  
-Después de doce años, Sirius se escapó de Azkaban utilizando su forma animaga, ya que los dementores, al ser ciegos, únicamente pueden sentir las emociones, pero no pueden sentir muy bien las emociones animales, por lo que en esa forma, pudo escapar.-  
  
-Vino a Hogwarts en nuestro tercer año, como supongo que os acordareis, y estuvo intentando durante todo el año, capturar a Scabbers, la rata de Ron, que no era ningún otro que Pettigrew en su forma animaga.-  
  
-Al final de ese año, conseguimos, Ron, Hermione y yo, averiguar la verdad y habría muerto Peter en ese mismo momento, a manos de Sirius y Remus, si yo no lo hubiera impedido en ese momento. No os podéis llegar a imaginar la de veces que me he arrepentido de no haber dejado que mataran a Pettigrew esa noche.-  
  
-Cuando veníamos hacia el castillo para entregar a Peter y hacer que Sirius quedase libre, Remus se transformó en hombre lobo y Peter escapó. En ese momento fue cuando capturaron a Sirius e iban a darle el beso del dementor. Afortunadamente, Hermione y yo conseguimos, con ayuda de Buckbeack, el hipogrifo de Hagrid, rescatar a Sirius.-  
  
-Y esa es la historia de Sirius Black y los merodeadores. Lo que ocurrió este año, con el juicio y todo eso ya lo sabéis por el profeta.-  
  
-Uau, ¿oye Harry, por qué dices que te has arrepentido de haber evitado que mataran a Pettigrew?.-preguntó Seamus  
  
-Bueno, eso es debido a que, entre muchas cosas que hizo Peter fue irse a donde habían visto a Voldemort y ayudarlo a recuperar su cuerpo y que volviera de nuevo al poder. De hecho, fue Peter el que, por orden de Voldemort, mató a Cedric en la tercera prueba del torneo.-  
  
-Si yo no hubiera evitado que mataran a Peter, posiblemente Voldemort nunca hubiera regresado, el torneo se habría desarrollado con normalidad, yo no habría sido incluido como cuarto campeón, Cedric no habría muerto, y no hubieran ocurrido muchas cosas más. Pero de todas formas, no podemos cambiar el pasado.-  
  
Cuando terminó Harry la historia, ya estaban prácticamente llegando al comedor. Nada más llegar se sentaron todos a desayunar. Al principio todo estaba mas o menos normal, todos los profesores estaban tranquilamente comiendo y charlando entre ellos y Remus estaba con su túnica normal. Nada hacia pensar lo que en unos minutos iba a ocurrir en ese mismo salón.  
  
Estaban todos tranquilamente desayunando cuando, de repente, una nube multicolor cubrió toda la mesa de personal. Una vez que el humo se había disipado apareció ante los asombrados alumnos una imagen que nunca creían que verían. Todos los profesores habían sido hechizados de forma que sus túnicas ahora eran de unos colores y unas formas muy graciosas.  
  
Decir que el salón estalló en carcajadas era una atenuación. Todo el salón entero resonaba debido a la enorme fuerza con la que los alumnos de Hogwarts se estaban riendo. Y no era para menos, ya que todos los profesores, sin excepción habían cambiado sus túnicas.  
  
Hagrid llevaba un enorme traje de dragón de un color violeta en el que se leía. "VENDO MONSTRUOS COMO MASCOTAS. TODAS SIN DOMESTICAR. DRAGONES, HIPOGRIFOS, ESCREGUTOS, Y OTROS MUCHOS ANIMALES, PRECIOS A CONVERNIR".  
  
El profesor Snape había cambiado su habitual túnica negra por una túnica rosa con volantes parecida a la que le habían dado a Ron en el cuarto año, en el que se leía en un dorado fluorescente el siguiente mensaje: "SOY GAY Y ESTOY ENAMORADO DE SIRIUS BLACK".  
  
A su derecha la profesora de Astronomía había cambiado su túnica azul habitual por un disfraz de luna creciente muy gracioso, aunque un poco incomodo.  
  
La profesora de adivinación Sybill Trelawney había sustituido su habitual túnica de lentejuelas por un disfraz de abeja en el que se resaltaban incluso más de lo habitual sus gafas que le daban una mirada de libélula gigante.  
  
La profesora de Herbología la profesora Sprout había cambiado su túnica por un mono de trabajo muggle de color amarillo chillón el cual hizo que muchos, debido a la gran cantidad de luz que había en el salón tuvieran que taparse un poco los ojos.  
  
La profesora McGonnagall había cambiado su túnica por un disfraz de catwoman de cuero, pero en vez de negro, de un color naranja fluorescente, en el que se podía leer el mensaje "ODIO LOS GATOS, Y LAS TRANSFORMACIONES."  
  
El Profesor Dumbledore, había cambiado su túnica por un disfraz de limón gigante, en el que se leía el mensaje "ESTOY MAS LOCO QUE UNA CABRA, LO ADMITO Y LO ACEPTO Y ME GUSTAN LOS CARAMELOS DE LIMÓN"  
  
Sirius, llevaba únicamente un tanga de leopardo con un pequeño pareo y un sombrero, lleno de frutas variadas, y llevaba pintado en la piel con tinta fluorescente el siguiente mensaje: "SOY GAY Y ESTOY ENAMORADO DEL SIMPATIQUÍSIMO, ALEGRE Y BROMISTA SEVERUS SNAPE".  
  
Remus Lúpin llevaba un traje de conejita tipo play-boy de un color rosa, con un mensaje que ponía "SI ALGUNA QUIERE PASAR UN BUEN RATO CONMIGO, PASAROS POR MI OFICINA, DA IGUAL LA HORA. ESTOY DESESPERADO..."  
  
Todo el comedor estaba que lloraba de la risa, incluso se estaba riendo como nunca se había visto a Peeves. Colin Creevey, así como Peeves, estaban haciendo fotos sin parar a todo lo que daban, para el gozo de los alumnos y el terror de los profesores.  
  
Aunque esto no lo sabía nadie, todo lo que había pasado estaba siendo grabado por una cámara de video hechizada para mandársela a los gemelos Weasley, como parte del trato que habían hecho.  
  
En ese momento todo el comedor se quedó en bastante más silencio de lo que estaban antes y en ese momento apareció en medio del comedor un dibujo de un pergamino gigante, en el que iban pasando por el medio un fénix, un pegaso un cisne y un dragón, hasta que estos fueron cada animal a cada una de las cuatro esquinas del pergamino.  
  
Una vez ya estaban los dibujos en su correspondiente parte del pergamino, apareció un mensaje en el centro con una letra grande y clara.  
  
ESTE ES EL BAUTIZO DE LOS NUEVOS MERODEADORES. QUE EMPIECE A TEMBLAR HOGWARTS, POR QUE ANTORCHA, ESCAMA, SALPICADURA Y TORMENTA HAN VUELTO PARA ATORMENTAR A LOS PROFESORES Y ALUMNOS POR IGUAL. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO NUESTRO BAUTIZO.  
  
PD: SI NOSOTROS ESTUVIÉRAMOS EN VUESTRO LUGAR VIGILARIA MUCHO DONDE VOY, SOBRE TODO SI ERES UN SLYTHERIN.  
  
PD2: EL HECHIZO NO SE IRA DE LAS TUNICAS DE LOS PROFESORES HASTA QUE NO HAYA PASADO UNA SEMANA.  
  
Cuando todos terminaron de leer este mensaje de los nuevos merodeadores por segunda vez en cuestión de minutos todo el salón comedor estalló en risas. Les costó bastante a los profesores, hacer que se calmaran los alumnos, además que los profesores les dieron unas miradas a los chicos que decía claramente, ya hablaremos con vosotros. En especial esta mirada era especialmente fuerte de parte de Sirius y Remus.  
  
-Bueno, después de esta broma, he de decir que muy original, os va a repartir la profesora McGonnagall los horarios del curso.-dijo el profesor Dumbledore  
  
Efectivamente y tal y como había dicho el director en ese momento pasó la profesora McGonagall repartiendo los horarios, mientras toda la mesa hacia su mejor esfuerzo evitando reírse, aunque con poco éxito.  
  
Después de esto se fueron todos los alumnos a sus respectivas clases, en el caso de Harry, Ron y Hermione, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientas que Ginny tenía Transformaciones.  
  
Cuando fueron llegando todos los alumnos a la clase, Sirius todavía no había llegado, fueron entrando todos y a los diez minutos llegó Sirius.  
  
-Bueno, hoy vamos a empezar con la clase preparativo para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Debido a lo poco, por no decir que nada, que se aprendió el año pasado, vamos a hacer una clase un poco especial.-  
  
-Hoy vamos a ver cuales son vuestros conocimientos de esta asignatura, para lo que os voy a hacer que me invoquéis el escudo más poderoso que sepáis crear, después de esto tendréis que tener un duelo conmigo, en el que estarán permitidos todos los hechizos de ataque y defensa que sepáis mientras que no sean ninguno de las imperdonables.-  
  
A partir de aquí fueron pasando todos los alumnos uno tras otro haciendo primero el escudo más poderoso que sabían. En este ejercicio se notó mucho la diferencia entre los que habían participado el año pasado en el Ejercito de Dumbledore y los que no lo habían hecho. Decir que cuando pasó el trío Gryffindor Sirius se quedó impresionado, era una gran atenuación, ya que hicieron un escudo que estaba por encima del nivel de Éxtasis, y que únicamente se estudiaba en los cursos para Auror.  
  
Cuando después pasaron a pelear en un duelo todos los alumnos fueron vencidos en no más de cinco minutos, hay que decir que Sirius era uno de los mejores aurores de su época, junto con el que se denominó en su momento, "Dream Team", que estaba compuesto por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lúpin y Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
  
Cuando ya estaban casi terminando llegó el turno a Ron, el cual subió a la tarima preparándose ya para pelear contra Sirius.  
  
-Ya estoy listo profesor Black. Más vale que este preparado.-dijo Ron mirando a Sirius, el cual entendió al instante que Ron iba a luchar en serio.  
  
-Cuando quiera Sr. Weasley.-respondió Sirius  
  
-¡¡Expeliarmus, Tarantellegra, Petrificus Totalus, Rictusempra!!-dijo Ron  
  
Debido a la enorme velocidad en el que Ron lanzó el ataque, el cual sorprendió a todos los alumnos, apenas le dio tiempo a erigir un escudo lo suficientemente poderoso como para que pudiera resistir todos los ataques.  
  
-Muy bien Ron, vamos a ver como encajas ahora esto.-dijo Sirius  
  
-¡¡Estupefy, Impedimenta, Multi- Aracnium!!-  
  
En este ataque, Ron creó un escudo el cual consiguió protegerle de los dos primeros hechizos, mientras que con las arañas, lo único que hizo fue un movimiento de varita, y con un susurro inaudible consiguió que todas las arañas, se convirtiesen en flores de distintos colores. Evidentemente esto impresionó a muchas de las chicas de la clase.  
  
Después de esto, Ron apuntó la varita a Sirius y dijo un hechizo que ninguno pudo escuchar bien, pero de pronto fueron saliendo de la punta de su varita, muchas bolas de luz que se fueron dirigiéndose a Sirius a una velocidad impresionante.  
  
Aunque al principio Sirius consiguió poner un escudo, cada vez salían más y más bolas de la varita de Ron, por lo que en no más de cinco minutos el escudo había sido destruido debido a la enorme cantidad de golpes, y Sirius estaba inconsciente en la tarima.  
  
-Enérvate- dijo Ron  
  
-¿Qué le ha parecido profesor Black?.-preguntó Ron  
  
-Eso ha sido impresionante. Muy bien, puesto que has sido el único, por el momento que ha conseguido vencerme voy a darte 25 puntos para Gryffindor, por tal excelente combate. De todas formas quiero que después de clase te quedes aquí un momento.-  
  
Después de eso pasó Hermione, mientras que Sirius se preparaba nuevamente para otro combate que sabía sería tan difícil como el anterior o incluso más, ya que los tres chicos se habían entrenado exactamente igual, aunque tenía la sensación de que Harry era el más poderoso de los tres.  
  
-Bueno señorita Granger, espero que este preparada.-dijo Sirius poniéndose nuevamente en posición de duelo.  
  
-Cuando usted este preparado Profesor Black.-dijo Hermione, poniéndose también en posición de duelo.  
  
-¡Spiculumi Argentum, Glacius, Voltius!-dijo Hermione, mientras convertía con el segundo hechizo la parte de la tarima de Sirius en hielo.  
  
Este movimiento tomó de sorpresa a Sirius y aunque pudo evitar los dardos de plata, no pudo evitar resbalar cuando Hermione convirtió la tarima en hielo, por lo que no pudo evitar el hechizo eléctrico y se puso a gritar durante unos segundos que duró la maldición antes de que Hermione retirara la maldición.  
  
Después de esto todos estaban aún más asombrados. Donde habrían estado el famoso trío para que ahora ni tan siquiera uno de los mejores aurores que había tenido el ministerio en el último siglo pudiera vencerlos. Viendo esto supusieron los compañeros de clase que Ginny también sería tan buena en duelos, viendo que los cuatro habían estado en el mismo sitio, donde fuera que habían estado.  
  
-Muy buena estrategia Hermione, la verdad es que no esperaba ese movimiento y eso me ha pillado por sorpresa.-dijo Sirius.  
  
En ese momento con un movimiento de varita Sirius volvió la superficie otra vez a la normalidad y se puso otra vez en posición de duelo.  
  
-¡¡Incarcerous, stupefy,!!- grito Sirius  
  
Hermione cortó las cuerdas con un Diffindo, mientras que esquivaba por milímetros el hechizo atontador de Sirius.  
  
En ese momento Hermione pensando estaba pensando en una posible estrategia para vencer a Sirius cuando se acordó de una cosa que le dijo el falso Moody a Harry en la primera tarea del torneo de los tres magos. –Lo más fácil es siempre lo mejor-  
  
Así que en cuestión de segundos ya tenía pensando como vencer a Sirius.  
  
-¡¡Lumus Máxima!!- gritó Hermione mientras apuntaba su varita a la cara de Sirius. Debido a esto Sirius quedó cegado, lo cual aprovechó Hermione para rematarlo y terminar ya el combate.  
  
-¡¡Incarcerous, Stupefy !!- gritó Hermione  
  
Debido a la ceguera no podía evitar los hechizos de Hermione y terminó atado y desmayado.  
  
-Finite Incantatem, Enérvate- dijo Hermione mientras le daba los contra maleficios a Sirius y este se ponía en pie.  
  
-Excelente combate Hermione, otros 25 puntos para Gryffindor por ser capaz de vencerme. Tú también quédate después de clase.-dijo Sirus  
  
Los compañeros de clase asistentes a los combates estaban muy impresionados ya que nadie había conseguido estar más de cinco minutos en un combate con el profesor Black y ahora había perdido contra Ron y Hermione consecutivamente.  
  
-Bueno, ahora ya sólo queda el último combate que será contra Harry Potter. Por favor Sr. Potter suba a la tarima-dijo Sirius  
  
En ese momento Harry subió a la tarima mientras todos los alumnos se preparaban para un combate muy bueno, ya que era sabido que Harry era un gran duelista y que se había enfrentado varias veces a Lord Voldemort y había sobrevivido.  
  
-Bueno Harry, espero que estés preparado.-dijo Sirius  
  
-Cuando usted quiera profesor Black.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Esta sonrisa hizo que Sirius sintiera como un escalofrió le recorría toda la espalda. Para asombro de todos Harry fue el primero en atacar.  
  
-¡Silencius!- dijo Harry apuntando a la garganta de Sirius. Este no pudo evitar el hechizo debido a que lo había pillado desprevenido y fue dado de lleno por el encantamiento silenciador. Debido al hecho de que no podía decir ni una sola palabra tampoco podía echar el contra hechizo, por lo que Sirius empezó a sudar, viendo como estaba completamente a merced de Harry.  
  
En ese momento Harry con un movimiento de varita y un encantamiento que nadie logró escuchar hizo que Sirius empezara a bailar sin que el pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
Después de casi cinco minutos haciendo que Sirius bailara sin parar Harry se apiadó de él, y lo desmayó entre las risas de todos los alumnos presentes. Una vez que lo hizo retiró los encantamientos de Sirius y lo reanimó ayudando a levantarse a su padrino.  
  
-Muy bien Harry, tú también tienes otros 25 puntos para Gryffindor por este duelo, además ha sido muy hábil usar el encantamiento silenciador sobre mi para que no pudiera defenderme. Aunque la próxima vez no me hagas bailar que no sabes como estoy ahora de cansado También te espero a ti después de clase para hablar con vosotros.-dijo Sirius, mientras todos los demás de la clase se empezaron a reír habiendo oído lo que dijo el profesor.  
  
Después de esto la clase casi estaba terminada por lo que Sirius los dejó ir diciéndoles que después irían viendo diferentes escudos y maldiciones, que era posible que muchos ya conocieran, pero que era necesario para que todos estuvieran al mismo nivel que los demás.  
  
Después de eso se fueron todos a la siguiente clase que era transformaciones mientras Harry , Ron y Hermione se quedaban en el salón de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras hablando con Sirius.  
  
-Muy buenos combates chicos, aunque he de decir que aún estoy un poco dolorido de la descarga eléctrica que me ha dado Hermione, pero nada de importancia.-dijo Sirius  
  
-Espero que no te importe que usara ese hechizo. Dijiste que se valía todo menos las imperdonables, y esas no las hemos utilizado.-dijo Hermione  
  
-No te preocupes Hermione, estoy bien. La verdad es que me ha sorprendido el nivel de duelo, al que estabais los tres. Estáis muy por encima del nivel medio de combate de los aurores, ni tan siquiera yo que era en mi época uno de los mejores aurores he podido con vosotros.-dijo Sirius  
  
-Bueno Sirius es posible que tú fueras uno de los mejores aurores, pero hace mucho que no combates, ten en cuenta que has estado trece años en Azkaban, y que desde que te escapaste tampoco has combatido mucho por lo que estas un poco oxidado. Te falta bastante práctica para llegar al nivel que tenías antes, y nosotros hemos estado combatiendo mucho en nuestro "entrenamiento". -dijo Harry  
  
-Por cierto, hay una cosa que os quería preguntar.-dijo Sirius. –En el viaje en tren, cuando atacaron los dementores, estábamos todos peleando y cuando nosotros ya estábamos muy cansados debido a la gran cantidad de patronus que habíamos echado y vosotros estabais exactamente igual que al principio. Además después tocasteis algo que me pareció un anillo y después vuestra fuerza aumentó muchísimo y después utilizasteis ese patronum dorado que mató a los dementores.-  
  
-Bueno, eso os lo explicaremos en la reunión de la Orden que habrá esta noche, que por cierto será muy colorida.-dijo Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione se reían.  
  
–De todas formas, el anillo ese que dices sirve para ocultar nuestra verdadera fuerza. Ya que debido a todo el entrenamiento que hicimos nos hemos vuelto muy poderosos, pero evidentemente un poder tan grande aquí en Hogwarts sería peligroso, ya que los encantamientos y hechizos saldrían con demasiada potencia, y por ejemplo, en el duelo que hemos tenido nosotros contigo es más que posible que hubieses salido malherido sino hubieras mantenido nuestra fuerza bajo control.-  
  
-Evidentemente esto podemos hacerlo también sin ayuda del anillo, que por cierto nos lo dio Godric Gryffindor, pero es un poco cansado hacerlo, por lo que estaremos haciéndolo de vez en cuando con el anillo, y a veces sin necesidad del anillo-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno, pues ahora que ya esta aclarado esto ya os podéis ir a la clase de Transformaciones. Toma dadle esta nota a la profesora McGonnagall para que no os diga nada. Y por cierto que sea la última vez que me hechizáis así. Si vais a hacer una broma de ese estilo por lo menos avisadnos a Moony y a mi.-dijo Sirius en broma  
  
-¿Pero que dices canuto?. Si estas muy guapo así. Si tienes suerte igual el simpatiquísimo y bromista Severus Snape se te declara. Si eso ocurre, por lo menos invítame a la boda.-dijo Harry mientras se iban del salón riéndose a carcajada limpia.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la clase de transformaciones, ya llevaban, casi veinte minutos de clase, por lo que la profesora McGonnagall estaba muy enfadada, aunque se calmó cuando le dieron la nota de Sirius.  
  
En esa clase estaban intentando convertir a una pluma en un animal que había en un sobre, y el que era para cada uno distinto, evidentemente el aula parecía más un zoológico que una clase.  
  
El animal que le tocó a Harry fue un ciervo, el cual convirtió al décimo tercer intento. Evidentemente lo habría podido hacer al primero, pero lo que menos quería era llamar la atención haciéndolo a la primera.  
  
Hermione le tocó una piraña para lo cual le pidió a la profesora McGonnagall que le creara una pequeña pecera para poder meterla y que no se muriese por estar fuera del agua.  
  
Cuando lo hizo Hermione estuvo intentando cambiar la pluma, lo cual consiguió al quinto intento, al igual que Harry y Ron ella no quería hacerlo a la primera, ya que aunque lo tomarían como normal debido a que era la mejor en transformaciones, no querían que los compañeros de clase se dieran demasiada cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
  
A Ron le había tocado convertir la pluma en un águila. Ron estuvo intentando convertirla para conseguirlo cuando ya llevaba unos 18 intentos y estaba a punto de terminar la clase.  
  
La profesora McGonagall estuvo muy satisfecha y le dio a cada uno de los alumnos que lo habían conseguido 10 puntos para Gryffindor o Ravenclaw dependiendo de que casa fuera el alumno.  
  
Después de esto se fueron todos hasta el comedor para el almuerzo. Sin duda alguna el tema de conversación entre los alumnos de Gryffindor era el duelo que habían tenido en Defensa contra Sirius y como nadie había conseguido vencerlo al profesor excepto el trío de Gryffindor.  
  
Después de esto se fueron a las clases de la tarde que eran Herbología, clase en la que vieron una planta con forma de girasol pero que tenía los pétalos negros, que eran muy utilizados en los hogares sobretodo de sitios donde habían muchos insectos, ya que estas plantas carnívoras se alimentaban de ellos  
  
Después de la clase de Herbología tenían la de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con Hagrid el cual empezó haciendo enseñando como animal un pegaso. Animales que al igual que los unicornios, preferían el toque femenino, aunque a diferencia de los unicornios, estos si que dejaban acercarse a los hombres también aunque no a todos.  
  
Esta de más decir que en cuanto vieron al hermoso pegaso blanco aterrizar al lado de Hagrid todas las chicas así como algunos chicos dieron un ¡Ooohh! Impresionadas por la belleza del animal.  
  
En esta clase vieron muchas cosas del pegaso, como su hábitat, reproducción y algunos datos de interés como que, por ejemplo, eran animales muy leales, llegando al punto de los fenix. Al igual que estos magníficos pájaros, los pegasos, eran capaces de estar toda la vida con un dueño, una vez que lo encuentran, e incluso cuando el dueño moría se quedaban con el descendiente de este, si tenía. En el caso de que hubieran varios descendientes, el pegaso decidiría quedarse con aquél con quien él considerara más digno de todos ellos.  
  
Estos animales detectaban muy fácilmente la maldad de las personas, motivo por el cual, muy pocos de los Slytherins que compartían clase con los Gryffindor pudo acercarse al pegaso.  
  
Todos los Gryffindors pudieron acercarse al pegaso. Una vez terminó la explicación Hagrid preguntó si alguno quería añadir algo más acerca de estos animales.  
  
A nadie le sorprendió que Hermione levantará la mano, aunque si que sorprendió que también lo hicieran Ron y Harry. Hagrid le dio el turno de palabra a Ron  
  
-Los pegasos, a parte de todo lo que has dicho ya, eran considerados un animal sagrado. De hecho es uno de los cuatro antiguos animales sagrados que representaban a los elementos.-  
  
-El pegaso representaba al aire debido a su velocidad y agilidad en dicho elemento, a la vez que el fénix, representaba al fuego, el dragón, o más específicamente el galés verde representaba a la tierra y el cisne representaba al agua.-  
  
Después de esto Hagrid los dejó ir sin mandarles ningún ejercicio y se fueron todos para el comedor ya que ya era la hora de la cena.  
  
En la cena todo estaba bastante tranquilo, viendo como todo se transcurría con normalidad, excepto que Snape estaba incluso más amargado que de costumbre, viendo como tendría que ir toda la semana con el trajecito que Harry y los chicos le habían hecho.  
  
Después de la cena, cuando ya se estaban marchando todos los demás a sus respectivas casas, se acercó Dumbledore, Snape y McGonnagall a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban los cuatro chicos hablando entre ellos de algo que los profesores no llegaron a escuchar.  
  
-Hola chicos.-dijo Dumbledore –Nos gustaría que vinierais a mi oficina en diez minutos, ya que va a haber una reunión de la Orden, para discutir lo del ataque de dementores y varios asuntos más. La contraseña es disfraz de limón. –dijo Dumbledore mientras se marchaban con los otros profesores.  
  
Aunque no estaban completamente seguros, podrían jurar que vieron a Dumbledore hacerles un guiño cuando dijo la contraseña de su oficina. Desde luego no se habían equivocado. Dumbledore seguramente sería uno de los magos más laureados y poderosos del mundo, pero estaba bastante claro de que estaba, como muchos decían, un poquito loco. (N/A: ¿Sólo poco?, esta como un cencerro)  
  
Después de esto los chicos se quedaron hablando un poquito más en la mesa de Gryffindor, pocos minutos después se levantaron para irse a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Mientras iban hacia la oficina vieron llegar a Sirius y Remus.  
  
Decir que el hombre lobo tenía una mirada que daba miedo, era una enorme atenuación, aunque los chicos pretendieron no verla.  
  
-Qué Remus, ¿Cómo te ha ido el día. Te ha ido bien?. Por cierto bonito conjunto. Tienes que decirme donde lo has comprado para darle uno al profesor Snape.- dijo Harry consiguiendo una mirada asesina del hombre lobo y que Ron y Hermione, e incluso Sirius se rieran a carcajada limpia.  
  
-Venga Remus, no hace falta que te enfades, si te queda muy bien, además ¿y lo colorido que están ahora los profesores?. Yo creo que Snape, Dumbledore y McGonagall deberían estar siempre así. están mucho mejor que de costumbre ¿no crees?-dijo Ron  
  
-Además estoy segura que los merodeadores, hicieron también muchas bromas a los profesores, lo que pasa es que ya no te acuerdas.-dijo Hermione  
  
Estaba Hermione terminando de decir esto cuando estaban entrando en la oficina de Dumbledore, siendo respondida la pregunta por el propio director.  
  
-En eso tengo que darle la razón a la señorita Granger. Creo recordar una vez cuando los merodeadores estaban en quinto en la que, hicieron que todos los profesores estuvieran durante 3 días con un pelo muy llamativo, además de cambiarles la voz a las de una niña de 6 años. La verdad es que no me reía tanto desde entonces.-  
  
-Pero Albus, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. ¿No has visto lo que nos han hecho?- dijo Minerva McGonagall  
  
-¿Qué han hecho Minerva?. Lo único que han hecho a sido cambiar el vestuario por otro un poco más llamativo, pero nada más. Además hacia años que no nos reíamos tanto, y teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurrió el día anterior, lo que más falta nos hace en estos momentos son risas.-dijo Dumbledore  
  
Tras estas palabras todos se callaron y a los pocos minutos, cuando ya estaban todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix dio inició la reunión.  
  
-Muy bien, creo hablar por todos los presentes, cuando digo que querríamos saber que es lo que ocurrió en el tren y cual es el hechizo que utilizasteis para destruir a los dementores, cuando nadie, hasta donde mi conocimiento llega, había conseguido tal hazaña.-dijo Albus  
  
-Pues bueno, nosotros estábamos todos en nuestros respectivos vagones. Sirius, Remus, yo y Ginny estábamos en un compartimiento con Neville y Luna, mientras Ron y Hermione estaban en el compartimiento de los prefectos, cuando sentimos la sensación de que se acercaban los dementores.-  
  
-Inmediatamente después de esto todos los que sabíamos echar un patronum salimos a enfrentarnos con los dementores, mientras íbamos cerrando las puertas para que no pudieran entrar los dementores. Así fuimos peleando durante mucho tiempo y consiguiendo a todos los alumnos que sabían ayudar, y cerrando los compartimentos, para que los demás estuvieran seguros.-  
  
-Evidentemente no muchos podían ayudarnos ya que, como bien saben el patronum es un encantamiento muy avanzado y muchos no pueden utilizarlo. Nosotros ya llevábamos mucho tiempo utilizando los patronum y cada vez parecían haber mas.-  
  
-En ese momento y viendo que tal y como iban las cosas no íbamos a conseguir nada, nos comunicamos telepáticamente Ginny y yo con Hermione y Ron, gracias a unos collares especiales que tenemos y les dijimos que utilizaran el encantamiento que utilizamos.-  
  
-Cómo todos estarán de acuerdo, ninguna persona, animal ni criatura es inmortal, con la posible excepción del fénix, aunque este animal también puede morir.-  
  
-Por esto mismo, los dementores también pueden ser matados, aunque hace falta utilizar un patronum especial, que es dorado como puede atestiguar Sirius y Remus. El problema de este encantamiento es que es un encantamiento exponencialmente más complicado que el patronum normal, por lo que muy pocos magos en la historia han conseguido dominarlo.-  
  
-Momentos antes de que fuésemos a utilizar el encantamiento, tocamos el anillo que tenemos aquí los cuatro. Estos anillos nos fueron dados por Godric Gryffindor cuando terminamos el entrenamiento, debido a que nuestra fuerza es muy grande y no convendría que el enemigo averiguara esto, además de que podríamos hacer daño a alguien si algún hechizo fuera con tanta potencia.-  
  
-Aunque nosotros no necesitamos el anillo para aumentar o disminuir la fuerza de los hechizos o encantamientos que utilizamos, es un método mucho más cómodo para nosotros que hacerlo nosotros mismos, ya que es mucho menos cansado.-  
  
-Después de dejar que nuestro poder se liberara, diciendo una contraseña que nosotros le pusimos al anillo utilizamos el encantamiento y puesto que estaban los dementores siendo atacados por delante, con Ginny y yo, y por detrás con Hermione y Ron, no tardamos demasiado en acabar con ellos.-  
  
-¿Cómo se llama ese encantamiento y como funciona?.-dijo Flitwick  
  
-El encantamiento se llama Mega Expecto Patronum, y es mucho más poderoso que el patronum normal, es dorado y puede ser de dos a tres veces más grande que el patronum normal, dependiendo de la fuerza del que lo utiliza.-  
  
- Este encantamiento, al igual que el patronum normal también utiliza los recuerdos felices de una persona, aunque a diferencia del patronum normal, que únicamente utiliza un recuerdo feliz, este utiliza todos los recuerdos felices de una persona, por lo que su complicación y potencia son exponencialmente mayores.-dijo Hermione  
  
- Muy interesante. ¿Sería posible que enseñarais ese encantamiento a los aquí presentes?-  
  
-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que todos los aquí presentes van a venir a entrenar en navidad, a hacer un entrenamiento igual al que hicimos nosotros, no veo yo la utilidad de enseñaros ese encantamiento, ya que lo aprenderéis en navidad. –dijo Harry  
  
-Además dudo mucho que Voldemort se atreva a atacar otra vez con dementores a Hogwarts, teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurrió en la última vez que lo hizo.- dijo Ron  
  
-Debo insistir en la importancia de aprender ese encantamiento, si no os es demasiada molestia, me gustaría que lo hicierais.- dijo Dumbledore  
  
Después de estar discutiéndolo un poco los chicos, accedieron a ayudar a los de la Orden a aprender el nuevo encantamiento.  
  
-De todas formas, os aviso ya, si hay aquí alguien que no pueda utilizar el patronum normal, primero tendrá que dominarlo antes de que podamos enseñarle el Mega. Como bien dijo un hombre sabio, primero hay que aprender a andar, para aprender a correr.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Por cierto, otra cosa que os quería comentar es que, en el viaje en tren, es muy curioso como ninguno de los hijos de mortifagos, véase, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Bulstrode, y muchos otros, no estaban en el tren, ni en el banquete. ¿Qué casualidad no? Hay un ataque, y justamente ese día ningún hijo de mortifago está presente para el ataque, pero si que estaban aquí para las clases.-dijo Harry  
  
-La excusa que dieron era que tenían que ir a hacerles una revisión médica justamente ese día y no pudieron llegar al anden.-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Desde luego que la excusa no podía ser más mala, además que casualidad, todos el mismo día al médico ¿no?.-dijo Ron  
  
-Sabemos que era una mentira, pero puesto que si que tiene el certificado médico y esta anotado la fecha, no podemos hacer nada.-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Bueno, pues si no hay nada más que quieran hablar con nosotros profesores, nos gustaría retirarnos ya a dormir, que mañana tenemos clases y queremos estar despejados.-dijo Ginny  
  
-Antes de que se retiren Señorita Weasley, quería saber cual iba a ser su respuesta a la pregunta que les hicimos respecto a unirse a la Orden del Fénix.-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Todavía lo estamos pensando profesor, en la próxima reunión le responderemos lo que hayamos decidido.-dijo Harry  
  
Después de esto los cuatro chicos se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar de un primer día bastante ajetreado.  
  
BUENO, 18 PAGINAS. ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MUCHO MÁS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR. AUNQUE A DECIR VERDAD, ESTE CAPÍTULO ME HA COSTADO MUCHÍSIMO DE ESCRIBIR, YA QUE SABÍA LO QUE QUERÍA QUE PASARA, PERO NO ME SALIAN LAS PALABRAS. DE AHÍ EL RETRASO. INTENTARÉ QUE NO PASE MAS. DE TODAS FORMAS PARA LA PRIMERA QUINCENA DE AGOSTO, NO VOY A PODER ESCRIBIR MUCHO, YA QUE MI ABUELA SE QUEDARA EN MI CASA, Y DUERME EN LA HABITACIÓN DONDE TENGO EL PC. DE TODAS FORMAS INTENTARÉ ESCRIBIR AUNQUE SEA UN CAPÍTULO EN ESA QUINCENA, AUNQUE NO LO ASEGURO.  
  
OS QUERÍA PEDIR QUE ME DEJARAIS EN LAS REVIEW UNA SUGERENCIA QUE DIJERA SI QUEREIS QUE LOS CHICOS SE UNAN A LA ORDEN, O NO, Y EL POR QUÉ, SI NO ME DEJAIS NINGUNA RESPUESTA PUES YA VERE YO LO QUE HAGO.  
  
AHORA VAMOS A RESPONDER A LAS REVIEW QUE ME HABEIS ENVIADO.  
  
Lore:  
  
Bueno, aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero que te guste.  
  
Marc.  
  
Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfrutes.  
  
Nelly Esp:  
  
Bueno, lo de los Slyhterin esta claro que no estaban allí por que ellos sabían del ataque, aunque la excusa que dieron para no estar en el tren era la que esta el capítulo ¿no es casi mala la excusa no?.  
  
De momento Snape no a intentado nada contra los chicos aunque después de la bromita del desayuno ¿quién sabe?.  
  
Gabriela de Black.  
  
La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para leerme tu fanfic, pero te aseguro que me lo leeré cuando pueda y te dejaré una review. De todas formas lo del juicio, no me importa que sea parecido. Yo también he cogido muchos nombres de hechizos e ideas de otras historias y las he puesto en la mía.  
  
Si te gustó la broma de Remus, seguro que te gustará más aún la de este capítulo. Personalmente no sé quién esta mejor si Snape, Dumbledore, Remus o Sirius.  
  
Black Wolf:  
  
Mi historia dista mucho de ser la mejor historia de fanfiction. Hay muchas historias y muchos autores, tanto en inglés como en español, que a mí me gustan mucho, (si queréis mirad mis historias favoritas y vereis) y que tienen historias tan buenas como las mías o incluso mejores. De todas formas gracias por el halago.  
  
Me parece que no te has terminado de leer la historia, por que llegaron a Hogwarts en el capítulo anterior a este, el 16.  
  
Rogej:  
  
Bueno, primeramente, no te preocupes por que yo no me enfado, ni mucho menos voy a odiar a alguien por que me hagan críticas, de hecho si has leído mi bio antes de leer la historia pues podrás ver que quiero que me hagan críticas.  
  
Lo de lo borde que se portan con la Orden es por lo que les hicieron el año pasado, donde en especial Albus se portó bastante mal con ellos y en especial con Harry, ocultándoles cosas que eran muy importantes para ellos.  
  
La verdad es que lo de "escenas más serias" la verdad es que me has dejado un poco descolocado, así que dime más exactamente a que te refieres y te responderé.  
  
Kata Higurashi Evans:  
  
Me alegra que te guste el fanfic. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Disfrutalo. 


	18. CLUB DE DUELO Y CONVERSACIONES

CAPITULO 18: CLUB DE DUELO Y CONVERSACIONES.

Al día siguiente todo fue bastante normal para los cuatro chicos de Gryffindor, las clases estaban bastante normales y no parecían haber ninguna cosa rara. A pesar de todo los chicos estaban preparando otra broma para hacer pronto.

-Bueno chicos, ¿y en cuanto a lo que dijeron, ¿qué vamos a hacer?.-dijo Ron

-Yo la verdad es que lo tengo decidido, aunque quiero saber que habéis pensado hacer vosotros.-dijo Harry

-Pues yo la verdad es que creo que no nos deberíamos unir a la orden, después de todo lo que nos hicieron el año pasado, sobretodo a ti Harry.-dijo Ginny

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Ginny, además de que por culpa de la manía que tienen de tratarnos como a unos niños pequeños que no saben defenderse, teniendo en cuenta que nos hemos enfrentado a más peligros e incluso Harry, se ha enfrentado a Voldemort más veces que la inmensa mayoría de la orden, Harry perdió a su padrino, por que si no hubiéramos ido a entrenar nunca nos habríamos enterado de que Sirius no estaba realmente muerto.-dijo Hermione

-Entonces ya esta decidido ¿no?. Cuando nos pregunten si nos unimos les decimos que no-dijo Ron

-De todas formas, ¿cuándo es la próxima reunión de la Orden?.-dijo Harry.

-Pues creo que es esta noche, supongo que podremos ir después de la cena.-dijo Hermione.

-Si, y no os olvidéis que ese día quedamos en ir por la tarde a visitar a Hagrid, que la verdad, es que entre que el año pasado no lo vimos mucho y todo eso, la verdad es que lo tenemos un poco olvidado ¿no creéis?-dijo Harry.

-Pues la verdad es que si, pero la verdad es que tampoco teníamos nosotros culpa de eso ¿no?, es decir, durante gran parte del año no estuvo aquí en Hogwarts por lo de la misión de la Orden y cuando llegó entre Umbridge y todo lo demás la verdad es que no tuvimos mucho tiempo que digamos.-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, pero ahora que tenemos más tiempo, no haremos lo mismo.-dijo Ginny

Mientras iban hablando tranquilamente Harry y los chicos llegaron al gran comedor a desayunar, el cual pasó bastante rápidamente entre charlas bastantes animadas.

Cuando ya estaban los chicos a punto de irse a las clases se levantó Dumbledore, causando que todos los alumnos cesasen en sus respectivas charlas.

-Antes de que os vayáis todos a vuestras respectivas clases, quería recordaros a todos que esta tarde después de vuestras respectivas clases a las 8 de la tarde dará comienzo la primera reunión del club de duelo, por lo que todos los que quieran participar tendrán que estar en el gran comedor a esa hora.-

Esto provocó un gran revuelo y mientras iban todos los alumnos a sus respectivas clases iban todos hablando animadamente del club de duelo.

La primera clase de ese día era pociones, nada más entrar fueron recibidos por la lúgubre mazmorra que era el hogar del desagradable maestro de pociones.

Una vez estuvieron todos los alumnos puestos en sus respectivos asientos entró el profesor Snape con su nuevo traje, cortesía de los merodeadores. En cuanto lo vieron todos los alumnos de Gryffindor contuvieron una carcajada.

-Esta es una clase de Pociones de nivel EXTASIS. Se supone que sois los mejores alumnos de pociones, y que habéis obtenido la nota de Sobresaliente en vuestros TIMOS, lo cual en algunos casos es en verdad sorprendente.-

-Hoy vais a hacer una hornada de una de las pociones más difíciles. Es extremadamente útil esta poción, aunque su uso esta muy regulado por el ministerio. Me estoy refiriendo, obviamente, al Veritaserum.-

-¡Potter!, ¿Para que sirve esta poción?.-pregunto el profesor Snape

-Esta poción es la poción de la verdad más potente conocida en el mundo. Es la única poción de la verdad, de todas las que existen, que no tiene antídoto, por lo que es imposible mentir, en el mejor de los casos, y únicamente en el caso de magos extremadamente poderosos, se puede no contestar a una pregunta, aunque no creo que haya más de diez magos vivos actualmente, en el mundo que pudieran hacer esto.-

-Parece que ha decidido por fin ponerle un poco de interés a mi clase. Pero ya veremos cuanto tiempo le dura el empeño.-

-Cómo ha dicho nuestra celebridad residente, esta poción es la poción de la verdad más poderosa existente. Tarda aproximadamente un mes en ser completada por lo que no veremos si esta bien hecha hasta ese tiempo. La poción tiene que tener un color transparente parecido al agua, y a de ser insípida para que este bien hecha. Ahora coged los materiales del armario y empezad con la poción.-dijo Snape

Durante las dos horas que tenían de clase con Snape estuvieron empezando las primeras fases de la fabricación del Veritaserum. Durante el transcurso de esta clase Gryffindor perdió 25 puntos debido a que la pareja formada por Neville Longbottom y Seamus Finnigan había hecho el trabajo bien, mientras que la pareja formada por Crabbe y Goyle, cuya poción estaba de un color negro, cuando, en esta fase debería ser naranja consiguió 10 puntos para su casa.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la clase de pociones se encontraron con Cho Chang que iba hacia dicho salón junto con los ravenclaw y hufflepuff de séptimo curso.

Cuando Cho vio a Harry se le acercó, y a la vez que se ruborizaba viendo como había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, le dice.

-Oye Harry, ahora después de esta clase es el almuerzo. ¿Te importaría esperarme en el lago? Es que te quería hablar de una cosa y me gustaría que fuera a solas, si no te importa.-

-Tenía pensado comer con Hermione, Ron, Ginny y los demás, pero si eso quieres a mi no me importa. Te veré luego Cho.-dijo Harry

Después de esto entraron Cho y los demás en su respectiva clase mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se encaminaban hacia la clase de Herbología.

Esta reacción de Harry a Cho sorprendió mucho a sus dos acompañantes, y por eso preguntaron a Harry a que se debía esto.

-Bueno, no tenéis de que preocuparos, no pienso tener nada romántico con Cho después de lo que hizo, pero quiero ver que excusa me da para justificar como se comportó el año pasado, y quiero que comprenda por qué no puedo ni quiero estar con ella, para que así no cometa el mismo error dos veces.-dijo Harry

-Aunque me vas a tener que disculpar con Ginny; explícale lo que ocurre y el donde estoy y el por qué. De todas formas, aunque no tengo interés en tener nada con Cho, si que quiero, por lo menos ser amigo de ella, así como de todo el Ejercito de Dumbledore, aunque no se si permitir que vuelva Marieta al Ejercito después de lo que hizo. Tendré que hablar después más tarde con ella.-

Después de esto entraron en los invernaderos para comenzar una nueva clase de Herbología. La profesora Sprout estaba ya preparada con una planta muy peligrosa, aunque también muy conocida por nuestros protagonistas.

-Bienvenidos todos a una nueva clase de Herbología. Hoy vamos a ver una de las plantas más peligrosas, así como más fascinantes en mi opinión de todas las que existen.- dijo la Profesora Sprout.

Después de esto les enseñó una planta que los chicos reconocieron enseguida.

-¿Alguno de los aquí presentes puede decirme que planta es esta?.-dijo Sprout

A nadie sorprendió que la mano de Hermione se levantara tan rápido como si un resorte hubiera sido activado, aunque si que sorprendió que Harry y Ron la levantaran también.

-Adelante Señor Weasley, responda.-

-Esta planta se llama, lazo del diablo. Es una planta que estrangula a sus víctimas cuando las toca. La forma de soltarse de ella es relajándose para que así la planta piense que estas muerto y te suelte automáticamente. Esta planta en particular es muy susceptible a los rayos del sol, por lo que el encantamiento Lumos Solaris también puede hacer que la planta suelte a su presa. A parte de lo anteriormente dicho, el lazo del diablo, como todas las plantas son también muy susceptibles al fuego, por lo que si te encuentras con una de estas el mejor plan de acción es utilizar luz solar para hacerla retroceder y después utilizar el incendio o cualquier otro encantamiento de fuego para acabar definitivamente con ella.-

Esta contestación sorprendió mucho a toda la clase, ya que era tan exacta y correcta que parecía más normal de Hermione que de Ron, aunque desde luego eso no impidió que la impresionada profesora Sprout, diera 25 puntos a Gryffindor por esa maravillosa respuesta.

Siguieron durante las dos horas siguientes viendo diferentes cosas del lazo del diablo, e incluso llegaron a intentar enfrentarse a ella por turnos.

Cuando terminaron se separaron y fueron Ron y Hermione a reunirse con Ginny y los demás en el comedor para la comida mientras Harry se dirigía hacia el lago y se sentaba a contemplarlo placidamente.

A los pocos minutos llegó Cho con una cesta y un mantel en el brazo. Cuando vio a Harry sentado en el lago se acercó a él.

-Hola Harry, me alegro de verte, ven vamos a sentarnos y a comer y mientras hablamos.-

-Hola Cho yo también me alegro de verte. Ven deja que te ayude a ponerlo todo.-

Mientras iban poniendo el mantel e iban sacando toda la comida que había en la cesta, que era muchísima iban hablando de cómo estaban viendo el curso. Una vez ya terminado se sentaron los dos mientras empezaban a comer.

Mientras comían animadamente estuvieron charlando de muchas cosas hasta que Cho sacó un tema en el que Harry había estado pensando mucho.

-¡Oye Harry!. ¿Cómo va a ser este año el Ejercito de Dumbledore? Según dijiste en el banquete iba a ser oficial e iba a estar abierto a todos los alumnos del colegio. ¿Cómo se va a seleccionar a los que se les permitirá entrar y a los que no? dijo Cho

-La verdad es que los chicos y yo ya estuvimos pensando en eso y al final decidimos que lo más fácil era lo mejor. Lo que haremos seguramente será hacer una pequeña investigación de los que intenten entrar. Cualquiera que tenga padres que sean actualmente mortifagos serán automáticamente descartados. Después de esto serán sometidos a unas preguntas bajo veritaserum para determinar su fiabilidad y evitar traiciones.-

-Todas las personas que superen esto podrán ser miembros del Club. Evidentemente todos los miembros del club serán sometidos a esta prueba. Los únicos que estarán exentos de ella seremos Hermione, Ginny, Ron y yo.-

-¿Pero no es ilegal utilizar Veritaserum sin el permiso del ministerio?.-

-Bueno, en este caso no creo que hayamos de preocuparnos, ya lo hablé con el Profesor Dumbledore y dijo que no habría ningún problema.-dijo Harry

-Oye Harry, bueno veras, quería pedirte disculpas por como me comporté el año pasado contigo. La verdad es que fui un poco insensible. Quería saber si me podrías perdonar. La verdad es que este verano he estado muy preocupada y te he echado mucho de menos. He comprendido que estoy enamorada de ti, y quería saber si todavía lo podíamos intentar otra vez, igual que el año pasado. Cuando desaparecisteis pensaba que nunca te volvería a ver y no tendría la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te quiero.- (N/A: ¡¡¡QUE BONITO, ME VA A HACER LLORAR!!!)

-Cho, eres una chica muy guapa y me gustaría mucho poder corresponderte, pero las cosas han cambiado desde el año pasado. Yo ahora estoy con Ginny y no voy a dejarla por estar contigo. No te puedes llegar a imaginar la de veces que soñé el año pasado con que me dijeras lo que me estas diciendo ahora, pero desgraciadamente nunca lo hiciste, ni tampoco me dejaste hacerlo a mi.-dijo Harry

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca te dejé hacerlo a ti?.- dijo una Cho con los ojos llorosos.

-En el día de San Valentín en el que fuimos juntos a Hogsmeade, seguramente me notaste bastante nervioso. Eso era debido a que a parte de que tu simple presencia ya me ponía nervioso, tenía pensado pedirte ese día que fuéramos novios. Intenté decírtelo varias veces cuando fuimos a Madame Pudipee los dos, pero tú siempre me sacabas a Cedric y al final incluso me dejaste con la palabra en la boca, cuando te dije que Hermione me había citado en las tres escobas.-

-Ese día ni tan siquiera te importó intentar averiguar por qué había quedado con ella. Fuiste muy celosa; celos que destrozaron nuestra relación incluso antes de que pudiese empezar. Yo intenté hacerte ver que me gustabas, pero que no podía dejar de hablar con Hermione, o con Ron. Cada vez que la nombraba te enfadabas, pero no podía elegir entre la chica que me gustaba y mi mejor amiga desde hacía 5 años.-

-Otra cosa que me hizo mucho daño era que yo durante todo el año pasado te vi bastante decaída e intenté ayudarte lo mejor que pude, incluso haciéndome daño a mi mismo. Tú de lo único de lo que querías hablar era de Cedric, cuando yo era lo que más quería olvidar. Tú Cho, tienes suerte de no saber lo que pasó en el cementerio, ni la de pesadillas que tuve a causa de eso. No sabes lo que es sentirte responsable por la muerte de alguien. Puede que Cedric no fuera un gran amigo como puede ser Neville o Ron, pero durante el transcurso del torneo lo consideré un amigo, y el hecho de saber que si yo no le hubiera dicho en el laberinto que tomara la copa conmigo, ahora estaría vivo, me carcomía por dentro.-

-Pero para ti yo no existía, únicamente era un recuerdo de Cedric. Únicamente me querías para que te contará de Cedric, e incluso al final del año pasado, cuando a mi padrino Sirius lo di por muerto tras caer en el velo en el departamento de misterios, me hundí.-

-Estaba incluso más hundido de lo que estabas tú al principio del año pasado, pero había una gran diferencia. Mientras yo estuve allí para ti, para que te desahogaras y lloraras, o me contarás lo que te ocurría y como te sentías, yo no te tuve. Tú lo único que hiciste fue abandonarme y dejarme sólo con mi pena mientras tú te ibas con Michael.-

-Por todo eso que te he dicho no puedo volver contigo. Yo lo que más valoro en el mundo es la lealtad. Yo seré muy valiente, y habré hecho muchas cosas en los años que llevo en Hogwarts, pero sin mis amigos, yo no sería nada. Y con tus acciones me demostraste que no podía contar contigo cuando te necesitara. Que yo tenía que estar a tu lado cuando tú quisieras, pero yo no podía esperar lo mismo de ti.-

-A pesar de todo Cho, al principio de verano, no sabía muy bien que hacer, no sabía si darte otra posibilidad o no, pero al final me terminé enamorando de Ginny y no tuve dificultades en elegir, entre la que ya me había fallado una vez cuando la necesité, y la que siempre estuvo a mi lado en lo bueno, y en lo malo. De todas formas yo siempre te apreciaré y si necesitas mi ayuda, siempre la tendrás. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda como un amigo, pero no puedo ser nada más para ti. Es una verdadera lástima Cho, que esta conversación no la tuviéramos un año antes. Te aseguro que la respuesta habría sido muy distinta.-dijo Harry

Después de esto Harry se levantó y se fue hacia el castillo a su siguiente clase mientras dejaba en el lago a una Cho llorando a lagrima viva viendo como por culpa de sus errores había perdido al chico que más quería.

Después de esto Cho se levantó todavía enjuagándose las lágrimas y se fue hacia su clase mientras juraba que haría lo que fuera por intentar recuperar al hombre que quería.

Las siguientes clases fueron bastante normales, sin nada que destacar hasta que terminaron. Una vez así todos se fueron hacia el gran comedor que sería el lugar donde daría inicio el Club de Duelo.

En el momento en que entraron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, únicamente estaban allí unos pocos estudiantes y los profesores, los cuales, con las túnicas tan coloridas que llevaban daban mucha risa, cosa que a algunos profesores les provocaba problemas en sus clases.

Diez minutos después ya estaban todos los alumnos allí preparados para la primera sesión.

Bueno, hoy como es el primer día vamos a explicar como lo vamos a hacer. Lo primero que vamos a hacer va a ser enseñaros los diferentes movimientos y hechizos que más os pueden servir en un duelo con mortifagos. En este club os vamos a enseñar a luchar para poder defenderos contra mortifagos por lo que no habrán aquí encantamientos y hechizos de segundo año. Todo el mundo sabe un poco de encantamientos de duelo. Cuando terminemos el año, espero que podáis defenderos contra los mortifagos en el caso, merlín no lo quiera, de que os encontréis en peligro.

Lo primero que vamos a hacer, a base de demostración va a ser un combate entre dos de los profesores, que se han ofrecido voluntarios para enseñaros como se hace.

En ese momento en la esquina más cercana a Remus, vieron como subía el profesor de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras, Sirius Black, mientras que en el otro lado de la tarima subía Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts.

-¡En este duelo, están permitidos todo, excepto los imperdonables!.-dijo Remus Lúpin

En cuanto terminó de decir esto los dos combatientes se pusieron en posición y atacaron

-¡Expecto Patronum, Inretio, Glacio, Spícula Argenta, Voltius!- Dijo Sirius

Aunque al principio Severus Snape, no entendía para que había usado Black el patronum, cuando era claro que él no era un dementor, (N/A: No estoy seguro de que eso sea cierto, ya que todos los alumnos de hogwarts, en cuanto están un poco en su presencia se sienten desgraciados, ¿y quien no?), aunque después entendió de que la maldición de dardos de plata, se mimetizaba con el patronum haciéndola prácticamente invisible.

Aún así aún tuvo tiempo para conjurar un encantamiento escudo avanzado y echarse a un lado intentando esquivar la red. Desgraciadamente el encantamiento de hielo convirtió la superficie en hielo, por lo que aún así consiguió caerse de bruces contra la tarima.

Sirius aprovechando que Severus estaba en el suelo, apuntó su varita, pero en vez de dirigirla a Severus, la dirigió un poco más para atrás ya que sabía que Severus se movería en esa dirección mientras intentaba cogerlo desprevenido.

En el momento en que Severus se encontró en el suelo intentó tenderle una trampa a black pero como creyó que no podría echarse para atrás se echó hacia delante, con una ágil voltereta el cual pilló desprevenido a Black.

-ossum crepare, explosio, serpensortia –dijo Severus

Aunque a Sirius el movimiento le había pillado desprevenido afortunadamente aún había bastante distancia entre los dos combatientes, por lo que pudo evitar la maldición rompe huesos y la explosiva con agilidad mientras devolvía el unas maldiciones, unos pocos segundos antes de deshacerse de la serpiente.

El combate estaba tan interesante que todos los alumnos estaban muy impresionados viendo como los dos profesores luchaban uno contra otro con una fuerza y una potencia en los hechizos increíbles. Parecía que de verdad estaban luchando a muerte, ya que no tenían ni la más mínima intención de usar hechizos que no terminarán mandando a su contrincante al hospital una buena temporada.

Después de casi cincuenta minutos de duelo, sirius consiguió conectarle a severus una maldición de conjuntivitis mientras le remataba con una dardos de plata, antes de atontarlo, dando así terminado el combate.

Todos los alumnos que estaban en el comedor aplaudieron a rabiar a su profesor viendo el excelente combate, mientras Severus era llevado a la enfermería para que así fuera revisado por la enfermera.

-Muy bien, el duelo ha sido muy bueno, como se ha podido comprobar y habéis podido ver lo que podréis llegar a hacer todos vosotros cuando termine este club. Como desgraciadamente no se muy bien como estáis todos vosotros en cuanto a nivel, creo que para la próxima clase, puesto que ahora ya es demasiado tarde para hacerlo, haremos un pequeño torneo, para comprobar vuestros conocimientos, y desde allí poder enseñaros. -

-Una recomendación que os haría sería que hicierais ejercicio para intentar aumentar vuestra resistencia y velocidad sobre todo, ya que estas dos cualidades son fundamentales en duelo, sobre todo cuando participas en una batalla o estas intentando defenderte, cuyo combate no tiene un tiempo de duración determinado. En este caso, aquel de los dos contrincantes que tenga menor resistencia y se canse antes, será normalmente el vencido, o en el caso de mortifagos, en el mejor de los casos lo mataran, y en el peor se lo llevarán para torturarlo.-dijo Remus.

Una vez terminado Harry y los chicos se fueron para la oficina del director ya que esa noche iba a haber otra reunión de la Orden del fénix en el que comunicarían su decisión a la orden en pleno.

En el mismo momento en que ellos llegaban a la gárgola que era la entrada a la oficina del director, llegaban también Sirius y Remus.

-Hola chicos ¿os ha gustado la lección del club de duelo?. Yo creo que Sirius se ha pasado un poco con Severus pero al menos os han enseñado lo que pueden hacer dos magos completamente entrenados.-dijo Remus

-La verdad es que yo lo habría dejado a Severus peor, aunque tampoco es que se pueda decir de que sean dos magos completamente entrenados, ya que Sirius es un auror, y Severus un mortifago y tanto uno como otro tienen un entrenamiento en combate muy superior al de un mago normal.-dijo Harry

-En eso te tengo que dar la razón Harry, y es precisamente por eso por lo que eran los mejores para hacer una demostración para el club de duelo.-dijo Albus Dumbledore, nada más terminar de entrar los chicos y los adultos en el despacho.

-De todas formas, estoy de acuerdo en lo que ha dicho Remus en que Sirius se ha pasado un poco con él, aunque no creo que sea nada grave, en unos minutos estará aquí.-

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de haberme pasado con Snivellus, ten en cuenta que él me lanzó maldiciones, que de haberme llegado me habrían mandado a la enfermería por una semana, y yo a él lo he dejado que en unos minutos estará aquí. No se a ti que te parecerá pero a mi me parece que he sido demasiado blando.-dijo Sirius

Unos pocos minutos después llegaron todos los demás miembros de la Orden por distintos métodos para comenzar la reunión que habría esa noche allí.

-Bueno, como lo primero que vamos a hacer va a ser ver los diferentes informes que cada uno tiene. Severus, que sabe de lo que tiene planeado Tom.-

-En este momento esta bastante ocupado reclutando seguidores, aunque creo que tiene pensado posponer el ataque sobre Hogwarts. Nos ha dicho que nos avisará cuando lo vayamos a hacer, con unas pocas horas de adelanto.-

-Eso es malo, ya que así no nos podrás avisar y no podremos estar preparados.-dijo Albus

-No necesariamente. Déjalos que vengan a hogwarts tranquilamente. Se van a llevar una desagradable sorpresa.-dijo Harry

Estas palabras causaron una gran conmoción en todos los miembros de la Orden, aunque Albus preguntó a Harry, después de haber conseguido que se calmaran los miembros.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Harry?-

-Qué es mejor así. Si Tom planeara un ataque a Hogwarts y nosotros lo supiéramos y estuviera toda la Orden y el ministerio preparado, lo primero que pensaría Tom, sería que tenía un espía, por lo que es posible que se pusiera a hacerles preguntas a sus mortifagos bajo Veritaserum, por lo que no tardaría en descubrir a Severus. Así será mejor para nosotros ya que no tendremos muchos efectivos, aunque serán extremadamente bien entrenados.-

-Te entiendo en lo de Severus, y no tengo más que coincidir contigo, pero ¿como vamos a contrarrestar un ataque de mortifagos a gran escala con tan sólo los aquí presentes?. Sería una matanza de corderos, no tenemos fuerza ni tan siquiera para resistir hasta que llegasen los aurores del ministerio.-dijo Albus

-En eso te equivocas Albus. Si lo hace antes de navidad el ataque, yo y los chicos nos encargaremos, te aseguro que no pasaran de la puerta, y en el caso de que sea después de navidad, entonces todos los miembros de la Orden que hay en Hogwarts, salvo Severus, saldrían a combatir, mientras esperamos a los refuerzos. Si se espera hasta después de navidad, ni tan siquiera necesitaremos a los idiotas del ministerio.-

El silencio que siguió a estas palabras era impresionante, hasta que por fin, fue roto por un impresionado Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Estas diciendo que vosotros cuatro solos os enfrentaríais a todo un ejercito de mortifagos, con esperanzas de victoria?. No se hasta que punto habrán aumentando vuestros poderes, pero ni yo mismo podría hacer tal hazaña.-

-Te has olvidado Albus, de nuestra mejor arma. No hay fuerza más poderosa en todo el planeta que la naturaleza. La naturaleza desbocada es un poder impresionante.-

-Hermione, con su control del agua puede provocar inundaciones como no se han visto jamás, Ginny con su control del viento puede provocar rayos y tornados de una violencia inusitada y un tamaño, como Hogwarts de alto, Ron con el control de la tierra puede provocar terremotos y crear aberturas en el suelo, capaces de tragarse todo el bosque prohibido, con todas las criaturas que están en el, si así lo quisiera, y yo con él control del fuego, podría carbonizar todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, así como el bosque prohibido en cuestión de segundos.-

-Sabiendo esto, ¿Sigues pensando que no podríamos defendernos nosotros. Que intente venir Tom, y se llevará la mayor humillación que haya sufrido jamás.-dijo Harry

-Pero aún así tenemos un problema. ¿Si severus no sabe cuando es el ataque hasta el mismo momento en que vayan a venir, como nos prepararemos?-

-Otra vez tengo yo la solución al problema. No necesitamos que nos lo diga Severus. Para que esperar que nos lo diga un enviado, cuando podemos ir directamente a la fuente.-dijo Harry

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-dijo un impresionado y confundido Albus Dumbledore

-Para que queremos que nos lo diga un espía cuando nos lo puede decir el propio Voldemort. Como ya os dije cuando os expliqué el entrenamiento que realizamos mi madre me dio unas lecciones adicionales a mi únicamente para controlar las visiones de Voldemort, todas las noches, mientras duermo, estoy atento a todo lo que hace voldemort. En el mismo momento en que Tom se lo comunique a sus mortifagos, yo lo sabré. Y a los pocos segundos de saberlo yo, lo sabrán Ron, Hermione y Ginny y estaremos preparados para bajar a los terrenos en los pocos minutos que puedan tardan en venir los mortifagos.-dijo Harry.

Otra vez estaban todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, impresionados viendo como, con el plan de los chicos, tenían posibilidades de poder, por lo menos, saber el día del ataque, aunque algunos como Molly o Sirius no estaban muy dispuestos a dejar toda la responsabilidad de la defensa en manos de los chicos.

Después de esto fueron diciendo diferentes informes a Dumbledore. Cuando habían terminado, y antes de despedir a todos para que se fueran a la cama, Albus preguntó a los chicos.

-Bueno chicos, ¿habéis decidido ya la respuesta a la pregunta que os hice de si os ibais a unir a la Orden del Fénix?.-

-Si Albus si que lo hemos hecho. No nos uniremos a la Orden. Seremos aliados de la Orden y os informaremos de todo lo que tengáis que saber con respecto a nuestros planes, pero no seremos parte de la Orden.-

-¿Y se puede saber eso por qué?.-dijo un desilusionado Albus Dumbledore que en ningún caso se esperaba algo así.

-Bueno, después de todo lo que hicisteis el año pasado, no podemos ninguno de nosotros confiar en la orden más. Y puesto que nuestra fuerza se basa sobre todo en la fuerza de equipo, y no podemos actuar como un equipo con alguien en quien no confiamos, no podemos convertirnos en miembros de la Orden.-

-Lo entiendo, en verdad que me gustaría poder hacer algo para que recuperarais la confianza en la Orden. Al fin y al cabo, la orden esta para destruir a Tom, y protegerte a ti Harry.-

-No te preocupes que no pienso abandonar la lucha con los mortifagos. Ya nos encargaremos nosotros de que nos teman los mortifagos y Tom, en cuanto a lo de protegerme, me parece que ya no hace la más mínima falta. Soy muy capaz de defenderme solito, y lo mismo se puede decir de los chicos, aunque la verdad es que no creo que la Orden en ese aspecto haya hecho un gran trabajo ¿no?.-dijo Harry

-Bueno, de todas formas esta reunión queda terminada. Harry contamos contigo y los chicos para que informéis de cuando sea el ataque.-dijo Albus

-Me temo Albus que no lo vamos a hacer.-dijo Harry

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-

-Lo más normal es que Tom ataque probablemente de noche. En este caso cuanta menos gente aliada haya en los terrenos en ese momento, mejor para nosotros. Ya que seremos capaces de usar mejor los elementos si no tenemos que preocuparnos de dañar a ningún aliado, por lo que será mejor que no lo sepáis, hasta que no nos hayamos ocupado de poner un escudo en la puerta y en todas las entradas para que no entre ningún mortifago.-

-Bueno, pues todo queda en vuestras manos. Confiamos en vosotros. Reunión finalizada, iros todos a descansar. Mañana será un día duro.-

Instantes después estaba toda la oficina vacía y un Albus Dumbledore mirando el vació fijamente, y muy atentamente pensando.

BUENO, POR FIN DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO SIN PODER ACTUALIZAR DEBIDO A PROBLEMAS CON EL PC, AQUÍ TENEIS EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO. ESTE CAPÍTULO LO HE HECHO A PESAR DE QUE EL PC FUNCIONA CUANDO QUIERE. SON UN TOTAL DE 12 PÁGINAS, 14 CONTANDO LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS. DE TODAS FORMAS VAMOS A CONTESTAR A LAS REVIEW QUE ME HABEIS MANDADO.

John croacker:

Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Como habrás visto no se han unido a la orden, en principio yo no tenía pensado que se unieran, además de que la mayoría así lo ha querido. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

Marc:

Me alegro que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

Kata Higurashi Evans

Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. No se han unido a la orden como habrás visto.

Celina:

Esta aquí ya el nuevo capítulo. Desgraciadamente no los he unido a la Orden, pienso que después de lo que les hicieron el año pasado, y teniendo en cuenta la forma, demasiado pasiva de actuar de Dumbledore, los he puesto como aliados, no miembros de la Orden. Espero que te guste y disfrutes con el siguiente capítulo.

Gabriela de Black:

Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Me alegro que te hayas reído con la broma que les preparé a los profesores. La verdad es que a mi me gustó mucho. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Black Wolf:

Yo normalmente, excepto en esta ocasión debido a problemas técnicos, suelo actualizar una vez por semana, es decir, soy bastante rápido. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Cuando te rias ten cuidado, que no quiero que me acusen de matarte de risa. Respecto a que te recomiende. Mira mis historias favoritas, que tengo allí 101 historias (casi nada). Si te las lees todas en menos de un año y medio, te mereces un premio.

Angel of fire

Lamento decepcionarte con lo de la orden. Aún así espero que te guste el capítulo. En lo de estorbarle a snivellus, no necesitan estar en la orden para eso, ya tienen las clases, y si no los merodeadores siempre le pueden hacer una visita particular.

Samantha Malfoy:

Muchas gracias por los ánimos. Como puedes ver te he hecho caso, a ti y a muchos otros que me dijeron que no los metiera en la Orden. De todas formas, mi idea original era no metérlos, debido a lo que les hicieron el año anterior. Espero que disfrutes con el nuevo capítulo.

Kary Anabell Black

Bueno, espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo. Estate tranquila que no se han unido.

Nicolas cabrera

Aquí tienes la actualización. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero cuando el Pc dice que no va, es que no va.

Kika:

Me gusta que te guste la historia. A mi personalmente me gustan los capítulos largos. Por eso los míos tienen una longitud de no menos de 10 paginas de word cada uno (salvo los 2 o 3 primeros). Lo único que no me ha gustado de lo que has dicho es eso de que soy una magnífica ¿escritora?. Se nota que no has leído mi bio. Si lo hubieras hecho te habrías dado cuenta de que me llamo David, por lo que escritora en este caso como que no, pero de todas formas muchas gracias por el halago.

Sandokan:

No se a que te refieres cuando dices que se lía. De momento no me lo había dicho nadie. De todas formas vuélvete a leer esa parte y si hay algo que no entiendas me lo pones en una review y yo te contestaré encantado. Lo que pasará con la guerra en este capítulo ya sale, y en cuanto a lo de Malfoy y Cía. No te preocupes que a mi me caen fatal, cosa que hará que sean de los primeros en la lista de posibles victimas de los merodeadores. ¿Por qué será que la mayoría de esa lista, visten de verde y plata?.

Bueno, hasta la próxima.

Superhyoga.


	19. RESURGE EL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE

CAPITULO 19: RESURGE EL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de clases y Voldemort seguía sin dar señales de vida más que unos cuantos ataques a muggles sin importancia y los chicos todavía no tenían la más ligera idea de cuando sería el ataque a hogwarts, a pesar de eso, ellos estaban todas las noches atentos a sus movimientos. Tal como dijeron a principio de curso el día 1 de octubre se hizo una reunión de todos los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore después de las clases a las 7 de la tarde.

Los primeros en llegar a la cita fueron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que llegaron quince minutos antes de la hora, cinco minutos después llegaron Seamus, Dean, Neville y Parvati, y a la hora en punto ya estaban todos los miembros del Ejercito original incluyendo a Marieta Edgecombe, lo que produjo un escándalo bastante grande del que tardaron bastante rato en que se calmara, cosa nada rara, teniendo en cuenta que un año antes ella les había traicionado a Umbridge.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?.-preguntó Neville

-Lo que se va a hablar aquí hoy es sobre el ED y a ella le concierne y no voy a ser yo el que hable sobre ella sin que ella esté presente para poder defenderse-dijo Harry.

-Como bien sabéis el Ejercito de Dumbledore se va a volver a abrir a todos los alumnos de hogwarts, esto evidentemente incluye también slytherins.

-Yo personalmente pienso que no todos los Slyhterins son malos, aunque intentar hacer buenos a algunos como malfoy sería algo casi imposible, de todas formas, si se les da armas para poder enfrentarse a los mayores y poder defender sus propias ideas y no simplemente dejarse llevar por la de los demás, seguro que veríamos que la casa Slyhterin no es tan mala como nos la imaginamos, yo mismo, estuve a punto de ir allí, de hecho, soy un gryffindor, por que pedí no ser un Slytherin por que no me gustaba su reputación.-

Esto dejó a más de uno impresionado ya que no se imaginaban a Harry de Slytherin.

-Puesto que el ED se va a volver se va a volver a abrir lo que os quería decir es si vamos a permitir que Marieta sea miembro del club a pesar de lo que hizo. Personalmente me gustaría conocer por lo menos los motivos por lo que lo hizo, ya que gracias a ella, se descubrió el ED, gracias al nombre del club, Dumbledore fue expulsado de su puesto lo que a mi me acarreo unas consecuencias extremadamente graves personales para mi personalmente que los que me conocen muy personalmente saben a que me refiero; pero, que a pesar de todo me gustaría que siguiera en el ED.-

¿Por qué quieres que siga en el Ejercito de Dumbledore-preguntó Parvati

-Como dijo el sombrero ahora tenemos que estar unidos y todos tenemos que estar preparados para la guerra que se avecina. La función del ED el año pasado era suplir una clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras debido a que la profesora no lo hacía. La función de este año es la de prepararnos para, sobrevivir y ganar la guerra en la que estamos inmersos, y no hay vuelta de hoja, aquí la opción es ganar si o si.-

¿Pero no se supone que las clases de defensa están para eso, es decir, con el club de duelo y las clases de defensa contra las artes Oscuras estaremos mucho más preparados que en años anteriores ¿no?.-dijo Michael Corner-

-Mas que en años anteriores, si, pero ten en cuenta que la guerra la tienes en la puerta de la esquina, no tienes un año ni dos para prepararte, mañana o pasado podría haber un ataque a hogwarts y tenemos que estar preparados y cuanto más mejor. De todas formas yo iba a proponer, ya que este año seremos muchos más en el ED, o por lo menos eso esperamos, que por lo menos por ahora yo y los chicos enseñemos a los que éramos el ED el año anterior y vosotros entrenéis a los demás.-

Esta idea pareció entusiasmar a los demás, sobretodo a Hermione, el cual el sólo la idea de ser profesora, aunque fuera extraoficialmente le parecía muy tentadora.

-Bueno, a parte de esto y antes de abordar otros asuntos lo primero que tenemos que hacer es escuchar la explicación de Marieta de por qué traicionó al grupo el año anterior y por qué deberíamos nosotros permitirle participar este año en el club.-dijo Harry

Ante esto Marieta se adelanto y se sentaron en unos sillones proveidos por el cuarto alrededor de una mesa y unas tazas de chocolate caliente. Una vez que estuvieron todos cómodos Marieta comenzó a hablar.

-Al principio del año pasado, poco antes de venir a clase en septiembre apareció un funcionario del ministerio en nuestra casa. Al principio nos pareció bastante extraño ya que mis padres, siendo solamente de la red de control de la red flu tienen muy poco interes de los políticos importantes.-

-Mas adelante vine a hogwarts y nos pusimos en el Ejercito de Dumbledore; yo no quería apuntarme al club, pero tenía que hacerlo, por que si no lo hacía mis padres podrían ser despedidos o incluso encerrados en azkaban acusados de algún crimen que no habían cometido, es algo que, en una de sus visitas Fudge y Umbridge nos dijeron que tenía que hacer, yo tenía que saber todo lo que vosotros haciais, o si no mis padres, podrían incluso llegar a ser besados por los dementores.-

-Yo intenté acercarme a vosotros pero no sabía como avisaros a vosotros del plan de Umbridge y Fudge, sin que ellos se enteraran de que los había traicionado a ellos y ello significara así la muerte de mis padres. No podía hacer nada. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue durante las sesiones del Ejercito de Dumbledore, pero aún así tampoco pude estar a solas con ninguno de vosotros para poder contaros lo que pasaba; Harry siempre estaba con Cho detrás y yo nunca podía hablar con él sobre lo que pasaba.-

-La única solución que se me ocurrió para que soltaran a mis padres, fue decirle lo de el Ejercito de Dumbledore; sabía que esto podía conllevar la expulsión de Harry, pero suponía que con la relación de Harry y Dumbledore, el director no permitiría que lo expulsarán, nunca imaginé que fueran a expulsar a Dumbledore por mi culpa.-

-Ninguna de las cosas que hice las hice por propia voluntad, las hice, por que no tenía más opciones, las almas de mis padres estaban en juego. No se si me podreis perdonar, pero intenté avisaros a vosotros de mil formas, y únicamente lo hice cuando ya no vi más salida que esa para salvar a mis padres.-terminó Marieta.

Después de la confesión de Marieta, todos los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore estaban impresionados por lo dicho por la miembro que traicionó al ejercito de Dumbledore.

-Pero¿por qué no intentaste decírselo a Dumbledore, o a tu jefe de casa, ellos seguro que te habrían ayudado- dijo Parvati

-No estoy yo tan seguro de eso- dijo sorprendiendo a todos Harry -yo estuve durante todo el año anterior intentando pedir ayuda a Dumbledore y a mi prácticamente solamente me dirigió cuatro o cinco palabras en todo el año pasado. Aunque seguramente ella habría tenido más éxito que yo.-

-Bueno de todas formas ahora ya sabemos por que hizo Marieta lo que hizo, ahora sabiendo lo que ocurrió¿vamos a permitirle seguir en el ED o no-preguntó Ron

-Yo voto que si, al fin y al cabo ella no tenía ninguna maldad en lo que hizo y lo hizo obligada por las circunstancias-dijo Neville

-Yo voto que si, ya que ella fue manipulada por Fudge y Umbridge y no quiso hacer lo que hizo-dijo Hermione

Y asi uno tras otro fueron votando a favor de que Marieta Edgecombe estuviera de nuevo en el Ejercito de Dumbledore.

-Gracias esto es algo que no me lo esperaba.- Después de esto se fue dando un abrazo un beso a todos los miembros del ED.

-Bueno, ahora que ya hemos decidido que Marieta es una vez más un miembro del ED, vamos a hablar de cómo vamos a entrenar este año, y os puedo asegurar que va a ser más duro de lo que os podáis llegar a imaginar. Cuando terminemos este año estaréis al nivel, aproximadamente, de Dumbledore como poco, así que más vale que entrenéis con ahínco.-

El efecto que estas palabras tuvieron en todos los miembros del ED fue instantáneo, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, muchos de los cuales pensaron que Harry se había vuelto, esta vez sí, definitivamente loco.

-Pero Harry, es imposible alcanzar el nivel del mayor mago del mundo en sólo un año.-dijo Neville

-Ya deberías saber Neville que con esfuerzo no hay nada imposible-dijo Ron

-Nosotros ahora mismo ya somos más fuertes que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, después de estar durante el verano entrenando, lo que pasa es que durante las clases tenemos nuestra fuerza comprimida para no hacer daño a los demás.-dijo Ginny

-Así que si nosotros pudimos hacerlo vosotros también podréis hacerlo con entrenamiento, de momento, os vamos a entrenar muy básicamente aumentando vuestra resistencia, tanto físicamente como mágicamente y os enseñaremos artes marciales-dijo Harry

-Cuando esto ya este terminado esto, lo cual esperamos que sea para navidad más o menos nos iremos a donde nos entrenamos nosotros cuatro y os someteremos al mismo entrenamiento al que fuimos sometimos nosotros cuatro. Este entrenamiento lo realizará todo el ED, no sólo el ED antiguo, sino también el nuevo, que es la razón por lo que es tan importante que no se repita la traición del año pasado, y por supuesto que no haya mortifagos ni espías de voldemort en el ED, por lo que los que se apunten este año, cuando hayan terminado serán increíblemente poderosos y serían un problema enorme para nuestro lado si fueran enemigos.-

-Alguno tiene alguna pregunta-dijo Hermione

-Cual es la función de aprender Artes Marciales-dijo Michael Corner

-Sabia que eso lo iban a terminar preguntando alguien-dijo Ginny

-Esto tiene una muy fácil explicación; los mortifagos son en su inmensa mayoría magos de sangre pura que desprecian todo lo que tiene que ver con los muggles; las artes marciales es una forma de defensa en la que únicamente se usan los puños y las piernas para defenderse de los ataques del adversario. Como los mortifagos desprecian todo lo muggle no sabrán defenderse de este ataque, y sin embargo con un buen ataque de artes marciales podrías desarmar a cinco mortifagos perfectamente entrenados sin problemas.-

-El problema de los mortifagos es que sin una varita no saben hacer nada, dependen de la magia para defenderse completamente, este no será nuestro caso, nosotros únicamente necesitaremos nuestro cuerpo para defendernos a nosotros mismos.-

-Además el practicar habitualmente las artes marciales te va dando progresivamente más agilidad y más fuerza, lo cual en una batalla puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota.-

-Pero de todas formas, ya esta bien de charlas. Vamos a empezar ya a entrenar. Para empezar, quiero que os pongáis estos uniformes de colegio todos los días están hechizadas para que pesen quince kilos cada una de ellos. Después de esto le dio a cada uno de ellos tres uniformes con sus símbolos de sus respectivas casas en sus capas. Quiero que os lo pongáis todos los días a partir de mañana, al principio os costará andar un poco pero os acostumbrareis rápido a ellos, conforme os vayáis acostumbrando irán aumentando el peso progresivamente hasta un máximo que no os diré. Os aviso ya que tienen un hechizo para que el que no se lo ponga intencionadamente sea castigado, así que yo de vosotros no lo haría. Podéis iros.-

Después de esto fueron todos saliendo hasta que únicamente estuvieron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny en el cuarto del requisito.

Bueno, esta reunión ha sido más productiva de lo que yo podía llegar a imaginar ahora tenemos que decidir que vamos a hacer con Fudge, por lo que le hizo a Marieta.

-De todas formas esto lo tiene que saber Dumbledore, yo creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a su despacho a hablar con él.-

Dicho esto los cuatro chicos salieron del cuarto del requisito con destino el despacho de Dumbledore mientras tanto iban hablando de cómo iban a conseguir las pruebas para conseguir acabar definitivamente con Fudge para siempre.

-Bueno, tenemos varias posibilidades que podemos explotar-dijo Harry

¿Qué quieres decir, cariño-dijo Ginny

-Lo que quiero decir es que podemos buscar de noche en los registros del ministerio la ubicación de la casa del ministro y entrar allí para ver si podemos encontrar algún documento que le implique a él y a Umbridge, que seguro que los habrá.

-Otra cosa que podemos hacer, es decirle a Rita lo que sabemos, y decirle que investigue por nosotros, prometiéndole que una vez que haya terminado, tendrá la exclusiva de todo el asunto, aunque tendría que firmar un contrato de bruja prometiendo que no variara que ni una palabra de la verdad.-

-Otra opción que tenemos, que es compatible que con la primera, es la de convencer a Marieta para que ponga en un pensadero todos sus recuerdos de las reuniones en las que estuvieran Fudge, Umbridge o los dos, amenazándolos a ellos para que nos espiaran. Si consiguiéramos los recuerdos de Marieta, y los documentos de la casa del ministro, con sólo eso, Fudge ya estaría perdido, si a eso ya se le añadiese lo que pudiese averiguar Rita sobre más trapos sucios de Fudge entonces si que estará enterrado en mierda hasta las cejas.-

-Muy bien pensado Harry- dijo Hermione –Ni yo habría pensado un plan de acción mejor.

-Bueno, pues, que os parece quedar para el próximo día 10 de octubre, que es sábado en las tres escobas con Rita, a las 5 de la tarde y a las 7 de las tarde con los gemelos para darle la cinta con la broma de bienvenida.-

-Ahora que habláis de bromas. ¿No habíamos quedado que íbamos a hacer una al bueno de draquito?.-dijo Ron con una sonrisa mezcla de los gemelos weasley con jim carrey en la máscara

-Si, es verdad, si además ya la teníamos preparada hace tiempo, pero con tanto follón no nos hemos acordado de llevarla a cabo; no pasa nada, la haremos esta noche, aunque necesitaremos un poquito de ayuda de Dobby; aunque seguro que si yo se lo pido nos ayuda-dijo Harry

-Pues nada la hacemos esta noche, y el sábado les damos las dos cintas a los gemelos.-dijo Hermione

Mientras iban hablando ya habían llegado tranquilamente a la gárgola que era la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore.

¿Alguno sabe si han cambiado la contraseña-dijo Harry

-Pues no lo se, prueba con la antigua.-dijo Ginny

-Disfraz de limón-dijo Ron

Pero la gárgola no se movió por lo que se pusieron a decir todos los postres y gominolas que les ocurrieron a todos hasta que al final.

-sugus-

¿Qué son los sugus-preguntó Ron

-Son como unos chicles muggles muy buenos.-dijo Hermione- aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo los habrá conocido Albus

-La verdad es que cada vez es más difícil adivinar la contraseña, cada vez le da más por los dulces muggles.-dijo ginny

-Hola chicos, a que debo esta agradable visita un sábado tan bonito como hoy, creía que estaríais disfrutando en los jardines ya que a vosotros los deberes en unas pocas horas los hacéis.-

-Bueno, hoy hemos tenido la reunión con el Ejercito de Dumbledore original para informarles de cómo iba a ser el año, y para ver si permitíamos que Marieta continuara en el grupo a pesar de lo que hizo, y me alegra decir que después de escuchar los motivos que la impulsaron a hacerlo, todos ellos votaron a que si fuera de nuevo admitida.-dijo Harry

-Eso es una muy buena noticia, los has enseñado mejor de lo que yo creía si han incluso sabido perdonar una traición, no todo el mundo sabe hacer eso pero sigo sin entender el motivo de esta visita, no es que esto no sea interesante, ni mucho menos, pero normalmente no me informarías de estos detalles a no ser que hubiera ocurrido algo en esa reunión que fuera algo mucho más importante.-

-Como siempre tan perspicaz, Albus, por supuesto, normalmente, esto no te importaría, y si no fuera, por que una de las cosas que ocurrió allí es extremadamente importante tampoco te informaría.-dijo Harry

-Pero otra cosa te digo Albus, nosotros, ya tenemos un plan de acción preparado para así que el que tú estés informado no quiere decir que tú te interpongas, esta claro ¿no-

-Muy claro Harry¿qué es eso tan importante que ocurrió en la reunión del ED-dijo Albus

¿Puedes dejarme el pensadero Albus? será mejor que lo veas a que te lo cuente. -

-Después de esto Albus le acercó la vasija de cristal con runas que era el pensadero, harry sacó su varita se la acercó a su cabeza y al cabo de unos segundos tenía una hebra de algo plateado pegado a la varita que dejó caer en el pensadero.-

A los pocos segundos Albus Dumbledore desapareció absorbido dentro del pensadero viendo el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en la reunión del ED de ese día.

Cuando salió del pensadero, estaba con una cara de furia como la que no había visto nunca nadie jamás, excepto, cuando se enfrentaba a Voldemort.

¿Cómo se atrevió, ese maldito, voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haber nacido, amenazar a un alumno mío, en mis mismas narices, como no me di cuenta.-

-Bueno, eso ahora ya no tiene remedio, ahora vamos a ver como lo solucionamos, vamos a ver, tú sabes la dirección de Fudge, y de Umbridge, donde viven, y todas sus casas, todos los sitios, donde pudiesen guardar los documentos importantes, cuanto más protegidas estén mejor, por que más probabilidades hay de que estén hay.-

-Fudge tiene una casa en Londres, una casa en Praga y chalet en el cairo todos ellos con prácticamente todos los hechizos de protección conocidos menos el fidelius

-Umbridge tiene un castillo en peñíscola, un chalet en marbella y una casa en Londres, todos ellos con todos con todos los hechizos de protección conocidos y el castillo de peñíscola tiene además el fidelius.

-Vale, nosotros nos encargaremos de conseguir las pruebas para enjuiciar a Fudge y a Umbridge y hacer nuevas elecciones para ministro una vez quitados de su puesto al ministro actual.-

¿Exactamente que pruebas vais a intentar conseguir y como lo vais a hacer?.-preguntó Dumbledore

-Eso Albus no es algo a lo que vayamos a responderte-dijo Harry –De todas formas muchas gracias por todo lo que nos has ayudado, que ha sido mucho, pero nos tenemos que ir, que tenemos mucho que hacer, y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.-

Después de esto Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron del despacho de Ginny salieron del despacho de Albus Dumbledore varias horas más tarde de lo que habían entrado y dirigiéndose bastante rápidamente hacia las cocinas mientras iban ultimando entre ellos la broma que iban a hacer a Draco Malfoy.

-Esta broma va a pasar a los anales de la historia.-dijo Ron

-Ni los gemelos pensaron en algo tan humillante-dijo ginny

-Esto va a ser muy bueno, muy muy bueno-dijo Harry.

-Esta no la superarían ni los gemelos ni los merodeadores, hemos superado con esta broma tanto a unos como a otros.-dijo Hermione

En ese momento estaban junto al cuadro del frutero que daba acceso a la cocina, después de hacerle cosquillas a la pera, esta se convirtió en un pomo y pudieron pasar a la cocina donde se encontraron con un ejercito de elfos domésticos yendo y viniendo preparando la cena

En ese momento Harry sintió un apretón a la altura de sus rodillas y sabía que su amigo Dobby lo había reconocido.

¡Harry Potter¡Harry Potter y sus amigos han venido a ver a Dobby.¡Harry Potter es el mejor mago del mundo, que se molesta en venir a ver a un simple elfo doméstico como Dobby!.

¡Dobby es más que es un elfo, Dobby es mi amigo, y es normal que venga a verte Dobby¿Cómo estas¿qué estas haciendo- dijo Harry

Estas simples palabras produjeron en Dobby un torrente de lagrimas de emoción.

-Harry Potter es un mago muy noble y bueno, llamar a Dobby su amigo, Dobby no merece tal honor.-

¡Claro que si Dobby, pero de todas formas, no estamos aquí por eso, ya vendré otro día con más tiempo a hablar a solas contigo largo y tendido.-dijo Harry

¡Queremos hacer una broma esta noche en la cena y necesitamos tu ayuda si no te supone mucha molestia-dijo Ginny

-Depende de que sea, si puedo hacerlo, por supuesto que lo haré con mucho gusto.-dijo Dobby

-Oh, para ti será muy fácil, lo único que tienes que hacer es poner, esta noche en la cena esta poción en la bebida de Draco Malfoy, tu antiguo dueño, y de Severus Snape el profesor de Pociones, la poción surtirá efecto a mitad de la comida cuando todos estemos tranquilamente comiendo y nos lo pasaremos de miedo con el espectáculo que darán a todo el comedor.-dijo Harry

¿Pero a mi no me pasará nada por hacerlo¿No me gustaría que me despidieran de Hogwarts?.- pregunto Dobby

-No te preocupes por eso Dobby, yo mismo me encargaré de que eso no ocurra.-dijo Harry

-Bueno, Harry Potter es un mago de palabra, así que si Harry Potter dice que a mi no me ocurrirá nada es que no me ocurrirá nada. Os ayudaré-

-Muchas gracias por todo Dobby. Por cierto si quieres ver el espectáculo, ven en forma invisible al comedor y míralo, el espectáculo será digno de ver.-

Después de hablar con Dobby, y que el elfo acordara ayudarles Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron a pasear por los jardines donde se separaron, Ron y Hermione hacia los jardines, mientras Harry y Ginny iban hacia el lago a pasear un rato y a charlar de la posible reacción de los alumnos y profesores a la broma de esa noche.

-Yo creo que después de esta noche, Sirius y Remus, nos hacen una estatua.-dijo Harry

-Si y tendremos, o mejor dicho, los merodeadores, tendrán, a toda la casa Slytherin intentando buscándolos para matarlos, aunque seremos los héroes de de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Raveclaw.-dijo Ginny

-Bueno, de todas formas vámonos ya, que la cena va a ser dentro de poco y esta cena va a ser famosa.-

Evidentemente Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny pasaron al comedor juntos muy felices y contentos hablando entre ellos lo que extrañó a muchos ya que habitualmente iban los cuatro juntos, y aunque todos sabían que eran novios, raramente iban las parejas separadas.

¡Aquí pasa algo¡Esta noche va a pasar algo lo presiento! Le dijo Sirius a Remus

-Ya, yo también me he dado cuenta, la cara que tiene Harry es la misma que tenía James cuando hacía una broma, y por la cara de los demás esta que tienen preparada tiene que ser de las buenas. Así que prepárate para lo que venga y esperemos que no nos pille en medio.-

Toda esta conversación pasó desapercibido para todo el mundo menos para dos personas, Harry y Albus, Harry, viendo que Sirius y Remus, se habían dado cuenta quería advertirles de que ellos no eran el objetivo así que, utilizando sus dotes de legilimency, (que para eso los tiene) les dijo.

-Sirius, Remus, soy yo Harry, os estoy enviado un mensaje, mediante legilimency, sólo vosotros me oís, no os preocupéis, y disfrutad del espectáculo, esta es la broma que os dije en grimmauld place que iba a hacerle a mi buen amigo Draco Malfoy, aunque puede que también reciba un poquito, mi buen amigo Snivellus, así que, sentaos tranquilos, y disfrutad del espectáculo. Por cierto, la cinta de video, en la que se va a grabar la broma, se vende a un galeón en la tienda de los gemelos, por si os interesa.-

Después de esto, y de que Sirius se lo contará a Remus, y estuvieron bastante tiempo intentando en vano averiguar que era lo que Harry y los chicos habrían preparado para Draco y Snivellus sin ningún resultado.

La cena estuvo bastante tranquila, con el barullo y las conversaciones habituales de todas las cenas en hogwarts hasta que apareció la carne entonces sin que nadie entendiera nada Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape se levantaron de sus respectivas mesas y se dirigieron al centro del salón mientras todo él comedor enmudecía

Cuando llegaron al centro del salón una nube de humo los envolvió por completo, cuando dicha nube, se despejó lo único que llevaban era un traje de piel de leopardo que consistía en un calzoncillo y un tirante que atravesaba el pecho de punta a punta.

Al mismo tiempo empezó sonar una música que los dos empezaron a cantar y a bailar (imagináoslo, y decidme si no es cómico)

La noche me confunde... (N/A, con una cara mono subnormal)

Por la mañana, hasiendo el amor,

y por la tarde, hasiendo el amor,

y por la noche, hasiendo el amor,

hasta en el coche, hasiendo el amor...

Mientras iban cantando esta canción iban moviéndose según la coreografía ambos bailarines mientras todo el comedor se empezaba a desternillar de la risa, incluyendo todos los profesores. El profesor Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall hacían verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse por respeto a su compañero, mientras Remus y Sirius se reían a carcajada limpia.

Hasiendo el amor...

por arriba, por abajo, delante, detrás,

por arriba, por abajo, delante, detrás.

Por la mañana, hasiendo el amor,

y por la tarde, hasiendo el amor,

y por la noche, hasiendo el amor,

hasta en el coche, hasiendo el amor...

Por esta parte todo el comedor estaba ya llorando de la risa, Dumbledore, estaba ya que no podía aguantar y Mcgonagall no podía aguantar ya las lágrimas de la risa viendo como el profesor más serio de todo Hogwarts hacía una de las coreografías más gracias del mundo muggle, acompañado de uno de los alumnos que más se enorgullecía de ser de sangre pura, y que más detestaba todo lo muggle.

Hasiendo el amor...

por arriba, por abajo, delante, detrás,

por arriba, por abajo, delante, detrás.

La noche me confunde

let´s ready baby, come on

y me confundo, hasiendo el amor...

Para este punto todo el mundo estaba ya que no aguantaba alguno estaba incluso silbando y otros estaban que no aguantaban de pie de todo lo que se estaban riendo, pero todos estaban llorando de la risa. Los que mejor, sin duda alguna, se lo estaban pasando, eran, Sirius y Remus, que estaban disfrutando como dos enanos, aunque a la vez, estaban un poco tristes, de no haber pensado en esto ellos en su época de bromistas.

Hasiendo el amor...

por la mañana, hasiendo el amor,

y por la tarde, hasiendo el amor,

y por la noche, hasiendo el amor,

hasta en el coche, hasiendo el amor...

Y hasta en la pista le hago el amor,

y hasta en el baile le hago el amor,

a la parienta le hago el amor,

y a ca´ tu abuela le hago el amor.

La noche me confunde... (N/A cara mono subnormal borracho)

Nada más terminar la canción se pasó el efecto de la poción, instantáneamente después los dos, Snivellus y Draco, se vieron con el traje de leopardo en medio del comedor y con el micro en la mano y se fueron, entre el ensordecedor ruido de las carcajadas a sus respectivas mesas a sentarse de terminar de cenar.

Cuando terminó la canción y tanto uno como otro ya habían terminado de sentarse, apareció el pergamino famoso de los merodeadores con los cuatro animales sagrados en las cuatro esquinas, diciendo lo siguiente:

ESPERAMOS QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL ESPECTÁCULO OFRECIDO POR SNIVELLUS PRODUCTIONS. A PARTIR DE EL DIA 11 DE OCTUBRE ESTARA A LA VENTA EN TODAS LAS TIENDAS DE SORTILEGIOS MÁGICOS WEASLEY LAS DOS BROMAS DE LOS MERODEADORES EN VIDEO O DVD PARA VERLO POR EL MODICO PRECIO DE UN GALEON. PARA MAS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LA GIRA MUSICAL DE SNIVELLUS Y DRAGONCIN. PREGUNTARLE A SU MANAGER, EL PROFESOR SIRIUS BLACK.

ESTO ES TODO AMIGOS. LOS MERODEADORES.

Cuando desapareció el cartel, después de medio minuto, Severus y draco, estaba que echaban humo, Sirius y Remus, al igual que todos los profesores y los alumnos no se podían reír más, incluso algunos alumnos de Slytherin, aunque eran muy pocos, se reían hasta llorar, los únicos que no le encontraban la gracia (lógico y natural) eran los de Slytherin y Severus y Draco.

Después de casi un quince minutos Albus logró imponerse y hacer callar, por fin a todos.

-Bueno, después de esta cena tan animada y graciosa, de la cual, por cierto, igual me compro una cinta para recordar como una de las mejores de mi muy larga vida, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a acostar que mañana va a ser otro día.-

Una vez dicho esto, todos los alumnos fueron saliendo ordenadamente comentando lo mucho que habían disfrutado con la broma mientras todos los Slytherin miraban mal al cuarteto de gryffindor sospechando de ellos aunque sin pruebas para acusarlos.

Cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Ginny, estaban casi llegando a la sala común se tropezaron con Sirius y Remus, los cuales les felicitaron por la broma.

-Ha sido estupenda¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?.-dijo Remus

-No ha sido para tanto Remus-dijo Ron con falsa modestia

-Si, una pequeñita poción en el vasito, cortesía de Dobby luego la canción para que la cantaran y bailaran y ya esta.-

-Pero, cómo es que Snape, siendo un maestro de pociones no detecto la poción?.- dijo Sirius

-Oh, la suya, es una receta, que nos enseño a nosotros Godric, dudo mucho que Snivellus, la conozca, aunque no te lo creas, Godric, también era un bromista, a nosotros, también nos gastaba bromas, y cuando nos gastaba bromas, después nos decía, como lo había hecho, y que había encantamientos y pociones había usado y como fabricar las pociones.-

-Ahora, ya sabemos, de donde vino la vena merodeadora de los Potter ¿no, del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. -

-Bueno¿habéis disfrutado con la broma o no?.

-Cuando terminó de decir eso Sirius y Remus no sabían si reírse o vomitar de la imagen mental que tenían, así que aún así pensaron que había la broma quedado muy bien.-

-Bueno, nos vamos que estamos cansados. Por cierto, manager, búscale, una buena gira a tu protegido.- dijo Harry a su padrino.

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso. Seguro que sustituyen a los de hotel glam.-

Después de esto, los chicos se fueron a dormir dejando a Remus y a Sirius con una sonrisa en la boca.

BUENO, 13 PAGINAS DE WORD (17 CON RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS) DESPUÉS DE UN MONTON DE TIEMPO, SIN ACTUALIZAR DEBIDO A PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y A QUE TUVE DESPUÉS PROBLEMAS CON EL PC, LO QUE ME QUITO DURANTE BASTANTE TIEMPO LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, AQUÍ TENEIS UN NUEVO CAPITULO, EN EL QUE A RENACIDO EL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE, CON UN POCO DE ACCION, AUNQUE NO PRECISAMENTE DE TOMMY, QUE TODAVÍA, INTENTA AVERIGUAR QUIEN ENTRO EN SU CUARTEL Y PREPARA EL ATAQUE A HOGWARTS, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PASARAN MUCHAS COSAS... (HAY UNA RESPUESTA A LAS REVIEWS QUE INTERESA A TODOS LOS LECTORES, LEED LA RESPUESTA A YENCI-POTTER.)

AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A LAS REVIEWS:

Shagy sirius:

No te preocupes que la acción llegará pronto, sobre todo con el club de duelo, y otras cosas que pasarán que serán importantes para la historia aunque no serán de acción precisamente, el combate estrella será Harry - draco, (se avecina paliza del quince, o quizá no, quién sabe...).

Gabriela Sakura Black:

Ese fue un detalle que a mi también me gustó aunque con lo que la mayoría se quedó fue con el extraordinario combate ofrecido por los dos profesores, que fue por lo que lo hizo Albus.

John Croacker:

Espero que te guste mucho como lo he hecho sufrir en este capítulo; aunque lo bueno es que la broma era para Draco, pero como yo se que Snivellus es muy solidario con sus alumnos, lo demuestra todos los días en sus clases, pues he pensado que se solidarizaría con Draco y pasaría la vergüenza el también, además de que, era una oportunidad demasiado buena para ridiculizar a Snivellus para desperdiciarla.

Sandokan:

Me alegro que por fin lo hayas entendido, en cuanto a lo de capítulos, este fanfic tendrá unos treinta aproximadamente, aunque la derrota final de Tommy será en el séptimo año de Harry que no tiene ni nombre.

Nelly Esp:

Cho de momento no va a hacer nada, más adelante si, Draco, después de lo que le han hecho querrá venganza evidentemente, y lo intentará tanto en el partido de quidditch como en el club de duelo; de hecho, una de los motivos por los que he hecho esta broma era para caldear un poco el ambiente entre los chicos y los slytherin de cara al club de duelo y la temporada de quidditch, que estaba demasiado tranquilo.

En este capítulo ya hemos visto algo de Fudge y Umbridge, y vamos lo que hemos visto, y esto vamos si va a tener repercusiones, y gordas que las va a tener, Fudge va a tener de enemigos a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, y Albus, (casi nada) y de mercenario contratado a Rita (la que no saca cotilleos) skeeter, lo que quede de él, y de Umbridge, cabrá en una caja de cerillas.

Lo de cuando irán a entrenar al castillo gryffindor se dijo en la reunión de la Orden cuando acordaron que Sirius y Remus fueran profesores, de todas formas lo vuelvo a decir, iran todo el ED (nuevo y viejo, es decir, ciento y la madre) más toda la Orden del fénix, con la única excepción de Snivellus, debido al hecho de que Harry no le ha dado permiso para entrar. Un Slytherin como Snape no pisa el castillo Gryffindor ni en sueños.

Alexia:

Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfrutes.

Marc:

Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo.

LeoHagrid:

Pues si el anterior te gustó yo creo que este te gustará mucho más sobre todo la parte la parte del final, por lo menos, es la parte que es la que más me costo escribir, sobre todo por que estaba más tiempo riéndome que escribiendo.

Kika:

No pasa nada, no me enojado, ni nada por el estilo, pero para la próxima vez léete la bio de un autor antes de poner algún detalle de ese estilo, o por lo menos mira si el autor a escrito una, para evitar este tipo de fallos. Por lo menos me pareció gracioso, por ese fallo de tu review.

Anemix:

Bueno, aquí tienes ya el capítulo 19, y el capítulo 20 me pondré a escribirlo mañana por la tarde.

Degna:

Bueno, aquí tienes un capítulo nuevo, normalmente no suelo tardar tanto, pero debido a problemas personales que ya dije en una review y a problemas del pc pues ganas no tuve y además tuve que arreglar el pc así que no pude escribir ahora que esta todo arreglado, así que como regalo de navidad os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrutadlo.

Yenci-potter:

Bueno, ahora esta puesto el capítulo 19, mañana me pondré a escribir el 20, aunque no lo publicaré hasta que no tenga yo ya terminado el 22 por lo que tardará unas 3 semanas, para que si vuelve a pasarle algo al pc no pase como me a pasado que al ir con los capítulos al día, los ponía conforme los iba terminando, al estropeárseme el pc, y no poder escribir, los lectores, os habéis estado un mes y pico sin capítulos, con esto pretendo tener al menos 2 capítulos de reserva para si volviese a pasar algo parecido; toco madera, dios quiera que no pase, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar,

Cristhie:

Gracias por las felicitaciones aunque intenté no cambiar demasiado las personalidades de los personajes, aunque era evidente que tenían ya que después de lo ocurrido en el quinto libro, tenían que cambiar de personalidad por necesidad, y después de que Harry les contara la profecía a los chicos y se dieran cuenta de que se iban a enfrentar a Tom, es evidente que ellos, también iban a cambiar.

¿Cómo te has dado cuenta que me gusta Dragón Ball?. ¿Pero si casi no se nota?. Bah, fuera de coña, es normal, por qué pensé que como método de entrenamiento los de Dragón Ball son muy buenos, lo de la Dragón Ball, tanto lo de la gravedad, como lo de los kimonos pesados (que salen en este capítulos y cuando están ellos entrenando en el castillo Gryffindor), pero aún así he cogido cosas que podían compaginarse más o menos bien, es decir, no vamos a ver a Harry lanzando un Kame-Hame-Ha, tranquila, ni tampoco, y esto me lo han preguntado, alcanzaran la tercera fase de super guerrero, entre otras cosas por que no son guerreros del espacio (ese es goku y vegeta y descendientes) y por lo tanto no puede ser un super guerrero. (eso me lo dijeron por que yo dije que tenían un pelo como el de super guerrero para que se hicieran una idea de que apariencia tenían cuando estaban transformados con el modo elemental)

No te preocupes no me gustan los culebrones así que no será esto uno, pero esa era necesaria para que Cho se pegara un batacazo contra la realidad y se diera cuenta de lo que perdió por tonta, de todas formas, estoy pensado parejas posibles para Cho así que decid candidatos; había pensado uno, pero no la veo mucho con ese de todas formas si tiene muchos votos lo pondré, y en caso de empate mi voto desempata.

Me alegró que te gustara esa escena, la verdad es que he recibido muy buenas críticas de esa escena y no se si me las merezco a decir verdad, pues fue la primera escena de ese estilo que hice, así como de acción o de entrenamiento ya las tenía más ensayadas y más estudiadas, y las sabía más esas eran más improvisadas, por lo que me sorprende muchísimo que este gustando tantísimo, de todas formas muchísimas gracias.

Roddha:

La verdad es que a mi si que lo podía imaginar ya que eso me lo he tropezado en otra historia, si quieres te vas a la parte vieja de y buscas clantob y te bajas las historias que tiene, no tiene desperdicio ninguna; comparado con él, yo soy un bebe en pañales, sus historias, me las he leído, mil y una veces y no me canso de leerla (y la ultima de ellas tiene 600 y pico paginas)

Lo de emoción sentimental no te preocupes que tendrá, aunque no se si conseguirá recuperar a Harry o será demasiado tarde, yo casi me decanto, por lo segundo, aunque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Lo de la afinidad con Fawkes, no lo descartes, ten en cuenta que Harry todavía no se ha encontrado con ningún fénix, ya que cuando a estado en el despacho de Albus, no estaba Fawkes, lo he hecho adrede, así que eso no lo descartes, aunque tampoco te digo que vaya a pasar, puede que si, o puede que no.

Susi-potter:

No hace falta que me denuncies por privación lectora, yo cumplo, ya que vas a denunciar a alguien denuncia a alguien que esa si que nos priva y bien y encima tarda la tira de años en sacar un libro y encima nos mata a uno de los mejores personajes de todos. (No podía habernos hecho un favor y haber matado a Malfoy padre).

Black wolf:

La verdad no se si hacer más escenas, la verdad es que en esa materia soy bastante malo, aunque intentaré hacer otra, aunque quizá sea en una cena más adelante, la broma a malfoy ya la tienes en este capítulo, y esta es para grabarla en video, o dvd (N/A ¿los magos tienen DVD?) y verla nada más levantarte, antes de ir a trabajar/ estudiar.

Jonathan:

Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

Dany-kanuto:

Pues aún no has visto los capítulos de las batallas, cuando aparezcan por aquí tom con sus mortifagos, y sus bichillos, como vampiros, trolls, gigantes, basiliscos, etc..., eso si que va a ser, el capítulo 13 comparado con eso va a ser como ver Heidi por la tele.

No te respondo lo de si puedes coger lo del fénix y los elementos por que ya lo hice en una review en el fanfic así que mira las reviews una con mi nombre que allí esta tu respuesta. En cuanto a como se publica las historias.

Lo primero es entrar con tu login y tu password

Después te vas a Document manager y creas la historia, le pones las características (pareja principal, si es de acción, romance, drama, etc...; para que edades, yo pienso que a no ser que vayas a poner algo muy fuerte que requiera el R, lo mejor para curarse en salud es PG-13)

Kattia Potter:

Intento que todos hablen en el fanfic, sobre todo en las conversaciones, siempre contesta uno distinto si te has fijado, no siempre harry, evidentemente Harry, en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo en la Orden y el ED sobretodo de ahora en adelante. De todas formas espero que te guste el capítulo y que lo disfrutes.


	20. UN CLUB DE DUELO MUY INTERESANTE 1ª PART...

CAPÍTULO 20: UN CLUB DE DUELO MUY INTERESANTE 1ª PARTE

Al día siguiente tal y como suponían los chicos todo el mundo comentaba la broma de los merodeadores habían hecho a Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy, y era incluso tema de conversación entre los profesores. Uno de los que más partido sacaba del asunto, como es de suponer, y que más disfrutaba humillando al profesor de pociones eran Sirius y Remus, para gusto de todo el mundo.

Ese día también empezaron con los nuevos uniformes de entrenamiento, todos los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore, aunque eso, evidentemente únicamente lo sabían Dumbledore, debido a que se lo habían dicho los chicos en su oficina y el ED cuando se lo dijeron ellos, ninguno de ellos quisieron desobedecer sus ordenes el primer día, aunque desde luego todos notaron el peso extra y les costaba a todos mucho el mantenerse con los demás.

Ese día parecía que iba a ser muy normal, aunque no iba a serlo ni mucho menos ya que iban a haber muchas noticias en ese día, aparentemente normal.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se pusieron todos a comer tranquilamente, cuando de repente se levantó Dumbledore e inmediatamente todo el comedor se quedó en silencio.

-Ahora en cuanto terminemos de desayunar, comenzará hoy el club de duelo para todos los cursos y se hará aquí en el gran comedor. Estos combates se harán por sorteo entre los alumnos de los diferentes cursos, se hará por combate individual. El campeón de un curso se enfrentará al campeón del siguiente curso, de forma el campeón de primer curso se enfrentará al campeón de segundo, si le vence se enfrentará al campeón de tercero y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a séptimo.-

-Estos combates son sólo para saber en que nivel están cada uno, evidentemente y debido a la edad los de años inferiores no esperamos que venzan a los de años superiores, aunque no sería la primera vez que ocurre que un segundo año vence a un quinto año en un duelo.-

-Los duelos que más nos interesan son entre los individuos de un mismo curso para saber quienes necesitan más o menos trabajo para las clases de duelo que van a haber a lo largo de este y los venideros años escolares.-

-También quería informaros que, para después de navidad en la que ya todos los alumnos tendrán un nivel más alto, y para que sirva como motivación para todos, hemos acordado, junto con Beauxbatons y Durmstrang hacer una competencia entre nuestros diez mejores alumnos, así que ya sabéis, a esforzaros mucho para participar.-

-Cuando el director terminó de decir esto los cuchicheos estallaron por todo el salón como si fuera pólvora, el cual al profesor Dumbledore le costó un poco hacer callar.-

-Bueno, después de esto, ya podéis levantaros para que os haga el sorteo según la clase en la que estáis.-dijo Dumbledore

Los sorteos quedaron como sigue. (N/A No pongo los de 1º a 4º ni 7º ya que no tienen interés, además de que no conozco el nombre de ninguno de 1º a 4º).

5º Año

Ginny Weasley – Luna Lovegood (N/A: La final del campeonato)

6º Año

Parvati Patil –Terry Boot

Padma Patil-Justin Finch Fletchey

Neville Longbottom – Vincent Crabbe

Seamus Finnigan – Gregory Goyle

Ron Weasley- Andrew Nott

Hermione Granger – Pansy Parkinson

Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

Zacharias Smith-Susan Bones

Bueno ahora que ya se ha realizado el sorteo conforme os vayan llamando iréis subiendo a las tarimas que se han instalado aquí para los combates de los diferentes cursos.

Así fueron subiendo a las siete tarimas, una para cada curso.

La primera en subir fue Ginny cuya rival era su amiga desde que llegó a Hogwarts Luna Lovegood.

Subieron muchos alumnos, ya que subían por orden alfabético, por lo que la primera en subir a luchar de todos fue Ginny.

-Bien Luna, venga empléate a fondo demuestra todo lo que vimos en el ED. ¿Has estado mirando algún libro más durante el verano, aunque no lo hayas practicado-

-Si, un par de libros, aunque los he practicado también cuando llegué y algunos me salieron y como me los estudié tan bien la mayoría de ellos me salieron muy bien.-

-Estupendo, entonces, este combate será muy interesante, vamos a ver lo que sabes hacer.-

¡Lumus Máxima, Spicula Argenta, Glacius, Voltius!

Debido a la maldición de luz, Ginny tuvo muchos problemas para esquivar la maldición de los dardos de plata, la maldición de glacius congeló el suelo, lo que hizo que se cayera y no pudiera esquivar el golpe eléctrico que mantuvo durante unos dos segundos.

Luna siguió atacando a Ginny con una maldición cortante, otra de bolea, otra explosiva, otra que hacía que salieran pústulas rojas donde tocaba, pero Ginny, se defendía de todas ellas, para asombro de los espectadores, ni una de ellas conseguía tocarle, o las esquivaba, o ponía un escudo que la paraba.

-Ginny no está luchando como sabe eso es evidente- dijo Ron

¿Pero tú eres tonto?. Luna ha estudiado mucho durante el verano, y ha estado practicado los hechizos nada más llegar a la escuela, Ginny lo que quiere es que por lo menos los utilice todos, y que piense que por lo menos la puso contra las cuerdas, aunque sea mentira, es evidente, que si quiere, puede vencerla en un momento, pero no sería justo para ella, piensa en todo lo que se ha esforzado la muchacha.-dijo Hermione

-Ya, en eso tienes razón, La verdad es que los hechizos son bastante buenos, algunos de ellos son de nivel de auror, no se de donde los habrá sacado ella. Ella no conoce a ningún auror hasta donde yo sé ¿no-dijo Harry

-No, y que yo sepa, sus padres tampoco, Los padres de Neville si que eran aurores, pero en el caso de que ellos tuvieran un libro¿cómo podría conseguir ella una copia? –dijo Ron

-Bueno, hay métodos muggles para hacerlo muy fáciles, pero no se si eso serviría con los libros de magia, aunque teniendo su padre un periódico, es posible que también tenga ella acceso a una imprenta y pudiera ella misma hacer una copia si Neville le dejara el original.-dijo Hermione

Mientras los chicos hablaban el combate continuaba.

-Bueno Luna, eres una muy buena rival, pero vamos a terminar ya el combate.

-Múltiplus energy dan

En ese momento empezaron a salir de la varita de Ginny una tras otra una sucesión de bolas de energía que se dirigían directamente hacía Luna. Ella se puso su mejor escudo el cual resistió los primeros diez impactos pero no pudo resistir más y se rompió. Cuando el escudo se rompió la undécima bola golpeó a Luna la cual sintió como la golpeaban. Con este ataque, Ginny fue declarada ganadora. En ese momento bajó la varita y desaparecieron las bolas y fue a ayudar a levantarse a su amiga.

¿Cómo estas Luna¿te has hecho daño? espero no haberte dado demasiado fuerte.

-Estoy bien, me tienes que enseñar ese hechizo con el que me has vencido, es muy bueno.- dijo Luna

-No te preocupes que lo aprenderéis, en el ED, además de muchas otras cosas

-Dime una cosa Ginny, podrías haberme vencido en un segundo, si hubieras querido ¿verdad-

-si, pero has estudiado mucho, y no me parecía justo vencerte en un momento, y además esto son combates de exhibición para que aprendamos todos y quería ver cuales eran los hechizos que habías aprendido, son muy buenos y te serían muy útiles si pasara algo.-

-El siguiente combate es el de Harry Potter VS Draco Malfoy

Mira va a luchar ahora Harry, más vale que vayamos a verlo.

En ese momento estaban subiendo al tatami Harry y Draco.

Se os recuerda otra vez las reglas del combate, está permitido todo tipo de maldiciones excepto las maldiciones imperdonables.

-Prepárate cara rajada, te voy a dar una lección que no vas a olvidar fácilmente, vas a lamentar lo que me hiciste ayer.-

¿Qué te hice yo ayer? Yo no hice nada, fueron los merodeadores, si fueras un poco más listo no me acusarías a mi, si no a ellos, aunque la verdad es que fue una obra de arte, además así ya tienes trabajo cuando salgas de aquí, cantante de club de alterne, deberías de estarles agradecido. ¿no crees que es un trabajo muy bueno para ti-

-Potter esto lo vas a pagar, vas a terminar igual que tus padres y tu padrino el año pasado.-

-Y tú cómo no te calles vas a terminar como terminó Voldemort hace 16 años.-dijo Harry

Esta conversación fue escuchada por todos los amigos de Harry y por el arbitro del combate, que dio la casualidad fue Sirius; en ese momento comenzó el combate.

-Golpeatus, Golpeatus, Golpeatus, Golpeatus, Golpeatus, Golpeatus, ossum crepare, acidus, voltius, desangueo-

-Después de esquivar con agilidad todos los rayos de todas las maldiciones que le mandó Malfoy, dejando a todos más que impresionados de la velocidad de Harry dijo este.

Uaaaa ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer Draco, venga hombre, ponle un poco un poco más de interés que me estoy aburriendo como una ostra, ya se que tu, poder lo que se dice poder, tienes poco, y inteligencia tienes aún menos, pero intenta quedar al menos bien; venga esfuérzate. Si sigues así me voy a dormir.

Esto hizo que Draco se enfureciera y atacara, tal y como Harry esperaba a la desesperada y sin mucho control de adonde apuntaba lo que si a alguien beneficiaba era sin duda alguna a su contrincante.

A pesar de eso Draco cada vez aumentaba cada vez más la potencia de los hechizos que estaba usando y estaba dando un autentico espectáculo de hechizos de duelo, aunque no conseguía dar a Harry que se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques y lanzarle alguna que otra maldición suelta sin mucha importancia.

-Bueno Draco, visto que no lo puedes hacer mejor, y que no lo quiero alargar más el combate lo voy a terminar ya, aunque la verdad es que me has decepcionado, esperaba más de ti.-dijo Harry

-Curtare Oculus Nervium, Curtare Auditus Nervium Nevenstrang Verfallen-

Después de esto tres rayos salieron de la varita de Harry, los dos primeros dorados, y el último morado a una velocidad endiablada, tan rápida que Draco no pudo evitarlo y fue impactado por los tres seguidos y cayó retorciéndose de dolor como una serpiente (N/A: Al fin y al cabo es un Slytherin y es una serpiente).

Después de esto Harry fue declarado vencedor del combate y Harry le desmayó para que lo pudiesen llevar a la enfermería y lo pudiesen curar allí tranquilamente.

Después de este combate tan emocionante vamos a ver el combate entre Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson.

En ese momento subieron Hermione y Pansy al tatami y se prepararon para un nuevo combate.

Muy bien, las reglas del combate son las mismas que en los anteriores combates, todo esta permitido excepto las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Adelante.

Pansy comenzó atacando con maldiciones lacerantes, cortantes, y abrasantes que sorprendieron a la multitud e incluso a los profesores ya que era magia bastante complicada y peligrosa aunque Hermione las esquivó con muchísima facilidad y contraatacó con otro de glacius para congelar el suelo con un hechizo paralizador seguido de otro cortante, otro de desarme, otro de electricidad y otro para desmayar.

Debido a la velocidad a la que contraatacó Hermione Pansy apenas pudo poner un escudo a tiempo y debido a la caída que sufrió debido al hielo provocado por la maldición de glacius, no pudo más que desviar la maldición de desarme y la de desmayo, el resto le impactaron, provocándole un corte en la pierna y una pequeña corriente eléctrica.

Después de esta pequeña demostración estaban todos los espectadores impresionados del nivel que estaban demostrando algunos alumnos de sexto año (N/A: Ilusos, todavía no han visto nada...)

A los pocos segundos Pansy se volvió a levantar y ya estaba otra vez lista para el combate aunque se notaba que estaba un poco aturdida después de esa corriente eléctrica que se había llevado.

A los pocos segundos Pansy estaba otra vez intentado atacar a Hermione esta vez con un Lumus Máxima y con un incarcerous intentó atrapar a Hermione tal y como ella había hecho con Sirius, pero con lo que no contaba era con la inteligencia de Hermione, que en el momento en el que vio como ella empezaba el primer hechizo cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta de espaldas a su contrincante para que no le afectará el hechizo de luz solar.

Una vez esquivada el hechizo de luz solar fue para ella muy fácil cortar las cuerdas con un simple diffindo y acto seguido envió un hechizo aturdidor Este hecho pilló de sorpresa a Pansy que pensaba que ya tenía la victoria en el bolsillo y no pudo esquivar el hechizo de Hermione.

-Hermione Granger es declarada ganadora del combate y pasa a la siguiente ronda donde se enfrentara a Harry Potter.

En el siguiente combate se enfrentarán Parvati Patil y Terry Bott alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw respectivamente.

En ese momento subieron Parvati y Terry ambos al tatami donde se enfrentaron en un duelo. A pesar de haber estado ambos en el Ejercito de Dumbledore, se notaba la diferencia entre parvati y Terry desde el primer momento, Terry estuvo siempre a expensas de los ataques de su contrincante y raramente tenía tiempo para atacarla, a pesar de todos sus intentos, que no fueron pocos, pero ella era mucho más rápida que él y no podía hacer gran cosa para contrarrestar la velocidad de movimientos y de ataque que tenía su contrincante, con lo que en poco más de 10 minutos Parvati había acabado con su rival.

-Parvati Patil es declarada ganadora- declaró Sirius, como arbitró de los combates En el siguiente combate se enfrentarán la señorita Padma Patil y el señor Justin Finch-Fletchey, alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflelpuff respectivamente-.

En ese momento subieron los dos al tatami y un segundo después daba comienzo el combate, en este combate, también se notaba la superioridad de las gemelas Patil frente a sus contrincantes, aunque no se sabía si era debido a la potencia de sus hechizos, o a la velocidad que poseían, contra la que no podían competir sus rivales. En cuestión de 15 minutos había acabado con él.

En el siguiente combate se enfrentarán Neville Longbotton y Vincent Crabbe (N/A: Y yo que pensaba que se llamaba Chita, lo que se aprende oye...)

En ese momento subieron al tatami los dos contendientes, a muchos les sorprendió la seguridad con la que el, para muchos tímido Neville Longbottom se iba a enfrentar al Slytherin ya que aunque no era, más que el amigo, más bien tonto, de Malfoy, Neville, para muchos todavía era el niño tímido de los últimos 5 años, de hecho era así para casi todo el colegio, excepto para los que habían notado el cambio estando con él en el Ejercito de Dumbledore, y unos pocos más que se habían fijado, por eso, ahora estaban todos muy sorprendidos viéndole tan decidido a pelear.

El combate entre Neville y Crabbe fue de los más cortos y de los más sorprendentes que se vieron hasta el momento, incluso para los chicos; ya que Neville gracias a los libros de su padre había aprendido muchos hechizos y estaba a un nivel bastante alto, mas alto incluso que Luna con lo que en dos minutos había dado buena cuenta de la montaña de Slytherin sin apenas sudar; esto evidentemente impresionó a más de uno que no se esperaban esto, aunque Harry y los chicos si que se lo esperaban, Neville era uno de los que más se esforzaban en el Ejercito de Dumbledore, sobretodo desde que se escaparon los Lestrange, por lo que aprovechó el verano para estudiar, aunque fuera la teoría, de todos los hechizos que pudo, y desde luego que le habían salido muy bien.

El siguiente combate va a ser entre Ron Weasley de Gryffindor y Andrew Nott de Slytherin, por favor, suban al tatami, para el combate.

En ese momento subió Ron con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y como si eso no fuese con él mientras su contrincante tenía una mirada que daba miedo.

¡Expeliarmus, Desmaius, Voltius, Rictusempra, Serpensortia, Engorgio!

Contra estos ataques Ron únicamente contestó con un Protego para desvanecer el encantamiento de desarme, de cosquillas, y el de desmaius, mientras el de descarga eléctrica lo esquivaba, a la serpiente la iba a desvanecer con una evanesco, pero no pudo debido al engorgio, por lo que decidió que mejor usarlo como arma contra su adversario.

¡Múltiplus Phyro Dan- En ese momento salieron de la varita de Ron veinticinco bolas de fuego del tamaño de un balón de fútbol que rodearon a la serpiente del tamaño de un basilisco y a su rival mientras iban dando vueltas a su alrededor

Nott no sabía que hacer, estaba rodeado por al menos 25 bolas de fuego, que estaban siendo controladas por Ron, y no sabía como salir de allí, no podía moverse más de un centímetro sin tocar alguna bola y no sabía ningún encantamiento para apagar todas las bolas a la vez, además de que a la velocidad a la que se movían, era casi imposible acertarles a ellas, estaba acorralado, y lo sabía muy bien, pero como salir de la jaula en la que lo había metido Ron. De pronto se le ocurrió.

Ron pensaba que ya tenía la victoria en el bolsillo, de hecho era prácticamente imposible que se le escapara, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de moverse, aun así no quería hacerle daño, ya que Nott no era un Slytherin demasiado malo, por lo que le dio la posibilidad de que saliera ileso del combate, cosa que no hubiera hecho, si hubiera sido otro como por ejemplo Malfoy.

-Ríndete Nott, no creo que tengas ninguna posibilidad de salir de ahí, y no quiero enviarte a la enfermería, ríndete y te liberaré.-

-Muy noble de tu parte, Gryffindor, pero si que tengo una forma de salir, aunque no se si me saldrá bien.-

-Me gustará saber como piensas salir de ahí, aunque inténtalo si quieres, todo pueda ser que termines en el hospital, pero allá tu.-dijo Ron

En eso Nott se puso detrás de la serpiente y la montó como si fuera un caballo y esta se puso de pie demostrando así toda la altura de la serpiente que no era poca.

Utilizando a la serpiente como escudo, intentó pasar por la jaula de bolas de fuego, pero Ron también había previsto esto, en cuanto las bolas notaron la presión se lanzaron todas al ataque, al estar formadas en circulo, atacaron desde todos los ángulos por lo que Nott no pudo hacer nada y cayó inconsciente y con quemaduras por todas partes.

-No digas que no te avise, te di la oportunidad de rendirte y de que no sufrieras ninguna herida, pero no quisiste. Bueno, que le vamos a hacer, te llevaremos a la enfermería.-dijo Ron

Después de esto Nott fue llevado a la enfermería y Ron fue declarado ganador del combate, todos los asistentes, estaban cada vez más impresionados, por el nivel que estaban ofreciendo todos los de sexto año que era, sin duda alguna, muy superior al esperado en unos alumnos de dicha edad.

-Ahora el siguiente combate enfrentará a Seamus Finnigan contra Gregory Goyle, alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente. Puede comenzar el combate.-

En el mismo momento en el que dio comienzo el combate Seamus comenzó a atacar a Goyle con todos los hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones que Harry le enseñó en el ED el año pasado, que no fueron pocos, Goyle, debido a su corpulencia, era bastante lento, por lo que era un blanco muy fácil y sus encantamientos escudos eran bastante débiles por lo que muchos de sus encantamientos lo rompían y apenas tenía tiempo de erigir uno nuevo. Goyle estaba desde el primer momento contra las cuerdas, hasta que Seamus, se le ocurrió utilizar el incarcerous apuntándole a las piernas, Goyle, no pudo, contrarrestarle y fue derribado, momento que aprovechó para enviarle un hechizo atontador.

-Seamus Finnigan es el ganador, Goyle queda eliminado.-

Después de esto Seamus bajó del tatami donde fue felicitado por todos sus amigos y por Harry y los chicos por un magnifico combate y por haber utilizado muy bien todos los hechizos que él les había enseñado el año pasado.

-Ahora el siguiente combate será entre Zacarías Smith y Susan Bones, ambos alumnos de Hufflepuff.-

En ese momento subieron al tatami los dos miembros del ED, y se pusieron cara a cara dispuestos a enfrentarse.

¿Quién crees tú que ganará Ginny?.-dijo Hermione

-Es muy difícil de decir ya que ambos eran miembros del ED, se conocen de muchos años, siendo ambos miembros de la misma casa, del mismo año, va a ser un combate disputado. ¿Tú que opinas Ron-

-Yo creo que aunque va a ser un combate disputado, y tenéis razón en eso de que se conocen de mucho tiempo, y de los conocimientos que tienen del año pasado, dependerá de si han estado estudiando este verano, igual que han hecho Neville y Luna, de todas formas, en el ED Susan era mejor. ¿Y tu que piensas Harry-

-El combate será interesante sin duda, como bien decís dependerá de lo que hayan estudiado durante este verano, pero se os olvida un pequeño detalle, y es que su tía es la jefa del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica por lo que podría conseguirle muy fácilmente una autorización a su sobrina para poder hacer magia, sabiendo la situación en la que estamos, con el regreso de Voldemort, y podría ser la que más hubiera estado estudiando, y no sólo teoría, de todo Hogwarts, por lo que, después de nosotros, es la que más fácil lo ha tenido, de todos para practicar, por lo que no será un rival fácil de batir.-

-Si supongo que si, bueno, vamos a ver el combate, que ya va a empezar- dijo Hermione.

En ese momento comenzó el combate tan esperado entre Zacarías y Susan, y todos pudieron comprobar que efectivamente Susan había mejorado muchísimo desde el año pasado, y no sólo en hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones, sino también en velocidad, se notaba que era mucho más rápida de reflejos, ya que las maldiciones que intentaba lanzarle Zacarías, que también eran mucho más avanzadas de las que había enseñado Harry en el ED el año anterior, eran o bloqueadas por escudos creados o esquivados con una muy buena velocidad, a pesar de todo, eran muy pocas las veces que él conseguía lanzarle más de dos maldiciones seguidas.

Al final, como era de suponer Susan se declaró vencedora tras impactarle con una combinación de petrificador, paralizador, uno de desarme, y uno atontador que fue tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada para evitarla después de un combate de hora y media, en el que ambos contendientes ya estaban bastante fatigados.

Susan Bones es declarada ganadora de este combate. Debido a la hora que es se hará un descanso, de una hora para que todos los participantes puedan ir a comer y descansar. Todos los demás combates seguirán después de la comida.

Cuando terminaron Susan dio los contrahechizos a Zacarías y le ayudó a bajar del tatami y fue felicitados por todos sus compañeros y por Harry, que dijo estar muy sorprendido por lo mucho que habían mejorado desde la última vez que los había visto.

-Susan, puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas.- dijo Harry en el oreja de Susan, para que no lo oyeran los demás

¿Eh, a si por supuesto- dijo Susan, preguntándose que podría querer hablar con ella Harry

-Es que te quería preguntar una cosa y supuse que no querrías que lo oyeran los demás.-

-Si mira, es que he visto tu combate con Zacarías, y he visto algo muy raro. ¿Sabes que es-

-No, la verdad es que no-dijo Susan

-Bueno, pues que es casi imposible dominar muchos de los hechizos que has utilizado, ya que necesitan mucha práctica y como somos menores de edad y no podemos practicar en casaúnicamente podemos estudiar la teoría y después practicarlos cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, pero sin embargo, parecía como si tú ya los tuvieras dominados cuando llegaste a Hogwarts, lo cual sería imposible, a no ser que tu tía te consiguiera una licencia para hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, quería saber si ese es el caso¿lo es, se sincera.-

-La verdad es que si, debido a los tiempos que corremos le pedí si podía conseguirme una para por lo menos poder estudiar y practicar magia durante las vacaciones, intenté si podía hacer algo para hacer que quitaran la ley que hacía que no pudiéramos usar la magia durante las vacaciones, para que así fuera para todos, los beneficios y no sólo para mi, pero desgraciadamente, eso estaba más allá de su autoridad.-

-Hum, puede que este más allá de su autoridad, pero puede que en eso pueda yo ayudar.-

¿Tú Harry¿Cómo vas a hacerlo tú?.- dijo sorprendida Susan

-Dile a tu tía que el sábado vuelva a enviar una petición oficial desde su departamento para que retiren la ley que nos prohíbe hacer magia fuera de hogwarts, yo me ocuparé de que la petición que envíe tu tía el sábado tenga también la firma del director Dumbledore.-

-Muchas gracias Harry- dijo Susan

-No hay de que, tu dile eso a tu tía, y en un santiamén, esa ley arcaica será un recuerdo.-

Así mientras iban hablando fueron llegando al Gran Comedor y se sentaron a comer tranquilamente comentando la de grandes cosas que se podrían hacer, y la de cosas que podrían haber hecho si esa ley no hubiera existido. Harry pensaba lo bien que habría vivido en casa de los Dursley si hubiera podido hacer magia desde el primer día. No habría tenido que aguantar las palizas ni los insultos, aunque eso ahora ya no tenía ninguna importancia, tanto si anulaban la ley como si no, no podrían rastrear su rastro de magia, aunque quisieran.

Cuando terminaron de comer estuvieron descansando media hora más hasta que se dio la hora de descanso que tenían estipulada y volvieron a donde estaban los tatamis en donde se disputaban los combates.

El siguiente combate es entre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, ambos alumnos de Gryffindor.

En este combate estaban todos los alumnos y profesores del colegio presentes ya que eran dos de los alumnos más poderosos del colegio los que se iban a enfrentar por lo que era un duelo digno de ver, aunque ninguno se esperaba lo que Harry dijo a continuación.

-Hermione¿qué te parece si les enseñamos ahora lo que es un duelo de verdad?. ¿Vamos en serio desde el principio y ahorramos tiempo? Así además nos servirá de entrenamiento-.

-Por mi me parece bien, además nos vendrá bien, la verdad es que estamos un poquito oxidados.-dijo Hermione, dejando aún más sorprendidos a todos los espectadores del duelo.

-Profesor Dumbledore, si yo fuera usted, pondría la barrera más fuerte que sepa alrededor del tatami, en nuestros duelos de entrenamiento, suelen saltar chispas, y no creo que quiera llevarse algún hechizo suelto¿verdad-

Viendo la verdad el profesor Dumbledore sacó su varita y hizo un movimiento y una barrera blanca brillante brilló durante unos segundos, para después desaparecer.

-Ya podéis comenzar sin preocuparos por dañar a nadie.-

-Muchas gracias profesor. Por cierto, después tengo que hablar con usted a solas, cuando terminen los combates.-dijo Harry

-Te esperaré esta noche en mi despacho, o si se hace muy tarde y estas muy cansado, ven mañana, como prefieras.-dijo Dumbledore

-Empieza el combate-

Cuando terminó Sirius, que era el arbitro de decir estas palabras un brillo azul y otro naranja envolvió a Hermione y a Harry, durante unos segundos, notándose como después tenían mucha más fuerza.

-Tenían razón cuando decían que iban a luchar en serio, van a dar un espectáculo que no olvidaremos fácilmente.-dijo Dumbledore

-Este va a ser el mejor combate que veamos en mucho tiempo.-dijo Flitwick

-No creo que sea en mucho tiempo, ten en cuenta que el ganador de este combate, se tendrá que enfrentar al señor Weasley más tarde o más temprano, y el tiene más o menos el mismo poder que cualquiera de ellos dos, y quien gane de ellos tres, se tendrá que enfrentar a la señorita Weasley, que es la campeona de quinto.-dijo la Profesora McGonagall

-Hum, este torneo, va a ser definitivamente, el mejor que hemos visto en toda la historia de Hogwarts, van a haber unos combates dignos de recordar.-dijo Lupin

¡Glacius, Ossum Crepare, Desangueo, Spicula Argenta, Voltius, Acidus-atacó Harry a Hermione,

¡Máximus Protego, Expecto Patronum, Spicula Artgenta, Hidrius, Voltius, Múltiplus Electrify Dan! –contraatacó Hermione, mientras que el máximus Protego, un escudo que muy pocos aurores podían invocar hacía desaparecer todas las maldiciones que Harry le había enviado.

¡Cristal escutum, Múltiplus Aqua Dan-se defendió Harry; lo que ocurrió a continuación no se lo esperaba nadie, excepto Ginny, Ron Hermione, Harry, y Dumbledore que conocían el escudo que había utilizado Harry para defenderse, pero todas las maldiciones que le fueron enviadas a Harry rebotaron de pronto en una pared que parecía que fuera como de cristal y volvieron a Hermione con la misma potencia con la que ella la había enviado.

El problema es que las bolas de electricidad que había enviado Hermione, junto con las bolas de agua que envió Harry se juntaron en una sola, que sorprendió a más de uno. Hermione, ante este contraataque tan brutal, se vio un poco sorprendida, y tuvo que utilizar otra vez el Máximus Protego para intentar que no le dañaran las maldiciones que ella misma había utilizado, aunque sabía que su escudo no resistiría contra las bolas de agua electrificada.

Y no se equivocó, su escudo resistió contra todas las maldiciones, aunque después de la ultima de ellas desapareció, y aunque en un primer momento pareció que las bolas también las había esquivado muy bien, se equivocó ya que se le había olvidado que las bolas, al haberlas creado Harry (N/A: os recuerdo que es agua electrificada, y las bolas de agua, las creo Harry) las podía controlar a su voluntad, es una de las primeras cosas que les enseñaron en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando vieron ese hechizo.

Y no se equivocó a su alrededor estaban alrededor de 50 bolas de agua electrificada dando vueltas, pero a diferencia de lo que Ron había hecho con Nott, aquí también había bolas en la parte de arriba, esta vez si que la había hecho buena, como se le había podido olvidar algo tan básico en lo referente a ese hechizo.

-No pensaba yo que Hermione fuera a caer en un truco tan fácil, veremos como sale de esta, poder puede salir, pero no lo va a tener fácil.-dijo Ron

-Y lo malo es que al ser agua electrificada no puede usar su control sobre el agua para parar las bolas ya que el agua la controlaría, pero no ocurriría lo mismo con la electricidad, y no serviría para nada. Hay que decir que Harry aquí ha sido muy astuto, a sabido aprovechar sus puntos débiles.-dijo Ginny

En ese momento a Hermione se le ocurrió una forma muy simple de escapar, aunque también muy peligrosa, sobre todo por que sólo tenía unas pocas décimas de segundo para que funcionara, sino salía bien entonces saldría bastante malherida.

-Bueno Hermione, vamos a ver que haces ahora.- Con un movimiento de varita todas las bolas se fueron de pronto hacia donde estaba Hermione, esta esperó a que la primera bola estuviera a punto de rozarla para teletransportarse justo a la espalda de Harry; en el mismo segundo en el que ella llegaba a su destino impactaba en una tarima vacía la primera bola, seguida de las siguientes 49 creando una inmensa polvareda. Todos pensaron encontrarse a una Hermione inconsciente, herida, o algo peor, cuando el polvo se despejara, lo que nunca se esperaron encontrar es que en la tarima no hubiera nada en el sitio donde un segundo antes había estado Hermione Granger.

En ese instante Hermione aprovechó para darle una patada baja, para hacerle caer a Harry y otra en el pecho que envió volando a Harry hasta el otro lado del tatami, todo esto seguido de un expeliarmus.

Harry, cuando iba a caer se apoyó en la mano en la que no tenía la varita y con un ágil movimiento logró poner en pie, mientras iba en el aire, logró lanzar un expeliarmus.

Ambos encantamientos de desarme, debido a que prácticamente los lanzaron a la vez, llegaron a su destino a la vez y ninguno de los contendientes los pudieron evitar, pero no por eso el combate estaba acabado, ni mucho menos.

Decir que los compañeros estaban impresionados por el poder que estaban demostrando Harry y Hermione, era una atenuación, nunca habían visto un combate tan bueno.

-Bueno, combatimos ahora sin muletas¿eh? Por lo menos a mi me molestan y mucho en este combate. En ese momento, se fue hacia ginny, y le dijo; guárdame esto quieres: y le dio su varita y su capa de alumno de hogwarts.

-Como quieras Harry, por mi que no quede; la verdad que así será más interesante. Toma Ron guarda las mías también-. Entonces se fue ella hacia Ron y le dio ella su varita y su capa de alumno de hogwarts.

Cuando quieras continuamos Harry.

¡Obscurum Somnum, Eternum Somnum, Desangueo, Delectrus, Ossum Crepare, Spicula Argenta, Curtare Oculus Nervium, Curtare Auditus Nervium, Curtare Olfatus Nervium, Neverstrang Verfalleng-atacó Harry

¡Santum Scutum- En ese momento un escudo blanco rodeo por completo a Hermione en el que todas las maldiciones se estrellaron. Cuando la ultima de ellas había desaparecido paso de nuevo al ataque, aunque no como muchos de ellos esperaban, en vez de lanzarle maldiciones se puso a lanzarle chispas a los o los ojos, para desconcentrarle y después se puso a pegarle puñetazos y patadas por todos lados; al principio parecía que no podía reaccionar debido a la ceguera, pero muy rápidamente se recuperó y contraatacó con una inaudita fuerza.

Lo que comenzó como un combate de magia derivó en el mejor combate de Artes Marciales que habían visto los magos de Hogwarts en toda su historia. Ninguno de los contrincantes daba su brazo a torcer, hasta que en una patada que consiguieron darse el uno al otro se distanciaron un poco.

-Ah, Ah, Ah, No esta nada mal Hermione, has mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que me enfrente a ti, pero voy a terminar ganando igualmente.-dijo Harry

-Eso será si yo te dejo Harry, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto con un combate.-

-Vamos a terminarlo ya, no es bueno que un combate dure tanto, si no este torneo será mucho más largo de lo que un principio tiene que ser y eso no sería bueno.-

-Me gustaría ver como lo vas a hacer Harry-

-Lo vas a ver Hermione, lo vas a ver-. En ese momento extendió los brazos y los puso juntos en horizontal, con las piernas abiertas. -Prepárate, por que con este ataque me alzaré con la victoria y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡Phyro-

¿Como se le a ocurrido utilizar eso dentro de hogwarts, esta loco-dijo Dumbledore

¿Qué es lo que pretende, matarnos a todos o que-dijo McGonagall

En ese momento se acercaron hacia donde estaban los profesores Ginny y Ron y, habiendo escuchado lo que dijo McGonagall respondió Ginny a su pregunta.

-Harry no pretende nada de eso ni mucho menos profesora, de hecho si así lo quisiera no hubiera dicho que pusierais la barrera más poderosa que supiera Profesor Dumbledore; le advirtió que el combate, iba a ser muy fuerte y que no se iban a reprimir nada; bueno, si que se han reprimido bastantes cosas, aunque eso es normal; esto es sólo una competencia amistosa.-

¿Qué quieres decir Ginny-dijo Sirius

-Venga Sirius, Piensas en serio que Hermione, yo, Ginny, o Harry no sabemos hacer nada más que bolitas de fuego, y esas maldiciones, la magia antigua, prácticamente no la hemos tocado por que es muy peligrosa, y en la mayoría de los casos es letal, el único ejemplo de magia antigua que habéis visto es el cristal escutum que uso Harry una vez y es un escudo que puede repeler y devolver cualquier maldición por potente que sea, incluyendo las imperdonables, aunque no sirve con la magia elemental.-dijo Ron

-Pero por qué a usado Harry el elemento de fuego, con lo peligroso que puede ser eso, sabiendo que puede ser letal para su enemigo.-dijo Lupin

-No puede ser letal para Hermione, o os habéis olvidado que Hermione controla el agua, y que ambos tienen mucha fuerza, además ninguno de los dos pondrá toda su fuerza en este ataque, por lo que aunque se dieran con su elemento, ninguno de los dos saldría gravemente heridoúnicamente, quieren comprobar, quién tiene un mayor control de su elemento.-dijo Ginny

-Espero que tengas razón y no les pase nada.-dijo Sirius

En ese momento de sus manos salió un chorro enorme de llamas que se dirigió hacia Hermione.

Hermione viéndolo, se puso en la misma posición que Harry y dijo –Aqua- En ese momento salió de sus manos un chorro enorme agua que se dirigió hacia Harry y chocó con las llamas de Harry y intentó hacerlas retroceder.

Todos los presentes estaban muy impresionados con este nuevo ataque, ninguno se imaginaba un ataque semejante, y aunque en un principio ninguno de los dos conseguía sacar ventaja contra el otro, poco a poco, y después de unos pocos minutos de enfrentamiento, se empezaba a ver como las llamas cada vez más se acercaban a Hermione, hasta que al final, en un último aumento de las llamas, Hermione no pudo resistir, y terminó embestida por la potencia de las llamas.

En cuanto vio que Hermione, ya no estaba defendiéndose, Harry dejó de atacar, para ver a una Hermione inconsciente y con apenas unas quemaduras leves, lo cual era casi un milagro, teniendo en cuenta la potencia de fuego que él había utilizado; pero era algo que él ya se esperaba.

-Harry Potter es el vencedor del combate, Hermione no puede continuar.-

Después de esto, Harry fue y le dio un enérvate para despertarla y que pudiera ir a curarse las quemaduras a la enfermería.

A los pocos segundos Hermione ya estaba otra vez en pie, mientras Harry le decía:

-Has hecho un magnífico combate Hermione, casi no puedo contigo, y la verdad es que con el elemento del agua, casi no podía contigo; has mejorado muchísimo.-dijo Harry

-Tú también Harry, he hecho todo lo que he podido y he perdido, de todas formas espero que lo repitamos otro día.-dijo Hermione

-Claro que si, cuando tú quieras.-dijo Harry –Después de esto fueron bajando al tatami donde fueron felicitados por todos por el magnifico espectáculo ofrecido a todos los alumnos de lo que tenía que ser un duelo y donde recuperaron sus capas y sus varitas de Ginny y Ron respectivamente.

Después de este combate tan emocionante vamos a presenciar el combate entre Parvati Patil y Padma Patil; alumnas de gryffindor y ravenclaw respectivamente y además hermanas gemelas, por lo que se conocerán muy bien, ya que prácticamente tienen la misma forma de luchar.

Y no se equivocó Sirius en su premonición ya que el combate fue un combate muy rápido con mucha velocidad, como todos los que hacían las gemelas Patil, pero ninguna de las dos conseguía sacar ventaja a la otra, ya que como había dicho Sirius, conocían a la perfección la forma de luchar de la otra, puesto que habían entrenado y peleado siempre juntas, no había forma de que ningún ataque le diera a ninguna de las dos.

Hasta que al final, después de un combate de más de dos horas de combate Padma consiguió vencer a su hermana Parvati con un combo de encantamiento de desarme, de inmovilización, y atontador, que debido a lo cansada que estada después de un combate tan duro y agotador no pudo esquivar.

-Padma patil es la ganadora del combate y se clasifica para las semifinales.-

Después de que Sirius dijera esto ambas hermanas bajaron del tatami y fueron felicitadas muy efusivamente por todo el ED y también por sus respectivas casas, donde muchos se sorprendieron de la habilidad de ambas gemelas en el combate.

-El siguiente combate será entre Neville Longbottom y Ron Weasley ambos de la casa Gryffindor.-

En ese momento ambos contendientes subieron al tatami donde después de saludarse dio comienzo un gran combate.

Neville comenzó atacando con maldiciones al principio más bien inofensivas que cualquier alumno de tercero conocería, lo cual sorprendió a más de uno, ya que él conocía maldiciones mucho más poderosas, para después ir aumentando poco a poco aumentando la potencia y la velocidad a la que lanzaba las maldiciones, esto impresionaba a los espectadores ya que era mucho más rápido de lo que había demostrado en el anterior combate (NA¿quién iba a usar sus mejores técnicas con el tonto de Crabbe?), pero lo que más sorprendió era que Ron parecía poder contrarrestar todas las maldiciones de Neville sin aparente dificultad, incluso devolviendo en muchas ocasiones las maldiciones que él le mandaba, y eso que, después de 15 minutos de combate Neville estaba usando maldiciones que eran de un nivel de tercer curso de entrenamiento de auror, que ninguno de ellos deberían de conocer.

Con este intercambio de maldiciones entre Neville y Ron, estuvo cerca de una hora para asombro de todos sin que ninguno de los dos diera muestras de querer dejar ese ritmo. Estaban dando un espectáculo digno de ver; muchos eran los que estaban asombrados sobretodo con Neville, no tanto con Ron ya que suponían que habiendo desaparecido con Harry, Hermione y Ginny debían de ser tan buenos luchando como lo eran Harry y Hermione, y después de la demostración que hicieron estos en el combate anterior, se podían esperar cualquier cosa.

A pesar de la buena condición y todos los esfuerzos que Neville estuvo haciendo la preparación y el poder de Ron era muy superior, aunque no lo mostrara para dar un buen espectáculo, y al final, cinco minutos más tarde se terminó imponiendo.

-Ron Weasley es declarado ganador del combate y se clasifica para las semifinales.

En el siguiente combate, que será el último de las semifinales vamos a presenciar el combate entre Seamus Finnigan y Susan Bones, alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff respectivamente.

En ese momento Seamus y Susan subieron al tatami y se saludaron, para momentos después comenzar un que aunque en un principio se presuponía bastante parejo, después no lo fue tanto, ya que Susan desde el principio fue muy superior y a los 15 minutos ya había dado una buena lección a su contrincante dando por terminado el combate.

Susan Bones es la ganadora del combate, con el que se dan por terminada el cuarto y último cuarto de final. Ahora que ya están los cuatro semifinalistas dará comienzo la parte final del torneo de sexto año.

Los combates serán los siguientes:

Harry- Padma

Ron- Susan

Los ganadores de dichos combates se enfrentarán en la final para decidir quién es el mejor duelista de sexto año. El campeón de sexto año se enfrentará al campeón de quinto año y si la venciera se enfrentaría al campeón/a de séptimo año.

El primer combate de las semifinales será entre Harry Potter y Padma Patil, alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw respectivamente.

En ese momento, Harry y Padma subieron al tatami y después de saludarse comenzó el combate. Padma intentó utilizar con Harry la misma táctica de velocidad en el combate que con tanto éxito había utilizado en los demás, pero desgraciadamente se olvidó de que ella era mucho menos veloz de lo que podía llegar a ser Harry, por lo que, por mucho que se esforzaba e intentaba darle con sus mejores ataques, Harry apenas se tenía que esforzar para esquivar sus ataques.

Apenas 5 minutos más tarde Harry había acabado con Padma y el combate estaba ya acabado, todos estaban ya acostumbrados a la fuerza y velocidad de Harry sobretodo después de verlo en acción en serio en el combate con Hermione y muchos lo tenían como favorito para campeón.

-Harry Potter es el ganador del combate y se clasifica para la final.-

Después de esto bajó del tatami y se sentó para presenciar el combate de su amigo Ron con su amiga Susan, sabía que Ron era muy superior a Susan y que al igual que él no iba a tardar mucho en derrotarla por mucho que hubiera entrenado; la final, iba a ser otro combate, que pasaría a la historia.

-El siguiente combate es el de Ron Weasley y Susan Bones, alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff respectivamente.-

En ese momento Ron y Susan subieron al tatami donde se saludaron y segundos después se prepararon para combatir. Este combate, al igual que el de Harry y Padma tenía un dominador muy claro desde el principio; Susan apenas podía con la potencia de los hechizos de Ron, sin hablar de la velocidad con la que los mandaba y no era rival para él.

Al igual que lo que le pasaba a Harry con Padma, 5 minutos le bastaron para acabar con su contrincante, que en ningún caso pudo ofrecer resistencia ante el acribillo a maldiciones que su contrincante estaba haciendo.

-Ron Weasley gana el combate y se clasifica para la final.-

-Ahora y si más dilación vamos a dar comienzo a la final, que suba el señor Harry Potter al tatami para dar comienzo el combate.-

En ese momento Harry subió al tatami y después de saludar dio comienzo el combate final entre Harry y Ron.

Antes de comenzar el combate pudieron ver los espectadores como, al igual como le había pasado antes a Hermione, a Ron también le rodeaba una aura, en este caso marrón, durante unos segundos para después desaparecer.

¡Vamos a dejarles las varitas a las chicas, Ron, así no nos molestarán y podremos pelear mejor¿qué te parece-

¡Por mi bien, así nos podremos emplear más a fondo y no tendremos que preocupar por las varitas.-

Así que, tal y como quedaron, le dieron las varitas y las capas de alumnos de Hogwarts a Hermione y Ginny y empezaron el combate, de una vez por todas.

¡Múltiplus Phyro Dan, Múltiplus Ventus Dan- Atacó Harry

-Con este ataque consiguió crear una muralla de bolas de fuego a su alrededor la cual fue avivadas por las bolas de viento, hasta que al final, hizo que las bolas de viento se metieran dentro de las de fuego, lo que hizo que las de fuego, doblaran su tamaño, después de esto, utilizando su control del fuego, hizo que las bolas se convirtieran en un montón de lanzas y apuntaran todas hacia donde estaba Ron.-

En ese momento Harry lanzó su ataque y todas las lanzas se lanzaron hacia Ron, pero este muy precavido apunto su mano al suelo y dijo- Terra- y una muralla de tierra se levantó rodeándolo donde impactaron todas las lanzas de fuego.

Cuando el humo provocado por las lanzas se disipó lo único que quedó eran unos pocos escombros de lo que antes era la muralla que sirvió de escudo a Ron y un Ron sin ninguna herida.

Después de este ataque Ron paso al ataque ya en serio, se concentró y utilizó un ataque de magia antigua, que hacía bastante daño, aunque en personas muy poderosas, como Harry, que no era letal, el ataque de los mil fantasmas.

¡Mil phantom!

Lo que ocurrió a continuación ninguno de los presentes, ni de los profesores lo olvidaría jamás, ya que de pronto y por unos segundos Ron Weasley brilló como si fuera una antorcha para después de un salto dividirse en muchos Ron Weasley semi-transparente. Ninguno de ellos tenía claro cual era el original.

Cada uno de estos fantasmas atacaron con bolas de energía a Harry como ya hiciera en el combate de exhibición que tuvieron Ron y Sirius en la primera clase de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. A pesar de que Harry intentó defenderse con el Máximus Protego y que su escudo tenía una potencia increíble, estaba siendo literalmente bombardeado a bombas y más pronto o más tarde terminó siendo destruido y Harry bombardeado durante 1 minuto completo.

Cuando terminó el bombardeo, Ron volvió a su forma original y desapareció todos los fantasmas, mientras poco a poco desaparecía el humo para ver como Harry se estaba levantando con un poco de dificultad pero sin demasiadas heridas.

-No ha estado mal el ataquito Ron, pero no es lo bastante potente como para vencerme y lo sabes.-dijo Harry

-Puede que uno no, pero si lo volviera a hacer te volvería a pasar lo mismo y lo sabes tan bien como yo.-dijo Ron

¿Ah si, si es así, por que no lo pruebas Ron, venga va-dijo Harry

-Si así lo quieres así lo tendrás.¡Mil Phantom! Y esta vez si que no te levantarás, voy a ponerle la máxima potencia.-

Y Ron, fiel a su palabra, esta vez brilló mucho más que la vez anterior y se dividió en casi 4 veces menos fantasmas, lanzando cada uno unas bolas de fuego de un tamaño 4 veces más grande. Cuando Harry se vio la primera bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia él dijo¡Cristal Escutum!

En cuanto Ron escuchó estas palabras perdió todo el color de la cara, ahora el ataque, ya no se podía detener hasta que no acabara, y todas las bolas que lanzara iban serle devueltas con toda su potencia y no iba a poder hacer nada por esquivarlas. Además estas eran 4 veces más potentes de las que habían recibido Harry antes. Pensando en la anterior actitud de Harry, ahora se daba cuenta de por qué había insistido tanto en que le atacara y él como un novato había caído en las provocaciones y había pagado el precio, ahora era más que probable que perdiera el combate.

La explosión que hubo en el tatami fue impresionante al impactar todas las bolas en Ron, después de eso Ron cayó al tatami donde después de ver si se podía levantar y ver que no se podía levantar debido a que estaba inconsciente después de haber recibido de lleno su propio ataque se declaró ganador del combate y campeón del torneo de sexto a Harry Potter de Gryffindor.

BUENO, POR FIN ACTUALIZO OTRO CAPITULO, SE QUE DIJE QUE LO HARIA ANTES, PERO EL TORNEO DE DUELOS, ME HA COSTADO MUCHÍSIMO QUE ME SALIERA COMO YO QUERIA, A PESAR DE TODO YO CREO QUE ME HA SALIDO MUY BIEN. AHORA VOY A EXPLICAR ALGUNAS MALDICIONES QUE NO HAN PODIDO QUEDAR MUY CLARAS.

OSSUM CREPARE: es la maldición rompe huesos, rompe todos los huesos del cuerpo, lo que evidentemente, provoca un dolor atroz, y puede llegar a ser mortal

DESANGUEO: maldición desangradora, sirve para hacer cortes muy profundos que pueden desangrar al enemigo si es utilizada en arterias principales o puntos vitales.

SPICULA ARGENTA: La maldición de los dardos de plata, envía un centenar de dardos de plata al enemigo a una velocidad muy elevada, es muy efectivo contra todo tipo de enemigos, ya que es muy difícil de esquivar, aunque es particularmente efectivo contra hombres lobo, ya que estos son muy vulnerables a la plata.

MÚLTIPLES BOLAS DE ALGO: múltiplus "elemento, energy o electrify Dan" envía contra el enemigo, múltiples bolas de energía, electricidad, o del elemento que previamente hayas elegido (agua, fuego, tierra o viento), pueden ser invocados varias bolas de varios elementos distintos, y si estos son compatibles, es posibles que se unieran en una sola con más fuerza (ej: agua y electricidad o fuego y viento). Aquel que invoque las bolas, podrá controlarlas siempre y cuando pueda moverse.

MAXIMUM PROTEGO: Es el escudo del Protego, con su máxima potencia, muy pocos aurores son capaces de realizarlo correctamente

SANTUM ESCUTUM: Escudo santo, es un escudo de magia antigua que sirve para absorver todas las maldiciones de magia negra excepto las imperdonables, es muy difícil de hacer y únicamente harry y los chicos son capaces de realizarlo, y únicamente antes que ellos Merlín y los 4 de hogwarts fueron capaces de hacerlo.

OBSCURUM SOMNUM: Maldición del sueño oscuro, es una maldición que sumerge a su victima en las mas atroces pesadillas hasta que aquel que le ha lanzado la maldición. No hay forma de despertarleúnicamente se despertara cuando el que lo hechizó le de la contramaldición.

ETERNUM SOMNUM: La maldición del sueño eterno. Es una maldición por la que aquel que sea impactado estará dormido eternamente. No hay tampoco forma de despertarle y únicamente será despertado por la contramaldición de aquel que lo hechizó. Tanto en esta maldición como en la anterior, la persona en cuestión ha de realizar la contra maldición por propia voluntad, no bajo ningún tipo de poción, encantamiento, o coacción.

CURTARE OLFATUS NERVIUM, CURTARE AUDITUS NERVIUM y CURTARE OCULUS NERVIUM: Estas tres maldición sirven para cortar los nervios auditivos, olfativos y ópticos de una persona dejándolo, sin poder oler, sordo y ciego. Es fácilmente curable, aunque en una batalla con mortifagos puede ser mortal quedarte así.

NEVERSTRANG VERFALLEN: Es una maldición atrofiadora de los músculos del cuerpo. Hace que todos los músculos del cuerpo no te respondan por lo que no te puedes mover, además de sufrir un dolor atroz.

CRISTAL ESCUTUM: Es una defensa de magia antigua llamada Escudo de cristal. Es una defensa que hace que todas las maldiciones que te sean enviadas, por poderosas que sean, sean devueltas al echador. Cuanto más fuertes sean sus maldiciones, mas daño se harán ellos mismos.

MIL PHANTOM: Ataque de los mil fantasmas: Es un ataque de magia antigua, crea utilizando tu propia fuerza unos fantasmas durante unos segundos. Estos fantasmas así como tu mismo atacan utilizando bolas de energía de una potencia variable, dependiendo de cuanta potencia hayas utilizado en el ataque. Es un ataque que suele dar muy buenos resultados, sobre cuando hay muchos enemigos o se quiere bombardear una zona.

Cómo podéis ver, otra cosa por la que me ha costado bastante es por que estaba intentando encontrar ataques para el fanfic, que me ha costado lo mío, para los fan de saint seiya se habrán dado cuenta que el cristal escutum y el mil phantom son ataques de esta serie, el cristal escutum es el muro de cristal de Mu de Jamiel (caballero de Aries) y el mil phantom es el ataque de un caballero de plata llamado Asterión. No son los únicos ataques que he cogido de la serie, conforme vaya avanzado el fanfic irán apareciendo más, todos ellos en el apartado de "Magia antigua". En otro orden de cosas os quería ir diciendo si sabéis alguno donde podría conseguir los nombres de las maldiciones que se supone que Harry ya sabría en sexto y séptimo para añadirlas o sitios donde podría sacar ideas para más maldiciones normales en plan "libros de auror o cosas así, es que todas las que tengo son demasiado "poderosas" para enseñar en el ED y tampoco se que enseñar o de donde sacar ideas.

Bueno, vamos a responder a las reviews.

Herms Malfoy:

Bueno aquí tienes el capítulo, el 21 como dije ya está hecho, y el 22 está en proceso, en cuanto a más bromas, tardará un poquillo pero bueno, todo se andará.

Marc:

La verdad es que lo de las líneas no me había dado cuenta, la verdad es que no suelo leer el capítulo una vez publicado y últimamente no me mandaban en el correo el mensaje de que había recibido una review, que no se por que, por lo que pensaba que no había recibido ninguna, cosa que me extrañaba bastante, y me tenía bastante mosqueado, pensaba que no os había gustado el capítulo, hasta que me fui a la historia y mire las reviews del capítulo y vi que si tenía, me alegró el día, no se que le pasará, pero lo tendré que revisar. De todas formas, a la vez que pongo este capítulo, volveré a subir el 19, haber si ahora se ve bien.

Alexia:

La verdad es que tengo dos versiones de ese capítulo, en una están vestido con traje de sevillanas cantando la macarena y en otra con traje de leopardo cantando la de haciendo el amor. En un principio, quería poner la de haciendo el amor, pero como no la encontraba y no me sabía toda la letra, aunque el estribillo, es casi toda la canción, pensé, para que no esperarais mucho en ponerla con la macarena, pero ese mismo día, un amigo me llamo y me dijo una página donde por fin la encontré entonces yo cambié el archivo que yo iba a poner en pero el original, donde escribo la historia, sigue estando con la canción de la macarena, por lo que yo tengo 2 versiones, uno con haciendo el amor, y otro con la macarena. Cuando me canso de uno, me cambio a la otra. Imagínate a Severus y Draco vestido con el traje de mujer, para bailar sevillanas, cantando la macarena. ¿Cuál es mejor, la que puse o la que me quede yo, es que yo la verdad no lo se.

Degna:

Nada, no pasa nada. Pero lo normal cuando pones una review, si sabes que te van a contestar, que es lo lógico es que por lo menos leas la respuesta ¿no? Bueno que disfrutes del capítulo.

Daniel:

Bueno, espero que te guste lo del torneo, espero que disfrutado con el espectáculo que han dado los chicos, si es que, cuando se ponen se ponen, aunque que mejor publicidad, para que todo el mundo se apunte al ED que la exhibición que han dado sus máximos jefes...

Nelly Esp:

Nelly, te recomiendo que te vuelvas a leer el fanfic, por que la orden sabe que Harry y Ginny son pareja desde el mismo día que pisaron Grimmauld place con Sirius y Colagusano, (capítulo 13 si no me equivoco) y se lo confirmaron los propios interesados, por lo que no tienen ningún motivo por el que no creérselo.

Christie:

Lamento el retraso, de todas formas he tardado por varios motivos, tenía que encontrar ataques para la historia, este capítulo es mucho más largo, he hecho también el 21, el 22 esta ya avanzado, además de que no actualizaría hasta que no estuvieran unos cuantos capítulos ya hechos para que no ocurriera nada mal. Se que dije que serían tres semanas y han sido casi mes y pico, pero bueno, es que el capítulo 20, con el club de duelo, no me salía ni a tiros, una vez este me ha salido, el 21 me ha salido mejor.

La verdad es que no veo yo a Marieta en el mismo saco que a Malfoy, aunque en muchos fanfics lo hayan querido meter, pienso que si traicionó a Harry fue por la presión a la que fue sometida, o por que Fudge seguro que le haría algo, no creo que fuera mala de por si, como Malfoy.

Aioros Black:

Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

Yenci-Potter:

Me alegro que te gustara la medida, aunque tarde un poco más de lo previsto en publicar, por los motivos que ya he explicado antes. De todas formas el 21 ya esta el 22 ya esta en proceso. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, que me costó muchísimo de hacer, aunque me gustó muchísimo como quedó.

Juaniweb:

No te preocupes, que no tengo ninguna intención de dejar la historia sin terminar, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo. Siento el retraso. Que lo disfrutes.

Miacka:

Yo también espero que no se me estropee el Pc, sería una putada, para que negarlo, en cuanto a la historia, se pondrá interesante no lo dudes, y Fudge pronto lamentará haber conocido a Harry...

Lailapotter:

La pareja de Cho no creo que sea ninguno de los Weasley, verdaderamente no creo que pudiera Ginny tenerla de cuñada sin que le tratara los tejos a Harry a todas horas, lo cual provocaría mas de una discusión en casa, además de que no es lo que tengo planeado, en cuanto a una laila¿de donde has sacado el nombre eh? No ya creo que tengo planeado la pareja de Cho y sólo diré que será alguien del ED.

Aloromora:

Muchas gracias por todo. A mi la verdad es que asco no me ha dado, lo que me ha dado a sido unas ganas de grabarlo en video y mandarlo a videos de 1ª que para que..., además ganábamos seguro.

Dany-kanuto:

Dije que se reunieron todos los miembros del ED antiguo, si digo todos los del ED antiguo, esta claro que son TODOS, por lo tanto, ellos también, conociendo los gemelos, todos los pasos secretos, eso para ellos no es un problema.

Mikelodeon:

Bueno, aquí no interviene en una pelea el cuarteto de oro pero si que hacen una pelea entre ellos, en el torneo, por lo que, aunque no es exactamente lo que tú querías espero que estés satisfecho. Se que muchos me diréis que he hecho que Harry gane siempre y que eso le quita emoción, pero tened en cuenta que Harry es el que marca la profecía como el igual a Voldemort, por lo que Harry tiene que ser superior a los otros tres en combate, además en el entrenamiento, siempre todos los ejercicios siempre era él el primero en conseguirlo, por lo que no es raro que sea el más fuerte de los cuatro.

Barby-black:

Me alegro que te gustara la broma, la verdad que a mi también me gusto muchísimo, yo estaba por el suelo imaginándomela como quedaría si en una película, lo grabarán una broma así y la verdad es que sería buenísimo verlo. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

Lia-Snape-Grint:

Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes. Tarde tanto, por lo que ya expliqué en el capítulo 19 y ya he explicado varias veces aquí. Así que ahora ya no tardaré en actualizar y pondré uno a la semana. Que lo disfrutes.


	21. UN CLUB DE DUELO MUY INTERESANTE 2ª PART...

CAPITULO 21 UN CLUB DE DUELO MUY INTERESANTE 2ª PARTE

Ahora que ya tenemos a los campeones de todos los cursos de los que ahora mismo diremos los nombres, antes de comenzar los combates.

CAMPEÓN DE 1º: Alan Chang

CAMPEÓN DE 2º: Euan Abercrombie

CAMPEÓN DE 3º: Dennis Creevey

CAMPEÓN DE 4º: Peter Luthor

CAMPEÓN DE 5º: Ginny Weasley

CAMPEÓN DE 6º: Harry Potter

CAMPEÓN DE 7º: Cho Chang

El primer combate será entre Alan Chang, campeón de Primer Año y alumno de Ravenclaw, además de hermano menor de Cho Chang, campeona de séptimo año; por lo que sin duda, el ser un buen duelista le viene de familia y Euan Abercrombie, campeón de Segundo Año y alumno de Gryffindor. Esperemos ver un buen combate.

En ese momento subieron al tatami Alan y Euan y después del saludo normal comenzaron.

¡Expeliarmus, Rictusempra, Petrificus Totalus, Mucus Adnauseaum!-dijo Euan

¡Protego, Lumus Solaris Diffindo, Flipendo, Verdimilius, Vermilius, Expeliarmus, Stupefy!-dijo Alan

Debido a la luz solar con la que Euan quedó cegado, no pudo esquivar las maldiciones que Alan le envió y a pesar de haber invocado el escudo de protego, no lo hizo con mucha potencia y después del Verdimilius se rompió por lo que no pudo esquivar las demás y acabó sin varita e inconsciente.

Alan Chang es declarado ganador del combate y se enfrentará al campeón de tercero Dennis Creevey-.

Después de esto Alan salió donde fue felicitado por su hermana por un combate muy bueno.

No sabía que Cho tenía un hermano ¿y tú Ginny?-dijo Harry

No, yo tampoco, ¿y tú Ron?-

No, yo tampoco, y Hermione, que yo sepa, tampoco lo sabía pero bueno siempre se aprende algo nuevo sobre la gente, nunca se le conoce del todo.-

El siguiente combate será entre Alan Chang y Dennis Creevey, campeones de primero y tercero respectivamente.

En ese momento subieron al tatami donde se iban a enfrentar los dos alumnos. Desde el principio se vio quien era claramente superior. Dennis habiendo estado en el ED el año anterior con Harry estaba mucho más adelantado que su rival y no tuvo problemas en vencerlo.

Alan Chang a sido vencido por Dennis Creevey, aunque hay que decir que ha dado un verdadero espectáculo para alguien tan pequeño.-dijo Sirius cuando declaraba vencedor a Dennis.

Y era verdad Alan había peleado muy bien, probablemente si Dennis no hubiera participado en el ED el año anterior lo hubiera vencido, pero con todo lo que aprendió allí estaba mucho más adelantado de lo que él podría saber.

El siguiente combate será entre Dennis Creevey, campeón de tercer curso y Peter Luthor, campeón de cuarto curso, alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente.-

Después de esto ambos alumnos subieron al tatami donde se saludaron y se prepararon para el combate en el que se enfrentarían en unos momentos.

El combate entre Dennis y Peter, aunque fuera raro no fue muy equilibrado, esto en principio no era raro , ya que no sería raro, si no fuera por que el que tenía verdaderos problemas para poder controlar a Dennis era Peter, esto era debido a que estuvo en el ED todo el año anterior, por lo que la cantidad de hechizos que sabía y la potencia y precisión con la que lo lanzaba era muy superior a la de un alumno de tercer año normal y corriente.

Este combate siguió así durante otros 15 minutos igual, Peter haciendo todo lo posible por defenderse de los ataques de Dennis sin demasiadas posibilidades frente al magnifico ataque desarrollado por el alumno de tercero.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Dennis se libró definitivamente de su contrincante, con una combinación de hechizo paralizador, atontador, petrificador y de desarme que su rival no pudo esquivar.

¡Dennis Creevey es declarado ganador del combate y se enfrentará a Ginny Weasley de campeona de quinto curso.-

El combate entre Ginny y Dennis fue de los combates más rápidos que se vieron en Hogwarts hasta ese momento, ya que Dennis en ningún momento fue rival para los ataques de Ginny, debido a la potencia y velocidad que tenían estos, a pesar de poner todo su empeño en ello, en cuestión de 2 minutos ya lo había vencido.

¡Ginny Weasley es la ganadora del combate, a continuación se enfrentará con Harry Potter, campeón de Sexto curso ambos alumnos de Gryffindor. -

En ese momento subieron al tatami Harry y Ginny para el combate que los iba a enfrentar, aunque ya se habían enfrentando en muchas ocasiones en combates de entrenamiento, en el castillo Gryffindor, este sería el primer combate que harían fuera de él, por lo que ambos estaban bastante nerviosos e impacientes por llevarlo a cabo y tal y como ya hiciera Harry con Hermione y Ron, se quitó la capa de alumno y la varita para poder luchar más cómodamente, mientras su novia y rival hacía lo mismo y se las entregaban a Ron y Hermione

Bueno, vamos a ver si Ginny puede vencer a Harry, si ella no puede, esta claro quién será el campeón de Hogwarts, ya que Cho, no sería rival para Ginny.-dijo Hermione

Es impresionante lo fuertes que os habéis hecho en este verano. Con razón me dijisteis en el duelo que tuvimos que no os esforzasteis en vencerme. Los combates en los que os habéis enfrentado entre vosotros han sido todos de profesional, dudo mucho que hayan más de dos o tres duelistas profesionales que os pudiesen igualar, y eso si los hay. No parece que tuvierais 16 años.-dijo Sirius

Bueno, no olvidéis, que lo nuestro nos ha costado, y que no ha sido fácil. Pero he de reconocer que si que han estado muy bien. Hemos peleado muy bien y hemos dado un buen espectáculo, que era lo que pretendíamos al fin y al cabo, enseñar a los más pequeños lo que era un duelo de verdad y lo que podía llegar a pasar en un duelo.-dijo Ron

Esta claro que algunas cosas, como la magia antigua o elemental, no la aprenderán, pero la mayoría de las cosas si que lo harán por lo que no quedarán decepcionados. Además otro motivo por el que también peleamos sin varitas entre nosotros, es por que, aparte de que nosotros no necesitamos varitas para hacer magia, ya que todos los hechizos, así como la magia antigua o elemental, la podemos hacer sin varita, nos resulta un estorbo la varita a la hora de utilizar las Artes Marciales, que en nuestros combates, siempre terminábamos utilizando, y puesto que eso también queríamos enseñarlo, era necesario, no tener la varita allí.-dijo Hermione

En ese momento comenzó el duelo entre Harry y Ginny. Antes de comenzar todos pudieron ver como a Ginny igual como a Ron y Hermione la rodeaba una aura blanca durante unos segundos para después desaparecer

¡Voltius, Spicula Argenta, Curtare Oculus Nervium, Neverstrang Verfalleng, Curtare Auditus Nervium Ossum Crepare, Obscurum Somnum, Desangueo! -atacó Harry

A este ataque Ginny contraatacó con un -¡Maximum Protego, Santum Escutum, Multiplus Electrify Dan, Multiplus Energy Dan!

El Máximum Protego fue lo suficientemente poderoso para desaparecer las primeras maldiciones pero después de la maldición para cortar el nervio auditivo desapareció, dejando que el escudo santo que Ginny había invocado se ocupará de las demás maldiciones sin demasiados problemas.

Harry se encontró con un contraataqué muy bien hecho ya que se encontró con cerca de 25 bolas energía y 25 de electricidad que sabía que su novia podría convertir en cualquier cosa que ella quisiera cuando ella quisiera, por lo que no sabía muy bien como salir de esa. Sabía que el Cristal Escutum no serviría de nada ya que ella las podía controlar a voluntad por lo el devolvérselas no serviría para nada, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió, si las bolas le iban a seguir, que le siguieran.

En un momento, se teletransportó detrás de Ginny y con una rápida patada hizo que esta cayera mientras que Harry aprovechó el momento para ponerse encima de ella impidiendo que ella se pudiese mover.

Debido a esto, y tal como Harry había pensado todas las bolas se dirigieron a donde Harry estaba. En el mismo momento en el que la primera de las bolas estaba a punto de tocarle Harry se teletransportó detrás de Ginny, a una distancia prudencial, puesto que Ginny era las que controlaba las bolas para que siguieran a Harry, y esta, no se podía mover, las bolas no detectaron el movimiento de Harry e impactaron más de la mitad en Ginny, hasta que esta se teletransportó a la espalda de Harry, aunque con unas cuantas heridas debido a sus propias bolas.

La pelea de Artes Marciales que siguió mientras seguían explosionando las bolas fue bastante monumental, aunque ninguno de los espectadores pudo seguirla debido al humo levantado por la explosión de las bolas. Cuando se despejó el humo, pudieron seguir viendo el combate que estaba en su apogeo.

Los puñetazos y las patadas siguieron durante por los menos tres cuartos de hora más y no parecía que ninguno de los dos contendientes tuviera intención de dar su brazo a torcer.

Tal y como pudieron ver Harry cada vez estaba más cansado, cosa en cierto modo normal, ya que se había enfrentado a sus tres compañeros de entrenamiento en un plazo de apenas unas horas, lo cual para él estaba siendo una verdadera prueba de resistencia, a pesar de eso estaba poniendo en apuros a Ginny, tanto que no había forma de que pudiera hacer retroceder a Harry.

¡Es increíble la resistencia que tiene Harry, nos hemos enfrentado los tres a él uno detrás de otro, y aunque se le nota en sus ataques que no tienen la misma potencia del principio del torneo, Ginny no puede con él.-dijo Ron

¡La verdad es que desde que comenzó el verano, hasta ahora su poder cada vez es mayor, es increíble como ha ido aumentando su fuerza, mucho más incluso que la nuestra, que también ha aumentado muchísimo, nos ha superado sin darnos cuenta a todos, al principio fue sólo consiguiendo todos los ejercicios un poco antes, no olvides quién fue el primero en conseguir visualizarse como animago, o quién fue el primero en transformarse, o quién fue el primero en conseguir visualizar sus escudos de occlumency, y esto sólo ha ido empeorando a lo largo del verano sin que nos demos cuenta.-dio Hermione

En este torneo es donde se esta haciendo más evidente la diferencia entre nosotros.-dijo Ron

Aunque sabiendo lo que sabemos, tampoco me extraña, no te olvides de lo que nos dijo nada más empezar el entrenamiento, entonces teniendo en cuenta eso, es normal que él sea más fuerte que nosotros.-dijo Hermione

Si bueno, en eso tienes razón.-dijo Ron

Mientras Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo el combate se seguía desarrollando y Ginny debido a que no podía con Harry había decidido cegarlo con una luz para después atacar con una violencia que ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera Ron y Hermione se esperaban.

¡Ventus!- En ese momento, y para asombro de profesores y alumnos, sobre todo de estos primeros que se esperaban un tornado, o algún tipo de viento, un montón de rayos se dirigieron hacia Harry y se separaron en uno central, y en muchos que formó una especie de domo, con Harry en el centro, mientras que el central impactó de lleno en Harry haciéndole caer de rodillas y gritar casi como si fuera impactado por una maldición crúciatus.

Ríndete Harry, sabes muy bien, que los rayos, los puedo hacer más potentes, pero no quiero hacerte daño, ríndete.-

Ginny, no me he rendido nunca, ni ante el mismísimo Lord Voldemort y no vas a ser tú precisamente la que me obligue a rendirme en un combate, tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que esto, si pretendes que me rinda. Pero si lo que quieres es jugar rudo, jugaremos, allá tu con las consecuencias.-

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados con la contestación de Harry y a todos les recorrió un escalofrío cuando Harry pronunció el nombre del señor oscuro.

En ese momento todos vieron algo que los dejó impactados, vieron como todo el cuerpo de Harry era rodeado completamente por llamas, todos los espectadores, no sabían que más podían esperar de Harry, pero debido a las llamas los rayos de Ginny tuvieron que retroceder, por lo que la jaula desapareció y el rayó central retrocedió hasta quedar a la altura de la mitad del tatami, que era la parte que no estaba ocupada por la columna de llamas.

Cuando unos segundos después las llamas desaparecieron volvió a aparecer Harry con las piernas abiertas y con las manos en posición horizontal preparado para lanzar su elemento, pero a diferencia de cómo estaba antes, ahora tenía el pelo en forma de corona naranja, los ojos como si fuera leña ardiendo en una hoguera y con la capa naranja con el fénix en el pecho y la espalda, además de por supuesto, el aura naranja rodeándole, incluso algunos se fijaron en el fénix que la columna de llamas dejó durante unos segundos encima de Harry y que después desapareció.

Todos los espectadores estaban impresionados del nuevo aspecto de Harry, y los profesores, sobre todo Dumbledore estaba impresionado del máximo poder que podía llegar a desarrollar Harry cuando se transformaba.

¡Phyro!- En ese momento un rayo de llamas de al menos dos veces el primero que le lanzó a Hermione salió a encontrar al rayo de Ginny que ya se acercaba, y lo hizo retroceder muy fácilmente debido a la increíble potencia que poseía.

Ginny intentó darle más fuerza a su rayo pero a pesar de todos sus intentos no tenía bastante fuerza para conseguirlo, y Harry apenas tenía que esforzarse para repelerlo.

En ese momento Ginny hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para salvarse, transformarse ella también.

En ese momento, y para asombro, aún más de los espectadores y de los profesores un aura como el de Harry pero blanca, comenzó a rodear a Ginny y como después comenzó a cambiar, su pelo normalmente rojo fuego, se volvió blanco plateado, sus ojos normalmente azules se volvieron violetas, y su ropa dejó de estar a la vista, para estar cubierta por una capa violeta con un pegaso blanco en la espalda y el pecho. Muchos también se fijaron, que al igual como había pasado con Harry, cuando terminó la transformación durante unos segundos encima de ella se pudo observar la figura de un pegaso antes de que este desapareciera.

Albus también quedó asombrado por el poder que podía llegar a desarrollar la más pequeña del clan Weasley que aunque era inferior al de Harry, no había mucha diferencia con este. Siendo así era de suponer que el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger tendrían un poder igual al de esta, lo cual era algo increíble y terrorífico si fuera mal usado.

Debido a la transformación el poder de Ginny se multiplicó por 2 por lo que ya podía por lo menos, competir con Harry en igualdad de condiciones, y empezó a hacer retroceder el rayó de fuego hasta la mitad del tatami donde se quedaron los dos rayos intentando hacerse retroceder mutuamente.

Cinco minutos después de estar intentando hacer retroceder el uno al otro Harry por fin consiguió que su rayo comenzara a avanzar hacia Ginny, aunque muy poco a poco, y aunque Ginny intentó aumentar la potencia de su rayo, cada vez que esta lo hacía Harry lo aumentaba más aún por lo que no sólo no servia para nada, sino que veía como cada vez más el rayo de fuego de Harry se iba acercando cada vez más.

Por lo que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Ginny no pudo resistir mucho más y pocos minutos más tarde era embestida literalmente por un rayo de fuego de una potencia inimaginable.

Harry, igual como había hecho con Hermione, en cuanto, vio que Ginny ya había dejado de luchar, dejó de atacar y el rayo desapareció, dejando ver a una Ginny normal, inconsciente y con unas quemaduras de primer grado que la señora Pomfrey no tardaría mucho en curar.

¡Ginny Weasley no puede continuar, Harry Potter es el ganador del combate.-declaro Sirius.

En ese momento Harry volvió a la normalidad y después fue a despertar a Ginny. Después de aplicarle un Enervate, le dijo:

¡Felicidades Ginny, has luchado como toda una campeona; estoy verdaderamente hecho polvo, por cierto, haber si te controlas con los rayos, casi me destrozas.!-

¡Mira tú quien fue hablar, aquel al que no hay quién lo venza en un combate, si ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni yo te hemos vencido, el campeonato ya es todo tuyo.!-dijo Ginny

Bueno, ves a que te curen esas quemaduras la Señora Pomfrey y después te veo cariño.-dijo Harry, y después de eso le dio un beso corto en los labios y dejó que Ginny bajara para que fuera curada por la enfermera.-

Después de este combate, vamos a asistir al último combate, que decidirá al mejor luchador de duelos de Hogwarts, este combate se hará entre Harry Potter y Cho Chang.

En ese momento subió Cho al tatami y vio a Harry ya preparado y se fijó en que, como no había bajado del tatami, desde el combate anterior, no llevaba ni la túnica de alumno ni la varita, pero ya había demostrado durante todo el torneo que se podía defender muy bien sin varita.

Este combate fue más bien un mero tramite, ya que estaba más bien claro quien iba a ganar a pesar de que Harry después del combate con Ginny tenía más bien poca fuerza y estaba bastante cansado.

A pesar de eso Cho estaba a años luz de poder alcanzar el nivel de Harry por lo que en cuestión de minutos fue Cho estaba ya vencida, aunque antes de hacerlo, Harry le dejó que luciera todos los hechizos que sabía mientras el descansaba y se dedicaba exclusivamente a esquivarlos, raramente atacando si no era con maldiciones que cualquier quinto curso ya conocía, ya que era el único combate en el que había combatido, a parte de aquellos donde había combatido para proclamarse campeona de séptimo.

¡Harry Potter es proclamado mejor duelista de Hogwarts.-dijo Sirius con una cara de Orgullo, a pesar de intentar aparentar seriedad.

¡Muy bien ahora para el campeón le entregaremos el trofeo del campeón.!-

En ese momento subió al tatami el director portando un pequeño trofeo que entregó a Harry. Este trofeo tenía la forma de un mago en posición de duelo con el escudo de Hogwarts debajo de él. En ese momento Dumbledore comenzó a hablar y todo el mundo se quedó automáticamente en silencio.

Muy bien y con esto doy por concluido el club de duelo por hoy, a partir de ahora este club estará abierto para que os inscribáis todos los que queráis participar en el y el profesor Sirius Black y Remus Lupin os enseñaran el arte de batiros a duelo. Entre este club y las clases de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, las clases de Duelo, y el Ejercito de Dumbledore, del Señor Potter, esperamos que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, cuando termine el curso sepan defenderse adecuadamente para los tiempos que corren. Pueden irse todo el mundo a cenar y a descansar.-

Tal y como Dumbledore había dicho todos fueron saliendo diciendo como de interesante había estado el club de duelo, sobre todo los combates entre Harry y los chicos, aunque no eran los únicos de los que se hablaban, o que habían impresionado a la multitud, otros como Neville o las gemelas Patil, también habían impresionado muchísimo a la multitud con sus combates.

Poco después de que se fueran todos Harry y Dumbledore, así como todos los demás profesores se quedaron en el salón, junto con los chicos; y Harry se sentó por fin ya sin nadie exhausto en una butaca muy cómoda que creó con un movimiento de muñeca.

¡Guau, hay que ver que exhausto estoy, casi no me puedo ni mover, hay que ver lo que agota tener que venceros a los tres seguidos chicos.-dijo Harry

¡Pero el que lo hayas conseguido es algo increíble Harry, ni nosotros juntos hemos podido contigo.-dijo Hermione

No te equivoques Hermione, no me habéis atacado juntos. Me he enfrentado a vosotros tres por separado, si me atacarais juntos, me venceríais en cuestión de minutos sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.-dijo Harry

Pero ninguno de nosotros tres a podido vencerte a ti sólo, Ginny ha sido la que más cerca de conseguirlo a estado, y eso a sido por que tú ya estabas cansado después de luchar con Hermione y conmigo.-dijo Ron

¡Eres increíble Harry, hasta ¿qué nivel de poder quieres llegar?-dijo Ginny

¡Hasta el punto en el que Tom no tenga ninguna posibilidad de hacernos nada a ninguno, se que si estamos juntos seremos invencibles, pero para acabar con él, nos tendremos que separar necesariamente, ya que yo sólo me tendré que ocupar con él, entonces quiero llegar a un punto en el que pueda venceros a los tres juntos, uséis contra mi lo que uséis, para asegurarme que Tom este acabado.-

Pero nosotros también al entrenar nos haremos más fuertes, igual que te ocurrirá a ti, no será como en este combate.-

Exactamente, ya se que vuestra fuerza no será la de este combate sino una mucho mayor, pero eso es bueno, cuanto mayor sea vuestra fuerza, mayor tendrá que ser la mía, para tener que superarla.-

¡Pero Harry, tú sabes lo que estas diciendo, ¿como vas a vencer tú sólo a los tres si te atacan a la vez?-dijo Sirius

¡Ahora mismo con la fuerza que tengo, no podría ni aunque lo intentará, pero con tiempo y entrenamiento, ¿por que no!-

¡Pero tienes que entrenar al Ejercito de Dumbledore, e ir a clases, el quidditch, y aun tienes que sacar tiempo para ti, para descansar, no hay bastante tiempo en un día para hacerlo todo.!-

Tranquilo Sirius, si te organizas bien, hay tiempo de sobra. El Ejercito de Dumbledore, ya a empezado a entrenar, por lo menos el antiguo, tengo que poner un anuncio, para empezar la selección de los nuevos miembros, del quidditch, me expulsó Umbridge el año pasado, y de momento nadie me dicho que sea de nuevo jugador, por lo tanto no tengo nada que ver con el equipo; y en cuanto a las clases, después de todo lo que estudiamos en el castillo de Gryffindor podríamos pasar los Éxtasis hoy mismo y los pasaríamos todos con la máxima puntuación sin ni tan siquiera sudar.-

¡Señor Potter, ahora que ya no está Dolores Umbridge yo no le dije nada a usted por que consideraba que era evidente el que usted estaba readmitido en el equipo de quidditch en su antiguo puesto siempre y cuando usted lo quiera.-dijo McGonagall

Pues para la próxima profesora, no suponga tanto, y infórmeme.-dijo Harry

Muy bien Señor Potter, pues le informo señor Potter que usted esta rehabilitado en su puesto de buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, y le pediría por favor que usted y el señor Weasley les dijeran a todos los miembros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor que se pasaran mañana por mi oficina. Usted señorita Weasley, puesto que no tiene oficialmente puesto en el equipo no puede ir, aunque el año pasado jugara como buscadora.-

¿Por cierto profesor Dumbledore, cree que me podría hacer un favor?-dijo Ginny

Dígame Señorita Weasley, que puedo hacer por usted-dijo Dumbledore

Es que me gustaría estar con Harry, Hermione y Ron en clases, entonces quería saber si usted podía hacer algo para que pudiera pasar ahora mis exámenes de los TIMO en vez de tener que esperar hasta el final del año y una vez los hubiera aprobado, ya continuar las clases como una alumna de sexto año más.

Esta noticia no sorprendió a ninguno, ya que para ellos era bastante difícil el tener que estar separados, cuando lo harían todo juntos, teniendo en cuenta que habían dicho que podrían pasar los EXTASIS los cuatro, ahora mismo si quisieran, y para ellos era más cómodo y mejor para planearlo todo el estar siempre juntos.

Si, no creo que sea un gran problema, ¿cuándo cree usted que podría querer hacer los exámenes?-dijo Dumbledore

Cuanto antes mejor evidentemente- Si no recuerdo mal se necesitan dos semanas para hacer los exámenes por lo que cuanto antes mejor me gustaría empezar a poder ser este lunes.-dijo Ginny

Bueno, ahora ya vámonos que creo que todos estamos muy cansados, sobre todo los chicos después de tantos combates, y creo que Harry aun quería hablar conmigo en mi despacho y todavía no se de que.-

Es cierto, vamos a su despacho un momento.-dijo Harry

Así se dirigieron hacia el tercer piso donde estaba la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho del director, donde Harry ya había estado en tantas ocasiones pero que aun así siempre le gustaba.-

_-Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo sin verte, estas muy cambiado desde la última vez que te vi, veo que ya estas mucho más tranquilo.-_habló una voz en el despacho.

Hola ¿Quién eres, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que yo te vi?-respondió Harry

_Mira al lado de la ventana y lo entenderás Harry, tu me conoces desde hace muchos años._-dijo la voz

En ese momento Harry miró al lado de la ventana y lo único que vio era a Fawkes tranquilamente descansando en su percha mucho mejor de lo que estaba al final del año pasado cuando se interpuso al final de una maldición de matanza para salvar a Dumbledore.

En ese momento lo entendió todo, la voz que oyó era la canción de Fawkes, pero ¿cómo?

¡Harry, ¿has hablado en el idioma de los fénix? Impresionante. Nadie jamás lo había logrado.

¡Pero ¿cómo puedo entenderte ahora Fawkes, antes ya te había oído cantar y sin embargo nunca había entendido lo que decías; porque antes no y ahora si?.-preguntó Harry

_Nadie puede entendernos Harry, tú eres el único que puede hacerlo debido a que tu forma animaga es un fénix, debido a esto, puedes._-respondió Fawkes

Mis amigos tienen como formas animagas, el gales verde, el pegaso y el cisne, ¿esto quiere decir, que ellos también podrán hablar con los animales?-

El que tiene de forma el gales verde podrá hablar con todos los tipos de dragones del mundo y animales terrestres , la que tiene la forma de pegaso, podrá hablar con estos animales, así como con los animales de aire, y la que tiene la forma de cisne podrá hablar con todas las criaturas y animales del agua en su lengua, de la misma que tú podrás hablar con los fénix y con las criaturas de fuego.

No sabíamos que el tener formas animagas mágicas tenía este tipo de consecuencias, ¿cómo que Godric no nos lo dijo?.-dijo Harry

_No lo se, igual él tampoco lo sabía, o quería que lo descubrierais por vosotros mismos.-_respondió Fawkes.

De todas formas Fawkes, ahora me gustaría hablar con Dumbledore de un asunto y irme a dormir, y que después del club de duelo, no me aguanto de pie, ¿otro día podría venir a hablar contigo?-

_Por supuesto Harry, cuando tú quieras, aquí me tienes para hablar, estaré encantado._-respondió Fawkes

¿Que ha dicho Fawkes Harry?-pregunto Harry

¡Oh, no nada especial, que si ya estaba más tranquilo y que había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que me vio!.-dijo Harry

En eso tiene toda la razón desde que te vio él por última vez, que fue al final del año pasado, has cambiado muchísimo, no sería raro que no te reconociera. ¿Pero y a que se debe eso de que ahora lo entiendas?-

¡Un beneficio que por lo visto se les olvidó mencionar a Godric y a mi padre que tendría por tener una forma animaga de Fénix.-

Un beneficio muy útil, lo que yo disfrutaría, pudiendo hablar con el viejo de Fawkes.-

Le he preguntado si otro día en el que no este tan cansado podría pasarme a hablar con él, me ha dicho que si, espero que no te importe.-

Oh no, por supuesto, cuando quieras Harry. Bueno, que era lo que me querías contar.-

Ah si, con esto de que sabía hablar con Fawkes casi se me olvida a lo que habíamos venido.-dijo Harry

Si, es fácil que eso pase, venga adelante.-

Pues mira, es que hoy durante el torneo, más precisamente, durante el combate de Susan, me fije en que muchos de lo hechizos que usó eran de un nivel muy avanzado que ella no podría nunca haber dominado por si sola. Muchos alumnos, como las gemelas Patil, Neville o Luna, debido a los tiempos en los que estamos, han estado durante todo el verano estudiando hechizos, encantamientos, y maldiciones, pero debido a la restricción de la magia en menores de edad, únicamente podían estudiar la teoría, por lo que tenían que esperar a llegar a Hogwarts para poder ponerse a practicar los hechizos que habían previamente estudiado.-

Me pareció muy raro muchos de los hechizos que Susan utilizó ya que eran de un nivel muy alto y no le habría dado tiempo para estudiarse la teoría y después aquí practicarlos, necesariamente tuvo que estudiarlos en casa, cosa imposible tal y como están las leyes; cuando pensé en que su tía, Madame Bones, era la jefa del departamento de Seguridad Mágica.-

Entonces cuando nos fuimos a comer le pregunté cuando no había nadie si le había conseguido una autorización para hacer magia fuera de la escuela y me admitió que si, pero que antes había intentado que quitaran la ley de restricción de magia en menores, pero que la influencia de Madame Bones, no era lo suficientemente alta como para conseguirlo por lo que no le hicieron caso y no consiguieron nada.-

Todo eso esta muy bien, pero todavía no entiendo que es lo que quieres Harry.- dijo Dumbledore

Albus, yo he convencido a Susan para que escriba a su tía y lo vuelva a intentar, esta vez quiero que tú le apoyes, y en esta petición vaya también tu firma, La firma de Albus Dumbledore, ahora mismo, después de lo que pasó el año pasado, y del desprestigio al que te sometió Fudge, y que después se demostró no eran más que mentiras, pesa más incluso de lo que pesaba en el pasado, si a eso le añadimos un articulo que ya me encargaré yo de que se publique en el profeta con la opinión favorable del "niño que vivió" a que quiten esa ley teniendo en cuenta que vuelvo a ser ahora mismo un héroe nacional, tendremos una muy buena presión mediática, y una presión en la oficina de Fudge en el mismo momento.

No esta mal, pero y para que quieren que quiten esa ley. A ti ahora mismo ya no te beneficiaría para nada.-dijo Albus

No, es cierto, aún cuando no la quiten, yo podría usar toda la magia que quiera y el ministerio no podría detectarla aunque quisiera, pero pienso que, en los tiempos en los que estamos, si no podemos usar la magia, en vacaciones para estudiar y defendernos, entonces estamos condenados.-

Muy bien, lo haré. ¿Cuando saldrá el artículo.?-

Yo me reuniré en las tres escobas con Rita Skeeter a las 5 por lo que lo podría mandar para la vespertina del domingo, pero puesto que el ministerio de eso ahora no se si se ocuparía un domingo, igual lo podríamos mandar el lunes, entonces si lo coordinamos la orden de Madame Bones con el artículo será una presión para Fudge.-

Bueno Albus, ahora que ya lo hemos aclarado, me voy a cenar y a dormir, que hoy estoy hecho polvo, tantos combates, me han destrozado.-dijo Harry

Cena bien y descansa que te lo mereces.-dijo Albus

Después de esto Harry salió del despacho del director donde dejó a un Albus Dumbledore pensando en lo que Harry estaba haciendo por ayudar a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y en que esa ley se tenía que haber quitado hace mucho tiempo.


	22. UN DIA EN HOGSMEADE

CAPITULO 22: UN DIA EN HOGSMEADE.

Al día siguiente toda la casa de Gryffindor despertó con un cansancio bastante grande debido al duro día anterior, aunque este cansancio fue especialmente acusado en Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya que sus combates habían sido especialmente violentos y fueron los que más agotados habían quedado al final del día.

Tal y como la Profesora McGonagall le había pedido a Harry, éste comunicó a los miembros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor que tenían que estar después de desayunar en el despacho de la profesora.

-¿Para que querrá hablar con nosotros?- dijeron Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper

-Hombre, no lo sé, pero supongo que será para algo relacionado con la nueva temporada, sino no querría que estuviera todo el equipo, aunque el equipo sólo sea vosotros dos, Harry y yo.-dijo Ron

Todos se fueron a desayunar, y después de un desayuno en el que toda la mesa comió el doble de lo habitual para terminar de recuperar las energías del duro día; el equipo de quidditch se fue al despacho de la profesora McGonagall para la reunión a la que ella los había citado.

-Buenos días Señores, les he reunido hoy aquí para ver cómo vamos a llevar a cabo este año la temporada de quidditch de Gryffindor, y cómo se van a hacer las pruebas para encontrar a los tres cazadores que les falta a nuestro equipo después de que las señoras Spinnet, Johnson, y Bell se graduaran.

Cómo esta tarea le corresponde normalmente al capitán y este equipo no lo tiene, ya que la señorita Johnson, nuestra anterior capitana, se graduó el año pasado, lo vamos a tener que elegir. Lo haremos por votación. En caso de empate, mi voto desempatará.

Ron, Andrew y Jack votaron a Harry para que fuera capitán; cuando McGonagall preguntó el motivo, estos argumentaron que lo votaban porque era el jugador más antiguo y el que más experiencia tenía.

Harry, sin embargo, votó a Ron como capitán sorprendiendo incluso a McGonagall. Cuando ésta le preguntó el motivo dijo que era debido a que él era un gran estratega y un gran planificador que podría crear grandes planes para contrarrestar las defensas contrarias.

Al final, debido a que eran tres contra uno, fue nombrado capitán Harry, pero Harry le pidió a McGonagall que nombrara a Ron como co-capitán ya que le podía ayudar con las estrategias del equipo. McGonagall, terminó aceptándolo, y le dio el brazalete de Oro de capitán a Harry y uno de plata de co-capitán a Ron.

Bueno, ahora entre los dos tendréis que armar un equipo de quidditch para el primer partido, que será como todos los años, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, el día 31 de Octubre. Así que tendréis que entrenar muy duro para estar preparados.

Después de esto, todo el mundo se fue hacia las puertas donde estaba, como siempre que había salida al pueblo de Hogsmeade, Filch pasando lista. Allí se reunieron Ron y Harry con las chicas y los cuatro se fueron en uno de los carruajes conducidos por thestrals. Iban charlando animadamente de lo bien que lo esperaban pasar ese día en Hogsmeade.

Una vez bajaron de los carruajes, Harry y los chicos caminaron hasta la plaza del pueblo donde decidieron quedarse hasta la reunión con Rita Skeeter, a las 5 de la tarde, en las Tres Escobas.

- Bueno, y ahora ¿a dónde vamos, tenemos muchísimo tiempo hasta que sea la hora de comer y la reunión no es hasta la tarde -dijo Ron,

- Yo pienso que podríamos dar una vuelta por las tiendas, me han dicho de una nueva tienda de plumas, donde tienen más de 1.000 plumas distintas y muchísimas tintas, algunas de ellas únicas en el mercado y me gustaría ir a echar una ojeada.-dijo Hermione

-A mi me han hablado de una tienda, a la que ya teníamos pensado ir; me refiero a Zonko.-dijo Ginny

-¿Zonko, Ginny? No es por nada Ginny pero, por si no te acuerdas, tus hermanos tienen una tienda de bromas que es la competencia de Zonko y como encuentren algo de allí a ti o a alguno de nosotros, son capaces de sacarnos los ojos del modo más doloroso que un mortal haya conocido. Teniendo en cuenta la imaginación que tienen los Gemelos Weasley, yo personalmente prefiero enfrentarme a una horda de hombres lobo que tener a esos dos de enemigos. Nunca sabes por donde te pueden salir y los golpes te pueden llover de cualquier lado.-dijo Harry

Lamento reconocerlo, pero Harry tiene razón, no podemos comprar nada de Zonko, no estaría bien para con los gemelos. Además, si los vamos a ver hoy a las siete para darles las cintas con las bromas que hemos hecho con sus productos, ¿cómo vamos a comprar bromas en otras tiendas, no estaría bien.-dijo Ron

-No os preocupéis por los gemelos, fueron ellos los que me pidieron que fuéramos a Zonko. Hoy lanzarán al mercado una nueva línea de productos, de la que, por supuesto, nadie ha oído hablar. Como, evidentemente, los gemelos no pueden entrar en Zonko porque son los dueños de otra tienda de bromas, nos han encargado a nosotros que lo hagamos. Como Ron y yo somos Weasley, llamaríamos demasiado la atención, por lo tanto os tendréis que ocupar Hermione y tú. .-terminó de explicar Ginny

-Yo lo veo bien, pero creo que Hermione no debería ir, ya que ella desentonaría muchísimo en una tienda de bromas y no pasaría desapercibida. Es un lugar al que ella no iría voluntariamente, lo que no ocurre con Ron o conmigo. Como Ron no puede venir, casi será mejor que vaya yo sólo a la inauguración y mientras tanto vosotros aprovechais para ir a la tienda de plumas y tintas que quería Hermione. Así, si alguien dijese algo, vosotros tendríais una coartada.-dijo Harry

Después de decidir lo que iban a hacer, se pusieron a dar una vuelta por todas las tiendas de Hogsmeade, entraron en muchas de ellas y finalmente, tomaron un helado en la nueva sucursal de Florean Fortescue, que estaba a cargo del hijo del dueño de la del callejón Diagón.

Mientras se tomaban su helado, Harry decidió contar a sus amigos lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, pero no sabía muy bien por donde empezar.

-Chicos ¿os acordáis que nos dijeron que al tener unas formas animagas mágicas, era muy probable que pudiéramos utilizar los elementos en nuestras transformaciones, o que tuviéramos algún tipo de poder que no hubiéramos descubierto como consecuencia de la transformación?- empezó a decir Harry después de poner un encantamiento anti–escucha sin varita.

-Si Harry, nos acordamos, ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó Ginny

-Bueno, es que ayer cuando estuve en el despacho de Dumbledore ocurrió algo muy raro. Como todos sabéis, Dumbledore tiene un fénix que se llama Fawkes, cuando llegué, oí una voz dándome la bienvenida y diciéndome que se alegraba de verme y de que estuviera ahora más tranquilo que la última vez que me había visto. Al principio, yo no sabía quien era, e incluso me di la vuelta por si era algún retrato, entonces me dijo que mirara al lado de la ventana, pero ahí lo único que había era Fawkes. Evidentemente mi sorpresa fue mayúscula y supongo que la del director fue aún mayor cuando comencé a hablar con Fawkes en su propia lengua.-

……………….

El me explico, que gracias a mi forma de fénix puedo hablar y entender tanto a los fénix como a todas las criaturas de fuego, y después de esto le hable de vosotros y de vuestras formas animagas y él me dijo que al igual que a mi, vosotros también tenéis este don. Ron debido a su forma de galés verde puede entender a los dragones y a todos los animales de tierra, Ginny gracias a su forma de pegaso puede hablar con todos los animales de aire incluidos los pegasos y Hermione gracias a su forma puede hablar con los cisnes, aunque los cisnes antiguos estén extintos, los actuales todavía te entenderán, y podrás comunicarte con todos los animales y criaturas marinas, tales como sirenas, tritones y similares.

Estas noticias impresionaron muchísimo a los tres chicos, aunque la que más cuenta se daba de las posibilidades de este poder era sin duda Hermione el cual, la cual posibilidad de poder hablar con muchos animales marinos que podrían tener infinitos conocimientos que ningún mago en el mundo jamás habría ni tan siquiera tenido era algo que a su mente le encantaba, a Ron también le gusta, ya que lo vea como una muy buena posibilidad para encontrar aliados en la guerra, con los animales teniendo en cuenta que los dragones, los fénixes, los pegasos, los cisnes, y todos los demas animales de los elementos, prácticamente cualquier animal que hubiera en la tierra, o en los cielos, o en los mares estaba ahora abierto a sus posibilidades, lo que hacía una fuerza que si se sabía utilizar podía ser muy poderosa, ya fuese para ataque, como defensa, como espionaje, como cualquier otra misión que se pudiese imaginar.

Bueno, esto son poderes que por lo menos a mi me impresión Ron muchísimo y se que a vosotros también lo harán, la cuestión más importante es como lo vamos a hacer para que no llegue a oidos de la Orden y de Dumbledore, lo de este poder nuestro, evidentemente Dumbledore sabe que puedo comunicarme con Fawkes ya que fue en su despacho donde ocurrió por primera vez, y como es lógico, supondrá que vosotros también podréis hablar con los animales que son vuestras formas animagas, pero lo que yo quiero evitar es que sepan que podemos hablar con los demás, por lo menos de momento, y actuaremos nosotros desde las sombras lo primero será lo de Fudge y Umbridge que ya teníamos planeado y después iremos haciendo unas cuantas incursiones, sobre todo en criaderos de dragones y en el sitio donde vivan los fénix que no lo conozco, tendré que preguntárselo a Fawkes un día de estos.-dijo Harry

-Otra cosa que también habría que hacer sería organizar a todas las fuerzas y no sólo fénix y dragones alrededor de todos los puntos que son sensibles a un ataque mortífago, tales como el callejón Diagón o San Mungo, o incluso el ministerio de la Magia.-

-Hermione podría ocuparse de hablar con los tritones de Hogwarts y con el calamar de Hogwarts para convencerlo y ver si puedes enterarte de donde hay más comunidades para poder ir a hablar con ellos y los mismo ocurre con Ginny y animales de aire como las aguilas y los cuervos, cualquier ayuda que puedan dar será bienvenida.-dijo Ron

-Entre todos tenemos tenemos casi todos los aspectos de una guerra, muchos de los animales de tierra como los leones, panteras, osos, tigres, pueden ser mortales en combate y a los animales de fuego les ocurre también, los que mismo que que los de agua, aunque estos últimos únicamente son mortales en el agua, como pueden ser un tiburón o una piraña, mientras que los aire, son más útiles para misiones de espionaje que para otra cosa, ya que una aguila no haría gran cosa contra un mortifago, y no digamos, si es contra un hombro lobo o un gigante-dijo Ron

-Si, pero ¿te das cuenta Ron, de que uno de los muchos animales de tierra con los que tú puedes hablar ahora son las serpientes?.-dijo Harry

-Es cierto, no lo había visto de ese modo, pero supongo que tienes razón al fin y al cabo es un animal terrestre, al igual como el león, lo que significa que puedo hablar tanto con el animal que representa a los gryffindors como el que representa a los Slytherins.-dijo Ron

-Mira tú por donde, eso para que veas que no son tan diferentes.-

-De todas formas Harry, hay muchos animales como el cocodrilo que son tanto de agua, como de tierra, ¿en ese caso que haríamos ¿eh?-pregunto Hermione

Bueno, aunque el cocodrilo es cierto que puede vivir en tierra, mayoritariamente es de agua, aunque siempre se podrían ir los dos, en este caso Ron y tú Hermione, por si hubiera algún problema.

-Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos de irnos ya, aunque sólo sea por que va a ser ya casi la hora de la inauguración de los nuevos productos de Zonko y no creo que Harry se lo quiera perder ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny

-Bueno, pues mientras vosotros os vais a la tienda de plumas yo voy a Zonko, os veré en un rato en las tres escobas para comer.-dijo Harry

Mientras Harry se iba hacia la tienda de bromas de Zonko, Ron Hermione y Ginny iban hablando sobre lo que habían hablado siempre en código, de tal forma que nadie lo entendiera si los estuviera escuchando, ya que para eso habría tenido que haber oído la conversación que mantuvieron en la heladería lo cual era imposible debido al encantamiento que puso Harry antes de comenzar a hablar.

-La verdad es que ha sido muy interesante lo que ha dicho ¿no creéis?- dijo Hermione

-La verdad es que si, pero cuando empezaremos a hacer lo que hemos dicho antes, es decir, es algo bastante importante, no se debería dejar demasiado tiempo, se que lo otro también es importante pero no se yo que es más importante.-dijo Ginny

-Estratégicamente, es más importante lo otro que esto, pero hay que quitar a los virus, antes que empezar a poner más cosas. Cuando nos hayamos desecho de los virus más importantes entonces empezaremos con lo otro, pero hasta entonces no. Ya tendremos tiempo, por eso no te preocupes demasiado, de todas formas no es bueno este silencio por parte de Voldie, me parece que tiene que estar más furioso de lo que pensábamos de la visita que le hicimos a final de verano.-dijo Ron

Mientras esto ocurría, Harry se acercaba a la calle principal que es donde estaba la tienda de bromas, que tantas veces había visitado, Zonko.

Una vez llegó pudo ver como estaba todo decorado con muchas luces y con muchos adornos y preparado todo para una gran fiesta y su dueño estaba ya en la puerta de la tienda esperando para comenzar a hablar.

-Estimados amigos de hogsmeade, hoy estamos aquí para presentar la nueva y muy esperada línea de productos de bromas de Zonko, que espero, de corazón, servirán para hacer reir a niños y mayores de todas las edades.-

-Así que sin más dilación os dejo que comprobeis vosotros mismos la calidad de la nueva linea de productos de la tienda de Zonko.-

En ese momento cortó la linea que estaba a su espalda con unas grandes tijeras coincidiendo justo coinciendiendo justo con el mismo momento en el que unos fuegos artificiales salieron de la parte de atrás del edificio para gozo y disfrute de todos los espectadores.

La linea de productos no decepcionó a nadie y Harry disfrutó como hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía, y terminó pensando que esta nueva línea sería una sería competencia para los Sortilegios Weasley, así que también terminó comprando por lo menos un producto de cada uno de los que habían.

Después de esto se fue a hacia las Tres Escobas, donde había quedado para comer con los chicos y donde los encontró allí juntos con un montón de bolsas de todas las compras que habían hecho en todo el día.

La comida pasó en un ambiente distendido esperando hasta que a las cinco en punto de la tarde apareció por la puerta del conocido local la, ya conocida por nuestros amigos, Rita Skeeter.

-Bienvenida Rita- Saludó amablemente Hermione. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Si, gracias, un whisky de fuego para mi

-Rosmerta, ahora cuando puedas, nos traes cuatro cervezas de mantequilla y un whisky de fuego para la señora.

A los pocos minutos Rosmerta ya había servido la orden y pudieron, ya por fin empezar a hablar después de poner un encantamiento anti-escucha.

-Bien, ¿y de que querían hablar conmigo? ¿Quieres dar alguna noticia Harry, querido?.-

-No, no no, Rita, queremos proponerte un acuerdo entre nosotros cuatro.-

-¿Un acuerdo? ¿de que tipo?-

-Bueno, veras, nosotros queremos que utilices tus útiles "dones" para conseguir información, cuanto más sucia mejor, sobre Dolores Umbridge y Cornelius Fudge, nosotros ya estamos investigando sobre ellos y entre lo que tú pudieras encontrar y lo que nosotros encontraramos nos podríamos asegurar que pasaran el resto de su vida en Azkaban.- dijo Harry

-¿Y en el caso de que lo quisiera hacer, que sacaría yo con eso, no olvideis que es el ministro de la magia y la subsecretaria de quienes estais hablando?.-

-Si bueno, todo lo que encontremos, seguro que será un bombazo, y tendrá que ser publicado en algún periodico. Evidentemente, si nos ayudas, nos aseguraremos de que tú tengas la exclusiva de todos los artículos que tengan que ver con este tema. Esto evidentemente te subirá muchísimo tu caché profesional y, por fin, podrás dejar de inventar historias para maquillarlas. La gente, por fin, respetará el nombre de Rita Skeeter, y no será únicamente el de una reportera, que de cada tres palabras que dice, dos son mentira y la otra la ha exagerado.-

-Muy bien lo haré, me pondré a investigar, no será demasiado dificil. Recibireis una lechuza mía en una semana o dos con lo que he encontrado.-

Así finalizo la reunión entre los chicos y Rita, estando estos muy contentos de lo conseguido en esta.

Media hora después aparecieron los gemelos en el bar para la última reunión del día.

-Hola chicos, ¿como estais? ¿haciendo muchas travesuras por el viejo Hogwarts?-

-Vamos bien, vamos sentaos que tengo que deciros muchas cosas-dijo Harry, mientras les entregaba las bolsas con los productos de Zonko.

A continuación, mientras Hermione pedía más bebidas para todos, y Ginny renovaba el encantamiento anti-escucha, Harry comenzó a contarles como había sido la inauguración de la linea de productos de Zonko y su opinión de los productos.

Aunque los tenían allí, y por lo tanto podían investigar como lo habían hecho, el saber la opinión que habían causado en Harry, era especialmente importante, ya que, según los gemelos, ya que la mayoria son de la edad de Harry su opinión indicaba la de la gente.

Después de esto cambiaron de asunto radicalmente.

-Bueno, y aparte de darnos estas excepcionales noticias y darnos la cinta con la broma del comedor como habíamos quedado, nos dijisteis que queríais hablar con nosotros -

-Si, como os dijimos en Grimmauld Place queremos que nos hagais armas para pelear con los mortifagos y con todas las criaturas que se traigan.-dijo Hermione

-Supongo que tendreis algunas muestras preparadas para hoy, ¿no?-dijo Harry,

-Por supuesto Harry, pero es decir, no creo que sea buena idea enseñarlo aquí, ahi demasiados ojos indiscretos que podrían estar espiando.-dijo George

-Podríamos ir a la Casa de los Gritos, siempre esta abandonada, y allí seguramente, habrá bastante sitio para todas las pruebas que querais hacer.-dijo Ginny

Así que allí se fueron, todos a la Casa de los Gritos, al antiguo santuario de los merodeadores.

-Bien, como vosotros pedisteis, hemos creado un surtido completo de armas para pelear con los mortifagos y con todas las criaturas oscuras que se puedan traer.-dijo George.

Lo primero que hemos hecho, ha sido, después de ver una película muggle que tenía mi padre, no sabemos de donde la había sacado, en la que se mostraba un monton de armas que creo recordar que se llamaban mecralletas o algo así.

-Metralletas- dijo Hermione

-Eso, pues lo que hemos hecho ha sido crear unas bolas que se cargan con hechizos, siempre letales, aquí no se pueden poner, ni paralizadores, ni para atontar, ni nada por el estilo sólo hechizos letales. Los hemos hecho de varios tamaños, el más pequeño para pequeñas incursiones en territorio enemigo, sólo pueden llevar 12 hechizos, el más grande pueden llevar hasta 250.

Estos hechizos normalmente salen en todas direcciones por lo que son ideales para lanzar desde el aire como si fueran bombas en el centro del corazon enemigo, revientan a cualquiera, da igual que sea mago, gigante, troll, o cualquier otra criatura.

Otra cosa que hemos creado son estos relojes, son parecidos a los que llevan los aurores, aunque muy mejorados, llevan un dispositivo para hacerse invisible, nosotros los probamos y estuvimos durante todo un fin de semana seguido, evidentemente después tuvimos que esperar a que esta función se recargara, lo que tardó tres días en hacerlo.

Además de esto, lleva un detector oscuro que te indicará cuando allá alguien con la marca oscura en un radio de un kilometro a la redonda, evidentemente, y para evitar problemas, el único mortifago que no la activará será Severus Snape, pero si hay algún otro que tenga la marca oscura en Hogwarts, vosotros lo sabréis al instante.

Otra función será la de poder desilusionarse, tiene también la misma duración que la función de invisibilidad.

Evidementemente, también esta la función de hora, calendario y demás normales de un reloj, para que pase por un reloj normal y corriente.

Tiene una una función como el reloj de casa, para saber como estan todas las personas a las que quieras añadir, hasta un máximo de 20.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, tiene una función de traslador, te llevará a 5 destino predeterminados que tu le pongas con solo apretar un boton.

Decir que los chicos estaban impresionados con el reloj era quedarse corto, esto era un reloj, era un obra de arte. Ni el reloj de James Bond hacía tantas cosas, pensaba Hermione

Bueno, y eso es todo lo que hemos traido, dos cosas pero es que el reloj nos costo lo nuestro diseñarlo y que funcionaran todas las funciones. Y aun así no estabamos seguros de tenerlo para hoy, pero aun así lo hemos tenido. ¿Que hos parece?.

-¿Que que nos parece?.-dijeron los cuatro a la vez

-Os habeis lucido chicos en serio, -dijo Harry, no habéis pensado en decirselo a Dumbledore y darle estas armas también a la Orden?

Lo pensamos, pero de todas formas primero probadlas vosotros en el campo de batalla, nosotros solo lo probamos en el "laboratorio" no en accion. Si funcionan y la orden las quiere, y vosotros, que sois los que las habéis pedido primero no os oponeis; entonces se las daremos.

Después de esto se despidieron y los chicos se fueron después de que los gemelos le dieran las bombas, de todos los tamaños, y el reloj que tanto les había impresionado.


	23. LAS PRUEBAS DE SELECCION Y EL INICIO INV

CAPÍTULO 23: LAS PRUEBAS DE SELECCIÓN Y EL INICIO DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN

La semana siguiente fue para los chicos sin ninguna incidencia; debido al entrenamiento realizado durante el verano, no tenían ningún problema en clase; e intentaban pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Cosa bastante difícil, después de la exhibición realizada por estos en el club de duelo.

Por fin llegó el fin de semana y con él, las tan esperadas por todos, pruebas para el equipo de quidditch; que habían sido anunciadas durante esa semana en el tablón de anuncios.

-¿Cuántos crees que se presenten a las pruebas este año Harry?.- dijo Ron – Espero que este el mejor, en lo que a nivel se refiere, que el año anterior; por que era para echarse a llorar.

-Yo no puedo juzgar el nivel de los jugadores que se presentaron a las pruebas el año pasado Ron, no olvides que yo, estaba de detención con Umbridge y no asistí, aunque si pude ver por la ventana de su despacho que habían muchísimos aspirantes.-dijo Harry

-Eso si que no se puede negar, el año pasado se presentó prácticamente toda la casa de Gryffindor, como este año ocurra lo mismo, no nos vamos a mover del campo de quidditch hasta casi la hora de comer, y eso que las pruebas empiezan nada más terminar el desayuno.-dijo Ron

-Si bueno, tampoco será para tanto, este año sólo hay que conseguir a los cazadores, que si son tres, pero únicamente es un puesto, por lo que con únicamente una prueba para todos ya estamos listos. Pero el año pasado habían que cubrir dos puestos distintos el de bateadores y el de guardián, aunque en total también fueran tres jugadores, hay que hacer dos pruebas distintas y se tarda más tiempo.-dijo Harry

Así después de desayunar se fueron hacia el campo de quidditch donde, cinco minutos después de llegar Harry y Ron empezaron a llegar todos los aspirantes a jugadores del equipo. Para decepción de Harry, Ron no se había equivocado y como el año pasado prácticamente toda la casa de Gryffindor que se podía presentar al equipo de quidditch (a partir de segundo año) estaba allí presente con su escoba lista para ser probada.

-Todos los aquí presentes habéis venido para ser probados como jugadores para el prestigioso, y varias veces campeón; equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Evidentemente todos vosotros querréis entrar a formar parte del equipo, y no dudo de que os habréis entrenado muy duro para conseguirlo; pero como es evidente únicamente tres de vosotros o vosotras conseguirá el tan ansiado puesto. Así pues que empiecen las pruebas.-dijo Harry

-Las pruebas que determinaran quien entra o no en el equipo, serán variadas.

-La primera prueba es una prueba de velocidad con la escoba. Esta prueba determinará la velocidad con la que un piloto puede volar, así como su pericia con su escoba.

Para que todos estén en igualdad de condiciones, para esta carrera esta prohibido utilizar la propia escoba de cada uno; y se esta obligado a utilizar una del colegio, así nadie podrá decir que ha ganado, por que tenía una escoba mejor que la de nadie, puesto que todos tenían la misma.-

-En esta prueba tendréis que ir desde los aros hasta los aros contrarios y volver, aquí hemos puesto un hechizo que cronometrará vuestro tiempo, y pondrá vuestro nombre y vuestro tiempo realizado en esta tablilla que tengo yo aquí. Esto es así para que no podais ver cuanto habéis hecho, así no os pondreis demasiado entusiasmados si haceis un muy buen tiempo; ni os desanimareis demasiado si haceis un mal tiempo.-dijo Ron

-La segunda prueba será, ir desde donde estamos actualmente, con la quaffle controlada hasta el aro contrario esquivando las bludgers que os irán lanzando nuestros bateadores Andrew y Kirke e intentar metérle a nuestro buen guardián Ron. Tendréis un total de tres intentos.-dijo Harry

La tercera prueba será una prueba de penaltis. Cada uno de vosotros lanzará un total de diez penaltis, aquel que más penaltis consiga meterme será el que mejor haya hecho esta prueba.-dijo Ron

Las pruebas no serán eliminatorias, puede que una prueba no tengas un buen tiempo en la prueba de velocidad pero si te haya ido bien con la quaffle y los penaltis, así que no os preocupéis si alguna de las pruebas no os sale tan bien como vosotros pensabais que os iría.-dijo Harry

Después de explicar las pruebas se pusieron a organizarse. En la primera de las pruebas no hacía falta demasiada organización, unicamente que se pusieran horizantalmente, uno al lado del otro para que se pudiera observar facilmente cuales eran los mejores aviadores de todos. En cualquier caso, en caso de que no pudieran verlo visualmente, el hechizo que ya habían explicado les dirian los nombres de los más rapidos.

Decidieron que, debido al enorme número de aspirante al puesto, prácticamente todos los que tenían posibilidad de optar a él, saldrían dependiendo de en que curso estuvieran, primero los de segundo, después lo de tercero, hasta llegar a los de último año.

En ese momento se elevaron las escobas y los de segundo año hicieron la primera prueba. La verdad es que, a pesar de no haber llevado volando algunos más que un año, a Harry y Ron les sorprendió la pericia y la velocidad con las que manejaban la escoba, en cierto modo, y así se lo comentó Ron a Harry, algunos de ellos, le recordaron al propio Harry.

Inmediatamente después de los de segundo fueron pasando todos los demás cada uno de ellos con diferentes grados de habilidad, pero todos quedaron registrados en el bloc de Ron para posterior analisis.

La siguiente prueba, como ya sabeis son la de habilidad con la quaffle, así que lo que tenemos, vamos a ver que tal se os da esta prueba. Si se os dan las dos pruebas que quedan tan bién como la otra, desde luego que tendremos ante nosotros una dificil decision para elegir.

Así, esta vez fueron haciendo la prueba individualmente, mientras los golpeadores, que eran los que más se tenían que esforzarse en esta prueba, se lo intentaban poner lo más dificil posible.

Aquí fue donde se vió de verdad donde valian muchos, ya que muchos de los que lo habían hecho muy bien en la prueba de velocidad, apenas veian acercarse a la bludger se asustaban y, aunque la esquivaban, la mayoría de las veces soltaban la quaffle; muchos incluso se quedaban tan paralizados, que no podían reaccionar hasta que ya tenian la bludger encima y, en muchos casos, recibieron tremendos golpes que los mandaron a la enfermeria.

Después de esta prueba la lista de candidatos se redució tremendamente y únicamente la mitad de los presentados pudieron pasar esta prueba con una soltura medianamente decente.

La última de las pruebas a la que os someteros, para decidir si entrais a formar parte del equipo de quidditch, será la de los penaltis. Ahora irá Ron nuestro guardián a proteger los aros, mientras yo voy anotando los que vais anotando y los que vais fallando.

Esta prueba, Harry no quería ponerla, ya que pensaba que únicamente con la de velocidad y con la de maniobrabilidad con la quaffle ya habría bastante, según él si eran capaces de meter un gol moviendose y esquivando las bludgers durante un partido, mucho más facilmente serían capaces de hacerlo con un penalti, en el que ni hay bludgers ni jugadores contrarios que te estorben.

Ron le convenció de que esta prueba era necesaria, para comprobar la resistencia de los jugadores, ya que un partido puede llegar a ser muy largo, y de nada les serviria un jugador que, debido al cansancio, empezara a perder efectividad; necesitaban a un jugador que pudiera jugar, lo que se considera normal, de un partido de quidditch (3 o 4 horas habitualmente) sin perder efectividad en los tiros.

Antes de empezar esta prueba, como Ron había previsto en los aspirantes ya había empezado a hacer mella el cansancio, cosa normal ya que habían empezado al terminar el desayuno y hacia ya tiempo que habia pasado la hora del almuerzo, y pronto sería la hora de la comida, se les había pasado la mañana en las pruebas de quidditch y todavía no habían terminado.

En ese momento, Ron se montó en su escoba, y se fue hacia los aros, mientras uno tras otro fueron tirandole tiros. Se notaban el cansancio en muchos de ellos, aunque también la determinación y el interés por conseguir el puesto, y verdaderamente Ron no tuvo un porcentaje de paradas tan alto como él había esperado, teniendo en cuenta, el tiempo que llevaban en el campo. Se puede decir que salió del campo bastante contento con el resultado de la última prueba.

Bueno, gracias a todos por venir, el lunes tendremos seguramente ya los resultados de las pruebas, y a los elegidos. Una cosa que si os quería pedir, es que durante este fin de semana que estemos deliberando es que no nos pregunteis nada que tenga que ver con el equipo de quidditch a ninguno de nosotros ya que, aunque entendemos lo que sentis; evidentemente no os podemos contestar así que, hasta el lunes, por favor os pedimos que seais pacientes.

Así todos se fueron a comer, y a descansar después de una de las mañanas más agotadoras que habían tenido los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor en su conjunto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en un edificio muy conocido por todos los magos ingleses, más especificamente, en el Ministerio de magia...

Una mujer no muy alta, Cabello: rubio, llevado en elaborados y rígidos rizos; esta mujer era enormemente conocida en todo el mundo mágico, pocos eran las personas famosas o importantes en algun campo del mundo, con las que ella no se hubiera metido, ella es la conocida dentro y fuera de Gran Bretaña Magica Rita Skeeter.

En estos momentos dicha periodista esta buscando, con la maestria que ha desarrollado a lo largo de años de indagar buscando chismes; pruebas para enjuiciar a Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de la magia y Dolores Umbridge, su subsecretaria.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse debido a lo que ya habia encontrado y mandarle una lechuza a Harry con sus descubrimientos, oyó como se acercaba alguién así que encendió su grabadora mágica para que grabara todo lo que se dijera, menos mal que nunca salía sin ella y tomó su forma animaga de escarabajo y se escondió en un rincon mientras entraban las dos personas que la periodista estaba investigando hablando acaloradamente.

-Pero Cornelius, tu mejor que nadie debes de saber lo que esa transaccion nos podría beneficiar a los dos, por que no das tu visto bueno, si además nos vendría muy bien a los dos, últimamente hemos perdido tanto los dos.- dijo Dolores

-Pero tu estas loca, además tu sabes quien "patrocina" esa transaccion, a saber si cogemos ese dinero lo que tendremos que hacer.-dijo Cornelius

-Si, ya se que es Lucius, y que, en el mejor caso nos dirá que pasemos alguna ley para registrar hombres lobo, o algo así, de todas formas, eso se tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, si encima nos pagan por hacer lo que tendriamos que hacer de todas formas, pues mejor aún ¿no crees?.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de que si hacemos eso todos los hombres lobo del pais se uniran a tu sabes quien?. ¿Y despues que iran? ¿Los gigantes, los vampiros?-dijo Cornelius

-¿Y que más da, para que los quiere él, para matar a los sangre sucia, para lo que sirven, bien podria matarlos a todos y no dejar ni uno?.-dijo Dolores

Así estuvieron discutiendo durante casi diez minutos, sin ponerse de acuerdo hasta que se fueron, una vez se fueron, Rita volvió a su forma habitual diciendo, -Muy interesante, muy interesante- y desapareció del ministerio del mismo modo que había entrado, llevandose los papeles que había encontrado.


	24. NOTA DEL AUTOR SOBRE EL NUEVO CAPITULO

A mis estimados lectores:

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la enorme demora en publicar el capítulo (más de seis meses. Es algo que incluso a mi me sorprende, ya que a mi no me gusta, personalmente que los autores de los fanfics que yo leo se retrasen mucho en sus historias, y yo desgraciadamente me he retrasado en demasia en actualizar. Al final lo que yo criticaba, es lo que he terminado haciendo.

Informo a mis lectores que el siguiente capítulo (el número 24) esta ya casi terminado y será publicado apróximadamente para final de las fiestas de semana santa. También aprovecho la ocasión para informar de que he publicado un desafio para todos aquellos que lo quieran coger. Para más información ir a mi página en justo debajo de donde esta publicado esta historia.

Superhyoga.


End file.
